Segunda oportunidad
by fatimataichou
Summary: Naruto va a buscar a Sasuke otra vez. Después de encontrarlo ambos acaban aceptando lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Ahora Naruto deberá ayudar a Sasuke con su venganza para traerlo de vuelta. Pero será capaz de destruir su propia aldea? SasuNaru Lemon
1. Buscar a Sasuke

N/A: ¡Holaaaaa! He aquí otro de mis fics. Este es el segundo SasuNaru que escribo y espero que les guste tanto como el primero (se llama "La mascota de Naruto", por si lo quieren leer) Y como en todo SasuNaru va a haber mucho amor y humor como ent todos mis fics hasta ahora. Tengo que aclarar que esta historia es romántica pero todo a su tiempo. Quiero decir que si recién en el primer capitulo se reencuentran Naruto y Sasuke no significa que va a haber lemon en el segundo (eso pasa en mi otro SasuNaru) Este va a ser como más tranquilo (pero sólo al principio Jeje) pero con toda la acción de Naruto que puedan pedir. El principio de la historia no está muy lejos de la "realidad" de la serie: Naruto quiere buscar a Sasuke. Pero a medida que avance el fic van a ver que lo que escribo es más bien un universo paralelo.

En fin, no los entretengo más y los dejo leer en paz. Sólo una cosa: las "" significan pensamientos (de Naruto por ahora), los - diálogos y -____________________ cambio de escena. Bueno, listos, preparados. . . ¡A leer! XD

Segunda oportunidad

Capítulo 1: Buscar a Sasuke

-No, Naruto. La respuesta es no.

-¡Pero Tsunade obachan!

-¡Ya te dije que no! ¡¿Tenés idea de lo peligroso y arriesgado que es?!

-¡Pero aún así quiero hacerlo! Tal vez sea la última oportunidad que tenga de traer de vuelta a Sasuke.

-Sasuke. Sé que él es muy importante para vos, Naruto. Pero entendé que él está con Orochimaru ahora.

-¡Es por eso que quiero ir por él dattebayo! ¡Quiero salvarlo, Tsunade obachan!

-¿Salvarlo? Lo decís como si lo hubieran secuestrado. ¡Él se fue por su propia cuenta! ¡Le dio la espalda a toda la aldea incluyéndote! ¡Sé que es duro, Naruto, pero tenés que entender que él no va a volver!

-Tal vez eso sea cierto. . . Pero aún así no puedo simplemente olvidarme de él. ¡Es mi mejor amigo!

-Naruto. ¿Un amigo intentaría asesinar a su propio camarada dos veces?

-. . .

-Aceptalo. Sasuke desertó de Konoha, se unió a Orochimaru y por poco les quita la vida a vos y a tu equipo.

-Pero no lo hizo.

-. . .

-Sé que hizo todas esas cosas. . . Pero por alguna razón no pudo matarme. . . No lo logró en el Valle del Fin y tampoco en la guarida de Orochimaru. . .

-¿Crees que los lazos que formaron hace años todavía no se han roto y que eso es lo que lo detiene?

-A veces ni yo mismo lo sé pero. . . ¡Es por eso que tengo que ir por él! ¡Quiero saber porque no me mató cuando tuvo la oportunidad dattebayo! Debo saber si es porque él también piensa que aún somos amigos. . . o porque me tiene lástima.

-. . .

-Tsunade obachan, solamente dejame ir a buscarlo, por favor.

-Es sólo que. . . él estuvo a punto de asesinar a Sakura, Sai, Yamato y a ti. Se volvió mucho más fuerte de lo que pensábamos. Aún si fueras con Kakashi. . .

-¡Entonces dejame ir sólo!

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡¿Querés que te deje ir a buscar a Sasuke sin ningún apoyo?! ¡Estás loco! ¡Eso sería suicidio, Naruto!

-¡Aún así quiero intentarlo dattebayo! No me importa que pueda morir. Sólo quiero verlo otra vez. . . y traerlo de vuelta. ¡Él es mi mejor amigo y por eso es que no puedo abandonarlo!

-Es suficiente, Naruto. Fuera de mi oficina. Tengo otras cosas que hacer.

-¡Pero Tsunade obachan. . .!

-¡Dije que no, Naruto y no me hagas repetírtelo! ¡Fuera!

Tras las palabras de la quinta Hokage, el rubio dejó la habitación.

Aquella mañana Sakura lo había despertado con la noticia de que información casi completamente segura de la ubicación del escondite actual de Orochimaru había llegado a las manos de Tsunade. Eso significaba una nueva oportunidad de recuperar a su mejor amigo, una oportunidad que él no quería desperdiciar. Sin embargo, la quinta conocía los detalles de su último encuentro y los peligros que representaba para el Uzumaki el buscar a Sasuke de nuevo. Ella tenía razón, era casi seguro que el rubio moriría si se enfrentaban otra vez. Él lo sabía también. Pero aún así había algo dentro de él que lo impulsaba a seguir buscándolo. El lazo que formaron hace años no había desaparecido a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. Al menos eso era lo que Naruto sentía.

"Él pudo haberme matado muchas veces pero por alguna razón nunca lo hizo." Pensaba el Uzumaki. "Siempre seremos amigos Sasuke. Es por eso que no puedo dejar que te vayas con alguien como Orochimaru. No importa si tengo que traerte a la fuerza, arrancarte los brazos o las piernas o hasta si tengo que sacarte los ojos. No importa como. . . pero te voy a salvar."

_______________________

"¿Y si fuera por mi cuenta?"

Se encontraba sentado a un costado de su cama, con la fotografía del equipo 7 en sus manos cuando aquella idea surgió como un haz de luz que iluminó la oscuridad en su mente.

¿Por qué no? Estaba claro que Tsunade nunca lo dejaría ir después de lo que había pasado la última vez. Entonces. . . ¿Por qué no simplemente tomar sus cosas e irse solo?

Era cierto que sería peligroso, arriesgado y que seguía siendo sólo un genin. . . Naruto era conciente de ello. Pero aún así quedarse sentado sin hacer nada era algo imposible para él.

Si, eso sería algo muy peligroso, probablemente la misión más arriesgada que tendría que hacer en su vida. Pero él ya había afrontado problemas antes. Entonces. . .

"Tsunade obachan no puede seguir tratándome como un niño pequeño. Me enfrenté con Sasuke antes y con Akatsuki también. Y sigo con vida. ¿Eso no demuestra que soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para ir a buscarlo de nuevo. . . aún si tuviera que hacerlo solo?"

"Pero no puedo simplemente caminar sin saber hacia donde tengo que ir. Necesito saber lo que descubrió aquel anbu. . . ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo consigo la información? Tsunade obachan no dejará que lo lea jamás dattebayo. Entonces. . . ¿Quién si? ¿Quién me daría la información?"

Se cruzó de brazos y clavó la vista fija en el piso mientras pensaba. Si quería ir a buscar a su mejor amigo debía conocer su ubicación aproximada, eso haría las cosas mucho más fáciles. Sin embargo la quinta nunca se lo diría y por eso necesitaba que alguien más lo hiciera. La pregunta era quién. ¿Quién sería su cómplice? ¿Quién lo ayudaría? Debía ser alguien cercano a la rubia. ¿Shizune? Ella era su secretaria, alumna, compañera de viajes y amiga. Seguramente era la persona en quien Tsunade podía confiar y por consiguiente alguien que podría conseguir sin problemas la información que el Uzumaki necesitaba. ¿Pero realmente se la daría? ¿Traicionaría a Tsunade por él? ¿A la quinta Hokage, a su maestra? Y más importante aún: ¿Traicionaría a su amiga?

"No estoy seguro de que me ayude en contra de Tsunade obachan. Además ella es algo sobre protectora, probablemente no me dejaría ir por él solo."

Naruto cerró los ojos para así poder concentrarse mejor. Debía haber alguien más. . . alguien que también estuviera siempre con ella. Entonces una imagen de la rubia en su oficina bebiendo sake a la vez que acariciaba a un pequeño cerdo se le formó en la mente.

"¿Ton Ton? No. Él es un animal muy listo pero no tanto como para buscar esa información por mi y traerla sin que nadie lo descubra."

Después de negar varias veces con la cabeza decidió seguir pensando. No podían ser lo únicos alrededor de Tsunade. Debía haber alguna otra persona. . . ¿Pero quién?

"¿Sakura chan?"

La pelirosa había entrenado con la sanin desde hace tres años, las dos se llevaban muy bien y hasta a veces parecían ser la misma persona. Además ella y el rubio habían sido amigos desde que ambos entraron al equipo 7 junto con Sasuke. Si, ella era la indicada. Sakura se había enamorado del Uchiha hacía años pero a pesar del correr del tiempo sus sentimientos no habían cambiado. Ella también quería traerlo de vuelta a Konoha. No cabía ninguna duda, la Haruno lo ayudría sin importar nada.

"Si, ella me daría la información pero. . . conociéndola. . . querrá venir conmigo."

_______________________

-¡Oe, Sakura chan!- la llamó el rubio después de haberla encontrado en una esquina.

-Hola, Naruto.

-Quiero pedirte un favor dattebayo.

-¿Un favor? ¿Cuál?

-Eto. . . necesito que mantengas a Tsunade obachan fuera de su oficina por un rato.

-¿A la quinta? ¿Para qué querés que yo la distraiga?

-Y a Shizune también dattebayo. No tiene que haber nadie en su oficina, ni siquiera Ton ton.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero para qué querés que yo haga algo como eso?

-Es que. . .

-¡Es para una de tus bromas! ¡¿Verdad?!- saltó la chica que conocía muy bien a su amigo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué pensás que yo. . .?!

"Esperá esperá esperá, Naruto. Pensalo bien. Si le decías que es para robar un archivo nunca te va a ayudar dattebayo."

-Está bien. . . Me rindo, Sakura chan. Adivinaste.- se dio por vencido el Uzumaki mirando el piso mientras la pelirosa se reía por lo bajo victoriosa.

-¡Lo sabía! Ibas a jugarle una broma a Tsunade sama. Sos tan predecible, Naruto.

-Estás equivocada Sakura chan.- murmuró con una sonrisa zorruna.

-¿. . .?- Sakura levantó una ceja intrigada.

-Voy a jugarle una broma a. . . ¡Kakashi sensei!

-¿A Kakashi sensei? ¿Pero no ibas a la oficina de la quinta?

-Si, pero sólo porque necesito ver uno de sus archivos.

-¿Un archivo?

-Si. Tsunade obachan guarda información de todos los ninjas de Konoha. ¿No? Entonces sólo tengo que encontrar el de Kakashi sensei y así por fin sabré. . . ¡Como es su cara bajo esa máscara!

-¡Naruto, sos un genio! ¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?!

"¡Cha! ¡Finalmente podremos ver el rostro de Kakashi sensei!" pensaba la inner Sakura.

-Entonces ¡¿Me vas a ayudar?!

-¡Por supuesto que sí, Naruto! ¡Vamos ahora mismo a la oficina de Tsunade sama!

_______________________

Después de unos pocos minutos, Naruto y Sakura estaban afuera del edificio en el que estaba la quinta repasando el plan.

-No estoy segura de cuanto tiempo pueda mantenerla ocupada pero creo que unos diez o quince minutos serán suficientes. En ese lapso de tiempo tenés que entrar a la oficina de Tsunade sama, tomar los archivos y salir de allí lo más rápido que puedas. ¿De acuerdo?

-Si. Demo. . .hay un problema dattebayo.

-¿Cuál?

-No tengo ni idea de donde guarda los archivos Tsunade obachan y tardaría más que diez minutos en revisar toda la oficina.

-No te preocupes por eso.- le dijo con una sonrisa.- Tuve que organizar algunas de sus cosas antes, sé exactamente donde guarda todo.

-¿En serio? ¡Sos increíble Sakura chan!

-Jeje. Arigato, Naruto.

-¡Así será mucho más fácil dattebayo!

-En fin, los archivos que buscamos están en el tercer cajón de la derecha.

-Bien. . . Eto. . . ¿Vos sabes dónde. . .?

-¿Dónde qué?

-No, nada. No importa.

"No puedo decirle que busco la información que trajeron los anbus esta mañana. Si lo hiciera sería demasiado obvio y Sakura chan sospecharía dattebayo. Ella no debe saber nada de esto o intentaría detenerme o peor aún querría venir conmigo y esto es algo muy peligroso, será mejor que vaya sólo. Además. . . casi muere la última vez que estuvimos tan cerca de traer de vuelta a Sasuke y no quiero que nada malo le pase a ella. Tendré que revisar toda la oficina para encontrar el reporte del anbu."

_______________________

Al cabo de un tiempo, el plan se puso en acción. Naruto se había subido al edificio sin que nadie lo viera, y se sentó cerca de una ventana a esperar. De vez en cuando volteaba a ver el interior de la oficina para saber en que momento debía entrar. Y la tercera vez que lo hizo vio a su amiga hacer su aparición. Debido a que estaba fuera de la habitación no pudo oír ni una palabra de lo que le decía la Haruno a la quinta Hokage y por eso se limitó a observar la escena.

Lo que sea que le había dicho Sakura realmente estaba funcionando. A los pocos segundos Tsunade se levantó de su silla y se fue de la oficina a toda velocidad seguida por la pelirosa, Shizune y Ton ton en los brazos de la última.

El Uzumaqui no desperdició un instante. Inmediatamente irrumpió en la habitación por una ventana abierta y se dirigió hacia el escritorio de la rubia. Abrió el primer cajón y no le sorprendió encontrar varias botellas de sake allí.

"Tsunade obachan, deberías dejar el alcohol."

Siguió con el segundo cajón y esta vez encontró varios papeles. En realidad si eran reportes pero eran de las misiones más recientes que habían hecho los demás equipos. No se entretuvo más en ese compartimiento y continuó con el siguiente.

En cuanto abrió el tercero, varios papeles salieron volado y se esparcieron por el suelo. Ese era el cajón más lleno de todos. Tenía tantos papeles, archivos y notas que debía ser algo importante. Esperanzado, el rubio comenzó a leerlos apresuradamente pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que se trataban de las cuentas y deudas de la quinta.

"Realmente no sos muy buena apostando. ¿Verdad?"

En el último cajón de la izquierda había guardados varios archivos pero sólo eran varias misiones que debían ser ordenadas y clasificadas según su nivel de dificultad.

"Me pregunto si alguna vez trabaja."

Entonces pasó a los cajones de la derecha. En el primero había demasiadas hojas como para un solo cajón Tantas que comenzaron a caerse por sí mismas. Naruto, emocionado, tomó una y la leyó pero vio que todo eso no era más que una gran pila de hojas que debían ser firmadas por la máxima autoridad de Konoha.

"No puedo creer que una persona tan perezosa sea Hokage. Yo sería un Hokage mucho mejor y algún día lo seré pero primero. . . tengo que traer de vuelta a Sasuke."

Siguió con el segundo compartimiento sin perder tiempo. Allí había varios archivos y reportes de las unidades anbus. Finalmente había dado con el indicado. El rubio tomó algunos papeles con una sonrisa y los hojeo rápidamente.

"¡Acá no está! ¡¿Pero. . .?! ¡¿Por qué. . .?! ¡¿Dónde demonios lo tiene Tsunade obachan?!"

Era cierto que en ese lugar había muchos reportes de anbus pero ninguno era de esa misma mañana. Sin perder las esperanzas abrió el tercero pero tal como había dicho Sakura, allí estaban los archivos con los datos de todos los ninjas de la aldea. En ese momento podría haber buscado el de Kakashi para luego mostrárselo a la pelirosa y así saber como era en realidad el rostro de su sensei. Si hubiese sido otro día seguramente no hubiera dudado un segundo en hacerlo pero en aquel momento le parecía mucho más importante hallar ese reporte y recuperar a su amigo.

"Debe estar en este cajón."- pensó Naruto al abrir el último.

Sin embargo en ese compartimiento no había otra cosa que el libro Bingo. Pensó que tal vez lo que buscaba se encontraba escondido entre sus páginas así que comenzó a pasarlas rápidamente y sin perder tiempo. Pero entonces algo lo detuvo. Había llegado a una hoja en la que aparecía quien no sino Uchiha Sasuke. A pesar de que no disponía de mucho tiempo, el Uzumaki miró aquella fotografía por un largo rato. Simplemente no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Lo extrañaba demasiado. Su cabello negro. . . sus ojos penetrantes. . . sus labios. . .

"¡¿Y porqué demonios estoy pensando en eso ahora?! ¡Kuso! ¡Sasuke teme!"

Entonces un Naruto completamente rojo arrojó el libro Bingo dentro del cajón abierto y lo cerró de un golpe.

"¡Concentrate! ¡Concentrate! ¡Estoy buscando un archivo dattebayo! ¡Un archivo! Tiene que estar por aquí. . . ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde puede estar? No. . . Es imposible que. . . que haya venido para nada y después de todo, después de que Sakura chan me ayudara. . .No puede ser verdad que no esté. . . ¿No? Tsunade obachan debe tenerlo guardado en algún lugar. . ."

Aún con la esperanza de poder hallar aquel reporte, Naruto decidió revisar todo la oficina tan rápido como le fuera posible. Buscó debajo del armario, en el piso, en las paredes e incluso acumuló chacra en sus pies para ver de cerca el techo. Pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal, no había ninguna puerta trampa o una tabla de madera suelta ni nada parecido. Esa era una simple oficina con un escritorio y una silla.

Entonces pensó que probablemente ya había pasado el tiempo que Sakura le había dado y eso significaba que en cualquier instante volverían Tsunade, Shizune y Ton ton. Pero él no podía dejar esa oficina, no en ese momento. Primero debía hayar esa información y sólo con ella dejaría la habitación. Estaba decidido, no quería irse hasta haber logrado su objetivo. Pero ya había revisado todo el lugar. ¿O tal vez no?

"¿Y si olvidé revisar algún rincón? Tal vez. . ."

Si, esa era una posibilidad. Decidió entonces sentarse en la silla de la quinta para tener una imagen amplia de la oficina y así poder encontrar eso que estaba buscando o. . . ¿Lo hacía para saber que se sentía estar en la silla del Hokage? Por un momento se imaginó a sí mismo como la máxima autoridad de la aldea pero pronto recordó su verdadera misión y volvió a ella.

Realmente allí no había nada que llamara la atención, absolutamente nada.

"Quizás Tsunade obachan lo guardó entre sus ropas. . . o tal vez lo tiró en algún otro lugar. Después de todo no tenía ninguna seguridad de que aún estuviera en su oficina."

Con esas palabras en su mente, movió un poco la silla hacia atrás para levantarse e irse de aquella habitación. Pero casi de inmediato no pudo moverla más porque había golpeado algo duro aunque pequeño. Se dio media vuelta y vio que no era más que la cama en la que dormía Ton ton. Pero en cuanto se acercó un poco más a ella descubrió el borde de una hoja de papel asomándose por un costado.

"Ella no. . . No guardaría el reporte en un sitio como ese. ¿O si?"

Colmado de curiosidad apartó las sábanas de la cama y tomó aquel papel. Comenzó a leerlo lentamente como si temiera encontrarse con otra deuda o algo así. Pero para su sorpresa resultó ser lo que buscaba. Lo supo de inmediato, al terminar de leer las primeras oraciones. Siguió leyendo cada vez más rápido recordando que ya debería haberse ido.

"¿En la frontera del país de la tierra? Así que allá estás. . ."

-Tsunade sama ¿No cree que deberíamos revisar un poco más?

-¿Para qué? Ya lo hicimos por un buen rato y no encontramos ni una pista de Akatsuki.

-Demo. . .

-Soy conciente del peligro que representa un Akatsuki pero me parece muy poco probable que haya entrado sin ningún problema además. . .

Las voces de Tsunade y Shizune se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes a medida que se acercaban a la puerta de la oficina. Naruto no dudó en tomar aquella hoja y abandonar la habitación lo más rápido que podía. De un salto atravesó la ventana abierta sin hacer el menor ruido y se alejó de allí con el papel en su mano y una sonrisa en la cara.

_______________________

"Gomenasai Tsunade obachan, sé que es peligroso pero debo hacer esto, no puedo simplemente esperar aquí. Cuando regrese con Sasuke aceptaré cualquier castigo que me des dattebayo."

Estaba pensando en eso cuando cerró la puerta de su casa después de haber empacado en su mochila lo esencial para su misión. A penas llevaba ropa extra, un poco de comida, su set de armas, un mapa, el reporte del anbu y su billetera con forma de rana.

Intentando no pensar en que tal vez no volvería a ver a ninguno de sus amigos ni a la aldea, saltó de techo en techo hasta llegar a la entrada de Konoha.

No se dejó ver por nadie, prefería no tener que despedirse ni dar explicaciones de porque estaba allí a esas horas de la noche y con su mochila de viaje. No quería hacer eso porque era probable que alguien quisiera acompañarlo o tal vez lo hacía porque él mismo no se creía capaz de decirle adiós a nadie y menos si se trataba de un amigo. Sin embargo las cosas no siempre resultan como uno quiere. . .

-Naruto. . .- le susurró una voz conocida detrás de él.

-¿Sakura chan?- dijo el rubio sorprendido de encontrarse con la pelirosa justo antes de partir.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí. ¿En serio creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta?

-Sakura chan. . . Si viniste para detenerme. . .

-No Naruto, no soy buena para detener a mis amigos. No pude detener a Sasuke kun cuando se marchó de la aldea hace tres años y sé que no importa lo que haga, no podré detenerte a vos esta noche.

-Gomenasai Sakura chan, pero tenés que entender que todo esto lo hago por. . .

-Por Sasuke kun ¿No es así?

-. . .

-Yo también lo extraño y quiero traerlo de vuelta. . . Pero eso no bastará para que me dejes ir con vos. ¿Verdad?

-. . .

-Sé que será muy peligroso y sé que no fui de gran ayuda la última vez pero. . .

-No te preocupes, Sakura chan.- intentó tranquilizarla con una sonrisa.- ¿Lo olvidaste? Te hice una promesa hace tres años. Te prometí que traería de vuelta a Sasuke y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas dattebayo. Ése es mi camino del ninja.

-Naruto. . .

Con lágrimas en los ojos, la pelirosa corrió a abrazarlo. Rodeo el cuerpo del Uzumaki con sus brazos y apoyó suavemente su cabeza en el hombro de éste.

-¡Sólo prometeme que vas a volver, Naruto!- le dijo la Haruno mojando el buzo del rubio con su llanto silencioso.- Ya perdí a Sasuke kun. . . ¡No quiero perderte a vos también!

-Te dije que no te preocuparas, Sakura chan. Voy a buscar a Sasuke y volveremos los dos juntos a Konoha dattebayo. ¡Es una promesa!

-Naruto. . . Arigato.

Ambos permanecieron abrazados por unos minutos más aunque a ellos les parecieron horas. Las despedidas nunca son alegres o felices, sino todo lo contrario y ésa no era la excepción. Les era muy difícil a los dos simplemente separarse e irse cada quien por su lado pero aún así intentaban con todas sus fuerzas de pensar en que ése no era un "adiós" sino un "hasta pronto".

_______________________

Todavía no había amanecido cuando Naruto se detuvo a revisar su mapa como había hecho unas seis veces antes.

"Me pregunto hacia donde debo ir. . . ¡¿Y qué demonios significa éste símbolo?! ¡Maldición! Creo que debería haber prestado más atención en las clases de orientación de la academia."

La verdad era que el rubio no era para nada bueno leyendo mapas y menos orientándose con las estrellas o las montañas y árboles a su alrededor. Sabía que estaba perdido, no tenía ninguna duda de eso pero no podía darse la vuelta y regresar a su aldea, no sin Sasuke.

"Tal vez el mapa está al revés."

Entonces probó dándolo vuelta y comenzó a mirarlo de distintos ángulos como si estuviera buscando algo que antes no había visto. Pero aunque lo miró y siguió dando vuelta el mapa varias veces, al final estaba más confundido que antes.

"Estoy buscando la frontera del país de la tierra ¿No? Quizás sólo tenga que caminar hacia aquellas montañas de allí y. . ."

Se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando un ruido detrás de él llamó su atención. Se dio media vuelta pero para su sorpresa no había nada allí, absolutamente nada. Creyó que por haberse tratado de un ruido similar al de una rama rompiéndose pudo haber sido sólo un animal así que decidió seguir con su viaje. Sin embargo en cuanto dio un paso hacia atrás sintió a otra persona tan cerca de él que la respiración tranquila de ésta chocaba contra el cuello del rubio.

-Nos volvemos a ver. . . usuratonkaichi.

Continará. . .

-¡Wow! ¡Cómo terminó el primer capitulo! ¿Quién será ese que se me apareció?

-Dobe, eso es obvio.

- A ver ¿Quien es, señor obviedad?

-¡Soy yo, usuratonkaichi!

-¡Sasuke!

-Que si, dobe. Como me haces repetir las cosas.

-¡No me molestes, Sasuke baka! Que yo soy el protagonista y vos apareciste dos segundos.

-Si, hablando de eso. . . ¿Por qué te quedaste tanto tiempo mirando una foto mía?

-. . .

-Y hasta te pusiste rojo. . .

-¡No me molestes, Sasuke!

-No soy sólo yo. Todos los fans quieren saberlo.

-Bueno, si tanto quieren saber que lean el capitulo 2, dattebayo.

-Si, eso. Que en el capitulo 2 tengo un poco más de protagonismo.

-¡Y dejen muchos reviews!

-Los estas acosando, Naruto.

-¡Cayate, Sasuke baka que hay que despedirnos!

-Sayo a todos.

-¡Sayonara!


	2. ¿Verdad o mentira?

N/A: Holaaaaaaaa y mil gracias por leer mi fic y dejarme sus reviews!!! Como se habrán dado cuenta (pero por las dudas lo aclaro) los que hablan al final de cada capitulo son Naruto y Sasuke. Ellos son los que van a decir alguna que otra pista sobre la continaución, etc.

Espero que les guste el capitulo 2. . . ¡Empecemos!

Capítulo 2: ¿Verdad o mentira?

Sabía de quien era aquella voz, la conocía muy bien. Sin pensarlo dos veces dio un salto hacia atrás y se alejó de esa persona. A algunos metros de distancia paró en seco y volteó para verlo. Frente a él, de pié e inmóvil estaba Sasuke. Se veía exactamente igual a la última vez que se habían encontrado. Usaba la misma ropa que entonces, traía su espada atada a un costado, su cabello negro y sus ojos del mismo color que lo miraban fijamente.

De inmediato Naruto metió su mano dentro del porta shurikens. Estaba decidido a no cometer errores esta vez. Le había prometido a Sakura que regresaría a Konoha junto con Sasuke y cumpliría esa promesa sin importar como.

Tomó un total de seis shurikens y las lanzó contra el Uchiha. Sin embargo éste las esquivó sin problemas y en una fracción de segundos se paró frente al rubio. Naruto despegó los labios pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el usuario del sharingan le tapó la boca con su mano.

-Tengo un par de cosas que decirte pero no puedo hablar aquí. . . Kabuto está demasiado cerca.- le dijo casi en un susurro.- Sólo seguime.

Tras esas palabras, el morocho saltó hasta un árbol y luego de rama en rama hasta perderse de vista.

El Uzumaki no se movió ni siquiera un centímetro. No porque no quisiera hacer lo que el Uchiha le había dicho sino porque no podía creer lo que había ocurrido. Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. Hacia unos minutos estaba revisando un mapa y de la nada había aparecido su mejor amigo y le había dicho que lo siguiera. . . y que tenía que decirle lago. Sin mencionar que había evadido sus shurikens sin el menor esfuerzo.

"Kabuto esta cerca. . . Bien, te seguiré, Sasuke. Ahora sé donde estas. . . no puedo perderte de nuevo dattebayo. Además. . . otra vez tuviste la oportunidad de asesinarme y no lo hiciste. ¿Por qué? Si pudiste seguirme sin que me diera cuenta, esquivar las seis shurikens sin problemas y moverte a esa velocidad. . . Estoy seguro de que pudiste matarme. Entonces. . . ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste, Sasuke?"

Con esa pregunta dándole vueltas en la cabeza, fue hasta el árbol de tras de él y saltó de rama en rama en la misma dirección que había tomado el Uchiha.

Al cabo de un rato, el Uzumaki logró alcanzar al ojinegro. Y aunque ya había transcurrido un buen tiempo en el que ambos iban a la misma velocidad uno al lado del otro a escasos metros de distancia, ninguno de ellos había dicho una palabra. El sonido de los dos ninjas meciéndose entre los árboles era lo único que se escuchaba hasta que el rubio decidió romper con el silencio.

-Sasuke. . . Yo. . .

-Viniste a buscarme. ¿No? Para llevarme de vuelta a Konoha.

-¡¿Pero cómo. . .?!

-Era demasiado obvio. Vos, solo a menos de medio día del escondite de Orochimaru, mirando un mapa. . .

Naruto infló sus cachetes como haciendo un berrinche. Sasuke era la segunda persona en menos de veinticuatro horas que le había dicho lo fácil que era adivinar sus verdaderas intenciones.

"¿De verdad soy tan predecible?"

-Aquí es.- lo sacó de sus pensamientos el Uchiha deteniéndose frente a una enorme catarata que desembocaba en un amplio río con tal velocidad y fuerza que la corriente era muy peligrosa.

-¿Aquí es qué? ¿Qué es este lugar?

-Ya vas a ver.

Y diciendo esto, el usuario del sharingan saltó hasta una de las rocas que sobresalían del río y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a la que estaba más cerca de la catarata.

Se volteó para comprobar que el rubio lo estaba observando y luego se perdió de vista tras las cristalinas aguas.

El ojiazul no lo dudó un instante y entró en la catarata al igual que lo había hecho su amigo antes.

Aquel sitio era un tanto decepcionante para el Uzumaki, quien creía que se encontraría con una guarida secreta, algún escondite lujoso digno de un Uchiha o algo por el estilo. Allí no había más que unas cuantas piedras, pequeños estanques, tal vez algunos insectos, mucha humedad y un Sasuke sentado en el suelo. Pero él, a diferencia del rubio, estaba completamente seco. Las ropas de Naruto estaban cubiertas por el agua por lo que se ajustaban mucho más a su cuerpo y al Uchiha, quien no le apartaba la vista de encima, no se le pasó por alto ese detalle.

-Se suponía que debías usar tu chacra para manipular el agua de la cascada para que sólo rozara tu cuerpo sin mojarte. Dobe.

-¡No me molestes, Sasuke! ¡Y no me digas dobe, baka!

-No hables tan alto o Kabuto nos encontrará.

-¿Kabuto? ¿No crees que ya lo perdimos?

-No. Estoy seguro de que está en este mismo río en este preciso momento pero. . . Mientras no grites no podrá encontrar este lugar, al menos no mientras el agua siga fluyendo y la catarata nos oculte.

-Ya entiendo. El ruido de la catarata impide que Kabuto nos escuche. Así que podemos decir lo que queramos y el jamás se enteraría dattebayo.

-Si, es por eso que te traje aquí. Hay algo. . . que quiero decirte, Naruto. Yo. . . yo. . . Gomenasai.- dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Te estas disculpando? Pero. . . ¿Por qué?

-¡¿Cómo que por qué?! ¡Por todas las cosas que te hice, Naruto!- gritó poniéndose de pié de un salto.- ¡Estuviste a punto de morir en el Valle del Fin y en el escondite de Orochimaru! ¡Por poco te asesino dos veces!

-Bueno. . . eso es cierto. Pero. . .no lo hiciste, aún sigo con vida. ¿No?- le dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa.- Además, estoy seguro de que tuviste una buena razón para dejar la aldea, unirte a Orochimaru y casi matarme dos veces dattebayo.

-Naruto. . . ¿Cómo. . .? ¡¿Cómo podés perdonarme tan fácilmente?! ¡¿Cómo podés simplemente hacer a un lado todas las cosas que te hice?!

-Porque. . . sos mi mejor amigo, Sasuke.

-Naruto. . . Arigato.

Aquello era de lo más extraño. Sasuke, quien siempre se había sentido por encima de todos, demasiado bueno como para trabajar en equipo junto con sus compañeros y que no dejaba de molestar al Uzumaki y superarlo en todo lo que hacían, estaba disculpándose con el rubio y agradeciéndole por haberlo perdonado de inmediato.

"Esto si que es raro. ¿Sasuke diciendo que lamenta lo que hizo? ¡Ni siquiera Sakura chan me lo creería! Y esperen a que se lo cuente a Tsunade obachan ¡Ella pensaba que iba a matarme!"

-Por cierto Naruto, sí tenés razón en algo.- lo sacó de sus pensamientos el ojinegro.

-¿Ah, si? ¿En qué?

-Si tuve una buena razón.

-. . . – el rubio no podía articular una palabra, estaba muy sorprendido y emocionado para hacerlo. Era cierto que ya había dicho varias veces que el Uchiha debía haber tenido algún motivo pero había ocasiones en que él mismo dudaba de ello. Pero ahora estaba seguro porque Sasuke en persona se lo estaba diciendo.

-De seguro sabes que mi único objetivo siempre ha sido y será asesinar a Itachi.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. Eso no era ninguna sorpresa para él.

-Bien. Pues es por eso que dejé Konoha y me uní a Orochimaru.

-¿Por venganza?

-Si.

-Sasuke. . . ¡Baka!

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste, dobe?!

-¡Entiendo que quieras asesinar a Itachi y entiendo que necesites más poder para hacerlo dattebayo! ¡¿Pero no podías entrenar en Konoha?!

-¡¿Crees que no lo intenté?! Después de que Itachi acabara con todo el clan no hice más que esforzarme al máximo. Estudié y entrené sin parar día tras día. ¡Incluso me volví el mejor estudiante de la academia! Y no sólo eso. También aprendí a utilizar el sharingan y hasta el chidori, una de las técnicas ninjas más avanzadas. Además de todas las misiones que hice. Pero. . . al final. . . nada de eso importó. Todas esas cosas no significaron nada. . .

-Sasuke. . .

-¡Nada de eso me ayudó cuando me enfrenté a Itachi la última vez!

-. . .

El Uzumaqui sabía muy bien a que se refería su amigo. Él había presenciado aquel combate. Pero. . . ¿Se le podía llamar a eso combate? Sasuke había acumulado chacra en su mano para utilizar el chidori y darle un golpe directo a su hermano. Pero éste neutralizó su ataque sin el menor esfuerzo y estuvo a punto de matarlo con el mangekyou sharingan. Era evidente que Sasuke no había tenido la menor oportunidad contra Itachi en ese entonces.

-Por eso me uní a Orochimaru. Entendí que Konoha no me daría el poder ni la fuerza para acabar con Itachi para siempre.

-¡¿Y crees que Orochimaru lo hará?!

-¡Abrí los ojos, Naruto! Cuando liberé el sello maldito en el Valle del Fin obtuve más poder que el que jamás hubiera tenido si me quedaba en la aldea. ¡Vos, mejor que nadie, sabes que es verdad!

-Tal vez eso sea cierto. . . Tal vez si hayas conseguido el poder que buscabas con Orochimaru. . . ¡Pero él no va a simplemente entrenarte dattebayo! ¡Él quiere que seas su próximo cuerpo!

-¡¿Y crees que no lo sé?!

-¡¿Realmente vale la pena, Sasuke?! ¡¿Vas a perder tu vida a cambio de tu venganza?!

-¡Cualquier cosa se justifica si puedo venga mi clan! ¡Soy un vengador, Naruto!

-¡Venganza, venganza! ¡¿Eso es lo único que te importa, Sasuke?! ¡¿Qué nunca pensás en tus amigos?! ¡¿Qué hay de Sakura chan?! ¡Ella no ha dejado de pensar en vos un sólo día! ¡¿Y qué hay de mí?! ¡Soy tu mejor amigo dattebayo! ¡¿O no?!

-Si y es por eso que te traje aquí.

-¿. . .?

-La verdad es que. . . Orochimaru ya no me sirve de nada. Él ya me enseñó todo lo que me podía enseñar. Además. . . Se acerca el día en que tendré que pagarle pero. . . al contrario de lo que piensa. . . yo no voy a darle absolutamente nada.

-¡¿Eso quiere decir que no vas a ser su nuevo cuerpo?!

-A mi nadie me utiliza, Naruto.

-¡SASUKEEEEE!- gritó feliz el rubio mientras corría a abrazar al usuario del sharingan, pensado que éste no estaba tan loco como él creía.

-¡Soltame, usuratonkaichi!- le dijo el Uchiha intentando apartar al ojiazul sin esforzase demasiado. Más bien parecía que le gustaba que el cuerpo mojado del rubio se estrechara con el suyo.

-Pero. . . ahora que lo pienso. . . Orochimaru es un sanin y ni Ero senin ni Tsunade obachan juntos pudieron contra él hace tres años dattebayo. ¿Cómo. . .?

-Es por eso que. . .que te necesito, Naruto. . .Vos vas a ayudarme.

-¡¿Yo?!

-No te hagas el sorprendido, usuratonkaichi. . . Quizás haya parecido como que vos estuvieras siempre un paso detrás de mí, siempre llegando en el segundo lugar, siempre queriendo vencerme y superarme. . . Pero la verdad es. . . que en el último minuto, en el momento crítico, en el instante en el que se decida el resultado de la pelea. . . Vos siempre. . . resultaste ser el mejor de los dos.

-¿Nani?

-Vos siempre lo hiciste. . . desde el principio. Cuando nos enfrentamos a Haku fui yo el que quedó inconciente y vos el que siguió peleando. En el bosque de la muerte, cuando Orochimaru nos atacó yo me quedé paralizado del miedo pero vos te enfrentaste a él. Contra Gaara yo no pude hacer absolutamente nada mientras que vos lo venciste por completo. Cuando peleamos en el hospital nuestras técnicas chocaron contra dos tanques de agua.- contaba el Uchiha un tanto molesto.- Mi chidori le hizo un agujero al tanque pero tu rasengan lo destruyó y le quitó toda el agua de un solo golpe. ¡Vos siempre me superaste, Naruto!

"Yo nunca lo pensé así. Creí. . . que era yo el que estaba a tu sombra, Sasuke. ¿De verdad todo eso pasó?"

-Aún si tenés razón- comenzó a hablas el rubio.- yo no pude evitar que te fueras con Orochimaru ni pude llevarte de vuelta a Konoha dattebayo. ¡¿De que sirve haber hecho todas esas cosas sino puedo traerte de vuelta?!

-Konoha. . .- suspiró el usuario del sharingan casi sin mirar al ojiazul.- Me gustaría volver allí algún día. . .

-¿Hablas en serio, Sasuke?

-Tengo una idea, Naruto. ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a asesinar a Orochimaru y luego regresamos a Konoha juntos?

-¿Es. . .? ¿Es en serio? ¿Realmente pensás volver a Konoha?

-¡Qué si, dobe!

-¡SASUKEEEE!- exclamó Naruto abrazando de nuevo al Uchiha con fuerza.

-¡Soltame!

"¡No puedo creerlo! Esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ¡Pero lo es! ¡Esto no es uno de mis sueños! ¡Esto realmente está pasando dattebayo! Sasuke. Él aún me recuerda. Todavía somos amigos y. . . ¡Volveremos a Konoha juntos! Sakura chan, aguanta sólo un poco más. . . Muy pronto podré cumplir la promesa que te hice."

Un par de minutos después, Sasuke consiguió alejarse un poco del ojiazul.

-Por cierto. . . Cuando luchamos hace tres años. . .Al principio me resultó muy fácil pelear contigo pero. . . después sucedió algo extraño. Comenzaste a expulsar de tu cuerpo chacra de color rojo.

"Kyuubi."

-Tu fuerza aumentó de inmediato y me obligaste a utilizar todo el poder de sello maldito. Estoy seguro que de no ser por eso hubiera muerto entonces. . . Por mucho tiempo me pregunté que había sido eso. Y no fue hasta nuestro último encuentro que lo supe. . . ¿Quién hubiera pensado que dentro tuyo yace no sólo un bijuu sino también el más poderoso de todos? Cuando vi a Kyuubi dentro de tu mente, cuando entendí que la razón por la que siempre me superabas era porque un demonio zorro sellado en ti siempre te estaba ayudando. . . me sentí celoso. . . débil. . .

"Yo nunca pedí tener a Kyuubi dentro de mí. Si pudiera, me lo quitaría y con gusto te lo daría a vos, Sasuke."

-Pero ya no.- concluyó el ojinegro.

-¿. . .?

-Gracias al entrenamiento de Orochimaru no tengo nada que envidiarte.- agregó orgulloso.

-¡Yo no estuve perdiendo el tiempo dattebayo! ¡Estuve entrenando muy duro estos tres años, Sasuke teme!- le respondió el Uzumaki cruzado de brazos e inflando los cachetes nuevamente.

-Decís que estuviste entrenando pero estoy seguro de lo que sea que hayas hecho no es ni la mitad de lo que hizo yo.

-¡Sasuke teme! ¡Yo entrené con Ero senin, Kakashi sensei y Yamato taichou más que vos con Orochimaru dattebayo!

-¡Vos no reconocerías el verdadero entrenamiento aunque lo tuvieras justo en frente!

-¡Vos no sabes lo que es esforzarte para conseguir lo que querés! ¡Vos no tuviste que trabajar duro para tener ese sello maldito!

-¡Mira quien lo dice! ¡Vos tuviste al bijuu más poderoso de todos desde que naciste!

Era cierto que estaban peleando al igual que lo habían hecho cientos de veces antes, pero en el fondo Naruto lo estaba disfrutando- En realidad él extrañaba aquellas discusiones con el Uchiha y enfrentarse a él. De alguna forma necesitaba que alguien lo contradijera y lo incitara a superarse a sí mismo. Pero lo que él no sabía era que esa pelea se le iba de las manos. . .

-¡Yo nunca pedí tener a Kyuubi dentro de mí! ¡Vos no sabes. . .! ¡Vos no tenés idea de lo que sufrí por él! No tenés idea de lo que se siente que todos los que están a tu alrededor te miren como si fueses un monstruo. . .sin siquiera saber la razón. . .

-¿Sufrir? ¿Querés que hablemos de sufrimiento? ¡¿Qué te parece que tu propio hermano, a quien más admirabas, asesine a todo tu clan excepto a vos! ¡Itachi le quitó la vida a mis padres y al resto de mi familia sólo para probar si podía hacerlo, sólo para medir su contenedor!

-¡Al menos vos tuviste una familia! Yo estuve sólo desde el principio.

-¡Y es por eso que jamás vas a entender lo que se siente perder a toda tu familia en una noche!

Cada vez que se gritaban y se insultaban se acercaban cada vez más y a ese punto ya se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar la respiración del otro. Cuando se dieron cuenta de eso ambos se callaron casi al mismo tiempo. Los ojos negros miraban fijamente a los azules sin parpadear. Y sin previo aviso la mano de Sasuke tomó al desprevenido Naruto. Él no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo pero tampoco parecía importarle mientras los labios del Uchiha se acercaban lentamente a los suyos. Entonces Naruto entrecerró los ojos sin pensarlo a la vez que el usuario del sharingan desviaba la mirada hacia la cascada.

-¡¿Pero qué. . .?!- dijo sorprendido el Uzumaki.

Había transcurrido sólo un segundo pero eso había bastado para que el ojinegro se parara detrás del portador del Kyuubi, lo atara de manos y pies con alambre y que le cubriera la boca con una mano mientras sujetaba el alambre con la otra.

Un instante después, un chico alto con gafas redondas y cabello largo y blanco entró en escena al pasar a través de la cascada.

-¿Sasuke kun, que hace Naruto kun aquí?- preguntó Kabuto de pié en la entrada de la cueva y mirando sorprendido al Uchiha, después al Uzumaki y nuevamente al primero.

"¡Es Kabuto! ¡Nos encontró! Pero. . . ¿Qué sucede, Sasuke? ¿Por qué vos. . .?"

-Parece que caíste en mi trampa, usuratonkaichi.- le susurró el Uchiha al oído.

Continará. . .

-Sasuke, creo que toooooodos los lectores y yo queremos saber que fue lo que pasó en la cascada exáctamente.

-¿Cómo qué pasó? Estuviste ahí ¿No? Sólo hablamos por un momento, nada especial.

-No estoy habalndo de eso, Sasuke. ¿Por qué me querías besar?

-¿Te diste cuenta que mala que es la escritora? Siempre deja estos finales abiertos. . .

-¡No me cambies el tema, dattebayo! ¡¿Por qué intentaste besarme?!

-¿Por qué me hace ver como el malo de la historia? Yo no soy malo. . .

-¡Contestame de una vez, Sasuke baka!

-Mirá que sos dobe. No puedo responderte eso porque estaría adelantando el capitulo siguiente.

-Demo. . . ¿Una pista?

-No.

-Sólo una.

-No.

-Chiquita chiquita.

-Bueno. Sólo lo voy a decir una vez.

-¡Bien!

-Y sólo porque la escritora me dio más protagonismo en este capitulo.

-¡Decilo de una vez, Sasuke baka! ¡Todos los lectores se estan impacientando!

-En el capitulo 3. . .

-¿Si?

-Te voy a matar.

-¡¿Cómo que me vas a matar?! ¡No! ¡Yo no puedo morir! ¡A mi me quiere mucha gente! ¡Soy el protagonidta! ¡No! ¡No puedo morir! ¡NOOOOOOOO!

-Sayonara, gracias por leer el fic y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews.

-¡Esperá! ¡No me dejes hablando sólo! ¡Quiero una explicación! ¡SASUKEEEEEEEE!


	3. El escondite de Orohimaru

N/A: Holaaaaaaaaa! Si, estoy feliz feliz! ¿Por qué? Por sus reviews (obvio) y porque casi tuvimos un beso en el cap anterior. ¿Y qué hago yo hablando? Todos quieren saber que va a pasar ahora ¿No? Y yo acá entreteniéndolos. . . En sima tardé un poco más de la habitual en subir el cap pero es que estoy escribiendo tres fics al mismo tiempo! Por cierto, los que quieren leer lemon y se preguntan cuando *X/$$% va a llegar, les digo: ¡Estoy trabajando en eso! Pero realmente no sé en que capitulo. . . ¡Basta de preámbulos y empecemos!

Capitulo 3: El escondite de Orochimaru

Tenía los ojos tapados por su propia banda con la insignia de Konoha y sus manos atadas entre sí detrás de su espalda. Solamente estaban libres sus piernas. Podría haber intentado escapar tan sólo usándolas pero sabía que necesitaba mucho más que eso para vencer a Sasuke y Kabuto.

A pesar de que no podía ver nada, el hecho de que no sentía el viento en su cara y que escuchaba el sonido de sus propias pisadas al caminar, le hacían creer que se encontraba en una especie de túnel.

"Sasuke. . .No entiendo que está pasando. Creí que vos. . .Creí que todo lo que me habías dicho era verdad. Vos y yo juntos de nuevo. . .vencer a Orochimaru. . .volver a la aldea de la hoja. . . De verdad me gustaría hacer todas esas cosas. No quiero. . . No ¡No quiero pensar que todo eso era una mentira!"- pensaba Naruto mientras el Uchiha apoyaba una mano en su hombro y la movía ligeramente hacia un costado para indicarle el camino.

Una respuesta, una simple explicación. Eso era lo que quería el Uzumaki necesitaba oír en ese momento. Él quería que Sasuke le dijera algo pero éste guardaba silencio. Y por su parte, Naruto tampoco hablaba ya que estaba seguro de que Kabuto caminaba junto a ellos en lo que parecía ser la guarida de Orochimaru.

Entonces repentinamente Sasuke, quien aún sujetaba fuertemente el delgado alambre que aprisionaba las manos del rubio, se detuvo en seco. Poco después se escuchó como una puerta se abría. Y luego Sasuke lo empujó para que continuara caminando y así entrar en aquella habitación.

-¡Orochimaru sama!- rompió el silencio la voz de Kabuto.

-Sasuke kun, veo que te encontraste con un viejo amigo.- dijo el sanin.

-Si. Estaba demasiado cerca de aquí. Creo que quería hacerme una visita. . . pero me adelanté a él.

-Kukuku. Bien hecho. ¿Y qué tenés pensado hacer con él?

-En realidad no tengo planeado nada en especial. Creo que simplemente voy a atravesarlo con mi espada.

-Si que te volviste frío, Sasuke kun.

-Si de verdad vas a matarlo ¿Por qué no lo haces aquí mismo?- preguntó cortante el de gafas.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees qué no puedo asesinarlo?

-. . .

-La única razón por la que no quiero matarlo aquí es porque no quiero ensuciar este lugar. Por otro lado. . .me gusta el olor a sangre que queda en el ambiente después de un asesinato. Creo. . .que me lo llevaré a mi habitación entonces.

-Kukuku. - rió Orochimaru. - Es una lástima que en dos días cambiemos de escondite.

-No.- lo contradijo el usuario del sharingan. – La verdadera lastima es que Akatsuki no tendrá el Kyuubi.

-Kukuku. Es cierto. Y después de todas las molestias que se tomaron. . .

-Como sea. Yo sólo quería que supieras que llegaré un poco más tarde al entrenamiento de hoy.

Cuando acabó de decir eso, el Uchiha empujó nuevamente al Uzumaki para que este se diera media vuelta y saliera por la puerta. De esa manera dejaron solos al hombre serpiente y al de gafas, quien tenía la mirada clavada en el punto donde se habían perdido de vista Sasuke y Naruto.

-¿Qué pasa, Kabuto?

-Es sólo que. . .Orochimaru sama ¿Usted cree que las intenciones de Sasuke kun de matar a Naruto kun sean verdaderas?

-No veo porque no. Después de todo, estuvo a punto de hacerlo la última vez.

-Pero aún así. . .Hay algo que me hace dudar. Hay algo que no encaja en todo esto. Si es cierto que Sasuke kun lo encontró antes que yo, no entiendo porque no acabó con él en ese momento.

-Porque a Sasuke kun le gusta jugar con su comida. Verás. . .Kabuto, él nunca remata a sus oponentes. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque así les da la posibilidad de volverse más fuertes para que su próxima pelea sea más interesante.

-. . .

-Pero. . .si aún tenés dudas puedes seguirlo para asegurarte.

-Así lo haré, Orochimaru sama.

Y diciendo eso, le dio la espalda al sanin y caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta hasta que Orochimaru ya no pudo verlo.

-Aunque. . .- comenzó a hablar a pesar de que no había nadie más en la habitación.- Si Sasuke kun se llevó a Naruto kun a su habitación es porque no quería testigos. . .Probablemente se enojará si descubre a Kabuto. Tal vez debería habérselo dicho. Bueno. . .De cualquier forma Kabuto debe aprender a cuidarse solo. Kukuku.

______________________________

-Sasuke. . . ¿A dónde vamos?- dijo el ojiazul aún sin poder ver.

Ambos habían estado caminando por unos largos y silenciosos minutos hasta que el Uzumaki creyó que se habían alejado lo suficiente de Orochimaru y que nadie más los podía oír. Sin embargo el usuario del sharingan permanecía callado.

-Si no querés responderme, al menos hablame.

- . . .

-¡Quiero saber que está pasando, dattebayo!

-. . .

Sin importar cuantas veces lo intentara, Sasuke nunca le respondía y finalmente Naruto dejó de intentar hacerlo hablar. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que, primero el Uchiha y después el Uzumaki, se detuvieron. Entonces el rubio escuchó como se abría una puerta y un instante más tarde sintió como la mano de Sasuke lo obligaba a entrar en aquel cuarto.

-¡Sasuke teme, no me empujes!- le gritó el portador del Kyuubi desde el piso ya que se había tropezado con sus piernas atadas.

En ese momento Naruto se dio cuenta de que el Uchiha ya no sujetaba el alambre. Y entonces hizo varios movimientos al azar con sus manos para zafarse pero sin ningún resultado. El nudo del alambre estaba muy bien hecho como para poder desatarlo sin, por lo menos, terminar con unos cuantos cortes profundos en ambas manos.

Entonces escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, esta vez con llave. Decidió no perder más tiempo e intentó tomar su kunai para luego cortar el alambre pero antes de haber conseguido lo que quería, Sasuke le quitó la banda que le cubría sus ojos y finalmente pudo ver en donde se encontraba.

El Uzumaki estaba en una habitación relativamente pequeña, con una cama en una esquina, un escritorio de madera con una silla que hacía juego, un armario chico y una única puerta cerrada, aún con la llave en su cerradura.

-Naruto. . . voy a terminar lo que empecé hace tres años en el Valle del Fin.- le dijo el ojinegro mientras desenfundaba su espada y dejaba caer la banda de Konoha frente a su dueño.

-¿De verdad vas a matarme, Sasuke?- le preguntó el rubio sin poder creer las palabras que salían de la boca del Uchiha.

-Ya es hora de que acabemos con esto. . . Aquí y ahora. . .De una vez y para siempre.

-Así que. . . Así es como va a acabar todo. ¿Eh, Sasuke?

-¿Te sorprende que yo ganara al final?

-Y todo lo que me habías dicho antes. . .asesinar a Orochimaru. . .volver a la aldea. . .toda esa charla no era más que una mentira.

-Si y a decir verdad nunca creí que sería tan fácil lograr que bajaras la guardia.

-Entonces. . . ¿Todo lo que ocurrió en la cascada era una mentira? ¿Todo?

-Siempre fuiste muy ingenuo, Naruto. Y ahora. . .vas a pagar el precio.

En cuanto terminó de decir eso, el Uchiha se alejó un poco del rubio y se dirigió hasta la cama. Se paró frente a ella y un segundo después la atravesó con su espada.

"O está más loco de lo que pensé o se acaba de volver ciego."- pensaba el Uzumaki mirando atónito como el ojinegro atacaba por segunda vez su propia cama.

-Etto. . . Sasuke. . .-comenzó a hablar Naruto. Pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar otra palabra, algo más extraño hizo que se callara. De donde la katana estaba clavada, comenzó a salir sangre. Si, el colchón estaba sangrando y poco a poco cubrió gran parte de la cama e incluso algunas gotas rojas mancharon el piso.

El portador del Kyuubi no podía estar más confundido. Primero su mejor amigo le decía que estaba arrepentido de todo lo que le había hecho y que quería regresar a Konoha con él después de asesinar a su propio maestro. Estuvo a punto de besarlo. Luego le ata ambas manos y las piernas, le cubre los ojos, lo conduce hasta la guarida del peligroso sanin y allí le dice que a quien realmente quería matar era a él, a Naruto. Ahora estaba en la habitación de Sasuke donde supuestamente iba a ser asesinado pero a quien está atacando su amigo es a una cama que hasta sangraba. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-Sasuke. . . ¿Qué. . .?

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el usuario del sharingan se colocó justo en frente de él, le cubrió la boca con un único dedo, acercó sus labios al oído del Uzumaki y le susurró:

-Guarda silencio, Naruto. Te lo explicaré todo muy pronto.

El ojiazul cada vez entendía menos.

Por su parte, Sasuke guardó nuevamente su espada ensangrentada, fue hasta su cama y movió un poco las sábanas rojas. Y allí, sobre el manchado colchón, había una bolsa rota que el ojinegro tomó para luego caminar hasta su armario.

Una vez abierta la puerta, el rubio no supo que pensar de su amigo. Dentro del armario del Uchiha había un doble de Naruto. Pero a diferencia del verdadero Uzumaki, éste parecía estar sumido en un profundo sueño. Sasuke escondió la bolsa en un bolsillo de aquel muñeco, se lo cargó al hombro y salió de la habitación sin decirle una sola palabra a un asombrado Naruto que miraba perplejo la puerta cerrada.

"Pero. . . ¿Qué fue eso?"- pensaba sentado en el suelo.- "¿Por qué había un clon mío en tu armario, Sasuke? ¿Y por qué no me mataste? Habría sido tan fácil. . .Bastaba con que me atravesaras con tu espada pero en vez de mi asesinaste a un colchón. ¿Un colchón que sangraba? ¿Cómo puede sangrar un colchón? No entiendo nada, Sasuke. Me dijiste que me lo explicarías luego y que no hablara. ¡Eso no tenías ni que decírmelo, dattebayo! Afuera están Kabuto y Orochimaru y. . . ¡Es cierto, tengo que desatarme!"

Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora mientras intentaba alcanzar su kunai. ¿Realmente Sasuke le había mentido en la catarata? ¿Por qué había estado a punto de besarlo? ¿Y por qué él mismo había entrecerrado los ojos cuando Sasuke se acercó a él? Acaso. . . ¿Le gustaba Sasuke más que como amigo? ¡No, no no! ¡Eso es imposible! Y por otro lado. . . ¿Qué tan lejos se encontraba de Konoha? ¿Alguien más sabía que lo habían secuestrado? ¿Podría él solo salir del escondite de Orochimaru con vida? ¿Estaban el sanin y Kabuto demasiado cerca de ese cuarto? ¿Habría alguien más en aquella guarida? ¿Qué le había pasado a Sasuke? ¿Por qué no lo había matado en frente de Orochimaru y Kabuto? ¿Era verdad lo que les había dicho? ¿O el Uchiha les había mentido a ellos en lugar de a él? Pero entonces ¿Por qué había atacado su cama? ¿Y qué significaba ese muñeco que se parecía a él?

Al cabo de un par de minutos consiguió romper el alambre. Después de todo, él era un ninja. No perdió un segundo más y pegó el oído a la puerta. No oía a nadie pero ¿Cómo estar seguro? No podía arriesgarse estando en la guarida de Orochimaru. Además, la última vez que había estado en una, ésta era un complejo laberinto. Estaba seguro de que le resultaría muy difícil encontrar la salida para poder volver a Konoha. Pero. . . ¿De verdad quería regresar a su aldea? ¿Realmente quería perder su última oportunidad de salvar a su mejor amigo? No. Él quería esperarlo. Él sabía que regresaría. Sin embargo. . . ¿No sería esa una trampa ideada por el Uchiha? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Se arriesgaría a escapar del escondite del sanin? ¿O permanecería en aquel cuarto arriesgándose a caer en una trampa?

______________________________

Por su parte, el ojinegro recorría los engañosos pasillos de la guarida, esta vez sin el doble de Naruto. Quería caminar más rápido pero tampoco quería llamar la atención. Sólo deseaba no encontrarse con nadie hasta llegar a su habitación donde debería estar el verdadero Uzumaki.

Finalmente llegó hasta la puerta de su cuarto. Entonces miró hacia la izquierda, la derecha, arriba y detrás de él pero afortunadamente nadie lo estaba siguiendo. Puso su mano sobre el picaporte y lo hizo guiar. Entró y rápidamente volvió a cerrar la puerta con llave.

-Naruto, escuchame yo. . .

Pero no terminó esa oración. Frente a él, en el piso, donde había dejado al ojiazul hacia unos pocos minutos no había nadie. Sin moverse lo buscó con la mirada sobre la cama, en algún rincón de la pequeña habitación y en el armario aún con la puerta abierta. Permaneció de pié e inmóvil sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Naruto ya no estaba.

"No puede ser. Naruto. . .Naruto no pudo haberse ido. No después de todo lo que tuve que hacer. Usuratonkaichi, será mejor que aparezcas pronto o. . ."

-¡SASUKEEEE!- gritó el rubio cayendo desde el techo hasta el suelo tumbando fácilmente al sorprendido Uchiha.

-¡Naruto dobe! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué te escondiste? ¡Y salí que no me puedo ni mover!- le ordenó con una mega vena en la frente.

-¡Callate, Sasuke baka! ¡Estoy cansado de que me digas que hacer, que me secuestres, que me digas mentiras y que me confundas! ¡Ahora quiero saber que está pasando y no te voy a soltar hasta que me expliques todo, dattebayo!

-Tsk. Bien pero no hables tan fuerte o alguien podría escucharte. ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!- le gritó al rubio que acababa de golpearlo en la cabeza dejándole un chichón al dolorido Sasuke.

-¡Deja de darme órdenes Sasuke baka! ¡Ahora yo soy el que manda aquí!

-Bien ¿Qué querés saber primero?- le preguntó el Uchiha dándose por vencido.

-Lo que me dijiste en la cascada. . .Decime. . . ¿Era verdad?

-Si, Naruto.

-¿Todo? ¿Lo de volver a Konoha después de matar a Orochimaru. . .?

-Ya te dije que si. No me hagas repetírtelo.

-Pero entonces. . . ¿Por qué cuando llegó Kabuto. . .?

-Te había dicho que Kabuto nos estaba siguiendo y que por eso no deberíamos hablar fuerte. Lo que pasó fue que logró acercarse demasiado sin que lo notara y. . .

-¿Sin que lo notaras? ¿Cómo no lo notaste? ¿No eras un "gran" ninja del "poderoso" clan Uchiha con el "temible" sharingan. . .?

-¡Vos me estabas distrayendo, usuratonkaichi!

-Siempre es mi culpa ¿No?

-¡Si!

-¿No habías dicho que no debíamos hablar fuerte?

-. . .

-Bueno, bueno. Pero ¿Por qué no lo atacaste a él? Estoy seguro de que entre los dos podíamos ganarle.

-Dobe, usá un poco la cabeza. Kabuto no me sirve de nada muerto. Eso sólo haría que Orochimaru sospechara y luego sería imposible atacarlo con la guardia baja y matarlo de una vez. Escuchá, cuando te llevé a la cascada para contarte todo no creí que Kabuto consiguiera encontrarnos y hasta tal vez escucharnos. Yo sólo actué un poco para poder traerte a mi cuarto sin que Orochimaru y Kabuto se dieran cuenta.

-¡Pero si ellos ya me vieron y hasta vos les dijiste que me llevarías a tú habitación!

-Si que sos dobe. Les dije que iba a matarte en mi habitación. Mi espada y las sabanas de mi cama están manchadas de sangre humana y acabo de sacar de la guarida un cadáver igual a vos. Y. . .

-¡Un momento! ¿Eso era sangre de verdad y tenías un muerto en tu armario?- repitió atónito Naruto.

-Ya te dije que si, usuratonkaichi. Y también había guardado una bolsa llena de sangre en mi cama de agua. . .

-¿Tenés una cama de agua?

-Si y. . .

-¿Pero no es un poco incómodo dormir en una cama de agua?

- ¡Eso no viene al caso, dobe!

-¡No me grites, Sasuke, baka!

-Como sea, de esa manera si alguien se sentaba o tocaba mi cama, no notaría la bolsa de sangre.

-Entiendo. Entonces eso fue lo que atravesaste con tu espada.

-Si. Lo hice para simular tu muerte. Eso y el cadáver lo había preparado porque estaba casi seguro de que cuando vinieras aquí harías que te descubrieran.

-¿Cuando viniera? Pero. . .nos encontramos por casualidad ¿O no?

-¿Creés que el anbu que llevó la información a Konoha de donde estaba el escondite de Orochimaru, simplemente nos encontró y se fue sin problemas? No. Yo dejé que viera la entrada de la guarida y que después llegara a la oficina de la Hokage a salvo. De no ser por mi, vos nunca hubieras conseguido esa información y nunca me hubieras encontrado.

-¡Sasuke, sos increíble!- exclamó feliz el Uzumaki y finalmente se levantó y dejó libre a un tanto lastimado Sasuke.- ¡Pensaste todo, dattebayo! El anbu, la sangre, el cadáver. . .

-Pero hay un error en mi plan.

-¿Un error?

-Si. Para empezar la sangre de mi espada y mi cama no es tuya. Si Kabuto la analiza. . .

-Pero ¿Por qué haría eso Kabuto?

-Él no me creía capaz de matarte. Él sospecha y hasta pudo haber escuchado algo importante de lo que te dije en la cascada. Además. . .tu doble no es más que uno de los hombres de Orochimaru muerto. Yo sólo hice un par de jutsus para que se pareciera a vos pero si a Kabuto se le ocurre hacerle una autopsia al cuerpo. . .Él es un ninja médico, no puedo engañarlo tan fácilmente. Por eso es que tenemos que asesinar a Orochimaru lo antes posible.

-¡Bien!- respondió de inmediato con una sonrisa.- Acabemos con esa maldita serpiente de una vez por todas.

-Sabes. . .Tenemos alrededor de una semana hasta que Orochimaru cambie de cuerpo de nuevo.

-¡Perfecto! Entonces tenemos hasta entonces para entrenar y pensar en una estrategia.

-Pero. . ya que te vieron y Kabuto sospecha. . .debemos hacerlo mañana.

-¡¿MAÑANA?!

Continuará. . .

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡Después de todo, lo que me dijiste en la cascada era verdad! ¡SIIIIIII! Pero. . . ¿Y el beso?

-¿Qué pasa con eso?

-¡Que me dejaste con la duda, dattebayo! ¡Quiero saber que *X%$$+ era ese beso!

-Dobe. ¿No te das cuenta de que hay cosas más importantes.

-¡¿Qué puede ser más importante?!

-Tenemos que asesinar a Orochimaru.

-¡Ah! Si, eso.

-Pero. . . en cuanto a besos. . .

-¿Qué?

-Te puedo adelantar algo del capitulo que sigue.

-¡Decilo, Sasuke baka!

-Va a haber uno.

-¡Uy! ¿En serio? ¿Quién con quién? ¿Sakura con el cejotas? O. . . ¿Te imaginas a Orochimaru y Kabuto? JAJAJA

-Naruto, el fic es un SasuNaru.

-¿Y?

-. . .

-¿Qué significa eso de SasuNaru?

- . . .

-¡Respondeme, Sasuke baka!

-Es hora de despedirnos, usuratonkaichi.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Yo quiero saber! ¡Sasuke, decime quiénes se besan!

-Gracias por leer. No se olviden de dejar reviews con sus comentarios o lo que se les ocurra. No se pierdan el capitulo 4. Sayonara.

-¡¿Por qué me confundis así, Sasuke?! ¡Nunca entiendo nada!

-Ese es tu problema, Naruto.

-¡SASUKEEEE!

-¡No grites, Naruto!

-¿Por qué no? ¿Kabuto está cerca?

-No pero si seguis gritando así me vas a dejar sordo. Despedite de una vez.

-¡Sayonara!


	4. Entrenamiento

N/A: Holaaa! :D ¡Por fin subí la continuación tan esperada por todos y ahora se acerca la pelea contra Orochimaru pero primero. . . ¡El imperdible capitulo 4! Espero que lo disfruten. Muchas gracias por leerme, por mandarme sus reviews, agregarme a favoritos y todo eso. En fin no los entretengo más. . . ¡Empecemos!

Capítulo 4: Entrenamiento

-¡Es imposible dattebayo!- volvió a replicar el Uzumaki.

-Naruto. . .

-¡Es un sanin y nosotros seguimos siendo genins!

-Naruto.

-¡Y además está Kabuto!

-¡Naruto!

-¡Vamos a morir!

-¡NARUTO!

-No grites, baka. Nos pueden escuchar dattebayo.

-Usuratonkaichi.- le dijo Sasuke volteando la cabeza para no mirar al rubio.

-¡No me digas así!

-Como sea. Ahora tengo que ir a entrenar con Orochimaru así que vas a tener que quedarte aquí hasta que regrese.

-¡¿Nani?! ¿Realmente vas a ir?

-Por supuesto, dobe. Le dije a Orochimaru que tardaría en llegar pero que iría y si no voy sería demasiado sospechoso. Ya suficientes problemas tenemos con que Kabuto tal vez sepa algo. Si él convence a Orochimaru. . . Perderíamos cualquier oportunidad de atacarlo con la guardia baja.

-Demo. . . No quiero quedarme acá solo dattebayo.

-¿Por qué no? Yo estaré con Orochimaru mientras tanto así que no tenés de que preocuparte. Además la puerta va a estar cerrada con llave y. . .

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces que es?

-Etto. . . Está muy oscuro y hay sangre por ahí y. . .y había un muerto en tu armario. ¿Y si el fantasma del tipo que mataste está por aquí?- dijo bajando la voz cada vez más hasta que se convirtió en no más que un susurro.

-¿Tenés un demonio zorro en tu interior y te asustan los fantasmas?

-No les tengo miedo es que. . .

-Entonces me voy.

-¡Mate! ¡No me dejes aquí solo! Quiero preguntarte. . .

Pero antes de que acabara la frase, el Uchiha cerró la puerta detrás de él y el ojiazul se quedó en soledad en aquel cuarto dominado por las sombras.

-Quería preguntarte. . . sobre ese beso.

____________________________

Las horas pasaban muy lentamente para Naruto quien no sabía como entretenerse en el aburrido dormitorio de su amigo. Tenía sueño pero no quería dormir en una cama cubierta de sangre. Entonces intentó mantener su mente ocupada revolviendo las cosas del usuario del sharingan.

"Sasuke debe tener algo interesante escondido en alguna parte. . ."

Finalmente, cuando ya había perdido toda esperanza, halló un pequeño cuaderno negro debajo de una trampilla del piso.

"¿Un diario? Jaja ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Sasuke escribiendo sus pensamientos y sentimientos en un diario? ¡Eso es de chicas!"

Entonces el Uzumaki levantó la vista como si esperara que justo en ese preciso instante entrara Sasuke por la puerta y le quitara el cuaderno. Permaneció en silencio e inmóvil con el diario entre sus manos por unos pocos minutos hasta que la curiosidad acabó con él.

"A ver. . . A ver. . . ¿Qué escribís Sasuke?"

Naruto comenzó a pasar las hojas del diario rápidamente y sólo leía unas cuantas palabras de vez en cuando.

"Matar a Itachi. . . Entrenamiento. . . Odio a Itachi. . . Mejorar el Chidori. . . Venganza. . . Orochimaru. . . Reestablecer el clan. . . Kabuto es un entrometido. . . Asesinar a niisan. . . ¡Siempre es lo mismo datebayo!"

El impaciente ojiazul se salteó el resto de las páginas hasta que llegó a lo último que el Uchiha había escrito.

"A ver. . . dice: Ya tengo todo listo para asesinar a Orochimaru. Sólo me falta Naruto. Espero que sea lo suficientemente inteligente como para sacarle la información al Anbu del otro día y venir a buscarme. Después de todo, es un usuratonkaichi. Pero es mi usuratonkaichi. ¡Pará un momento! ¡¿Cómo es eso de que soy suyo?! ¡Yo no soy de nadie datebayo!"

De inmediato el ojiazul tiró el diario dentro de la trinchera, la cerró y se cruzó de brazos. Intentó pensar en otra cosa pero eso de que Sasuke pensara que él le pertenecía. . . esa loca idea que no dejaba de darle vueltas por la cabeza. . . No pudo evitarlo. Volvió a abrir la trincheta, sacó el diario y fue directo a la última hoja escrita.

"Veamos. . . dice: Espero que venga. Sólo si él me ayuda podré asesinar a Orochimaru. Además lo extraño mucho. La última vez que lo vi había crecido bastante y estaba tan sexy. ¡¿Nani?! ¿Yo? ¿Sexy? Jeje Bueno. . . Gracias Jeje Y la verdad vos no estás nada mal dattebayo. . . ¡¿Pero en que estoy pensando?! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Y mil veces no! ¡Sasuke no es sexy! Es. . . es. . . ¡Kyaaa! ¡Me confunde dattebayo!"

Una vez más arrojó el cuaderno negro a la tranquilla, la cerró y se cruzó de brazos intentando no pensar en lo que había escrito el Uchiha. Pero eso era en vano. Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza cada vez más fuerte y no lo dejaban concentrarse en nada más. Entonces una pequeña vocecita de quien sabe donde le dijo:

_Te gusta._

"¡NO! ¡A mí no me gusta Sasuke dattebayo! ¡No! ¡Yo quiero a Sakura chan!"

_Ella siempre te trató mal._

"Bueno. . . si pero. . ."

_A vos te gusta Sasuke._

"¡Que no dattebayo! Los dos somos mejores amigos y nada más dattebayo."

_Él no piensa así._

"Ése es su problema. Yo no. . ."

_Vos también._

"¡NO!"

_¿Por qué no?_

"Por que los dos somos hombres y. . ."

_¿Y?_

"Y eso."

_Pero si los dos se aman ¿Eso no lo transforma en amor?_

"¡Qué se yo lo que es el amor! Ahora estoy más confundido que antes dattebayo"

_Todo se aclarará una vez que hables con él._

"¡Intenté hablarle! Quise preguntarle del beso de antes pero se fue y. . ."

_¿Deseabas ese beso?_

"¡Yo no tengo porque responderte eso dattebayo! Por cierto. . . ¿Sos Kyuubi?

_No. Kyuubi no es tan amable._

"Tienes razón."

_Yo soy tu conciencia._

Entonces el sonido chirriante de la puerta del cuarto al abrirse lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se puso de pié al instante y sacó su kunai listo para atacar. Pero quien en ese momento entraba en la silenciosa habitación no era otro que Sasuke.

-¡¿Por qué no me avisaste que eras vos?! ¡Creí que eras Orochimaru o Kabuto dattebayo!

-. . .

El Uchiha ni siquiera lo miraba. Algunos raspones, golpes y cortaduras recorrían su cuerpo. Tenía una cara de cansancio incluso más grande que la de Shikamaru. Parecía ser que no tenía ganas de responder o explicar nada a nadie.

-Después de que te fuiste revisé tu cuarto. . .

-. . .

-No lo desordené ni nada pero. . . Encontré algo y. . .una cosa llevó a la otra y. . .

Sasuke continuaba sin prestarle atención al rubio, tiró su espada al piso y se dejó caer en la cama.

-Eto. . . No sé por donde empezar. . .

-. . .

-Sasuke. . . El beso que estuviste a punto de darme antes. . . Etto. . ¿Significaba algo para vos?

-ZZZ

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para preguntas. Recostado sobre las sábanas manchadas de sangre, el ojinegro se quedó profundamente dormido en un instante.

"¡¿Justo ahora se tenía que dormir?! ¡Kuso! ¡Siempre me dejas con la duda!"

Había mucho silencio en aquel momento. Lo único que se escuchaba era la tranquila respiración de los dos. Naruto observó como dormía plácidamente el usuario del sharingan. No decía nada. No pensaba en nada. Tan solo lo miraba.

"Me pregunto qué tipo de entrenamiento estuviste haciendo, Sasuke. Orochimaru realmente te agotó al máximo ¿Verdad?"

-Movete un poco Sasuke baka. Yo también quiero dormir dattebayo.

El Uzumaki a penas si corrió la mano del ojinegro. Y por alguna razón, no pudo soltarla. Se acostó junto al Uchiha y cerró lentamente sus ojos mientras sus manos se aferraban aún más a las del moreno.

____________________________

-Naruto.- lo llamaba una voz fuera de su sueño.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué querés?- le preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

-Er. . . Necesito mi mano.

-¿Tu mano? ¿De qué estás hablando? Mejor volvete a dormir. . .

-¡Nada de volvete a dormir! ¡Despertá usuratonkaichi!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el Uchiha lo empujó de la cama y la cabeza de Naruto chocó con el duro piso que le sirvió de despertador.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Sasuke baka?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- gritaba con ambas manos sobre el enorme chichón que le había aparecido en la cabeza.

-Dejá de hacer tanto ruido, dobe y vamos a entrenar.

-¿A entrenar? ¡Son las 5 de la mañana dattebayo!- exclamó señalando un pequeño reloj en la mesita al lado de la cama.

-Exacto. Ya tenemos luz del sol.

-Pero. . . A mi me gusta dormir dattebayo y además ya entrenaste ayer.

-Lo sabía.

-¿Nani?

-Dijiste que habías entrenado durante todo este tiempo pero la verdad es que no sos capaz ni de levantarte temprano para practicar un par de jutsus antes de enfrentarte a un sanin. Sabía que lo que habías estado haciendo en Konoha no era más que jugar a ser ninja.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡¿Jugar a ser ninja?!

-O tal vez ni siquiera hiciste eso y te la pasaste tres años recuperando gatos perdidos.

-¡Eso no es cierto, Sasuke! ¡Yo entrené más duro que vos! ¡Vos estuviste jugando con serpientes dattebayo!

-Y vos con ranas.

-¡Sasuke theme!

-Yo diría que seguís siendo un miedoso cobarde que no sabe hacer más que llamar la atención. Y lo vas a seguir siendo hasta que me demuestres lo contrario.

-¡Entonces vamos a entrenar y. . .!

"Un momento. . . ¿Acaso él. . .?

-¡Teme!- le gritó apuntándolo con el dedo.- ¡Vos me manipulaste para que hiciera lo que querías dattebayo!

-Hasta que te diste cuenta.

-¡Sos un. . .!

-¿No íbamos a entrenar?

-Muy bien. Vamos.- le respondió dándose por vencido.

Uno tiempo después, los dos se encontraban a una larga distancia de la guarida de Orochimaru, en un campo abierto, comenzaron su entrenamiento. Habían decidido atacarse sin utilizar ningún jutsu debido a que no querían herirse gravemente unas horas antes de enfrentarse al sanin.

Sin embargo unos pocos minutos bastaron para que Sasuke desenfundara su espada y Naruto su kunai. Ambos estaban dándolo todo de sí. Querían demostrarle al otro que habían mejorado al pasar los años y que ya no eran unos niños pequeños. Ninguno tenía la intención de perder, aún tratándose de un simple entrenamiento. Deseaban ganar y ver perder al otro.

El sonido tranquilizador de los pájaros acompañaba el ruido de los choques sucesivos de sus armas mientras intentaban alcanzarse mutuamente era lo único que se escuchaba. Al comienzo de la pelea ambos parecían estar al mismo nivel pero a medida que el combate avanzaba, daba la impresión de que Naruto reaccionaba cada vez más tarde.

"¡Kuso! Se sacó la camisa dattebayo. . . ¡¿Por qué tenía que sacarse la camisa?! No hace tanto calor. . . ¡Kyaaa! ¡No lo puedo ni mirar! ¡No! Y cada vez se me acerca más. . . ¡Kuso! ¡Me confundís, Sasuke baka!"

Entonces el Uchiha, moviéndose a una increíble velocidad, levantó su espada y. . . ¡ZAS! El filoso objeto penetró en el hombro de Naruto atravesándole la ropa, la piel y por poco salía por el otro lado.

-¡Naruto! ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó quitándole la espada del cuerpo y recostando al rubio en el piso.

-¡Baka! ¡¿Por qué me hiciste eso?!- se quejó presionando la herida con la mano y haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Subimasen, Naruto. Yo no. . . Yo no quería. . .

-Esta bien. No dije que fuera tu culpa. Yo debí haberte esquivado dattebayo. Tal vez si tenías razón y no entrené bien durante estos años.

-No seas dobe. Si hubieras peleado con todas tus fuerzas desde el principio no hubiera tenido ninguna oportunidad de ganarte. Dejame ver tu herida.

-¡No!

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Estoy bien dattebayo! ¡No tenés porque preocuparte! ¡Esto no es nada para mí, en serio!

-¡Dejame ver tu herida usuratonkaichi! ¿De qué tenés tanto miedo? No te voy a hacer nada.

-Y si no vas a hacerme nada ¿Por qué querés que te la muestre?

-Por que fui yo el que te lastimó.

-Ya te dije que no fue tu culpa y. . .

-No te muevas.- le ordenó acercándose al Uzumaki para ver como una enorme cantidad de sangre salía del profundo corte y manchaba el buzo del rubio.- Sacate el buzo.

-¡¿Nani?! ¡Yo no me voy a sacar nada dattebayo!

-No seas dobe. Así no puedo ver nada por eso tenés que sacarte el buzo.

Dándose por vencido, abrió el cierre del buzo y, moviendo el dolorido brazo muy lentamente, se lo quitó.

-¿Duele mucho?

-¡Por supuesto que duele! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-Estoy revisando la herida eso es todo.

-¿Sos médico o algo así?

-No.

-Jeje En eso Sakura chan es mejor que vos.

-No me compares con ella.- le dijo presionando un poco más la herida.

-¡DUELE DATTEBAYO!

-. . .

-¿Qué. . .? ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Sasuke?!

En ese momento el ojinegro había dejado de hacer presión en la herida y había comenzado a lamerla con su lengua como si se tratara de un gato.

-Sólo estoy quitando el exceso de sangre.

-Pero. . . ¿Tenés que hacerlo de esta forma?

-No tengo gasas ni nada parecido y si no hago algo pronto podría infectarse.

-Si pero. . .

Sasuke no esperó una respuesta y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. Poco a poco el líquido rojo fue desapareciendo hasta que finalmente no quedó ni una gota. Sin embargo esto no detuvo al Uchiha que continuó lamiendo el cuerpo del ojiazul sensualmente. Luego, casi sin darse cuenta, subió por su cuello de Naruto con su lengua.

"¡Kuso! ¿Por qué tiene que hacerlo tan bien? No es justo dattebayo. . . Y ahora me está dando besos. . . ¡No! Esto es demasiado. . ."

-Sasuke.- lo llamó.

El Uchiha despegó los labios y se alejó unos centímetros del rubio.

-Sasuke. . . Yo. . .- comenzó a decirle mirándolo a los penetrantes ojos negros.

-Naruto, no puedo aguantar más tiempo.

Y diciendo esto, el usuario del sharingan se acercó rápidamente al rubio sin que este pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Lo tomó por detrás de la cabeza con una mano y lo besó fuertemente en los labios. Lo besó con lengua, con amor, con pasión y con todo.

Continuará. . .

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Que cariñoso que sos, Sasuke!

-Si. Y los que se quedaron con ganas de más, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

-Eto. . . ¿Sasuke?

-¿Qué?

-El otro día que me quedé con la duda de que era el SasuNaru. . .

-¿Si?

-Lo busqué en Internet y se supone que yo soy Uke y vos sos Seme.

-¿Y?

-¡No estoy de acuerdo con eso dattebayo!

-No veo cual es el problema. A vos te gusta ¿O no?

-¡Ese no es el punto dattebayo! ¡Quiero ser Seme por una vez!

-¿Yo, Uke? En otra vida tal vez.

-¡No es justo dattebayo! ¡Voy a hablar con la escritora para que haga algo al respecto porque estoy harto de que siempre seas vos el que hace todo y a mi me toca hacer de mujer! ¡Estoy harto dattebayo!

-Buena suerte con eso, Naruto. Yo ya hablé con ella y ya me prometió que yo no voy a ser el Uke de nadie en este fic.

-Yo voy a hacer que cambie de opinión.

-Grascias por leer. No se olviden de dejar sus reviews. Sayonara.

-¡¿Cómo que sayonara?! ¡Siempre me dejas hablando solo dattebayo!

-. . .

-¡No te vayas, Sasuke baka!

-. . .

-¡SASUKEEE!


	5. Sasuke y Naruto vs Kabuto y Orochimaru

N/A: ¡Holaaaaaaaaa! ¡Si, señoras y señores finalmente subí el capitulo 5! Perdón por tardar tanto pero les aseguro que este es un cap que no se pueden perder. Les agradezco mucho sus reviews, sus add to favorite y todo eso que me hace muy feliz. ¡Empezemso de una vez!

Capitulo 5: Sasuke y Naruto vs Orochimaru y Kabuto

Sasuke despegó sus labios de los de Naruto lentamente y se puso de pié casi de inmediato.

-Levanate, Naruto.- le dijo tendiéndole la mano.- Vamos a acabar con Orochimaru de una vez por todas.

El Uzumaki lo obedeció y comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro en dirección a la guarida del sanin. El Uchiha se veía muy tranquilo mientras que el ojiazul estaba más confundido que nunca.

"Eto. . . Sasuke me besó. Si, me besó. Mmm. . . Si a eso le sumo lo del diario. . . es obvio que Sasuke siente algo por mí. ¡¿Pero porque no lo dice?! ¿Tan difícil es decir te amo? ¡Son solo dos palabras dattebayo!"

-Sasuke.

-¿Qué?

"¡Y encima pregunta qué!

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo de hace un rato?

-Un beso.

-Si, eso ya lo sé pero. . . ¿Significó algo?

-Un beso es un beso, usuratonkaichi. No significa nada más que eso.

-¿Cómo que no significa nada más que eso? Sasuke, los chicos no van por ahí besándose sin motivo.

-¿Te parece razón suficiente si te digo que me enamoré de vos?

"¡Lo dijo dattebayo! ¡Lo dijo!"

-Sasuke.

-Si no sientes lo mismo, está bien.

-¡No es eso, dattebayo! Es que. . . Creo que yo también te amo. Pero estoy muy confundido.

-Si que sos dobe.

-¡No me digas dobe!

-Sos muy ruidoso, usuratonkaichi.

-Sasuke ¿Desde cuando vos. . .?

-Creo que desde siempre. Sólo que no me di cuenta hasta que te volví a ver después de estar dos años lejos de vos.

-Y entonces ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en ese momento?

-Porque Orochimaru y Kabuto estaban cerca. Si ellos sabían que había algo que no me permitía separarme del todo de Konoha. . . Tal vez pudieron haber pensado que yo era un espía o algo parecido y Orochimaru nunca me hubiera entrenado.

-¿Cómo haces para saber si están cerca?

-Si hubieras estado con ellos los últimos tres años también aprenderías a sentir su chacra.

-Entonces. . . ¿Lo haces sin pensar?

-Si.

-¡Increíble!

-Hum. No es nada. Vos también deberías ser capaz de hacer eso.

-Jeje. La verdad es que ahora soy un experto en eso de controlar chacra.- dijo con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza.

-¿A sí?

-Si. He mejorado mucho dattebayo. Pero eso ya lo debes saber. Después de todo, querías que viniera a ayudarte a asesinar a Orochimaru porque soy muy fuerte.

-Eto. . .

-¿Qué pasa?

-En realidad. . . Yo sólo quería que vinieras porque quería volverte a ver. Soy perfectamente capaz de vencer a Orochimaru solo.

-¿Qué? Entonces ¿No me necesitas para nada?

-Bueno. . . todavía está Kabuto.

-¿Kabuto? ¡Yo no voy a pelear contra Kabuto, Sasuke baka!

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque. . . ¡Porque es Kabuto! Nadie lo toma en serio. Yo no quiero pelear contra Kabuto mientras vos te divertís peleando contra Orochimaru, baka.

-Lo decís como si fuera un juego. Puede que muera en esa pelea.

-Vos no vas a morir. Sos muy fuerte, Sasuke. A vos no te mata nadie.

-Realmente espero no morir porque si muero. . . eso significaría que no voy a estar nunca más con vos.

Y diciendo esto el Uchiha colocó una mano sobre la mejilla del rubio. Quería besarlo de nuevo pero esta vez fue el ojiazul quien acercó sus labios a los de Sasuke tomándolo por sorpresa al mismo tiempo que sus brazos rodeaban el cuerpo del ojinegro.

-Creí que estabas confundido.

-Jeje Ya no.- le respondió con su sonrisa zorruna.

Se separaron poco tiempo después. Comenzaron a caminar nuevamente y unos segundos después ya estaba la entrada al escondite de Orochimaru a la vista. Habían abandonado su anterior conversación para empezar a idear una estrategia improvisada a pocos minutos de iniciar el ataque.

-Escucha, usuratonkaichi. Yo quiero acabar con Orochimaru solo así que. .

-¡¿Y yo que hago, Sasuke baka?! No pienses que te voy a esperar así nada más.

-Ya te dije que te encargaras de Kabuto.

-¡Pero yo quiero el pez gordo dattebayo! Kabuto no me sirve para probar mi nueva técnica.

-No te quejes, dobe.

-Pero no es justo. Vos vas a pelear contra un sanin y yo contra su mascota. ¡A mi no me arreglas con una mascota dattebayo!

-Tienes razón, Naruto.-le dijo mientras se acercaba al ojiazul.- Cuando haya asesinado a Orochimaru. . . Te voy a recompensar.- le susurró al oído.

Naruto permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos, como si estuviera procesando los datos de lo que acababa de escuchar. Mientras tanto, Sasuke reanudó la caminata y lo dejó atrás rápidamente.

-¡¿Y eso que se supone que significa?!- le gritó tratando de alcanzarlo.

-Eso es una sorpresa usuratonkaichi.

¡Sasuke teme! ¡Siempre me confundís dattebayo!

Naruto y Sasuke entraron juntos a la guarida de Orochimaru un par de minutos después.

-A esta hora Kabuto suele estar en su laboratorio. Si seguís por este corredor todo derecho, al quinto desvío girás a la derecha, después a la derecha de nuevo, caminás hasta que te encuentres con una puerta grande y volvés a girar a la derecha, bajás unos escalones, a la tercera puerta giras a la izquierda y seguís hasta el final del pasillo, ahí te vas a encontrar con Kabuto.

-. . .

-¿Me escuchaste?

-¡¿Vos crees que me voy a acordar de todo eso, baka?!

-¡Pero si no es tan difícil!

-¡Para mí si es difícil, Sasuke baka!

-Bueno, te lo repito. Tienes que seguir caminando por este corredor de acá. . .

-Si.

-Cuando pases el quinto desvío, girás a la derecha. . .

-Si.

-Y después vovlés a girar a la derecha otra vez. . .

-Si.

-Luego te vas a encontrar con unos escalones. Bajas por ahí. . .

-Si.

-Contás tres puertas y luego giras a la izquierda.

-Si.

-De ahí seguís caminando hasta el final del pasillo y vas a ver a Kabuto.

-Si.

-¿Entendiste?

-No.

-¡Usuratonkaichi!

-¡Es muy complicado, Sasuke baka!

-Bueno a ver. . . ¿Tienes un pergamino?

Entonces Naruto sacó un viejo pergamino algo arrugado de su porta shurikens y se le entregó a Sasuke.

-¿Y algo para escribir?

-Creo que tengo un pincel por aquí.

Y diciendo esto, comenzó a buscar dentro del pequeño bolso hasta que finalmente sacó de él un diminuto pincel que aún conservaba un poco de tinta.

-¿Qué vas a hace con esto?

-Te voy a hacer un mapa.

-Eto. . . ¿Podés escribir también unas indicaciones?

-¿No entendés un simple mapa?

-Eto. . . No.- negó jugando con sus dedos estilo Hinata.

-Mirá que sos un usuratonkaichi. Pero. . Sos mi usuratonkaichi.

Diciendo esto, terminó de escribir un par de palabras y le devolvió el pequeño pergamino y el pincel a Naruto al mimo tiempo que le daba un dulce beso en los labios. Luego se dio media vuelta y se alejó por otro pasillo.

-No te atrevas a morir, Naruto.- alcanzó a decir antes de perderse de vista.

"Te diría lo mismo, Sasuke. Pero ya sé que es imposible que mueras."

Varios minutos después, el Uzumaki observaba su mapa por sexta vez consecutiva a la vez que maldecía al aire.

"Es cierto que dije muchas cosas malas de Sai y que jamás podría suplantar a Sasuke pero. . . Creo que lo hice porque no me dí cuenta de lo bien que dibujaba. ¡Que demonios se supone que dibujó Sasuke aquí! ¡No se entiende nada dattebayo! ¿Estos son los escalones? ¡Pero si sólo son un montón de rayitas! Lo juro, Sasuke. Cuando acabemos con todo este asunto te voy a pagar unas buenas lecciones de dibujo dattebayo."

Entonces Naruto dio vuelta el mapa pero de esa manera entendía menos las indicaciones del Uchiha.

-Sabía que no estabas muerto, Naruto kun.- lo sorprendió una voz detrás de él.

El ojiazul se volteó de inmediato y allí estaba él. Kabuto se encontraba de pié a escasos metros de distancia y mirándolo a través de sus anteojos brillantes.

-Kabuto.

-Dime la verdad, Naruto kun. Sasuke kun ¿Realmente pensó que con esa actuación de cuarta y ese muñeco barato lograría despistarme? Si es así. . . Me está subestimando demasiado y los que hacen eso suelen morir. ¿Lo sabías, Naruto kun?

-Jeje Tú nunca podrías asesinar a Sasuke.

-Tal vez yo no pero para Orochimaru sama eso es algo muy sencillo. Hasta puede que decida adelantar la fecha del cambio de cuerpo.

-¿Estás diciendo que Orochimaru ya puede cambiar de cuerpo?

-Si. Sasuke te dijo que aún faltaba una semana ¿No es así? Esa era una mentira que Orochimaru sama le dijo en caso de que algo como esto pasara.

-Entonces ¿Ustedes ya sabían que yo vendría?

-La verdad, tú fuiste algo inesperado, Naruto kun. Pero eso no significa que representes una amenaza.

-Ahora eres tú el que me está subestimando.

-Yo nunca te subestimé, Naruto kun. Es sólo que. . . yo ya sabía que estabas vivo incluso antes de comprobarlo revisando tu supuesto cadáver. Porque Sasuke kun siempre fue muy blando contigo. Tuvo al menos dos oportunidades de matarte y aún así no has muerto. ¿Por qué? Eso no lo sé.

-Eso no tiene porque saberlo un maldito traidor como tú.

-¿Un traidor dices? Sasuke kun también lo es. Él abandonó su aldea hace mucho tiempo. Realmente no entiendo porque persistes en llevarlo de vuelta a Konoha. ¿Aún no entiendes que él se fue por su propia cuenta? Él quería el poder de Orochimaru sama.

-¿Crees que me importa lo que haya o no haya echo? Todos cometemos errores alguna vez. Al menos él se está dando cuenta de eso ahora.

-Un momento ¿Él te dijo que estaba arrepentido y que quería cambiar? Jajajajajaja.

-¡¿De qué te ríes?!

-¡No puedo creer que creyeras en todo lo que te dijo!

-¡Sasuke no me mintió!

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Él lo ha hecho antes decenas de veces.

-¡Cállate!

-Todo eso de los mejores amigos. . . Eso no es más que una mentira.

-¡Cállate!

-A Sasuke kun lo único que le importa es vengar a su clan. Si te ha dicho que le importa algo más. . . Entonces te mintió.

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no lo conoces!

-¿Conocerlo?

-Yo lo conozco muy bien. Es un ser despiadado que ha acabado con cualquier enemigo que le ha impuesto Orochimaru sama. No piensa en otra cosa que no sea en su propia venganza y está dispuesto a darlo todo por llevarla a cabo. Es por eso que se unió a Orochimaru sama aún sabiendo que se convertiría en su siguiente cuerpo.

-¡Cállate!

-En otras palabras, Sasuke kun es un ser egoísta que sólo se preocupa por él.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Sasuke se preocupa por mi y por los demás de su aldea y. . .

-¿Estás seguro, Naruto kun?

-¡Por supuesto que si! Sino fuera así, ¿Por qué quiso que viniera hasta aquí?

-Yo tampoco lo entendía antes pero Orochimaru sama me lo dijo. A Sasuke kun le gusta jugar con su comida.

-¡Cállate!

-¿Entiendes, Naruto kun? Sasuke kun planea asesinarte más tarde y ahora sólo está jugando contigo.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-Si lo es, Naruto kun. Es la verdad pero tú no quieres aceptar que tu mejor amigo te abandonó para siempre.

-¡Cállate!

-¿Qué más te dijo, Naruto kun? ¿Te dijo que te extrañaba? ¿Qué te quería ver?

-¡Cállate!

-Sasuke kun es un mentiroso. . .

-¡Cállate!

-Lo próximo que te va a decir es que te quiere.

El Uzumaki ya estaba harto de las mentiras que le decía Kabuto. Lo último que quería era seguir escuchándolo. Entonces hizo una serie de sellos con las manos y junto a él aparecieron varios clones de sombras iguales a él.

-¿Kage bunshin? Si piensas que vas a vencerme con un jutsu tan simple. . .

Pero Naruto no le dio tiempo para terminar la frase. Unos seis Narutos sacaron sus kunais y corrieron en dirección a Kabuto. Al mismo tiempo, él acumuló chacra en sus manos para volverlas tan filosas como le fuera posible, corrió hacia los clones y los atacó. Todos ellos desaparecieron al instante en una nube de humo.

Detrás de los clones de sombras había unos cuatro Narutos juntando chacra en sus manos y dándole forma de remolino.

-El Rasengan ¿Eh?

De inmediato, Kabuto comenzó a formar complicados sellos con las manos con la vista fija en los dos Rasengans que se aproximaban cada vez más y más a él hasta que. . .

-¿Qué demonios?

-Jeje Te dije que me estabas subestimando.

Antes de que acabara de realizar su jutsu, unos diez Narutos lo tomaron por sorpresa y se pegaron a él por detrás. El de gafas estaba completamente inmovilizado. Con terror, Kabuto se dio vuelta para ver a los dos Rasengans pero allí no había nadie. Los clones habían desaparecido.

-El real está por allí.- le dijo uno de los clones que lo atrapaban.

A varios metros de donde estaban ellos, Naruto junto con otros dos clones estaba preparándose para realizar su mejor jutsu.

-Je Le prometí a obachan que no iba a usar este jutsu nunca más pero. . . Después de lo que dijiste sobre Sasuke. . . Creo que no me dejas otra opción.

-Na. . Naruto kun. Espera.

-Ya es tarde para eso, Kabuto.

-¡Espera por favor!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Naruto corrió con su Rasen Shuriken en dirección a él y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. Kabuto no pudo hacer nada para defenderse y salió despedido hasta el final del corredor y atravesando dos paredes hasta que finalmente se desplomó muerto en el piso.

-Te dije que te callaras pero no me escuchaste, Kabuto.

Naruto comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno a los pocos segundos. Tenía la vista fija en el piso, como si aún no se hubiera desahogado por todo lo que Kabuto le había dicho, por todas esas mentiras que aún le daban en la cabeza. Pero entonces recordó el mapa que le había hecho Sasuke. Sólo cuando lo giró hacia la derecha pudo ver un mensaje del ojinegro.

"A ver que dice. . . Usuratonkaichi, si terminas antes que yo ven a buscarme. Sólo sigue las indicaciones que escribí más abajo. Veamos por donde tengo que ir. . . Sube las escaleras que están al fondo del pasillo. . . Dobla a la izquierda. . . Sube otras escaleras. . . Girá a la derecha y seguí todo derecho hasta que pases el cuarto desvío. . . Girá a. la derecha y ahí voy a estar esperándote."

Debajo del mensaje del Uchiha había una especie de mapa muy mal dibujado.

"Que bueno que sos ninja, Sasuke. Si fueras guía te quedarías sin trabajo en seguida."

El rubio reanudó su caminata intentando seguir las indicaciones del Uchiha al pie de la letra pero por más esfuerzos que hiciera, hubo varias ocasiones en las que tuvo que volver sobre sus pasos para encontrar el camino correcto.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Naruto giró a la derecha por última vez y. . . Allí estaba él. Sasuke Uchiha con sus ropas algo arrugadas y sucias pero parecía no tener ninguna herida. Se hallaba de pie sobre el cadáver de una asquerosa serpiente gigante.

De inmediato Naruto recordó lo que le había dicho Kabuto momentos atrás. ¿Y si se trataba de Orochimaru? ¿Y si Sasuke había perdido? ¿Y si Orochimaru se había apoderado del cuerpo de Sasuke? Entonces. . . ¿Quién era esa persona?

-¿Sasuke?- preguntó el ojiazul casi en un susurro.

El usuario del sharingan se volteó para verlo y le devolvió una sonrisa.

-Así que. . . sigues vivo, Naruto kun. Ku ku ku.

Continauará. . .

-¡¿Cómo se le ocurre a la autora terminar así el capitulo?!

-Sí, los lectores deben querer suicidarse. Creo que la autora disfruta hacerlos sufrir.

-¡Que mala que es dattebayo!

-El que quiere puede mandarle reviews con comenariors, sugerencias y lo que quieran.

-¿Comentarios y sugerencias? ¡Amenazas de muerte le van a mandar!

-Bueno ese es su problema.

-¡Lo bueno es que finalmente me dijiste que estabas enamorado de mí!

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que yo soy Sasuke y no Orochimaru?

-. . .

-. . .

-¡No me confundas más, Sasuke baka!

-Pero. . . ¿Y si no soy Sasuke?

- . . .

-. . .

-¡Dejá de decir esas cosas que así confundis más a la gente dattebayo!

-Bueno, mejor lo dejamos acá.

-Si, mejor nos despedimos hasta el próximo capítulo si es que los lectores no se suicidan antes.

-No se olviden de dejar sus reviews. Sayonara.

-¡Sayonara!


	6. El laboratorio de Kabuto

N/A: Holaaaaaaaa! ¿Me extrañaron? Si, ya sé. Tardé mucho en subir este cap pero cuando lo lean me van a adorar! ¿Quieren saber de que se trata? Bueno, digamos que cuando la vida me da limones yo hago lemons :3

Mil gracias por sus reviews. Me hacen muy feliz. No los entretengo más. . . ¡Empecemos!

Capitulo 6: El laboratorio de Kabuto

Naruto no lo podía creer. Estaba completamente en shock e incapaz de mover un solo músculo. No había duda alguna. Esa persona no era el Uchiha sino Orochimaru utilizando su cuerpo. Hacía unos pocos minutos estaba con Sasuke y ahora lo había perdido para siempre. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había pasado eso? ¿Por qué él no había evitado que eso pasara? El plan del ojinegro había sido un fracaso desde el principio. ¿Por qué lo dejó enfrentarse al sanin completamente solo? Era una locura. . . El rubio lo sabía bien entonces ¿Por qué no sé lo había dicho? Quizás porque pensaba que Sasuke no podía perder. . . Qué estúpida razón. . . Ahora el Uchiha estaba muerto y todo era su culpa. Otro error más que agregar a su larga lista.

Otros hubieran llorado, pero no él. Uzumaki Naruto no iba a llorar. Él quería destrozarle la cara al hombre serpiente en ese mismo instante. Deseaba verlo muerto. Pero. . . Orochimaru había vencido a Sasuke, entonces ¿Qué posibilidades tenía él de ganar? Tal vez ninguna o quizás todo lo contrario. No le importaba que pudiera morir. Sólo deseaba acabar con el sanin ahí y ahora. Si llegaba a perder la vida en medio de la pelea. . . al menos estaría con Sasuke. Eso era lo único que quería.

No se hizo esperar y comenzó a acumular chacra en su mano para formar el rasengan.

-Teme ¡Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a Sasukeeeeeeeeee!- le gritó mientras corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el usuario del sharingan.

-¡Mate, Naruto!

-¡AHHHHHH!

El ojinegro estuvo a punto de ser golpeado por el rasengan pero velozmente saltó por los aires y se alejó de su atacante. Pero un segundo después, Naruto apareció detrás de él y finalmente consiguió dar en el blanco. El Uchiha salió disparado al instante y atravesó la caótica habitación para luego caer fuertemente en el piso.

-¡Dobe, soy yo!- le gritó en medio de unos escombros mientras escupía algo de sangre de la boca y se apretaba el estómago con ambas manos, justo en el sitio donde lo había golpeado la técnica del ojiazul.

-¡A mi no me engañás, Orochimaru!- le dijo acercándose lentamente hacia él y nuevamente formando el rasengan en una de sus manos.

-¡Yo no soy Orochimaru, dobe!

-Desde que te conocí no causaste más que problemas. Y ahora vas a tener lo que te merecés.

-¡Pensalo, usuratonkaichi! ¡Si fuera Orochimaru al menos ya te hubiera atacado en lugar de intentar esquivar tus ataques!

-Mmm. . . Eso tiene sentido.- dijo Naruto deshaciendo su técnica.

-¿Y no crees que si tuviera el sharingan estaría presumiendo?

-Supongo que si. . . Pero. . . Tal vez eso sea lo que querés que piense.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Tal vez si seas Orochimaru y sólo estás tratando de confundirme para que crea que sos Sasuke para luego asesinarme cuando baje la guardia.- le dijo acercándose mucho al ojinegro y colocando un afilado kunai muy cerca de su cuello.

-¿Qué? Naruto, te estás complicando la vida. Yo soy yo y fin de la historia.

-¡Callate, Orochimaru! Jeje Creo que debería llevarte con Tsunade obachan pero. . . También podría asesinarte aquí y nadie se enteraría. Si, me gusta más la segunda opción Jeje.

-Si que sos dobe. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?

-Mmm. . . Supongo que hay algunas cosas que sólo el verdadero Sasuke sabe.

-Bien. Preguntame lo que quieras, usuratonkaichi.

-A ver. . . ¿A quién odias más que a nadie en todo el mundo?

-Uchiha Itachi.

-Correcto pero esa era demasiado fácil y cualquiera podría haberla respondido. Mmm. . ¿Cuál es mi comida favorita?

-Ramen.

-Si pero esa también era muy fácil. Creo que todos en Konoha saben eso. Mmm. . . ¡Ya sé! No, no. Esa también es demasiado fácil. Mmm. . .

-¡Sólo pregunta algo dobe!

-¡No me grites! A ver. . . debe haber algo que sólo sepa Sasuke. . .

-Te amo, Naruto.

-¡Sabía que me ibas a salir con algo como eso!- se rió el Uzumaki.- Sasuke escribió eso en su diario y si yo lo pude encontrar, lo puede encontrar cualquiera.

-¡¿Leíste mi diario?!

-¡Cállate, Sasuke! Quiero decir. . . Orochimaru.

-¿Ves, usuratonkaichi? Vos sabes quien soy y no necesitás comprobarlo y. . .

-¡Cállate que me confundís dattebayo!

-Naruto, no es que quiera apurarte pero estoy perdiendo mucha sangre y. . .

-No me importan tus problemas, Orochimaru.

-¡No soy Orochimaru dobe!

-¡Ya sé!- saltó el rubio.- ¡Ya sé que sólo el verdadero Sasuke sabe!

-Bien. Decime qué es de una vez antes que me muera acá y. . .

-No seas exagerado baka.

-¡Dejá de perder el tiempo y hablá!

-¿Cómo fue nuestro primer beso?

-A ver. . . Estábamos en la academia. Yo estaba sentado y vos te habías subido a mi escritorio y. . .

-¡Eso lo sabe media Konoha baka! Lo que quiero saber es que si fue con lengua o sin lengua.

-Mmm. . . Con lengua.

-Bien. ¿Y de quien era la lengua que. . .?

-Mía.- dijo por lo bajo.

-¿Qué? Disculpa. No te oí. ¿Qué dijiste?

-Mía.- dijo un poco más fuerte.

-¿Qué?

-¡MÍA, USURATONKAICHI! ¡FUI YO! ¡YO!

-¡SASUKEEEEE!- exclamó el rubio abrazando al dolorido ojinegro con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡Sos vos! ¡Sos vos!

-Naruto, levántate. Me estás aplastando.

-¡Estás bien dattebayo!

-¡No estoy bien usuratonkaichi! Gasté mucho chacra en la pelea contra Orochimaru, me golpeaste directamente con el rasengan y ahora me estás dejando sin aire.

-Gomen.- se disculpó alejándoce unos centímetros del Uchiha.- Pero ¿Por qué te reíste como Orochimaru?

-Era una broma dobe. No pensé que te lo ibas a creer.

-¡Pero si te reíste igual que él!

-Vos también te reirías igual si escucharas esa risa cada 2 X 3. Por cierto ¿Y Kabuto?

-Jeje ¿Vos que pensás? ¡Acabé con él en un segundo con mi súper nueva técnica dattebayo!

-¿En serio?

-¡Si! ¡Lo acorralé con mis kage bunshis y después lo ataqué con mi nuevo rasengan y Kabuto salió volando dando vueltas!- le explicaba Naruto moviendo mucho las manos.- ¡Y se estrelló con una pared y la atravesó y pasó a la siguiente!

-Jajaja Me hubiera gustado ver eso.

-Si y después me acerqué para ver su cadáver y estaba. . .

-¡ARG GRUAJ!

-¿Sasuke? ¿Estás bien?

El Uchiha estaba más pálido de lo normal y acababa de bomitar una buena cantidad de sangre.

-Si, estoy bien. No te preocupes.

-Mentiroso. Estás horrible y. . .

-Gracias.

-¡Hablo en serio, dattebayo! ¿Podes ponerte de pié?

-Creo que si. ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vamos?

-Al laboratorio de Kabuto.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

-Voy a curarte.

Lentamente Naruto ayudó a Sasuke a levantarse y a caminar hacia aquel laboratorio. Llegaron allí rápidamente ya que era el Uchiha quien guiaba y no el rubio con su poco sentido de orientación. Ese lugar tenía un claro orden que sólo podría entender el mismísimo Kabuto. Sin embargo los dos shinobis fueron capaces de encontrar algunas vendas, calmantes y medicinas.

-Eto. . . Naruto ¿Sabes algo de medicina?- le preguntó Sasuke dudoso sentado en una camilla.

-¡Sé como poner unos vendajes dattebayo!- le respondió Naruto sentado detrás del ojinegro ajustando poco a poco las largas telas.

Al principio el Uzumaki ataba las vendas al torso desnudo del Uchiha con mucho entusiasmo pero luego sus movimientos fueron cada vez más lentos hasta que finalmente se quedó inmóvil.

-¿Naruto?- lo llamó Sasuke girando la cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver al ojiazul.

-Subimasen, Sasuke.- se disculpó con la cabeza baja.- Yo te hice esto. Por mi culpa estás así.

-No seas dobe. Nada de esto es tu culpa. Tengo estas heridas porque no te esquivé.

-Pero casi no tenías chacra y yo te ataqué y. . .

-Eso no importa.-lo tranquilizó dándole palmaditas sobre la cabeza y acariciando los rubios cabellos.

-¡¿Cómo podés decir que no importa?!

-De la misma manera que vos me perdonaste por haberme ido de Konoha y abandonarte.

- ¡Por poco te mato, Sasuke!

-Y yo estuve a punto de asesinarte dos veces y aún así me perdonaste sin dudarlo un segundo. ¿Cómo podría yo no hacer lo mismo?

-Sasuke.

-Te amo, Naruto. Es por eso que puedo perdonarte una y otra vez. El que estés conmigo es lo único que me importa.

Entonces el ojinegro acercó sus labios a los del Uzumaki y lo besó con todo el amor que llevaba por dentro.

-Ahora, termina con los vendajes usuratonkaichi.- le dijo dándose la vuelta nuevamente.

-¡Vos no me das órdenes Sasuke baka!- le dijo de mala gana aunque volviendo al trabaja de inmediato.

Acabó de colocar la última venda pocos minutos después. Permaneció sentado detrás del Uchiha en silencio unos segundos y luego lo abrazó por el cuello apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro del ojinegro. Éste rápidamente se dio vuelta y tomó a Naruto por las muñecas aprisionándolo con su cuerpo contra la camilla.

-¿Q. . . Qué demonios?

-Naruto, lo he estado pensando y. . . quiero tenerte.- le dijo besándolo en el cuello.

-¿Te. . . Tenerme? ¿Lo querés hacer aquí?

-¿Por qué no? ¿No te gustaría?

-Pe. . . Pero estás herido y. . .

-No me subestimes, Naruto. No soy tan débil.- le dijo besándolo fuertemente en los labios.

-Sa. . . Sasuke.

-Obedeceme sólo esta vez, Naruto.

El ojinegro tomó con los dientes el cierre del buzo del rubio y lo fue bajando con algo de dificultad. Luego, con sus manos movió la remera hacia arriba dejando al descubierto el pecho de Naruto.

Entonces el Uchiha comenzó a besarlo en el estómago y poco a poco subió por el cuerpo del ojiazul.

-¡Ah!- gemía el Uzumaki mientras Sasuke lo mordía en el pecho.

-Te gusta ¿Verdad?- le dijo lamiendo el cuerpo del rubio.

-¡Sos un pervertido!

-¿Un pervertido? Pero vos también estás disfrutando esto ¿no?

-Aaa. . .

-O tal vez. . . ¿Querés que pare?

-No. . . Seguí, Sasuke.

-Como digas, mi usuratonkaichi.

Y diciendo esto lo besó en los labios una vez más. Naruto le correspondió el beso de inmediato y entrelazó sus brazos por detrás del cuello del ojinegro.

Sus lenguas jugaron entre sí por un rato envueltos en pasión hasta que Sasuke se separó del rubio lentamente por la falta de aire sólo para volver a besarlo nuevamente.

-Te amo, Naruto.

-Yo también te amo, Sasuke.

Después de eso, el Uchiha bajó otra vez por el cuerpo del ojiazul. Le clavó los dientes al cierre del pantalón naranja y lo movió hacia abajo sin apartarle los ojos a Naruto.

-Sa. . . Sasuke. . .

Pero él no esperó escuchar una sóla palabra más. Tomó con su mano la longitud del rubio y comenzó a recorrerla con su lengua en todas las direcciones posibles a la vez que el Uzumaki volvía a gemir de placer.

-¡Ah!

-Sos delicioso, Naruto.

-Uff. . . Aaa. . .

-¿Disfrutas esto?- le dijo mordiendo la punta.

-¡Ah!

Entonces Sasuke se llevó todo a la boca y empezó a disgustarlo como si se tratara de un suculento postre.

-Sasuke- lo llamó colocando una mano sobre la cabeza del Uchiha y acercándolo aún más hacia su cuerpo.-, no te detengas.

Sin previo aviso, un líquido blanco comenzó a salir del pene de Naruto inundando la boca del ojinegro.

-Gomen.- se disculpó con su sonrisa zorruna.

El ojinegro no demostraba estar disgustado sino que saboreaba con lujuria cada gota de lo que le ofrecía el Uzumaki.

-Sasuke, me siento un poco mal haciéndole esto a Sakura chan.

-¿A Sakura?

-Es que vos le gustabas a ella y. . .

-Siempre pensando en los demás.- le dijo dándole un tierno beso.- No cambiaste nada, Naruto.

-Sasuke, yo te amo pero siento como si la estuviera traicionando a Sakura chan.

-No sé de que estás hablando. Dejé muy en claro que no sentía nada por ella hace años.

-Si pero ella todavía te quiere dattebayo.

-Si aún está enamorada de mí no es mi culpa y menos la tuya. Ella sólo se está engañando a sí misma. Tarde o temprano tiene que entender que vos y yo nos amamos y tendrá que vivir con eso. Así que no pienses más en eso usuratonkaichi.

-Si, tenés razón. Cuando volvamos a Konoha le vamos a decir todo ¿Si?

-Bien, lo haremos a tu manera pero ya no pienses en eso. Ahora Naruto, abre tus piernas.

El dócil rubio lo obedeció y Sasuke deslizó los pantalones por las piernas del rubio hasta llegar a la punta de los piés. Entonces el Uchiha se quitó rápidamente las pocas ropas que aún conservaba dejando ver por completo su bien formado cuerpo para deleite de los ojos de Naruto.

-Naruto ¿Esta sería tu primera vez?

-Si.

-Bueno. . . Tal vez te duela un poco al principio pero haré todo lo que pueda para que no sea demasiado.- dijo acercando su boca a la entrada del rubio.

-¡¿Qué. . .?! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!

-Te voy a lubricar para que no sientas dolor.- respondió con naturalidad.

Sin siquiera esperar a que el Uzumaki le dijera nada más, Sasuke empezó a lamer la virgen cavidad lentamente.

Tras algunos gemidos que Naruto intentaba contener inútilmente con todas sus fuerzas, el ojinegro finalmente penetró dentro del rubio.

-¡Ah!

"¡Sasuke teme! Tal vez te duela un poco, me dice. ¡Esto es mucho más que un poco!"

-¿Te duele?

"¡Y ahora pregunta! ¡Obvio que me duele baka! Pero no le puedo decir que si. . . Va a pensar que soy un debilucho sensible."

-Mmm. . . Un poco.

-¿Querés que me detenga?

-¡No!- se quejó en Uzumaki.- ¡No pares baka!

-Como digas.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

El ojinegro empezó a moverse despacio dentro de Naruto para que se acostumbrara a aquella extraña sensación pero luego velozmente comenzó con las embestidas cada vez más fuertes y rápidas.

"No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto con Sasuke. Pero. . . ¡Se siente tan bien dattebayo! No quiero que pare por nada en el mundo."

-Naruto, decime que me quieres.- empezó a decir el usuario del sharingan.- Decime que me deseas.

-¡Te deseo Sasuke!- exclamó en medio de un gemido.

El rubio no lo creía posible pero esas tres simples palabras consiguieron que el Uchiha se encendiera totalmente y acelerara las embestidas al instante.

-¡Ah!

-Uff.

-¡Seguí baka!

Esta vez fue Sasuke quien obedeció a Naruto apoyándose sobre las piernas de éste y con un movimiento de caderas penetró aún más en él.

-¡Ah! ¡Sasuke!

-Naruto, ya no puedo retenerlo más tiempo.

De repente el rubio sintió como un calor extraño que jamás había sentido antes entraba en él y recorría todo su cuerpo.

-Aaa. . .

-Uh. . .

Poco a poco los movimientos del Uchiha se volvieron más lentos hasta que finalmente se detuvo y salió del ojiazul. Ya sin fuerzas, se dejó caer a un lado de Naruto. No había demasiado espacio en aquella incómoda camilla pero eso no le importaba. Sólo quería cerrar los ojos por un momento y dormir al lado de la persona que amaba.

-Sasuke, nunca vuelvas a dejarme.- le susurró Naruto antes de sumirse en un profundo sueño.

-Nunca lo haré dobe.- le respondió sinceramente tomándolo de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

Continuará. . .

-Sin comentarios ¿Verdad, Sasuke?

-¿Cómo que sin comentarios? ¿No lo disfrutaste?

-Bueno. . . Si pero no me siento muy cómodo hablando de estas cosas en público.

-Pero si acá estamos solos.

-Si pero este fic lo lee cualquiera y yo no quiero hablar de cosas privadas.

-No entiendo porque estás tan avergonzado si después de todo ya lo leyeron.

-¡No me molestes Sasuke baka!

-Por cierto. . . Estabas muy exigente.

-Vos querías ser seme ¿no? Entonces yo soy exigente. Espera un momento ¿Por qué soy uke?

-Ya te lo había dicho. Hablé con la autora del fic y me prometió a mi el puesto de seme.

-¡No es justo dattebayo! ¡Yo quiero ser seme alguna vez!

-A mi no me mires. Hablá con la autora.

-Ya lo hice dattebayo y me prometió que esto se iba a volver un NaruSasu. ¡Y yo le creí dattebayo!

-No es mi culpa si me quiere más a mi que a vos.

-Ése es el problema. ¡Ella me quiere más a mi!

-¿Seguro?

-¡Si dattebayo! ¡Me lo dijo un millón de veces!

-Mmm. . .

-¿Qué significa ese Mmm?

-Que podría ser que te dijo la verdad sólo que no pasó en este cap.

-¿O sea que va a haber más lemons?

-Eso creo.

-¡Si!

-Pero para eso falta mucho porque ahora se acerca un problema.

-¿Cómo un problema? ¿Por qué no nos vamos a Konoha y vivimos felices por siempre y listo?

-Porque si hacemos eso éste sería un fic muy corto, decepcionaríamos a muchos lectores y además en una historia de amor, cuando se resuelve un problema aparece otro sino la gente se aburre.

-¡Pero yo quiero un final feliz dattebayo!

-Bueno, este bonus ya duró demasiado. Si quieren saber como sigue la historia no se pierdan el próximo capitulo donde se complican las cosas. No se olviden de sus reviews con comentarios, sujerencias y demás. Sayonara.

-¡¿Por qué tiene que haber problemas si acabamos de asesinar a Orochimaru y a Kabuto?! ¡Este fic tiene que terminar bien dattebayo! ¡Quiero un final feliz y. . . y. . . comer ramen porque desde que me fui de Konoha que no como eso y. . . y. . . más lemon!

-Estas tardando mucho dobe. Despedite de una vez.

-¡No me des órdenes Sasuke baka! Yo me despido cuando quiero dattebayo.

-. . .

-. . .

-. . .

-¡Sayonara a todos!


	7. Un encuentro inesperado

N/A: ¡Hola y mil gracias por sus reviews! :D Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste y ya saben que espero sus reviews que siempre contesto y que me hacen muy felíz dattebayo ^^ ¡Comencemos!

Capítulo 7: Un encuentro inesperado

-Despertá, Naruto.- le susurró al oído el Uchiha acariciando suavemente los rubios cabellos.

-No. . . – se negó dándose vuelta para no verse reflejado en los penetrantes ojos negros.- Quiero dormir un poco más. . .

-Te ves tan lindo así que te dejaría dormir por siempre.

-Te quiero baka.

-Pero no puedo.

-¿Eh?

-Tenemos que empezar a movernos usuratonkaichi.

-¿Eh?- repitió sentándose sobre la tambaleante camilla.

-Naruto. . . Tengo que decirte algo. . .

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo. . . No puedo regresar a Konoha.

-¡¿Por qué no?!- exclamó saltando de la camilla para abrazar a Sasuke.- ¡Yo quiero que vengas conmigo dattebayo!

-Naruto, si vos querés regresar. . . no te detendré pero yo no puedo acompañarte. Al menos no aún.

-¿No aún? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿Ya te olvisate de la verdadera razón por la que me uní a Orochimaru?

-No me digas que. . . ¿Todavía querés asesinar a Itachi?

-Naruto. . .

-¡¿Por qué no podes olvidarte de él baka?! Ahora que estamos juntos. . . ¡¿Por qué querés que nos separemos de nuevo?!

-¿Cómo querés que me olvide de él usuratonkaichi?

-Asesinó a tu clan ¡Ya lo sé dattebayo! Pero la venganza no te llevará a ninguna parte. No es buena. Sólo trae muerte, odio y más deseos de venganza ¡Es un círculo que jamás termina! Y además. . . La venganza fue lo que te alejó de mí. . . ¡No quiero que eso vuelva a pasar!- le dijo estrechando su pecho con el del ojinegro aún más fuerte.

-No entendés, Naruto.- comenzó a decirle revolviéndole el cabello suavemente con una mano.- Lo hago por vos.

-¿Por mí?

-Antes. . . Sólo quería matar a Itachi para vengar a mi clan. . . para demostrarme a mí mismo que era más fuerte que él. . . para no sentirme como un inútil por no haber hecho nada la noche en que masacró a todos. . . Pero hace tres años. . . Itachi regresó a Konoha y fue por vos. Puedo haberte matado ese día. . . ¡Y yo no pude protegerte!

-Sasuke. . .

-¡¿Cómo querés que me olvide de alguien que estuvo a punto de matarte, Naruto?! Y podría intentarlo de nuevo. Sé que lo hará. Y no puedo simplemente sentarme a esperar a que aparezca. Simplemente no puedo. Quiero asesinarlo porque sólo así estaré tranquilo. No quiero perderte, Naruto.

-Yo tampoco dattebayo.- le dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

-Pero Itachi es peligroso y pertenece a Akatsuki. . . No quiero que. . .

-¡Voy con vos dattebayo!- le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Estás loco dobe? Akatsuki es. . .

-¡Sé lo que es baka! Pero no quiero separarme de vos. Finalmente te encontré y. . . No te voy a dejar ir fácilmente dattebayo.

-¡Dobe lo que estás haciendo es suicidio! ¡A Akatsuki sólo le interesa kyuubi y. . .!

-¡No empieces de nuevo con kyuubi baka! Estoy cansado de que me trates como si fuera una florcita delicada que se puede romper. ¡Nunca me dejás ayudarte dattebayo!

-Es que si sos una florcita delicada usuratonkaichi.- le dijo acariciando una mejilla del rubio. Se acercó para besarlo pero. . .

-¡¿Ves?! ¡Ahí estás de nuevo dattebayo!- le gritó impidiendo aquel beso.- ¡Yo no soy una princesita que necesita que la ayuden baka! ¡Soy un ninja dattebayo! ¡No lo olvides!

-Pero. . . Si algo te pasara a vos. . .

-¡No me va a pasar nada dattebayo! ¿Por qué. . .? ¡¿Por qué no entendés que te quiero ayudar?! Sasuke. . . Ya estuviste solo demasiado tiempo.

-Naruto.

-Ya no estás solo dattebayo. Ahora estoy con vos.

Y diciendo esto, lo besó de nuevo. Fue un beso corto pero a la vez dulce y cargado de amor. Se separaron para mirarse directo a los ojos y aunque ninguno dijo nada, parecía que de alguna forma se comunicaban aún sin palabras. Ambos se sonrieron y se besaron apasionadamente como si no hubiera un mañana.

__________________

-Estamos perdidos dattebayo.- rompió el silencio Naruto.

-¡Que no dobe! Yo sé por donde vamos.

-¡Ni vos entendés estos laberintos, Sasuke!

-Es por acá, estoy seguro. En 5 minutos ya estamos afuera, Naruto.

-¡Eso lo dijiste hace media hora!

-¡No es mi culpa!

-¿Ah no? ¿Y de quién es?

-¡De Orochimaru por cambiar siempre de base! Uno se acostumbra a una y en seguida cambiamos. . .

-Etto. . . ¿Sasuke?

-¿Hum?- le dijo sin mirarlo.

-¿De casualidad sabes dónde está Itachi? Porque. . . no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida recorriendo el mundo dattebayo.

-Tengo una idea de donde puede estar.

-¿Una idea? Ah. Ahora me quedo tranquilo.- dijo con sarcasmo y desviando la vista de los ojos e Sasuke.

-Pero antes de ir por él tenemos que hacer algunas paradas.

-¿Paradas? ¿Para qué?

-Quiero pedirle ayuda a algunos ninjas que conozco y. . . ¿Qué te pasa, Naruto?- le preguntó al Uzumaki que lo miraba como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-¿Otros ninjas? ¿De qué ninjas me estás hablando? ¡Creí que sólo me querías a mí dattebayo!

-No esa clase de ninjas usuratonkaichi. Hablo de unos que conocí mientras andaba con Orochimaru y que me pueden ser útiles para asesinar a Itachi.

-Como. . . ¿Peones?

-Si.

-¡Ah!- suspiró aliviado.- ¡Ya entendí dattebayo! Y. . . ¿Quiénes son?

-El primero es Suijetsu. Lo vi unas dos o tres veces. . . Está atrapado como adentro de un tubo con un líquido extraño así que no tenés nada de que preocuparte.- agregó observando la cara que ponía Naruto.

-No estaba pensando en eso baka.- se defendió cruzando los brazos.

-Si lo estabas haciendo.

-¿Y los otros dos?- se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

-Karin es la segunda. Es una ninja médico.

-¡Como Sakura chan!

-No. Ella es mejor que Sakura.

-Para vos cualquiera es mejor que Sakura chan.

-Eso es porque es verdad.

-¡No es cierto dattebayo! ¡Ella entrenó mucho con Tsunade obachan y mejoró mucho!

-¿Con Tsunade? La vieja de las babosas.

-Será mejor que no la llames así porque es muy fuerte.

-Tal vez pero Sakura no dejaría de ser un estorbo ni entrenando con el Cuarto.

-¡Deja de molestarla! ¡Es mi amiga dattebayo!

-Para mí no es más que una pesada. Siempre estaba con su Sasuke kun esto y Sasuke kun aquello. Me volvía loco.

-Si. Y siempre que podía te abrazaba. La verdad que eso me molestaba a mí también Jeje

-Y lo mismo Ino.

-Ella ya te olvidó dattebayo Jajaja

-¿En serio? Bien, una menos.

-Si. Ahora está enloquecida por Sai.

-¿Sai? ¿Ese imbécil que me suplantó?

-Si. Piensa que es mejor que vos pero ¡Es insoportable dattebayo!

-¿Te molesta?

-Admito que es bueno pintando y con sus jutsus pero siempre dice cosas que no debería decir y habla de cuanto me mide como si nada y. . .

-¿Te lo vio?

-¡Estábamos en unas aguas termales nada más dattebayo! ¡Te juro que no pasó nada!

-Esta bien. Te creo. Pero de todos modos creo que voy a tener que agregar su nombre a mi lista de venganzas.

-¡Basta de venganzas, Sasuke!

-Sólo era una broma usuratonkaichi. Después de asesinar a Itachi volveré a Konoha contigo y pasaré cada minuto de mi vida junto a ti.

-¡Sasuke!- exclamó felizmente al mismo tiempo que corría a abrazarlo por de tras.- ¡Te amo mucho dattebayo!

-Y yo a vos, Naruto.- le dijo volteándose para besarlo en los labios y entrelazando su lengua con la del Uzumaki.

-¿Y el tercero?- preguntó al cabo de unos minutos.

-Juugo.

-¿Juugo? Jajajaja ¡Que nombre!

-No te burles demasiado de él. Puede ser muy peligroso.

-¿En serio?

-Si. Ganó un gran poder con el sello maldito de Orochimaru.

-¿Y qué? Vos también tenés ese sello.

-Pero él no puede controlarlo. Eso es lo que lo hace tan peligroso.

-Aún así sigo pensando que ese sello es más común que el tetris. ¡Todos lo tienen! Kimimaru, Kidomaru, Jirobo, Tayuya, Sakon, Ukon, Anko, vos. . . ¡Todos dattebayo! No sé como Kabuto no tenía uno. . .

-Ni yo. . .

-¡La salida!- gritó emocionado el ojiazul al ver un rayo de luz a la distancia.

Soltando a Sasuke, Naruto corrió con todas sus fuerzas a través del túnel. Poco a poco comenzó a sentir una leve brisa. . . el canto de las aves. . . Nunca había extrañado tanto el simple hecho de estar afuera y poder respirar aire puro.

-Se siente tan bieeeeen.- suspiraba levantando ambos brazos hacia arriba para inhalar una buena bocanada de aire.- ¿Cómo pudiste vivir bajo tierra 3 años?

-Me acostumbré.- dijo secamente mientras se acercaba a donde estaba el rubio.- Pasaba mucho tiempo en las bases de Orochimaru pero salía a veces. Como cuando quería despejar mi mente y olvidarme del entrenamiento por un momento. Entonces sólo pensaba en vos.

En ese instante el Uchiha se acercó por detrás del ojiazul y lo abrazó fuertemente besándole el cuello y mordiéndolo suavemente. Le gustaba el aroma que cubría la piel de Naruto. . .Le gustaba olerla y sentirla. . .

-¿Sasuke?

-¿Hum?- preguntó sin dejar de besarlo.

-¿Dónde está el baño?

-¿Eh?

-¡No me hagas repetirlo baka!- le gritaba dando pequeños saltitos.- ¡Es una emergencia dattebayo!

-¡¿Ahora?!

-¡Que sí baka!

-Bueno. . . Tenés que volver por el corredor principal por el que vinimos. A la sexta puerta doblas a la izquierda y bajas dos pisos. Seguís todo derecho hasta que cuentes tres puertas. Cuando llegues ahí, girás a la derecha y bajas unas escaleras que están entre dos puertas y. . .

-¡No puedo recordar todo eso dattebayo!

-¡¿Y qué querés que haga dobe?! ¡No puedo construirte un baño!

-¡Olvidalo, Sasuke! ¡Ya vuelvo!

Y diciendo esto corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas hasta llegar a un grupo de árboles lejos de donde se encontraba el Uchiha.

-¡No aguanto! ¡No aguanto! ¡No aguanto!- repetía el rubio mientras se bajaba el cierre del pantalón.- Ahhhhhhh.

-¿Naruto kun?- susurró su nombre una tímida voz a tan sólo unos pasos de distancia.

Conocía aquella voz. No tenía la menor duda de ello. Pero. . . Era imposible que fuera esa persona. Sin embargo la había oído. Debía darse vuelta para comprobarlo. . . Debía hacerlo. Aunque estaba seguro de quién era. . . Prefería estar equivocado.

-¿Hi. . .? ¿Hinata?

Era ella. La Hyuga de cabello violeta estaba de pié y sólo unos metros los separaban.

-Na. . . Naruto kun. Vos. . .- comenzó a decir señalando con un dedo temeroso los pantalones del Uuzmaki que no llevaba puestos.

-¡Ah!- gritó subiéndoselos de un golpe con el rostro completamente rojo igual que el de Hinata.- Hi. . Hinata ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Yo. . . Te estaba buscando.- respondió jugando con sus dedos.

-Pero ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-No fue muy difícil con mi Byakugan.

-Es cierto. . . Se me había olvidado. Y. . . ¿Viniste sola o. . .?

-¡Volvé a Konoha por favor!

-¿Eh?

-Regresá conmigo Naruto kun. . . Por favor.

-Hinata yo. . .

-Sé que viniste hasta aquí buscando a Sasuke kun pero. . . Es muy peligroso que vayas solo. Sé muy bien que no puedo retenerte en la aldea por siempre pero al menos déjame ir con vos. Yo. . . ¡Yo te pretejeré!

-No sé de qué estás hablando, Hinata. Yo ya encontré a Sasuke.- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna.

-¿De. . .? ¿De verdad?

-Si Jeje

-Entonces regresemos todos juntos a Konoha.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque le prometí a Sasuke que lo ayudaría a matar a Itachi. Sólo será por un tiempo. Luego podremos volver.

-¡¿Uchiha Itachi?! Pero él es de Akatsuki.

-Lo sé pero no tenés de que preocuparte, en serio. Me volví muy fuerte y además estaré con Sasuke.

-¡Dejame acompañarte por favor!

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Acompañarme? Pero. . . ¿Por qué?

-Porque. . . ¡Porque te amo!

-!!!

-Porque te amo es que quiero acompañarte. Porque tengo miedo de que si te vas. . . Ya no vuelva a verte. Y si eso pasa. . . No sé que haré.

-Hinata. . .

-Por favor.- le pidió juntando sus manos.- Si estoy con vos no me importa nada más. Aún si el camino es difícil sé que estaré bien si estoy junto a vos porque siempre me diste ánimos. . . Siempre me ayudaste cuando nadie más lo hizo. Gracias a vos es que puedo creer en mí misma. Y yo siempre te estuve observando queriendo que vos te fijaras en mí pero nunca fui capaz de ayudarte de verdad. Por eso. . . Por eso. . . ¡Dejame ayudarte esta vez!

-Pero. . . Hinata. . .

-Te prometo que no seré un estorbo.

-Hinata, escuchame.- comenzó a decirle Naruto caminando hacia Hinata hasta estar uno frente al otro.- Te volviste muy fuerte, Hinata. De eso no tengo duda. Pero la razón por la que vine solo a buscar a Sasuke fue porque no quería que por mi culpa alguno de mis amigos acabara involucrándose en algo peligroso. . . Si algo llegara a pasarte no sé que haría.

-Si es porque no sentís lo mismo por mí. . . No me importa. . .

-No es eso. No quiero que nadie más salga herido por mi culpa. No lo soportaría. Yo tengo que hacer esto. Tengo que traer a Sasuke devuelta. Se lo prometí a Sakura chan.

-¿A Sakura?

-Le prometí que volvería a Konoha con Sasuke. Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas dattebayo.- le aseguro.

-Naruto kun. . .- susurró al borde de las lágrimas.

-Hinata, te prometo que voy a volver. Vos sólo tenés que esperarme ¿Si?

-Si. Lo haré, Naruto kun. Te lo prometo.

-Y. . . ¿Podes prometerme una cosa más?

-. . .- Hinata no respondió sino que asintió varias veces con la cabeza y se limpió algunas lágrimas con las manos.

-No le digas a nadie que me encontraste o que estoy con Sasuke. Eso podría complicar un poco las cosas. . .

-Está bien. No les diré nada.

-Hinata. . .

-¿Si?

-No quiero mentirte. Yo. . . sólo te veo como una amiga. Pero ¡Ni se te ocurra pensar que es por tu culpa dattebayo! El amor es algo que simplemente sucede. Uno no puede decidir de quién enamorarse. Sólo se enamora y ya. ¡Y si yo no me enamoré de vos es porque soy un idiota! ¡Porque sos una persona increíble dattebayo! ¡Y sólo un idiota se lo perdería!

-Naruto kun. . .

-Así que. . . es mejor que te olvides de un idiota como yo. Algún día vas a encontrar a alguien que te ame de una forma única y especial. Y cuando ese día llegue. . . No te apartes de esa persona. . . No dejes que se vaya. . . Sin importar que no te atrevas a perderla.

-¡Narutooooooooo!- lo llamaba una voz lejana.

-Ése es Sasuke. Kuso. . .

-Esta bien. Después de todo. . . Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Volveré a Konoha.

-Arigató Hinata.

Y sin soltar una sola palabra más, la Hyuga se volteó y pegó un gran saltó para subirse a un árbol y desde allí saltar de rama en rama hasta perderse de vista.

Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse algo mal por lo que acababa de pasar y sólo deseaba que Hinata entendiera. . . por muy doloroso que fuera.

- Naruto ¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó el Uchiha al encontrarlo con la mirada perdida en la copa de los árboles.

-No. Nada.

Continuará. . .

-Me siento mal por Hinata dattebayo. . .

-No es tu culpa que su amor no sea correspondido. No es la culpa de nadie.

-¡Pero yo ni sabía dattebayo!

-¿No sabías?

-¡No! ¡Me acabo de enterar!

-Mirá que sos dobe.

-¿Vos sabías, Sasuke?

-¡Toda Konoha lo sabía usuratonkaichi!

-¡¿Y por qué nadie me lo dijo?!

-Porque era muy obvio. Creí que ya te habías dado cuenta.

-Perdón por no ser taaaaaaan inteligente como otros. . .

-Dobe, no lo decía en serio.

-¿Y lo del trotamundos?

-Si, eso es verdad. Desde el próximo capitulo que vamos a hacer algunas paradas para. . .

-Para recojer a los peones. ¡Pará! ¿Y yo que soy?

-Mi reina.

-¡No me llames así que me das verguenza dattebayo!

-¿Nos despedimos?

-Si. ¡Sayonara a todos y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews!

-Sayonara.


	8. Suigetsu

N/A: HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Si, señoras y señores. Todavía estoy viva. No estaba en coma ni nada parecido, simplemente me ausenté por un tiempo. Espero que me perdonen y me dejen lindos reviews que me hacen muy muy muy MUY feliz dattebayo :D Ahora si, vamos al capitulo 8 que viene más largo que los demás! Si si porque me siento mal por haberlos hecho esperar tanto y bueno. . . ¡Feliz Navidad! XD

Antes que nada quiero aclarar algo. En este capitulo Sasuke y Naruto van a buscar a Suigetsu e intenté hacer todo lo más parecido pocible al manga pero si me equivoco en algún detalle. . . Pero creo que me quedó más que bien. ¡Super bien! Léanlo y compruébenlo! XD

Capitulo 8: Suigetsu

Llevaban caminando un buen rato juntos. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos hablaba. Los rodeaba un aura silenciosa que daba la impresión de hacerse más densa a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Naruto lo había dejado solo pero Sasuke había ido a buscarlo a los pocos minutos sin pensarlo dos veces. Habían estado lejos el uno del otro por demasiado tiempo y el Uchiha no quería alejarse demasiado del rubio por temor a perderlo de nuevo.

El ojiazul siempre había sido un dobe. Un despistado. Un inquieto incapaz de tomarse las cosas con calma. Atacaba a su enemigo de frente utilizando la fuerza en lugar de planear anticipadamente una estrategia. Así de idiota era Naruto. Nunca pensaba demasiado las cosas. Pero cuando Sasuke lo encontró entre varios árboles, su mirada perdida en las hojas que ocultaban el cielo no reflejaba para nada su personalidad. Se lo veía tan pensativo. . . tan preocupado. . .

-_¿Pasa algo?_

_-No, nada_

Eso le había dicho pero no podía dejar de pensar que Naruto le estaba ocultando algo. Y debía ser algo importante. De otra forma no lograba explicar el extraño comportamiento del Uzumaki.

Había pasado tanto tiempo. Horas quizás. Y Naruto continuaba con los ojos brillantes clavados en el piso mientras ponía un pie delante del otro. Avanzaba. Lo seguía. Pero parecía estar en otro mundo. Uno en el que Sasuke no podía entrar a menos que rompiera aquella concentración. Pero. . . ¿Sería algo de lo cual prefería no enterarse?

Era un día hermoso. El sol estaba en lo más alto y sólo era tapado por algunos árboles. Los pájaros emitían melodiosos sonidos. Y el camino se volvía cada vez menos definido ya que debían adentrarse más y más dentro del bosque.

Frente a ellos había una pequeña bajada. Nada complicado para un par de ninjas. Sasuke, quien caminaba al frente guiando al ojiazul, saltó hacia abajo sin dudarlo y aterrizó suavemente sobre sus pies. Entonces se dio media vuelta y vio como Naruto caía desde lo alto.

Con una velocidad admirable, el Uchiha detuvo la caída del rubio tomándolo entre sus brazos. Se había salvado de un buen golpe pero ¿Cómo había sido posible? ¿No era un ninja? ¿No había dicho que había entrenado muy duro y que ya no era un niño pequeño?

-Bajame. Estoy bien.- le aseguró intentando en vano de volver al suelo firme.

-Acabás de caerte desde una saliente de ocho metros. No estás bien.

-¡Que si baka! ¡Soltame!

-No hasta que me digas que te está pasando.

-Me distraje un momento. Nada más.

-¿Un momento? Desde que volviste del baño que estás así. Algo te pasa.

-¡Que no! ¡Estás exagerando dattebayo!

-Si no te hubiera atajado, estarías en el hospital ahora. ¿Te parece que exagero?

-¡Si!- exclamó alejando el cuerpo de Sasuke del de él con ambos brazos hasta que finalmente consiguió regresar a tierra.- Ahora sigamos caminando o no vamos a llegar más a donde está ese Suigetsu.

Naruto emprendió la marcha nuevamente pero el Uchiha lo tomó de la mano impidiendo que avanzara.

-Suigetsu no me importa. Vos, si. Decime que te pasa, Naruto.

-Ya te dije que no me pasa nada.

-Si es algo que hice o. . .

-Vos no hiciste nada baka. Esto no tiene nada que ver con vos.

-Entonces SI te pasa algo.

-¡Siempre me haces decir cosas que no quiero! ¡Me confundís, Sasuke!

-Imaginate lo confundido que estoy yo usuratonkaichi. Estás actuando muy raro y no sé porque. Te pregunto qué te ocurre y me mentís. Te quiero ayudar y no me dejás.

-Sasuke. . .

-Naruto, quería hacer este viaje solo porque no deseaba verte sufrir por mi culpa otra vez. Ahora soy yo quién sufre por vos.

-¿De verdad sentís eso?

-Por supuesto que si. Sos la persona que más me importa en todo el mundo. Si algo te preocupa, quiero saberlo. No estás solo.

"Es cierto. . . Hace tiempo le dije eso a Sasuke."

-Está bien. Supongo que puedo decírtelo.- le dijo al fin sentándose en sobre la hierba como quien va a contar una larga historia. Sasuke lo imitó casi de inmediato.- Cuando fui al baño. . . Me encontré con Hinata.

-¿Hyuuga Hinata?

-¿Conocemos a otra Hinata?

-Pero ¿Estaba aquí? ¿Te estaba siguiendo? ¿Estaba con Shino y Kiba? ¿Me vio? ¿Sabe lo que vamos a hacer? ¿Qué te dijo?

-¡A eso voy dattebayo!

-Gomen.- le dijo apoyando la cabeza sobre una mano y mirando fijamente a Naruto.- ¿Decías?

-¡Ah! Si. Hinata me sorprendió y. . . Me dijo que me estaba buscando. Estaba preocupada porque me había ido de la aldea sin decir nada. Ella. . . ella. . . me dijo que. . . Me dijo que me amaba.

-¿Y qué pasó después?

-¡¿Cómo que qué pasó después?! ¡HINATA ME AMA!- le gritó marcando cada palabra como si Sasuke no hubiera sido capaz de captar la idea la primera vez.

-Eso ya lo dijiste. ¿Qué sucedió después?

-¡¿Qué no entendés baka?! ¡Hinata me ama y me lo dijo!

-Ay Dios. . .- decía el ojinegro cubriendo su cara con una mano.- No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta.

-¿Eh?

-¿No sabías que Hinata estaba enamorada de vos?

-¿Vos lo sabías?

-¡Konoha entera lo sabía!

-Estás exagerando.

-¡Lo sabía hasta Akamaru!

-Eso no es cierto. . . Ese era un secreto muy bien guardado y que Hinata ocultaba perfectamente bien. No había forma de que lo descubriera alguien.

-¡Abrí los ojos, Naruto! Te seguía siempre que podía.- comenzó a enumerar contando con los dedos.

-Akatsuki también.

-Se escondía cada vez que te veía.

-Eso significa que me tiene miedo.

-Se sonrojaba cuando estabas cerca y hasta cuando simplemente te nombraban.

-Eso no es sonrojo. Ella siempre tiene fiebre. Es por eso que. . .

-Juega con sus dedos cuando está nerviosa pero cuando está con vos lo hace todo el tiempo.

-Eso es tu imaginación.

-En el examen chunin ella pudo enfrentar a Neji gracias a que le diste fuerza.

-¡¿Y vos cómo sabés eso si no estabas?!

-Sakura me contó todo con mucho detalle. No se callaba nunca. . .

-¡Hinata siempre tuvo esa fuerza dentro de ella dattebayo! No tiene nada que ver con. . .

-¡Te lo acaba de decir usuratonkaichi!

-Es que todavía no lo puedo creer. . . Hinata siempre me amó. . . ¿Por qué no me di cuenta?

-Porque sos un dobe.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo en eso.

-¿Eso era lo que te tenía tan preocupado?

Naruto asintió desviando la mirada como si volviera a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

-Tsk Creí que era algo más importante. . .

-¡¿No te parece importante haber herido los sentimientos de alguien?!

El rubio lo miraba con ambos ojos bien abiertos. Sasuke no podía hablar y se limitó a sostenerle la mirada.

-Ella me abrió su alma, Sasuke. Me dijo lo que sentía por mí desde hace tanto tiempo. Por diez años estuvo enamorada de mí y en un segundo le rompí el corazón. Me siento tan mal. . . Soy una persona horrible. . .

-¡No digas eso! Naruto, esto te va a sonar raro pero. . . Es mejor así.

-Pero. . .

-Ella vivía en un mundo de sueños y vos lo único que hiciste fue abrirle los ojos. Tarde o temprano debía entender que no sentías nada por ella y que no la veías más que como una amiga.

-Ella siempre fue tan buena conmigo ¡Y mirá como le correspondo!

-¡Estaba soñando despierta, Naruto! Hace años que está dormida y ya era tiempo de que despertara. Además hubiera sido mucho peor si se hubiera enterado por otra persona. Al menos fuiste vos quien se lo dijo y conociéndote, seguro tuviste mucho tacto con ella.

-Espero no haberla herido demasiado.

-El primer amor siempre parece como el único pero pocas veces realmente lo es. Hinata aún es joven. No te preocupes más, usuratonkaichi. Estoy seguro que encontrará a alguien que sea perfecto para ella como vos lo sos para mí.

-Aún así, no puedo evitar pensar que le hice algo horrible.

-Peor hubiera sido que le mintieras por temor a herir sus sentimientos.

-Si. Creo que decirle la verdad fue lo mejor que pude haber echo.

-¿Ya estás tranquilo?- le preguntó poniéndose de pié y tendiéndole una mano al rubio.

-Si. Ya estoy bien.- le respondió tomándole la mano e impulsándose para levantarse del suelo.

-Bien. Ahora tenemos que seguir caminando.- le dijo retomando la marcha sin soltar al ojiazul.- Ya estamos por llegar.

-Eto. . . Sasuke, le dije a Hinata que te había encontrado. No quise hacerlo. Se me escapó. ¡Pero prometió que no se lo diría a nadie!

-Eso no tenías ni que decírmelo usuratonkaichi. Conozco a Hinata y sé que no diría nada que vos consideres un secreto. Sé que nuestro pequeño acuerdo está en buenas manos. Hinata es como una tumba. No dirá nada y menos si te prometió no hacerlo.

-Eso espero. Lo único que me falta es que los anbus comiencen a buscarnos y. . .

-No te preocupes por los anbus. Esos imbéciles no son nada sin Kakashi y. . . y. . .

-¿Itachi?

-. . .

-Sasuke ¿Estás bien?

-Mirá.- le dijo señalando con la cabeza una pequeña casa de piedra a la distancia.- Es ahí.

-¿Una carrera?- le dijo con una sonrisa zorruna.

-¿Ahora?

-¡Si! Es que quiero correr.

-¿Para qué? Ya sabemos quien va a ganar.

-Si pero quiero darte una oportunidad de vencerme alguna vez.

-Quise decir que yo soy más rápido usuratonkaichi.

-¡¿Nani?! ¡Yo soy mil veces más rápido que vos, Sasuke baka!

-En tus sueños dobe.

-Si estás tan seguro entonces corramos.

-Me parece bien. Desde acá hasta la puerta. ¿Si?

-¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora te voy a demostrar cuanto mejoré mientras no estabas dattebayo!

-No te creas la gran cosa por vencer a Kabuto.

-¡Basta de hablar y vamos a correr!

-Bueno. 1. . .2. . .

-¡3!

El Uzumaki salió disparado en medio de una nube de humo en un segundo. Sasuke permaneció inmóvil viéndolo correr con tanto entusiasmo. Si, el Naruto dobe e inquieto había vuelto. El Naruto que lo molestaba con cosas estúpidas como lo era esa carrera. El Naruto del cual había estado enamorado desde que tenía memoria.

No sabía cómo lo conseguía pero el rubio había logrado que él lo siguiera a toda velocidad a pesar de que realmente no quería. Y allí estaba él, corriendo lo más rápido que podía para alcanzar al ojiazul pensando que de estar en el lugar de Hinata, se suicidaría. No podría soportar tener que vivir sin poder estar cerca del Uzumaki. Si él no lo amara de la misma forma en que él lo hacía. . . Simplemente no tendría razones para vivir.

"Hinata, realmente espero que seas más inteligente que yo."

____________________________

-Hum.- dijo Sasuke con una mano en la puerta de la guarida y la otra; alejándose los molestos cabellos de la cara.

-¡TRAMPOSO!- le gritó con la respiración entre cortada, un Naruto totalmente despeinado y con el buzo cubierto de sudor que acaba de alcanzar al ojinegro.

-¿Yo?

-¡SI!

-Acordamos que ganaría quien tocara la puerta primero. ¿O no?

-¡Pero tomaste un atajo, Sasuke baka!

-Nunca dijimos que no se podía hacer eso.

-Aún así es trampa.- dijo cortante el rubio cruzándose de brazos e inflando los cachetes.

-No te enojes por algo tan tonto usuratonkaichi.

Y diciendo esto, Sasuke se le acercó al ojiazul y depositó un tierno beso sobre sus labios.

-No estoy enojado.- replicó cruzándose de brazos nuevamente.- Y. . . ¿Tocamos la puerta o. . .?

-Tengo una mejor idea.

Con aires de superioridad, el ojinegro se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar alejándose más y más de la guarida.

-¡¿A dónde vas?!

A pesar de los gritos de Naruto, Sasuke no respondía en lo absoluto sino que le daba una señal con una mano para que no se preocupara.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para que Naruto fuera sólo un punto naranja y negro, empezó a formar varios sellos a una increíble velocidad. Luego sujetó su mano derecha con la izquierda y en la primera comenzó a acumular chacra. Casi de inmediato unos rayos azules aparecieron alrededor de su mano al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba un sonido similar al de un montón de pájaros chillando.

Naruto se encontraba a una distancia considerable y a penas distinguía la figura del Uchiha. Colocó una mano sobre sus ojos a modo de visera para tapar el sol y esforzó la vista aún más. Entonces vio un pequeño Sasuke corriendo hacia él con una peligrosa descarga eléctrica en una mano.

-¡Me vas a matar a mí baka!

-¡CHIDORIIIIIIIIII!

El Uzumaki logró hacerse a un lado un instante antes de que Sasuke le diera a la puerta un ataque directo. La había destruido por completo. De hecho, ya había entrado a la guarida sin problemas. Pero su técnica había sido tan potente que no había sido capaz de detenerse a tiempo. En lugar de eso, continuó corriendo hasta encontrarse con una enorme pared de piedra al final del largo pasillo.

-¡Kuso!- maldecía el ojinegro haciendo todo lo posible para sacar su mano de la grieta que él mismo había hecho.- ¡Me atoré!

-Y ese es el mejor jutsu del "poderoso" Uchiha Sasuke, señoras y señores.- decía Naruto con una gota en la cabeza caminando lentamente hacia donde estaba el Uchiha.- ¡Pikachu hace mejores ataques eléctricos que vos, Sasuke baka!

-¡Deja de molestarme y ayudame usuratonkaichi!

El ojiazul fue hasta donde se encontraba Sasuke, prisionero de la pared de piedra. Lo abrazó fuertemente por debajo de los brazos y comenzó a halar hacia atrás para sacarlo.

-¡No sale kuso!- se quejaba Naruto aplicando más fuerza.

-Etto. . . Naruto. . .

-¡No hables y ayudame baka!- le gritó repitiendo el movimiento con más fuerza.

-No te entusiasmes demasiado en esta posición.

-¡¿Por qué siempre estás pensando en eso?!- le gritó consiguiendo liberar finalmente al Uchiha.

Cuando la mano de Sasuke quedó libre, Varias rocas cayeron de la pared haciendo un hueco lo suficientemente grande como para que pase una persona a través de él. Del otro lado parecía haber un cuarto bastante grande pero tan oscuro que no se podía ver absolutamente nada.

-Uff Me duele la mano.- se lamentaba moviéndola para todos lados haciéndola sonar varias veces.

-¡¿Podemos seguir sin que mal interpretes todo lo que hago?!

-Si.

Y diciendo esto se dio media vuelta y colocó una mano sobre los escombros para apoyarse sobre ella, tomar impulso y pasar hacia el otro lado.

-¿Es por ahí?

-Si. Rompí esta pared a propósito usuratonkaichi.

-¡MENTIROSO! ¡Te excediste con el Chidori y ahora lo tratás de arreglar! Siempre actuás como si hicieras mucho y fueras la gran cosa. . .

-¿Cuándo hice eso?

-Cuado tuvimos que ser los guardas-espaldas de la princesa Fuun ¿Te acordás?

-¿La actriz?

-Si, esa. Cuando tuvimos que pelear contra el malo de la película vos fuiste corriendo como loco hacia él con el Chidori y lo único que le hiciste fue una grieta y después me dijiste "Naruto, ya hice la grieta. Te dejo el resto a ti."- lo imitó Naruto.- ¡Le hiciste una grieta nada más baka! Me dejaste todo el trabajo a mí y tuve que salvar a todos con mi increíble Rasengan de los 7 colores. No sos tan especial, Sasuke.

-Orochimaru no pensaba lo mismo.

-Orochimaru tenía mal gusto. Por algo es que siempre andaba con Kabuto atrás.

-¡No me compares con Kabuto usuratonkaichi!

-Bueno bueno. ¿No teníamos que liberar a Willy?

-A Suigetsu dobe.

Y tomando un poco de impulso, Naruto siguió a Sasuke a través del hueco de la pared.

Ahora se encontraban en un cuarto completamente rodeados de una profunda oscuridad. No podían ver nada pero parecía ser que Sasuke no estaba lo que se dice perdido. Él, seguro de sí mismo, tomó a Naruto de la mano y lo obligó a seguirlo.

No se escuchaba nada excepto sus propias pisadas. Ni siquiera el Uzumaki hablaba como si temiera que algo malo pasara si rompía aquel silencio. En lugar de eso, giraba la cabeza para todas direcciones y enfocaba de vez en cuando la vista en algún lugar. Pero a pesar de lo mucho que lo intentaba, le era imposible ver más allá de la espalda del ojinegro.

-¡Me pisaste dobe!

-Gomen Sasuke. Es que no veo nada y. . . ¡Ah!

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Me golpeé la cabeza con algo.

-¿Te duele?

-No. Estoy bien.

-Con tantos golpes de Sakura seguro que ya te acostumbraste al dolor físico.

-Si. . . Sakura chan puede ser muy violenta a veces. . .

-¿También la odias?- le preguntó esbozando una sonrisa.

-¡No la odio baka! Es sólo que. . . Me pregunto porque me golpea tanto. . .

-Porque es una estúpida perra a la que no le importa los sentimientos de los demás y que siempre se te sube por el cuello y no deja de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez ¡Sasuke kun! ¡Sasuke kun!- la imitaba poniendo voz de chica.

-Quedaste medio traumado ¿Verdad, Sasuke?

-Entre Itachi, Sakura y Orochimaru creo que no me vendrían mal unas clases de yoga para desestresarme o algo así. . .

-Y últimamente estás imitando a todos. Primero a Orochimaru. . .

-Sasssssssssuke kun.- lo imitaba Sasuke sacando mucho la lengua como si de una serpiente se tratase.- Quiero tu cuerpo, Sasssssssssuke kun.

-Jajajajaja Ahora reíte.

-Ku ku ku

-Jajajajaja

-Prometeme que no le vas a decir a nadie que hago estas cosas.

-Lo prometo dattebayo.

-Es por aquí.- le dijo indicándole un camino algo más iluminado gracias a la luz que emitían algunas antorchas encendidas.

En aquel cuarto había varias maquinarias ubicadas en distintos lugares del cuarto. Sin embargo la mirada de Naruto estaba clavada en un tubo gigantesco en el centro de la habitación. El Uzumaki se acercó lentamente hacia ese enorme objeto pensando que encontraría allí sumergida, a una de las serpientes del sanin. Pero por más que buscó y buscó no lograba ver nada.

-¡Que asco de agua dattebayo! ¿No la limpian nunca?

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo usuratonkaichi? Esta guarida se usaba para los experimentos de Orochimaru y yo no lo seguía a todos lados como hacía Kabuto. Vine acá sólo dos veces.

-¡¿Sólo dos veces?! ¡Ya está! Seguro que nos perdimos.

-No nos perdimos dobe. Yo sé donde estamos.

-Y entonces ¿Dónde está Suigetsu?

-Ahora te lo presento.

Y diciendo esto, acumuló chacra en su mano derecha nuevamente y atacó el enorme tubo con suficiente fuerza como para romper el vidrio que contenía aquel líquido verdoso.

-¿Por qué todo lo arreglás con la fuerza?- le decía Naruto.

-Mirá quién habla.

La ya dolorida mano de Sasuke, se había cortado con los fragmentos de vidrio que estallaron en mil pedazos debido a la potente descarga eléctrica. Sin embargo no demostraba ni la más mínima señal de dolor sino que escudriñaba con atención el agua que salía del tubo y mojaba el suelo.

-¿Qué. . .? ¿Qué es eso?

Naruto no lo podía creer. El extraño líquido comenzaba a acumularse por sí solo en un mismo lugar y empezaba a tomar forma. Poco a poco aparecieron dos brazos. . . dos piernas. . . una cabeza. . . El agua ya no era agua sino un chico de unos 16 años de edad. Estaba allí, de pié mirándolos como si nada. Tenía el cabello por los hombros completamente blanco, ojos verdes y el cuerpo pálido totalmente desnudo.

Sasuke no había cambiado en lo absoluto su expresión al ver la transformación de aquel sujeto mientras que Naruto aún lo observaba con la boca abierta. Suigetsu, por su parte, pasó por alto al Uchiha y caminó directo hacia el rubio.

-¿Vos sos el que dice que soy un asco?

-No. . . No quise ofenderte.-tartamudeaba el ojiazul sin poder creer que aquel líquido era una persona que además hablaba.

-No molestes a Naruto, Suigetsu.

-Ah. Sasuke, por un momento me olvidé de vos.

-Quiero que me acompañes por un tiempo.

-Si, claro. Después de todo te lo debo por haberme liberado pero. . .- comenzó a decir clocándose detrás de Sasuke y apuntándolo en la cabeza con su mano en forma de pistola.- No te confundas. No te creas que me vas a hacer sombra porque sencillamente asesinaste a Orochimaru.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Naruto cada vez más sorprendido.

-Los rumores viajan rápido.

-¡Pero si estábamos solos cuando Sasuke lo mató dattebayo!

-¿Puedo seguir?

-Gomen.

-A lo que iba. Los dos sabemos que podría haber asesinado a Orochimaru en cualquier momento. Pero como vos eras su favorito, simplemente tuviste más oportunidades de acercarte lo suficiente como para tomarlo por sorpresa y con la guardia baja. Lo tuyo fue suerte.

-. . .

-Pero. . . Escuché también que te hiciste fuerte por tu cuenta así que. . . Creo que te seguiré por un tiempo. ¿Y los otros?

-Juugo está en el escondite del norte y Karin en el del sur.

-¡¿Karin?! ¡¿Esa perra viene?!

-No tuve más opción que elegirla a ella. A mi tampoco me cae bien.

-¿Y éste quién es?- le preguntó refiriéndose al rubio.

-Es Naruto, mi novio.

Cuando el Uzumaki escuchó aquellas palabras, una inmensa felicidad lo rodeó y lo cubrió por completo. Eran novios. Realmente estaba en una relación con Sasuke más allá de una mera amistad. Lo había esperado tanto tiempo. . . Hacia tanto que soñaba con el Uchiha diciendo esas pocas palabras. No lo podía creer. Era como un sueño. No, era mejor que un sueño. Era la realidad.

-Tu novio ¿Eh? Bueno, espero que nos llevemos bien ¿Si, Naruto?- le dijo tendiéndole una mano.

-Si.- afirmó con una sonrisa pero rápidamente cambió a una expresión más seria.- Siempre y cuando te pongas algo de ropa y no te acerques tanto a Sasuke ¡ES MÍO DATTEBAYO!

Continuará. . .

-Recién estabas medio posesivo, Naruto.

-¡Se te acercó mucho dattebayo! Y vos no le dijste nada. ¡Cuando yo lo hice antes me dijiste de todo!

-Suigetsu en un amigo mío y nada más. Lo conozco y sabía que no iba a intentar nada raro. Por eso no le dije nada.

-¡¿Y porque yo no puedo hacer eso si soy tu novio?!

-Justamente porque sos mi novio es que no podés. Quiero dejar bien en claro que en esta relación YO soy SEME y VOS sos UKE y eso NUNCA va a cambiar.

-Bueno bueno. Y. . . Ya tenemos a Suigetsu ¿Quién nos falta?

-Juugo y Karin.

-¿De verdad Karin es tan mala como decía Suigetsu?

-Si. Es como un doble de Sakura.

-¡No insultes más a Sakura chan!

-¡Es que la odio, Naruto! ¡La ODIO! El otro día me enteré que hay fans del animé que nos juntan y nos casan y hasta nos hacen tener hijos ¡Tengo pesadillas, Naruto!

-Tranquilizate, Sasuke.

-¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que la gente entienda que el SasuSaku NO EXISTE?!

-Sasuke. . .

-¡Durante todo el animé no hice más que ignorarla e insultarla y aún así hay quienes nos quieren ver casados!

-Sasuke. . .

-¡Hay fics, doujinshis, tributos, amvs y hasta fotos! ¡Fotos de nosotros dos besándonos, Naruto! ¡¿Cómo puede ser eso posible si a la única persona que besé en mi vida sos vos, Naruto?! ¡NO LO ENTIENDO! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ENTIENDEN QUE LA ODIO?!

-Sasuke. . .

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Vamos por esa clase de yoga. Yo te la pago dattebayo.

-Si. Creo. . . Creo que la necesito. . .

-Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo en el cual aparecerá Karin. Avisamos desde ahora que no es apto para sus fans si es que los hay. No se olviden de dejar sus reviews con comentarios, sugerencias y hasta amenazas por parte de los fans de Karin y Sakura chan. ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver en eso dattebayo! ¡A Karin no la conozco y Sakura chan es mi amiga!

-¡Te pega cada vez que te ve usuratonkaichi!

-Si, es verdad. . . ¡Sayonara a todos!

-Sayonara.


	9. El pais de las olas

N/A: Hola mi querido público! Estoy de vuelta y acá les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews! :D Me hacen muy feliz y no saben como dattebayo ^^ Hablando de esto, hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirles a todos. Reciví muchos reviews y. . . ¡Nadie defendió el SasuSaku y menos a Karin! ¡Es increíble! Poco a poco estamos acabando con el SasuSaku y eso es motivo de fiesta dattebayo! Y acá les traigo mi regalito XD ¡Espero que les guste!

Capitulo 9: La aldea de las olas

"No puedo decirle a nadie que encontré a Naruto. . ."- pensaba Hinata mientras entraba a Konoha jugando con sus dedos como solía hacer siempre que estaba nerviosa.- "Si lo hago. . . Un grupo de Anbus irían tras Naruto. Lo considerarían un traidor sólo por querer ayudar a su amigo. Naruto. . . es una buena persona. Él siempre está pensando en los demás. . . Me ayudó muchas veces y ahora es mi turno de ayudarlo. ¡Se lo prometí a Naruto! Guardaré el secreto y así él estará a salvo. Aunque. . .Pensándolo bien. . . Está con un ninja renegado y que además estuvo con Orochimaru. . . Él atacó a Naruto antes. . . Podría hacerlo de nuevo. Naruto es fuerte pero. . . ¿Qué debo hacer? ¡No! ¡Se lo prometí a Naruto! No puedo decir nada o los Anbus. . . Aunque por el otro lado está Sasuke. . . Sé que no es lo correcto ayudar a un ninja renegado pero. . . ¡Espera! No estoy ayudando a Sasuke sino a Naruto y eso es algo totalmente diferente. ¡No estoy haciendo nada malo!"

-¡Oi Hinata!

Aquella voz la sacó de sus pensamientos en un segundo. Se dio media vuelta toda sonrojada y se encontró cara a cara con Inuzuka Kiba montado sobre el lomo de Akamaru.

-Ki- Kiba kun.

-¿Encontraste a Naruto?

Sabía que alguno de su equipo le iba a preguntar eso. Después de todo, ella les había dicho que iría a buscar al Uzumaki. Si, esperaba que alguien preguntara sobre eso. Sólo que deseaba que no fuera tan pronto. ¿Por qué no podía haber sido en otro momento? La vida no estaba siendo justa con ella. . .

"¡No puede saberlo! ¡Ni siquiera Kiba debe enterarse! ¡Concéntrate y actúa normal!"

-No, no pude encontrarlo.- le dijo algo sonrojada y con la vista clavada en el piso a la vez que jugaba con sus dedos.

-Hinata, sos muy mala para mentir.

"¡Ya se dio cuenta! Disimula. . . Disimula. . ."

-¡Yo no estoy mintiendo!- le dijo aún más roja que antes.

-Si lo estás. Anda ¿Qué estás escondiendo?

"¡Piensa rápido! Decir que no sé nada no sirve porque me pongo colorada muy fácilmente. Entonces. . . Debo pensar en algo. ¡Eso! Tengo que mantener mi mente ocupada en otra cosa. ¿En que. . .?"

-Es obvio, Hinata. Estás más roja que un tomate.

"Tomates. . . Los cosechan los granjeros ¿No? Y después ellos los venden a las personas y a los mercados. . . Y a los restaurantes. . . Si, eso es. Entonces uno puede ir allí en lugar del campo a comer tomates. Son muy ricos y a mi me gustan pero a quién le gustaban mucho mucho era a Sasuke y. . ."

-¿Te pasa algo, Hinata?

Cuando alguien lleva consigo un secreto muy grande y de suma importancia, siente una horrible sensación de presión que poco a poco toma control sobre su cuerpo. Están quienes pueden pasar toda su vida soportando aquel impulso y están las personas que simplemente se desahogan con el primero que encuentran. A Hinata le pasó esto. Un instante después de pensar en Sasuke, la imagen de Naruto apareció en su mente y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos sin que ella pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

-¿Hi- Hinata?

-¡Kiba!

La Hyuuga corrió a los brazos del Inuzuka y lo abrazó fuertemente obligándolo a bajarse de Akamaru y ambos terminaron en el piso. Aunque el Inuzuka se levantó rápidamente, no tuvo más opción que ayudar a Hinata a ponerse de pié puesto que la chica no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar. Realmente no podía detener aquellas lágrimas aún llevándose las manos a los ojos para intentar ocultar su llanto sin mucho éxito.

-¿Sucedió algo?

Hinata mormuró algo in entendible y el pobre Kiba no sabía que hacer con ella. Él le devolvió el abrazo sin estar seguro de que decirle y le acarició el pelo suavemente un par de veces. La chica continuó llorando y parecía que nada ni nadie podría detenerla. Fue entonces que una figura pelirrosa se acercó a ellos.

-¡Qué tiernos!- exclamó al ver a sus dos amigos abrazándose mutuamente.

-No es gracioso, Sakura.

Entonces la Haruno observó mejor la escena y entendió que Hinata estaba llorando a mares. En un segundo cambió su expresión y corrió hasta su lado preocupada.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Si supiera te lo diría.

-¿Qué te sucede, Hinata?

La Hyuuga se despegó del hombro de Kiba para mirar a Sakura. Respiró hondo y abrió la boca pero de inmediato sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que humedecieron su rostro en cuestión de segundos. Hinata rompió en llanto y apoyó su cabeza sobre el Inuzuka una vez más.

-No la molestes, Sakura. Acaba de volver de buscar a Naruto y parece que no lo encontró.- le decía Kiba devolviéndole el abrazo a Hinata.

-Ya entiendo. No te preocupes, Hinata.- le hablaba Sakura a la pelivioleta entornando sus ojos verdes.- Naruto regresará. Estoy segura de ello. Él me lo prometió y él siempre cumple sus promesas.

"Naruto. . . Regresa. . . Por favor. . . ¡Tenés que regresar!"

___________________________

-¡Aire!- exclamó Suigetsu mientras corría hacia la salida de la guarida del sanin.- ¡LIBERTAD!

El peliblanco se detuvo en cuanto dejó atrás la puerta destruida de la entrada de la guarida. Entonces levantó los brazos hacia arriba inspirando con fuerza y llenando de aire puro sus pulmones. Cerró los ojos y volvió a inspirar con nostalgia. Hacia tanto que no salía de aquel sitio que había olvidado casi por completo lo bien que se sentía el simple hecho de estar afuera y sentir el viento en la cara.

Por su parte, Naruto y Sasuke salieron tranquilamente unos segundos después.

-Antes me costaba trabajo creer que Orochimaru guardara gente por años para hacerle cosas raras ¡Y ahora me entero de que hasta los ponía dentro de unos tubos gigantes! ¡En tubos! ¡A ese tipo le faltaban todos los tornillos dattebayo!

-No es tan malo como parece. Al menos a mi no me violó.- dijo Suigetsu mirando de reojo al Uchiha.

-Sasuke. . . – balbuceaba Naruto con horribles imágenes en la mente.- No me digas que. . .

-No lo hizo.

-Jaja Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso.- sonreía el peliblanco mostrando sus afilados dientes.- Las pocas veces que vi a Orochimaru, él no se separaba ni por un instante de Sasuke. Cualquiera pensaría que su relación iba más allá de maestro a alumno.

-Sasuke. . .- comenzó a hablar el Uzumaki jugando con sus dedos estilo Hinata.- Si Orochimaru te hubiera tocado. . . me lo dirías ¿Cierto?

-¿Para qué lo haría?

-¡Entonces es cierto!

-¡Que no dobe!

-Pero con todo eso de "Quiero tu cuerpo" y esa risa. . .

-Ku ku ku

-¡Ésa! ¡Es de un pervertido dattebayo!

-Orochimaru era raro y todo lo que digas pero no me hizo nada usuratonkaichi. Y vos. . .- se dirigió a Suigetsu.- No te metas conmigo o. . .

-¡Nada de venganzas!- le gritó Naruto interponiéndose entre Sasuke y Suigetsu con los brazos en alto como si estuviera protegiendo a un indefenso animal de un cazador peligroso.

-Bueno bueno. ¿No puedo hacerle nada malo?

-No te podés vengar de la gente por cualquier cosa dattebayo. ¡Ya lo hablamos Sasuke baka!

Bien. Entonces. . A ver. . Te voy a hacer un jutsu para que no te puedas separar de Karin ¿Qué te parece eso?

-Jajajaja Como si fueras capáz de hacer algo como eso Jajajaja

-. . .

-No serías capáz de hacerlo ¿Verdad?

-¿Te gustaría averiguarlo?

-Sabía que no iba a ser divertido tenerte a vos como líder.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.- No se puede ni jugar a la rayuela con alguien así.

-Es cierto, Sasuke.- asintió Naruto.- No te bancás una broma inocente.

-Como sea, vamos al escondite del sur por Karin.

Y diciendo esto, el ojinegro se puso en marcha y el rubio lo siguió de inmediato. Sin embargo Suigetsu no se movió de donde estaba.

-Lo de Karin era broma ¿Verdad?

-Va a venir con nosotros te guste o no, Suigetsu.

-Es que. . .

-¿Qué?

-Etto. . .

-¡¿Qué?!

-Quería pasar por un lugar antes.- le dijo juntando sus manos y mirando al ojinegro con ojos brillantes.

-Olvídalo. Ya perdimos mucho tiempo y tenemos que llegar al escondite del sur antes de que anochezca.

-Pero. . . ¡No es justo!

-No sé si te diste cuenta pero yo soy el líder y quien decide que hacemos.

-No me refería a eso. ¡Digo que no es justo que vos tengas una katana y tu novio un kunai y yo no tengo nada! ¡Yo no quiero ser el pobre desarmado del grupo! *Snif Snif*

-Pobrecito. . .- decía Naruto abrazando a Suigetsu.- ¡Mirá baka, lo hiciste llorar!

-¡No te pongas de su lado! ¡Él sólo va a hacer que nos desviemos!

-¡Pero no tiene arma dattebayo! ¿No te da lástima?- le preguntó mirándolo con ojos grandes y brillantes iguales a los de Suigetsu.- Sólo será un momento. . .

-. . .

-No perderemos mucho tiempo. . .

-. . .

-El pobre no tiene espada. . . Y mirá la carita que pone.

-No es un perro, Naruto.

-¡Eso no importa Sasuke baka!

-Sólo quiero ir un momento al país de las olas.- decía el peliblanco poniendo cara de cachorro triste.

-¡Al país de las olas! ¡Sasuke, tenemos que ir!- saltó Naruto de inmediato aferrándose a una pierna del Uchiha.

-Sabía que me ibas a salir con esto. . .

-¡Allí fue nuestra primera misión importante! ¡Tenemos muchos recuerdos ahí!

-Naruto, soltame de una vez.

-¡Están Inary y Tazuna!

-¿Y eso qué?

-¡Prometimos que volveríamos a visitarlos dattebayo!

-Corrección. Vos le prometiste que volveríamos. Yo, no.

-¡Pero tenemos que volver! ¡Les hice una promesa y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas dattebayo!

-De cualquier modo no podemos dejar que nos vean. ¿Para que vamos a ir si tenemos que estar escondidos todo el tiempo?

-¡Pero hay tantos recuerdos ahí, Sasuke!- exclamó sujetándose de la pierna del Uchiha aún con más fuerza.- ¡Ahí arriesgaste tu vida para protegerme dattebayo!

-¡Por favor, Sasuke!- se sumó Suigetsu imitando al Uzumaki aferrándose de la otra pierna del ojinegro.- ¡Ahí está la espada de mi sensei Zabuza!

-¿Conoces a Zabuza?- inquirió Naruto sin soltar a Sasuke, por supuesto.

-Si, fue mi sensei.

-¿Lo ves, Sasuke? También podemos visitar sus tumbas.

-Que divertido. . .

-¡Haku pudo habernos matado a los dos y no lo hizo dattebayo! ¡Lo menos que podemos hacer es visitar su tumba!

-Vos siempre pensando en los demás. . .

-¡Por favor, Sasuke!

-¡Por favor! ¡Si no lo haces por mí, hacelo por él que es tu novio!- agregó el peliblanco.

Sasuke ya estaba más que harto de toda esa situación. Se suponía que había ido a buscar a un peón que iba a ayudarlo a vencer a su hermano y a obedecerlo en todo. Estaba seguro de que Suigetsu sería muy útil debido a su extraña habilidad de volver su cuerpo agua a voluntad. Además siempre le había parecido un sujeto más o menos serio, entonces. . . ¡¿Cómo había acabado enredado en su pierna y rogándole como un niño pequeño para ir a buscar una espada vieja?! Eso era culpa de Naruto. Aún no entendía como lo hacía pero el rubio tenía la increíble habilidad de cambiar a la gente que estuviera a su alrededor. Después de todo, había hecho lo mismo con él ¿No?

Y allí estaba él. El inocente Naruto de siempre sujetándose de su pierna con fuerza y mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos de un azul brillante. Y además estaban esos bigotes de zorro. . . ¡Se veía tan tierno! ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de renunciar a alguien así? Era imposible resistirse. Simplemente no podía negarle algo a Naruto.

-Bien, iremos al país de las olas.

-¡Bien!- exclamaron Naruto y Suigetsu levantando los brazos hacia arriba como dos niños pequeños.

-¡Pero sólo si me sueltan en este preciso instante!

___________________________

-Y ahí estábamos Sasuke y yo.- le contaba Naruto a Suigetsu mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro.- Los dos estábamos muy heridos por las agujas de Haku. Y habíamos perdido mucha chacra. Por un momento hasta pensé que íbamos a morir en ese puente.

-¿Y Sakura seguía con Tazuna?- lo interrumpió el peliblanco.

-Si, ella nunca ayudaba demasiado. No es más que una molestia.- decía Sasuke.

-¡No digas esas cosas de Sakura chan, Sasuke baka! ¡Es mi amiga dattebayo!

-¿Una amiga te golpea cada vez que te ve?

-¡Vos estuviste a punto de matarme dos veces y aún así eso no me detuvo dattebayo! ¡Te seguí buscando aunque todos decían que eras un traidor y. . .!

-¿Y después qué pasó?- continuó Suigetsu.

-¡Ah, si! ¡Entonces Haku me lanzó varias agujas a la vez!

-¿En serio?

-¡Si! Y yo no podía moverme. . . Estaba muy cansado para esquivar el ataque y no me quedaba chacra suficiente para formar sellos. . . En ese momento pensé que iba a morir. Cerré los ojos y. . . ¡Sasuke recibió el ataque y me protegió dattebayo!

-"Mi cuerpo se movió sólo" Eso fue lo que te dije ¿Cierto?- sonrió nostálgico.

-Si Jeje. Aunque. . . Ahora que lo pienso. . . ¡Siempre me estás protegiendo dattebayo! ¡Soy un ninja y. . .!

-Genin.

-¡Vos también, Sasuke baka!

-¿Son genins? Jajajajaja- se burlaba Suigetsu.

-¡Vos no te rías! ¡Y vos. . .!- comenzó a decirle a Sasuke apuntándolo con el dedo.- ¡Soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderme por mi cuenta dattebayo! ¡No necesito que me salves nunca más! ¿Entendiste?

-Si, usuratonkaichi.

-¡Nada de "si, usuratonkaichi"! Casi morís por pretejerme una vez. . . No quiero. . . ¡No quiero que eso pase de nuevo dattebayo! Porque. . . Tuviste suerte con Haku pero. . . La próxima vez podrías mo. . .

Sasuke no tuvo que escuchar el resto para saber a donde iba Naruto. Era cierto que eso no era del todo imposible pero lo último que quería era pensar en morir. Acababan de reunirse después de tanto tiempo. . . Le había dicho a Naruto lo que sentía por él. ¡Finalmente lo había echo! ¡Y Naruto le había correspondido! Y en cuanto creía que debía separarse de él para vengar su clan, Naruto se las ingeniaba para acompañarlo. No querían separarse y lo único capaz de obligarlo a hacerlo era la propia muerte. Por eso es que a Sasuke lo asustaba morir. Porque si moría, no podría estar con Naruto. Y había esperado tanto para estar con él. . . El tampoco quería que eso sucediera. Alejarse de Naruto para siempre era algo mucho peor que la muerte misma.

El Uchiha no lo dejó seguir hablando y lo abrazó fuertemente obligándolo a callar.

-No termines esa palabra, Naruto.

-Sasuke. . .

-No voy a morir. No puedo morir ahora que te tengo. Sin importar como, voy a vivir para regresar a Konoha con vos. Pero no me pidas que no intente protegerte, Naruto. Porque cuando estoy a punto de perderte. . .- le susurraba en el oído.-. . . mi cuerpo se mueve solo.

-Baka.- le dijo Naruto rodeando la espalda de Sasuke y atrayéndola hacia él más y más para luego apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro del ojinegro.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que mi vida es más valiosa que la tuya?

-Eso es fácil de responder. Porque si vos morís, se acaba mi mundo y no me quedan más razones para vivir. Existir en un mundo en el que no puedo amarte es peor que no existir. Por otro lado, si muero pero vos estás bien, entonces yo estaré bien.

-¡No digas eso baka!

-Etto. . . No quiero interrumpir pero. . .- comenzó a decir Suigetsu llamando la atención de los otros dos.- El puente está allá. . . Y nosotros seguimos acá. . . Y estamos muy cerca de mi espada. . . ¿Podemos seguir caminando?

-Si querías arruinar un momento romántico, lo conseguiste.- le dijo Sasuke con una mega vena en la frente.

-Sasuke ¿Te acordás de nuestra charla sobre las venganzas?

-Si si. Ya sé.

Sasuke dejó salir un largo suspiro y luego tomó la mano de Naruto para seguir con su viaje.

___________________________

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, los tres shinobis llegaron a la aldea de las olas. El cielo ya estaba bastante oscuro y se podían distinguir algunas estrellas en él. Se escuchaba el calmado y relajante movimiento del agua y el de las hojas de los árboles cuando el viento pasaba a través de ellos. Aquel sitio era verdaderamente hermoso pero los ojos de Naruto no estaban posados en el paisaje sino en un enorme cartel sobre la entrada del puente.

-¡Mirá Sasuke! ¡Mirá!- gritaba saltando de alegría apuntando con el dedo las palabras "El gran puente Naruto".- ¡Tiene mi nombre dattebayo!

-Hum. Te lo merecías usuratonkaichi.

-Jajajaja ¡Estas celoso!

-¿Yo?

-¡Si! ¡Porque yo tengo un puente! ¡Un puente Sasuke! ¿Y vos? ¡Nada! Jajajajaja

-Naruto, todas las casas, mansiones, negocios y calles Uchiha me pertenecen. Es como un pequeño pueblo que está a mi nombre.

-¡No es justo dattebayo!

-Un momento.- lo interrumpió Suigetsu.- Eso sería verdad si fueras el último Uchiha pero ¿Qué hay de tu hermano?

-¡Él masacró a todo mi clan! ¡Lo único que se merece ese infeliz es la muerte!

-Aunque digas eso, él sigue siendo tu hermano mayor y por ello es propietario de todo el complejo Uchiha y no vos.- acabó Suigetsu con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¡Es cierto dattebayo!- saltó feliz Naruto.- Además técnicamente sos un ninja renegado y cuando dejaste la aldea, renunciaste a todo lo que había adentro ¡Incluyendo todo lo de los Uchihas! Jajajajjaja ¡Te gané dattebayo!

-¡Estas en la callle Sasuke! Jajajajajaja- continuó Suigetsu.

-Bueno. . . Podés quedarte en mi casa conmigo todo el tiempo que quieras.

Y diciendo esto, Naruto acercó sus labios a los de Sasuke y los selló con un beso profundo y romántico. Entonces Sasuke le devolvió el beso abrazándolo por detrás y deslizó su mano por la espalda del ojiazul y continuó bajándola más y más. Luego Naruto sintió como. . . ¿Alguien le sacaba su banda para la cabeza? Si, ya no la tenía puesta. De inmediato rompió aquel beso y se dio vuelta.

-¿Buscabas esto, Naruto?- le preguntaba Suigetsu colocándose la banda con la insignia de la aldea de Konoha en la frente y le hacía señas al Uzumaki para que fuera por ella.

-¡Eso es mío dattebayo!

-¿Estás seguro? Creo que me queda mejor a mí. Si, creo que me la voy a quedar.

-¡Devolvémela! ¡No tenés idea de todo lo que tuve que hacer para ganarla! ¡ES MÍAAAAAA!

Y sin perder un segundo más, Naruto dejó a Sasuke plantado y corrió hacia Suigetsu para recuperar su banda. El peliblanco no se la iba a dejar fácil y corrió también alejándose cada vez más del puente a la vez que era perseguido por Naruto.

Ambos actuaban como un par de niños. Al menos eso pensaba Sasuke mientras los seguía caminando lentamente. Hacia unas pocas horas no se conocían y ahora parecían ser los mejores amigos. ¿Cómo había sucedido eso? ¿Cómo es que se habían vuelto tan unidos en tan poco tiempo? Y más importante aún ¿Cómo había ocurrido frente a sus propios ojos? Tal vez estaba pensando demasiado las cosas. Naruto siempre actuaba como un niño pequeño. No tenía importancia si se comportaba de esa manera con Suigetsu. Seguramente hacía eso con Kiba, Chouji y Shikamaru también. No tenía porque ponerse paranoico. Como si su amado Naruto fuera a dejarlo por alguien como Suigetsu. . . ¡Qué estupidez!

Ya algo más tranquilo, Sasuke decidió apresurar el paso y alcanzar a los demás. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido semejante ocurrencia? ¿Naruto con Suigetsu? La simple idea le daba risa. Ni siquiera era capaz de imaginarse a esos dos juntos. Quizás Naruto tenía razón y debería tranquilizarse un poco.

___________________________

La oscuridad de la noche inundaba la aldea de las olas. Sasuke Uchiha se movía a través de las sombras sin ser visto por nadie. Debía ser extremadamente cuidadoso para que los aldeanos no notaran su presencia mientras llegaba a la colina donde estaban las tumbas de Zabuza y Haku. Aunque resultaba ser algo bastante arriesgado, era un ninja más que capaz de pasar desapercibido y sin esforzarse demasiado llegó hasta aquel sitio en poco tiempo.

Nada había cambiado a pesar de que los años habían transcurrido. El ambiente era muy pacífico. Una gran vegetación abundaba en el lugar y las dos tumbas, una más pequeña que la otra, continuaban en el mismo lugar de siempre. No era silencio sino un sonido tranquilizador que parecía entrar dentro del cuerpo del ojinegro y llenarlo de toda la paz que no había tenido en años. Sin embargo aquella armonía interior se cortó en un instante por la voz gritona de Naruto. La reconocería en cualquier lugar. . .

-Naruto. . . Seguís siendo tan ruidosos como siempre. . .

Con una gota bajándole por la sien, Sasuke siguió sin demasiada dificultad el sonido de la voz del rubio. No estaba demasiado lejos.

-¡No te pongas tan difícil, Suigetsu!

-Sos vos el que se pone difícil. Yo sólo quiero que me lo des, nada más.

-¡Pero es que es mío dattebayo!

-¿Y qué? Lo quiero de todos modos.

-Además, esto no está bien. . .

-Bueno, entonces ponémelo vos.

-¿Es tu primera vez?

-Es que. . . Orochimaru me tenía adentro de un tubo. . .

-Si, es verdad.

-Entonces. . . ¿Me ayudas?

-Bien. Pero no te muevas mucho.

Sasuke no pudo escuchar una palabra más y corrió siguiendo aquellas voces a máxima velocidad ahuyentando las numerosas imágenes que aparecían en su mente. No quería pensar en eso. . . No podía ser posible. . . No el Naruto que él conocía y amaba con locura. . . Eso no era más que su imaginación jugándole algún truco.

Se detuvo en seco en cuanto los vio unos pocos segundos después. No entendía nada. No podía creer lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando. Si, lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos y estaba seguro de que su mente no era la responsable de que Suigetsu estuviera acostado sobre el pasto y Naruto; sobre él. No, ese no era ningún genjutsu ni una pesadilla. Era la realidad, la cruel y dolorosa realidad.

Continuará. . .

-Naruto ¡¿Qué ****** pasó?!

-¿Con qué?

-¡Con el final dobe! ¡¿Qué ****** estaban haciendo Suigetsu y vos?!

-¡Ah, eso!

-¡Si, eso!

-Jeje No te lo puedo decir.

-¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Tengo que saberlo usuratonkaichi!

-No te voy a decir nada. Vas a tener que esperar como todos para saber qué pasó.

-¡Pero la autora está loca! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre dejar a uno con ese final tan abierto?!

-Es que es mala dattebayo y le gusa dejar estos finales para que sus lectores se rompan la cabeza mientras esperan la continuación.

-¿Y espera que le dejen reviews? ¡Los lectores la van a matar!

-Que la maten, así nunca van a saber que pasó.

-¡Kuso! Es verdad. . . Bueno, la voy a poner en mi lista de venganzas y después veo que hago con ella.

-¡Nada de venganzas Sasuke! ¡Itachi es el único que se merece ese tipo de cosas dattebayo! ¡No le hagas nada a la autora!

-Ella fue quien te mintió diciéndote que ibas a ser seme.

-¡Es cierto dattebayo! ¡La voy a matar y. . .! ¡Esperá! ¡No puedo matarla!

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque me prometió que esto iba a tener un final felíz. ¡Y yo quiero mi final feliz dattebayo!

-Bueno bueno. . . ¿No se supone que en este bonus tenemos que dar una pista de lo que va a pasar en el próximo capítulo?

-Si.

-¡Entonces deciles algo vos porque yo no tengo ni **** idea de que pasó ni lo que va a pasar!

-Señaras y señores lectores. . . en el próximo capítulo. . . ¡Aparece Karin!

-¡¿Y eso que ****** tiene que ver con el final abierto Naruto?!

-Nada pero es todo lo que voy a decir. ¡No se olviden de sus reviews!

-Ejem. Amenazas. Ejem.

-¿Tenés tos?

-Si, un poquito.

-¡No se pierdan la continuación por nada del mundo!

-Y si no llega es porque alguien asesinó a la autora, que en paz descanse.

-¡No la mates, Sasuke! ¡La necesito para mi final deliz dattebayo!

-Sayonara.

-¡Sayonara!


	10. Karin

N/A: Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Gracias gracias muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews! Me hacen muy feliz! :D

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que en este fic la pareja es SasuNaru y ninguna otra más. Ya sé que no parece a veces. . . ¡Pero es que soy mala! Buajajaja! XD Así que creanlo o no, no va a haber tríos. Aunque van a aparecer Karin, Sakura y Hinata eso no quiere decir que la historia se vaya para el otro lado. Esto es 100 x 100to yaoi!

Ahora si, los dejo leer en paz. . .

Capitulo 10: Karin

-¡¿Qué ******** están haciendo?!

Sasuke continuaba sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando frente a sus propios ojos.

-¡Ah! Hola, Sasuke.- lo saludó como si nada Naruto aún sobre Suigetsu.- ¿Podés creer que Suigetsu no sabe ponerse bien una banda? ¡Y vos me decís dobe a mí!

-Ya te dije que estuve enserado en un tubo casi toda mi vida ¡¿Cómo iba a saber que lo estaba haciendo al revés?!

-Baka. . .

Entonces Naruto tomó la banda con la insignia de la hoja y se la colocó en la frente al peliblanco mientras Sasuke se sentía como la persona más idiota del mundo. ¿Cómo había dudado del inocente de Naruto?

-¡Ya está!

-Jeje Me queda bien ¿No?- presumía a la vez que se ponía de pié de un salto al igual que el Uzumaki.

-Te la presto por un tiempo ¡Pero es mía dattebayo!

-Ya sé. . . Te la voy a cuidar. . .

-O sea que. . . Ustedes. . .- comenzó a hablar muy despacio el Uchiha.- Ustedes. . . Sólo estaban. . .

-Lo estaba ayudando a Suigetsu porque no entendía que se la estaba poniendo mal y tuve que obligarlo a escucharme dattebayo.

-Me tiró al piso y todo. . .

-Bueno pero vos no me escuchabas.

-¡Pasate la mitad de tu vida dentro de un tubo y después decime si escuchas bien!

-Un momento. . . ¿Vos qué estabas pensando que estábamos haciendo?- le preguntó Naruto al ojinegro con una sonrisa zorruna como si ya supiera la respuesta.

-Yo. . . etto. . .

-¡Creíste que estábamos ******!

-¡No es cierto!- se negaba Sasuke rojo como un tomate.

-¡Pervertido!- le dijo el Uzumaki apuntándolo con un dedo acusador.- ¡Siempre estás pensando en eso dattebayo!

-¡¿Y en qué querés que piense si vos estabas arriba de él?!

-¡Podríamos estar jugando al Twister dattebayo!

-¡Suigetsu estaba diciendo que se lo pusieras!

-¡La banda Sasuke baka!

-Que mal pensado que sos, Sasuke.- se sumó el ojiverde.

-Jeje No tenés que estar celoso.- se reía Naruto.

-No estoy celoso. . .

Algo sonrojado, el Uchiha desvió la mirada pero entonces Naruto se le acercó y lo obligó a levantar la cabeza para verlo de frente. Entonces depositó sobre sus labios un tierno beso corto pero de esos difíciles de olvidar.

-¿Cuándo vas a entender que al único que quiero es a vos?

-Gomen.- se disculpó sonriéndole.

-¡Oigan!- los llamó Suigetsu levantando una enorme espada con un solo brazo.- Ya tengo mi espada así que. . . ¿Vamos a lo de Karin?

-Si. Mejor nos apuramos o. . .

-¡Pero ya está anocheciendo dattebayo!

-Somos ninjas, Naruto. Podemos seguir caminando durante la noche sin problemas.

-Pero yo tengo sueño, Sasuke.- le decía poniendo la voz más dulce que podía.

-. . .

-¿Si, Sasuke?

-No. Seguiremos nuestro viaje o no vamos a llegar nunca.

-¡Sasuke!- se quejaba el rubio.- ¡Desde que dejamos la guarida de Orochimaru que no duermo nada!

-Yo tampoco y aún así no tengo sueño.

-Entonces vos seguí y nosotros después te alcanzamos.- dijo Suigetsu abrazando por el cuello a Naruto.- A menos que quieras quedarte con nosotros hasta mañana en la mañana.

-. . .

-¿Qué dices, Sasuke? ¿Te quedás o te vas?

-No tengo otra opción.- se lamentó cerrando los ojos por un momento.- Está bien. Me quedo.

-¡Si!- festejaba Naruto levantando ambas manos hacia arriba.

_______________________

-Me siento un poco mal por robarle a los aldeanos esta carpa. . .- decía el rubio.- y la comida y las bolsas de dormir. . .

-No se las robamos. Sólo las tomamos prestadas por una noche.- le restó importancia Suigetsu.

-Pero no les preguntamos. . .

-Siempre es mejor pedir perdón que permiso. Además, se las vamos a devolver mañana.

-¿Cómo vamos a devolverles la comida?

-No lo vamos a hacer. Es que somos tan buenos que vamos a impedir que engorden.- le aseguró con una sonrisa mostrándole los colmillos afilados.- Bueno Sasuke, es tu turno de contribuir con el equipo.- le dijo entregándole un tubo de luz.

-¿Qué se supone que haga con esto?

-¡El Chidori!

-¿Para qué?

-Para encenderlo ¿Para qué más?

A regañadientes, Sasuke tomó aquel objeto entre sus manos y acumuló chacra de elemento rayo en la punta de sus manos. Poco a poco fue liberándola lentamente para no sobrecargar el tubo y entonces se encendió sin demasiados problemas.

-¿Feliz?

-Si.

A los pocos segundos, un mosquito fue volando en dirección a la brillante luz y en cuanto tuvo contacto con la electricidad, cayó muerta a los pies de Sasuke.

-El poder del sobreviviente a la masacre Uchiha no deja de sorprenderme.

-¿Para esto querías que hiciera el Chidori?

-Si. Los mosquitos me molestan mucho.- se quejaba mientras se acostaba sobre el cómodo suelo de la tienda de acampar.- Buenas noches a todos. . . No me despierten en medio de la noche, por favor. . . Que sueñen con los angelitos. . .

-¡¿Y qué querés que haga con esto?!- saltó el ojinegro refiriéndose al tubo de luz encendido.

-Ah, si. Seguí como estás ahora. Lo haces muy bien. Sos el mejor mata insectos que vi en mi vida. Ahora, si. Que descansen. . .

No acabó la frase y el Uchiha ya había apagado la luz.

-¡Los insectos!

-¡Yo no voy a hacer de linterna toda la noche!

-Pero sos el único que puede hacer eso. . . Es un trabajo muy importante digno de un Uchiha.

-Dejá de quejarte que se ve bastante bien y. . . ¡Naruto no te duermas!

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó abriendo un ojo con pereza.

-Te estabas durmiendo usuratonkaichi.

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo?

-Tengo que hablar de algo muy importante con vos.

-¿No puede esperar a mañana?

-No.

-¿Son problemas de pareja?- inquirió Suigetsu.

-No y no es nada que te incumba así que volvete a dormir.

-Bueno.

Y sin decir una palabra más, se dio media vuelta y cerró los ojos para entrar en un sueño profundo casi de inmediato. Era obvio que disfrutaba no tener que dormir dentro de su prisión de vidrio.

-Naruto.- se volvió hacia el ojiazul que parecía estar a punto de caer rendido al sueño al igual que el peliblanco.- ¿Qué pensás de Sakura últimamente?

-¿De Sakura chan?

-Ella te gustaba antes.

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo Sasuke baka? Ya te dije que. . .

-Que me querés a mi y no a ella pero quiero que me digas como la ves ahora.

-Si que sos celoso dattebayo.

-Es que temo perderte usuratonkaichi.- le dijo abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Jeje No me vas a perder dattebayo.

-Entonces. . . ¿Qué es Sakura para vos?

-Es mi amiga dattebayo, sólo eso. Creo. . . que nunca me gustó realmente. Es que. . . cuando te veía a vos con Sakura. . . Me sentía muy mal por dentro y no entendía porque. Pensé que era porque me gustaba Sakura y que por eso no soportaba verla con alguien más pero al final entendí que le tenía envidia por estar cerca de vos todo el tiempo.

-Baka. Estábamos juntos porque ella se me pegaba todo el día, no porque quisiera. Y que ni se te ocurra pensar que disfrutaba estar cerca de esa maldita perra.

-¡No le digas así a Sakura chan!

-¡Se acabó! ¡Te voy a hacer entrar en razón aunque me lleve toda la noche!

Cuando acabó de decir esto metió una mano dentro de su camisa para luego sacar la foto del equipo 7 hacía tres largos años.

-¿Todavía guardabas esa foto?- se sorprendió Naruto al verla.

-Es la única que tengo de vos.

Entonces tomó entre sus manos la fotografía y sin mirar al Uzumaki, la rompió en un segundo.

-Pero ¡¿Qué estás. . .?! ¡¿Por qué Sasuke?!

-Ahora decile todo a ella.- le ordenó poniéndole en frente el rostro infantil de la pelirrosa de la foto.

-¿Qué? No voy a hablar con una foto.

-Si no se lo podés decir a ésta Sakura, no vas a poder hacerlo con la verdadera. ¡Y tenés que hacerlo cuando volvamos, Naruto!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero tener que ocultar mis sentimientos nunca más. Y cuando regresemos a Konoha voy a querer abrazarte y besarte en frente de todos y no quiero que se nos queden mirando como si fuera la cosa más rara del mundo.

-Ya sé ya sé. Cuando volvamos se lo voy a decir a Sakura chan, lo prometo dattebayo.

-Y por eso tenés que practicar usuratonkaichi.

-Pero. . . ¿Con una foto?- volvió a preguntar mirando a la fotografía y luego a Sasuke como si éste se hubiera vuelto loco.

-Naruto, tenés que enfrentarte a Sakura y decirle que vos y yo somos novios, que no importa lo que haga yo nunca me voy a fijar en ella y que estás harto de que te pegue cada vez que puede.

-Es cierto. . . Ella es muy violenta a veces. . . Es como una segunda Tsunade. . .

-Sólo que más estúpida.

-¡No le digas esas cosas a Sakura chan!

-Si, es tu turno de hacerlo así que. . . Mirá la foto y decile todo lo que me dijiste el otro día.- le dijo mostrándole la foto a Naruto.- Hablá con ella.

-Etto. . . Esto es muy tonto.

-No lo eso, Naruto. Lo que pasa es que tenés miedo de lastimarle sus sentimientos, eso es totalmente comprensible y eso siempre me gustó de vos pero tenés que decirle la verdad a Sakura de una vez por todas. Mentirle más tiempo sólo empeorará las cosas. Y también le tenés que decir a Hinata.

-Está bien. . . Sakura.- empezó a decirle a la fotografía de la pelirrosa.- La verdad es que. . No me caes del todo bien. ¡Listo!

-¡Nada de listo usuratonkaichi! No la evadas más.

-Bueno. . . Etto. . . Sakura. . . A veces. .. Sos muy cruel dattebayo. Siempre me golpeas. . . y me lastimas aunque yo doy lo mejor de mí para protegerte. . . Parece que nada de lo que hago te importa. . .Yo te defendía. . . Te ayudaba. . . Te comprendía. . . ¡Y vos siempre me tratabas mal dattebayo!

-¡Eso, Naruto!

-¡Me gritas todo el tiempo como si fueras mi jefa y no me llegás ni a los talones! ¡Y todos piensan lo mismo sólo que no lo dicen porque no quieren herir tus sentimientos! ¡Pero ya me cansé dattebayo! ¡Aparte siempre estás hablando de Sasuke! ¡¿Y yo qué?! ¡Sasuke nunca te prestó atención y aún así siempre lo defendías como si fuera la gran cosa! ¡Lo único que sabe es matar mosquitos dattebayo!

-No tenías que ser tan malo. . .

-¡Y en sima nunca haces nada más que llorar dattebayo! ¡Y en sima llorás por él! ¡¿Qué hizo él por vos para que lloraras todos los capítulos?! ¡Nada dattebayo! ¡Él te odia y vos siempre besándole los pies!

-Eso, seguí Naruto.

-¡Y ya es momento de que entiendas que él es mío! ¡Es mío y de nadie más! ¡Lo amo dattebayo! ¡Si, lo amo y por fin lo dije! Así que es momento de que te acostumbres a la idea de que nos besemos y esas cosas ¡Y ni se te ocurra meterte en el camino! ¡Y. . .!

-¡SILENCIO!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas Suigetsu a la vez que le tiraba a Naruto una almohada directamente en la cara.- Que bueno que te funcionen las clases de terapia con Sasuke pero ¡¿Te cuesta tanto hablar bajo como una persona normal?!

El Uzumaki y el ojinegro se le quedaron mirando inmóviles como si temieran que desenfundara su espada en medio de un ataque de ira. Por su parte, el peliblanco se volteó nuevamente para mirar la pared de la tienda y al poco tiempo cerró los ojos una vez más.

-Creo que fue suficiente por hoy.- dijo finalmente Sasuke guardando la foro de Sakura.

-Si Jeje Me dejé llevar un poco.

-¿Tenés sueño?

-Si. Vamos a dormir.

Sasuke tomó a Naruto y lo volteó para que se acostara sobre su pecho. El Uzumaki no se quejó en lo absoluto sino que agarró algunas sabanas y los cubrió a ambos con ellas. Mientras, el Uchiha lo rodeó con sus brazos fuertemente y lo besó en los labios con dulzura. Naruto le devolvió el abrazo y descansó la cabeza sobre el hombro del ojinegro. Entonces los dos cerraron los ojos casi al mismo tiempo y se dejaron llevar por sus sueños. . .

_______________________

Varias horas después, cuando los rayos del sol penetraban a través de la tienda para iluminar el rostro de quien aún dormía dentro, Sasuke despertaba lentamente como negándose a abandonar aquel sueño. Sin levantarse juntó sus brazos en un abrazo pero. . . ¿Y Naruto? Él no estaba. Naruto realmente ya no estaba durmiendo a su lado.

-Usuratonkaichi.- lo llamó mientras se sentaba sobre las sabanas.

Buscó con la mirada al rubio dentro de la tienda de acampar pero nada. No había ni rastro de él. Y como si fuera poco, él no era el único que faltaba. Suigetsu también se había ido.

"Un momento. . ."-pensaba Sasuke intentando no alarmarse.- "Esto ya me pasó antes. Tengo que tranquilizarme. . . Conozco a Naruto. Él y Suigetsu seguramente se despertaron antes y salieron a jugar un rato. Si, deben estar corriendo de un lado para el otro como dos niñitos. No me despertaron porque Naruto sabe que no me gustan ese tipo de juegos. Si, eso debe ser. Tengo que aprender a no desconfiar tanto de Naruto. Él me ama, lo dijo. Y yo también lo amo y Suigetsu es Suigetsu. No tengo de que preocuparme. Como si el pudiera robarme a Naruto frente a mis propios ojos. . . "

-¡Sasuke!

De repente el cierre de la tienda que hacía de puerta se abrió en dos y dejó entrar a Naruto. Estaba todo rojo, con la respiración entrecortada y sólo llevaba puesto sus boxers.

-Sasuke. . .- susurraba casi sin aliento a la vez que intentaba cubrir su cuerpo desnudo con ambos brazos.- Suigetsu. . .

Esa simple palabra bastó para que Sasuke saltara de la cama y corriera hacia el Uzumaki para luego rodearlo con sus brazos. Entonces Naruto le devolvió el abrazo estrechando su cuerpo con el del Uchiha.

-Ya no puedo más. . . Él me caía bien al principio pero ahora. . . ¡Es que ya no lo entiendo Sasuke!

-Naruto. . .

-¡Siempre me está molestando y. . .! Creo que tanto tiempo adentro de un tubo lo volvió loco. . .

-No te preocupes, Naruto. Yo mismo me encargaré de que no vulva a ponerte un dedo en sima.

Cuando acabó de decir esto, dejó a un lado a Naruto y salió de la tienda a toda velocidad buscando al peliblanco en cada rincón del bosque en el que habían acampado.

-¡Suigetsu!- lo llamaba a los gritos.- ¡SUIGETSUUUU!

-¡Ah, Sasuke!- lo saludó tranquilamente el ojiverde saliendo de entre unos arbustos.- ¡Buenos días!

El Uchiha no podía creer lo que estaba viendo con sus ojos. Suigetsu, tan sonrojado como lo estaba el Uzumaki, traía puestas las ropas de Naruto.

-¿Qué demonios. . .?

-¡Mirá, Sasuke! ¡Soy Naruto dattebayo!

-¡Esa es mi frase dattebayo!- saltó en seguida Naruto alcanzando a Sasuke.

-¿Les importaría explicarme que está pasando acá?- preguntó mirando primero a uno y luego al otro.

-Lo que pasa es que ÉL. . .- comenzó a hablar el ojiazul.- ¡Me sacó toda la ropa y se la puso dattebayo!

-Jejeje ¡Es un juego, Naruto!

-¡Para mi no! ¡Tengo frío dattebayo!- se quejaba abrazándose a sí mismo mientras temblaba.- ¡Y me hiciste correr por todos lados!

-¡Es que sos muy lento, Naruto! La idea era que me atraparas para recuperar tus cosas. . .

-¡Yo me cansé dattebayo!

-A ver si entendí. . .- hablaba pausadamente el ojinegro.- Suigetsu te sacó la ropa para un juego. . . Después lo corriste para recuperarla pero no pudiste alcanzarlo. . . Y luego viniste a buscarme. ¿Es así?

Naruto y Suigetsu asintieron con la cabeza.

-¡¿Y POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE CUANDO FUISTE A DESPERTARME DOBE?!

-¡Te dije que Suigetsu. . .! Espera un segundo. . .

-. . .- Sasuke ya sabía lo que lo esperaba.

-¡Estabas pensando en eso de nuevo dattebayo!- exclamó señalándolo con un dedo acusador.- ¡Pensaste que Suigetsu me había violado! ¡Admitilo Sasuke baka!

-¡¿Y qué querías que pensara si apareciste desnudo, sonrojado, agitado y hablando de Suigetsu?!

-¡Yo nunca dije que él me había tocado dattebayo!

-¡Si pero. . .!

-¡Jajajajaja!

-¡¿Y vos de qué te reís?!- le dijo a Suigetsu ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

-¿Yo? Sólo quería jugar un poco nada más.

-¿Qué clase de juego es ese?

-Me gusta disfrazarme ¿Qué tiene eso de raro?

-Pero ¿Por qué de Naruto?

-Es que ser vos es aburrido, Sasuke.- le dijo sinceramente.- De cualquier forma, ya estamos todos despiertos, yo tengo mi espada así que ya podemos irnos. ¡Síganme!

-¡¿Desde cuando sos el líder kuso?!

-¡Devovleme mi ropa que tengo frío dattebayo!

_______________________

-Es mi turno a ver. . .- decía Naruto mirando en varias direcciones.- Azul Francia.

-El mar.- respondió Suigetsu de inmediato.

-Bien.

-Mi turno. Color. . . Mmm. . . Azul profundo.

-¡¿Cómo demonios es el azul profundo?!

-No sé como explicarte. . . Es azul pero. . . profundo.

-¡Todos los azules son iguales dattebayo!

-¡Que no! ¡El azul metálico no es el mismo que es azul océano!

-¡Pero si todos son azules dattebayo!

-¡No puedo creer que estén discutiendo sobre colores!- se quejaba Sasuke.

Habían estado caminando por largo rato en dirección del escondite del sur pero no había ni rastro de él. Debido a que se encontraba en medio del mar, debían caminar sobre el agua hasta encontrar una pequeña porción de tierra pero no habían tenido mucha suerte y se les estaban acabando las ideas para entretenerse.

-¡Es que estoy aburrido dattebayo!

-Si, ya jugamos al "Dígalo con mímica". . .

-Al "Juego de la Oca". . .

-Al "Ta Te Ti" ¡Sobre una piedra!

-Al "Horcado". . .

-¡Sobre una piedra!

-Ya lo dijiste Suigetsu.

-¡Es que estoy delirando!

-¡TIERRA!- exclamó Naruto con una felicidad incomparable.

Justo frente a ellos, a una distancia notable, se asomaba una pequeña isla solitaria. Esa simple imagen fue suficiente para que los tres corrieran a más no poder hasta llegar a ese lugar. En cuanto pisaron la suave arena de la costa, Suigetsu y Naruto se dejaron caer de inmediato debido al cansancio. Por su parte, Sasuke estaba demasiado ocupado revisando el terreno.

-Hay demasiadas tumbas.- observó.- Están por toda la isla.

-Sasuke. . . Vos andá a buscar a Karin. . . Yo te espero acá dattebayo.- le decía Naruto aún acostado a unos pocos metros del mar.

-¡Nada de eso usuratonkaichi!- se negó tomando al ojiazul del brazo obligándolo a ponerse de pie.- ¡Vos no me vas a dejar solo con esa loca!

-No puede ser tan mala. . .

-Se nota que no la conoces.- comentó Suigetsu acercándose a lo que parecía ser la puerta de entrada.- Es aquí ¿No?

-Si.- afirmó Sasuke.

-. . .

-. . .

- . . .

-¿Qué?

-Abri la puerta.- le ordenó tranquilamente el Uchiha.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque yo te liberé, porque te estoy perdonando la vida cada cinco minutos, porque soy el líder de este equipo y porque te encadenaré a Karin si no lo hacés.

-. . .

-¡¿Qué estás esperando?!

-Bueno bueno ya voy. Te enojás por cualquier cosa. . .

Entonces Suigetsu levantó su pesada espada con una sola mano y en un instante cortó la puerta a la mitad dejando una entrada lo suficientemente grande como para que pasaran todos ellos.

-Su puerta, honorable líder.- le dijo en tono burlón haciéndose a un lado para que el Uchiha entrara primero.

-¿Por qué todos los escondites son iguales?- preguntaba Naruto mientras los tres caminaban por el engañoso laberinto tan sólo iluminado por la luz de algunas antorchas.

-Orochimaru nunca le dio demasiada importancia a sus escondites.- le respondió Sasuke.- Después de todo, se mudaba cada tres días.

-Yo digo que el viejo ese no sabía nada de decoración y que por eso quería ser inmortal. ¡Para aprender a diseñar un buen ambiente! Jajajajaja

-¡Es cierto dattebayo! Jajajajaja No hay ventanas. . . Todos los pisos y las paredes son iguales. . . La iluminación es pésima. . . Falta aire. . . El olor a encierro está por todos lados. . . Hay tantos corredores y puertas que uno se pierde ¡Y no hay un sólo mapa dattebayo!

-Si sólo vinieron a quejarse, ya pueden irse.- los sorprendió una chica que acababa de aparecer a la vuelta de un pasillo. Tenía el cabello rojo oscuro y corto. Vestía ropas que dejaban ver gran parte de su cuerpo. Y llevaba puesto un par de gafas que remarcaban sus ojos negros. Veía a todos como si fueran algo repugnante. A todos menos a Sasuke.

-¡Hola, Karin!- la saludó Suigetsu intentando ser amable a pesar de que la odiaba hasta en el alma.

-Suigetsu, créeme que ya estarías muerto de no ser porque viniste con Sasuke.

-No necesito que alguien como Sasuke me esté cuidando. Simplemente lo estoy acompañando un rato.

-Si, claro. Apuesto a que te liberó porque no podías escaparte por vos mismo y ahora le besás los pies como la rata que sos.

-Já de eso si sabes ¿No? Con Orochimaru. . .

-¡Él me puso a cargo de esta guarida porque confía en mi no porque le besé los pies!

-Como sea. . . .- le restó importancia al asunto.

Luego Suigetsu siguió caminando como si Karin realmente no estuviera allí parada en medio del corredor. Pero en cuanto estaba a punto de pasarla, la de gafas se interpuso en su camino con una mirada amenazadora.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a dejar seguir?

-¡Karin, no sea así! ¡Hace horas que estamos caminando y estamos cansados!

-Ese no es mi problema.

-Mira, Sasuke y yo. . .

-Ah, Sasuke todavía no me decís porque estás acá.

-Ahora actuás como si no lo hubieras visto. . .

-Estoy reuniendo un equipo para. . .

-¡Pero no me lo digas acá parado! ¡Vení, vamos a mi cuarto a charlar!- le decía tomándolo del brazo para luego obligarlo a que la siguiera.

-¡Oe! Yo estoy pintado ¿O qué?- saltó Naruto de inmediato deteniendo a Karin.

-¿Y vos quién sos?

-¡Uzumaki Naruto, próximo Hokage de Konoha y novio de Uchiha Sasuke dattebayo!

La chica se le quedó mirando con los ojos bien grandes y la boca entreabierta como si le costara mucho trabajo procesar la información.

-Jajajajaja Sasuke, últimamente estás siendo demasiado bondadoso. ¡Primero ayudas a Suigetsu a escapar de su prisión y ahora hasta adoptaste a un chico loco de la calle!

-¡Yo no soy ningún loco de la calle dattebayo!

-Karin. . .- la llamó Sasuke liberándose de la mano de la de gafas.

-Si, mi amor. Quiero decir. . . Sasuke.

-Naruto es mi novio.

Nuevamente Karin permaneció inmóvil sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Owww Que tierno ¡Hasta le seguís el juego!

-Karin, Sasuke es gay.- le aclaró Suigetsu.- Si te lo ponés a pensar por un momento no suena tan raro.

-Un momento. . .

-¿Ya lo estás entendiendo?

-Si estás aquí. . . Eso quiere decir que. . . ¡Orochimaru está muerto!

-¡¿Porqué cambiás de tema?!- exclamó el peliblanco golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Si.- afirmó Sasuke.- Es por eso que vine, para pedirte que vengas conmigo.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaa!

-También viene Juugo, no te ilusiones.- intentó desanimarla en vano el ojiverde.- No sos nada especial, sólo una integrante más del equipo.

-Ejem- se aclaró la vos Karin para disimular aquel grito de alegría.- Antes de decidirme. . . ¿Por qué no pasan, se ponen cómodos y hablamos del asunto con tranquilidad?- preguntó sonriendo y dándose vuelta indicándoles el camino para que no se extraviaran.- ¡Por aquí!

-Es lo que te dije antes.- decía Suigetsu mientras seguía a Karin junto con los demás.

-¿Ella siempre es así?- le susurró al oído Naruto?

-Si. . . ¡Y la vamos a tener que aguantar por quién sabe cuanto tiempo más!

Continuará. . .

-Como seguro todos se dieron cuenta, este capitulo va dedicado a todos los mal pensados como yo.

-Jajajaja

-Lo hacías a propósito ¿No?

-Si es que me gusta molestarte de vez en cuando y ponerte nervioso Jajajajaja

-Y se supone que el malo de la historia soy yo.

-¡Vos no sos malo dattebayo!

-Cierto, la mala es la autora que siempre me hace pasar por estas cosas ¡Me odia!

-Si pensas que ahora es mala, preparate para lo que se viene en el próximo capitulo dattebayo.

-Ya me estás asustando, Naruto.

-Bueno, no se olviden de dejar sus reviews. . . Nos vemos pronto. . .

-¡No no no! ¡No me podés dejar así! ¡Decime algo!

-¿Un spoiler?

-¡Lo que quieras pero algo!

-Va a haber un beso dattebayo.

-Si, en todos los capitulos hay uno usuratonkaichi.

-Pero no va a ser uno como los que aparecieron hasta ahora.

-Mmm. . . ¿O sea que el beso no es entre nosotros dos?

-¡No puedo decir nada más dattebayo!

-Pero. . . No puedo imaginarme a Suigetsu y Karin juntos. Juugo todavía no va a aparecer hasta más tarde. . . ¿Quienes se van a besar, Naruto?

-¡No puedo decrilo dattebayo! ¡No puedo no puedo y no puedo! Vas a tener que esperar como los demás.

-Bueno. . . No me queda otra.

-¡Pero si dejan reviews puede que obtengan alguna pista! Ya saben que la autora se pone felíz con eso. Los milagros suceden. . .

-Entonces ya saben, dejen sus comentarios, ideas, agradecimientos y amenazas y no se pierdan el próximo capitulo. . .

-¡Sayonara!

-Sayonara.


	11. El escondite del sur

N/A: Hola mis queridos lectores! Estoy de vuelta y traje cap nuevo! Si! Mil gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews. Me alegran el día dattebayo :)

Aquí un pequeño aviso especialmente dedicado a la gente que no le gustan los tríos. . . ¡No se enojen conmigo a mitad del cap! Sigan leyendo que ya me conocen ;) Jajajaja Espero que les guste! Empecemos!

Capitulo 11: El escondite del sur

El tiempo pasaba lentamente mientras los cuatro continuaban caminando a buen ritmo a través de engañosos corredores. Doblaron a la derecha. . . A la izquierda. . . Subieron. . . Bajaron. . . Y volvieron a empezar.

-Oi. . . ¿Segura que no estás perdida?- le preguntó Suigetsu arrastrando los pies del cansancio mientras se aferraba a la pared para no caerse en medio del pasillo.

Karin se dio vuelta hecha una furia y envuelta en llamas. Parecía estar a punto de atacar al pobre peliblanco que la miraba con indiferencia.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre algo así?! ¡Yo sé perfectamente bien donde estamos!

Y diciendo esto corrió hacia donde estaba el ojiverde y lo golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo justo en la cara pero, para su desilusión, simplemente la atravesó. Suigetsu era capaz de volverse agua cuantas veces quisiera y por ello no lograba hacerle daño. Sin embargo eso sólo hacía que la de gafas se enojara más y lo golpeara una y otra vez aunque sin éxito. Cuando finalmente se casó, se dio media vuelta y continuó caminando hacia delante pisando con fuerza el piso y haciendo mucho ruido.

-¡¿Qué están esperando?! ¡Ya falta poco!

Con algo de temor, Suigetsu reanudó la marcha junto con Sasuke que llevaba a Naruto prácticamente en sima de él. El rubio estaba tan casado de caminar que a penas podía sostenerse en pié y por ello se había colgado del brazo del ojinegro. Él se dejaba conducir mientras cerraba los ojos intentando dormir en vano. Su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado que casi no podía caminar pero aún así hacía su mayor esfuerzo por seguir adelante. Tenía la esperanza de cuando llegaran a la habitación de Karin podría dejarse caer en una cama caliente con muchas almohadas y sábanas. La sola idea le daba fuerza para continuar.

Además, el Uchiha lo abrazaba por la cintura acercando su cuerpo más al suyo. Estaban tan cerca que, con los ojos cerrados, podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de Sasuke latiendo junto al suyo casi al mismo tiempo. Era como música que sumados al calor que le daba aquel abrazo, lo conducía a un hermoso sueño al cual no dudó entrar. Se sentía tan bien aún cuando estaba parado que olvidó el correr del tiempo y hasta donde se encontraba. Para él, Suigetsu y Karin ya se habían ido y también aquella guarida oscura. . . O tal vez él se había ido. . . Era transportado hacia aquel sueño reparador que le devolvería sus fuerzas. . . Se abrazó a él lo más fuerte que pudo. . Quería que ese corto instante durara horas y hasta días. . .

Pero entonces rápidamente cayó al suelo como si de una bolsa de papa se tratara. Se despertó un segundo después con un enorme dolor en la cabeza. Miró en todas direcciones buscando a cierto moreno que lo había dejado caer pero lo que vio no fue exactamente a su amado novio pidiéndole disculpas o haciéndose el indiferente sino algo mucho peor. Frente a él, Karin había tomado su puesto y en ese momento se aferraba al cuerpo del ojinegro y le sacaba la lengua burlándose de él. ¿Y Sasuke? Ni siquiera la miraba pero tampoco hacía algo para sacársela de encima.

Naruto se puso de pié de inmediato listo para formar el rasengan en su mano derecha y atravesar el cuerpo de la pelirroja con su técnica tal y como había hecho con Kabuto. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una mano tomó la suya y lo detuvo. Era Suigetsu.

-Te guste o no, Sasuke la necesita por ahora.- le recordó dejándolo libre.- Creeme que yo la hubiera matado hace rato de no ser porque él la necesita con vida. Kuso. Sasuke se volvió muy blando. . .

-Antes creía que eso era bueno. ¡Pero al menos Sasuke podría hacer algo para que se apartara dattebayo!

-No es tan sencillo, Naruto. Si lo hiciera, Maléfica podría no ayudarnos en lo que sea que hagamos. ¿Por qué Sasuke no nos dice de una buena vez lo que piensa hacer con nosotros?

-Dijo que un equipo.

-Si pero ¿De qué? Quiero decir. . . Podríamos ser un equipo de football o una banda de rock. . . o de asesinos. . . ¡La curiosidad me está matando!

-Si bueno. . . Volviendo al tema de Karin. . .

-No la soportás ¿No?- le preguntó sonriéndole con malicia.

-¡Por supuesto que no dattebayo! ¡¿Viste como abrazaba a Sasuke?!

-Jejeje Lástima que no podamos matarla. . . Sino yo te ayudaría con gusto en vengarte.

-Las venganzas no son lo mío pero después de tener a Sasuke como amigo tanto tiempo. . .

-¿Se te pegó lo de vengativo?

-Mmm. . . Puede ser.

Y con una sonrisa zorruna en la cara, se le acercó a Suigetsu para susurrarle algo al oído mientras, más delante de ellos, Karin no sospechaba nada. Ella estaba en su mundo de fantasías abrazada al hombre de sus sueños y éste, en una verdadera pesadilla. ¡¿Por qué tenía que elegir justo a ella?! Si no fuera porque Naruto estaba con él, seguramente ya se hubiera arrebatado la vida con tal de no estar con esa perra cerca de él.

Unos minutos después. . .

-Karin, te perdiste. Admitilo.- le decía Suigetsu ya harto de tanto caminar.

-¡Ya te dije que sé exactamente por donde voy!- le gritó sin voltearse.

-Pero hace como media hora que estamos caminando.- le recordó Naruto.- ¿No estaremos yendo en círculos?

-Mmm. . . Creo que Karin se desorientó un poco por perder tanta sangre.- continuó el ojiverde.

-¿Perdió sangre?

-Si, de tanto mirar a Sasuke. Si lo sigue viendo así se va a desmayar. Además él tiene novio. O sea. . . es gay y nunca se va a fijar en ella pero la estúpida zorra en celo no hace más que comerlo con los ojos. Debe estar muy necesitada. . .

-¡LOS VOY A MATAR!

Aquello había sido ir demasiado lejos sólo para molestarla un poco. Karin se volteó una vez más pero esta vez no se conformaría con golpearlo una o dos o diez veces seguidas. No, esta vez iba a hacerlo sufrir. Quería hacerle daño. Y no sólo a él. El rubio que acompañaba a Sasuke estaba comenzando a caerle mal y no le iba a permitir que la tratara como basura justo como hacía Suigetsu. No, con uno ya era suficiente.

Entonces tomó a Naruto y Suigetsu por el cuello de la ropa y con toda la fuerza del mundo que aparentaba no tener, los arrastró hasta un cuarto pequeño que estaba muy cerca de allí.

-Etto. . . ¿Karin, pasa algo?- le preguntó el Uchiha al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-No no. No te preocupes, Sasuke. Sólo. . . Nos estamos conociendo mejor.- respondió con una sonrisa a la vez que empujaba más y más a Naruto para que entrara en el susodicho cuarto.- Vos seguí caminando en esa dirección que yo te alcanzo luego. Mi habitación es la siguiente de la derecha. Si querés podes pasar y ponerte cómodo. Yo voy en un momento.

El ojinegro no se lo pensó dos veces y continuó con su camino a través de ese mismo pasillo. Él también estaba muy cansado por el largo viaje y lo único que quería era poder recostarse en un sillón con muchos almohadones o tal vez una cama con un buen colchón. En ese momento cualquier cosa le sonaba bien así que no le dio demasiada importancia al hecho de que su amado rubio se quedara atrás por un instante y se dirigió hacia la siguiente puerta a la derecha. De todos modos, si Karin intentaba algo con Naruto, él podría defenderse.

Por su parte, la de gafas continuó empujando a patadas a los dos shinobis obligándolos a entrar en aquel cuarto seguramente para encerrarlos y así quedarse a solas con Sasuke. Pero eso era algo que Uzumaki Naruto no le iba a permitir. El ojiazul formó varios sellos con sus manos y un instante después, cinco Narutos iguales al primero aparecieron de la nada en medio de una nube de humo.

-¡A ella!

-¡Oi!- respondieron los bunshis al mismo tiempo.

Todos los Narutos se lanzaron contra la pelirroja y finalmente consiguieron sacarla de la puerta y meterla dentro de la habitación para luego cerrarla nuevamente. Karin no podría escapar y ahora eran siete contra uno.

Karin sacó un kunai que llevaba escondido entre sus ropas y miró uno por uno a todos los bunshis y a Suigetsu que en ese momento desenfundaba su enorme espada. Todos la miraban como si se estuvieran preparando para atacarla. Pero ella no se quedaría atrás. Claro que no. Ella no se las iba a dejar fácil. Uchiha Sasuke estaba en su habitación en ese preciso momento y unos novatos no le iban a quitar la oportunidad de vivir aquel sueño dorado con el ojinegro.

-Jeje Vamos a conocernos dattebayo.- sonrisa malvada recién estrenada.

Mientras tanto, a sólo unos pocos metros de distancia, Sasuke había encontrado la habitación de Karin sin problemas. A lo lejos se escuchaban algunos gritos y golpes pero él estaba demasiado cansado como para preocuparse por algo tan tonto.

Apoyó su mano en la puerta y con un movimiento suave, ésta se abrió.

Sasuke entró en un dormitorio amplio con el mismo aspecto lúgubre del resto de la guardia pero con más comodidades. Al fondo había una cama muy bien arreglada, junto a ella; una mesa de luz con un libro sobre ella, un tanto más lejos; un armario de gran tamaño y en u rincón; un pequeño baño. Pero lo que captó de inmediato la atención del Uchiha fue un enorme sillón en el medio del cuarto con muchos almohadones pequeños que parecían estar invitándolo a acostarse sobre ellos.

El ojinegro no necesitó nada más para entrar y de un salto quedó tendido boca abajo en aquel cómodo sillón. Cerró los ojos. Se sentía tan bien. Respiró profundo y se movió un poco hasta apartar del camino algunos almohadones molestos. Tomó otros y los puso debajo de su cabeza. No había duda alguna de que estaba en el paraíso. Y además estaba ese silencio que lo acompañaba a adormir. . . Había pasado un día completo con el dobe y Suigetsu y finalmente lograba estar solo por unos instantes. Y él iba a aprovechar ese momento de oro.

"Lo único que falta es un relajante masaje en la espalda."

Y como si le hubieran leído la mente, de repente sintió como un par de manos delgadas y suaves se deslizaban por su espalda recorriéndola toda.

Se sobresaltó por un momento ya que no había oído a nadie entrar en aquel cuarto después de él. Entonces se volteó levemente para averiguar quien le estaba dando tal placer y resultó ser, para su sorpresa, Karin.

-¿Te sentís mejor así?- le preguntó la pelirroja sin dejar de darle esos masajes que lo incitaban al sueño.

-¿Y Naruto y Suigetsu?

-Se quedaron en el otro cuarto.- sonrió.- Estaban muy cansados así que les dije que podían dormir allí ya que en esa habitación hay dos camas mientras que en esta sólo hay una.

-Y Naruto. . . Él. . . ¿No dijo nada?

-¿Qué si se quejó? No. Bueno. . . dijo algo como. . . "Que el baka no me despierte hasta mañana" y después se quedó dormido.- le contó imitando la voz gritona del Uzumaki.- Francamente no sé como lo soportás.

-Hum De la misma manera en que él me soporta a mí.- respondió dándose vuelta nuevamente para dejar su espalda a merced de las hábiles manos de la pelirroja y nuevamente cerró los ojos.- ¿Podrías masajearme más fuerte cerca del cuello?

-Estás muy tenso ¿Eh?- le decía Karin obedeciéndolo sin dudarlo ni un segundo.- Es porque tenés demasiadas cosas en que pensar. . .

-Si, tal vez.

Karin se sentó sobre el cuerpo del Uchiha para poder alcanzar mejor su cuello y comenzó a masajearlo con sus manos con fuerza en ciertos lugares.

-Ahora que lo pienso. . . Si estás acá sin Orochimaru eso debe significar que. . . ¿Lo asesinaste?

-Mmm. . .

-¿Lo mataste?

-Si. . .- respondió finalmente dejándose llevar por aquella maravillosa sensación que le provocaba el masaje de la de gafas. No sabía si era porque estaba muy cansado o porque Karin realmente sabía lo que hacía pero deseaba que ese momento no terminara nunca. Quería quedarse en esa misma habitación por siempre. . . O al menos el tiempo suficiente para recuperarse totalmente y prepararse para su objetivo final. ¿De verdad era necesario que fuera a buscar a Juugo en ese preciso momento? ¿No podía él venir por su propia cuenta?

-Y. . . Si ya lo mataste. . . ¿Por qué no te quedás en este lugar conmigo un tiempo?

Sasuke no le respondió. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en lo increíble que era todo eso.

Entonces Karin se recostó completamente sobre la espalda del ojinegro apoyando su cuerpo contra el de Sasuke. Luego entrelazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Uchiha y acercó aún más sus labios a la oreja de éste para soplarle levemente allí provocando que Sasuke se estremeciera un poco. Pero no se detuvo ahí y comenzó a lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja con su lengua escurridiza llenándolo de su saliva.

-¿Esto te gusta Sasuke?- le susurró al oído.

El Uchiha dejó escapar un leve gemido mientras Karin le besaba el cuello con ganas y lo mordía de vez en cuando dejándole pequeñas marcas rojas. Luego Sasuke se estiró un poco hacia un lado dejando su cuello, ahora no tan pálido como antes, más expuesto a la boca hambrienta de la pelirroja.

-Sasuke. . . Tu cuerpo. . . es tan delicioso. . . que no puedo parar.- le confesó entre besos y lamidas.

-Entonces no lo hagas.

De inmediato Karin se acercó más al rostro del ojinegro y él hizo lo mismo para que sus labios pudieran rozarse. En aquella posición era algo difícil besarse pero aún así el Uchiha no se dio por vencido y, acercando a Karin cada vez más hacia él, finalmente logró besarla con lujuria. Sus lenguas se juntaban y se separaban para luego entrelazarse una vez más dentro de sus bocas unidas por el deseo.

-Date la vuelta.-le ordenó al Uchiha.

Karin se separó de él alejándose un poco aunque sin dejar de mirarlo a través de sus gafas. Sasuke no se hizo rogar y rápidamente se dio vuelta para acostarse de espaldas sobre aquel cómodo sillón, el cual acaba de perder todos sus pequeños almohadones, ahora regados por el piso.

La pelirroja caminó en cuatro patas por el sillón hacia Sasuke hasta que sus cuerpos se alinearon completamente. Entonces reanudaron los besos que poco a poco se tornaron cada vez más fogosos.

Mientras Karin deslizaba sus manos por el pecho descubierto de Sasuke acariciándolo sensualmente, el Uchiha se ocupaba especialmente de las piernas de la pelirroja subiendo y bajando sus manos por ellas. Quería recorrer todo su cuerpo. . . Y estaba a punto de quitarle los cortos pantalones que llevaba puesto cuando se detuvo para mirar a Karin a los ojos fijamente.

-Ya fue suficiente con el disfraz usuratonkaichi. Revertí el jutsu de una vez. No quiero ver a Karin desnuda.

-Jejeje ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

-Cuando empezaste con los masajes lo sospeché pero cuando sentí tus besos pude confirmarlo. La verdad es que nunca fuiste muy bueno engañando a los demás. Para empezar siempre reprobabas el examen de henge no jutsu en la academia.

-¡¿Y me lo vas a seguir reprochando toda la vida Sasuke teme?!

-Sólo me gusta molestarte de vez en cuando.

Naruto infló los cachetes.

-Teme. . .

Y tras esa última palabra, formó varios sellos con las manos y un segundo después apareció en su lugar Naruto en vuelto en una cortina de humo. Decidió no discutir más con el ojinegro y se dejó llevar por aquellos sentimientos que tenía por él.

Volvieron a besarse con locura devorándose uno al otro separándose por leves instantes sólo para respirar y luego juntaban sus bocas nuevamente. Sasuke volvió a lo suyo y comenzó a deslizar sus manos por las piernas del ojiazul tal y como había hecho antes sólo que ahora no se detuvo a medio camino y siguió hasta llegar al culito redondo de su rubio. Lentamente, y con algo de dificultad al principio, bajó los pantalones naranjas recorriendo su piel.

Naruto no se iba a quedar sin hacer nada y él también comenzó a desvestir al ojinegro. Separándose de él por unos cortos momentos, le arrebató la camisa dejando su pálido pecho completamente expuesto a los labios del ojiazul. Él rápidamente empezó a besarlo hasta el último rincón visible y dándole pequeños mordiscos provocando que Sasuke gimiera otro tanto. Es que aquello se sentía tan bien. . .

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando en mi habitación?!

Si. La realidad los había tomado por sorpresa.

Karin acababa de irrumpir en el aquel mismo cuarto y traía a Suigetsu detrás. Ella tenía algunas cortaduras en el rostro y la ropa estaba algo rasgada mientras que el ojiverde estaba totalmente intacto. Por otro lado, Karin estaba completamente roja sin poder apartar la vista de aquella escena.

Naruto y Sasuke, inmóviles, estaban acariciándose y besándose en su propio sillón. ¡El que estaba reservando para realizar sus fantasías soñadas con Sasuke! Y él estaba tan sexy en esa pose que simplemente se puso más roja aún. Sin embargo el hecho de que estuviera a punto de arrebatarle los boxers a Naruto y que no era ella quien estuviera dando placer la hacía enojar tanto que había olvidado su calentura.

Hecha una furia, caminó con paso firme y haciendo mucho ruido hacia donde estaba Naruto y lo tiró al suelo a empujones.

-¡¿Pero qué. . .?!

-Dijiste que teníamos que hablar ¿No?- le preguntó la pelirroja al Uchiha que la miraba como si intentara asesinarla con los ojos.- ¡Entonces hablemos!

Y diciendo esto se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el sillón junto al ojinegro. Éste se sentó resignado y se puso la camisa nuevamente. Era obvio que no podrían continuar.

-Si. Vine a pedirte que vinieras conmigo, Karin.

-¿Y se puede saber a donde?

-Vamos al escondite del norte.

-¿Allá? ¿Para qué?

-Buscamos a Juugo.

-¡¿A Juugo?!- se sobresaltó.- Pero ¡¿Estás loco o qué?!

-Necesito a Juugo y a ti también.

-¿En qué estás pensando, Sasuke? Para juntarte con gente como Juugo. . .

-Está desesperado. Sino ¿Por qué te estaría pidiendo que lo acompañaras?- se burló Suigetsu.

-¿Y bien?- continuó Karin como si nada.- ¿No pensás decirnos nada?

-Les explicaré todo cuando estén todos juntos. Hasta entonces. . .

-A él se lo dijiste ¿O no?- le preguntó señalando a Naruto quien estaba poniéndose de nuevo sus pantalones algo desanimado.

-Si.

-Entonces ¡¿Por qué tenemos que seguirte sin tener la menos idea de nada mientras que él sabe todo?! ¡Es completamente injusto!

-Ni modo. Si no quieres venir, tendré que pedírselo a alguien más.- se lamentaba Sasuke a la vez que se ponía de pié dispuesto a irse junto con los otros.- Es una lástima porque habilidades como la tuya no son fáciles de encontrar.

-¡Espera un momento!- lo detuvo la de gafas colocándose en el medio de la puerta impidiendo que saliera por ella.- Yo todavía no dije que no iba.

-Entonces ¿Qué vas a hacer, Karin?

-Yo. . .

-No podemos esperar por siempre. No dispongo de mucho tiempo.

-Es que. . . Tengo que quedarme aquí. Soy la encargada de esta guarida y de sus prisioneros.

-Si ese es el punto, nosotros los liberaremos a su suerte.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡¿Tienen idea de lo que me costó tener este lugar bajo control después de los rumores de la muerte de Orochimaru?!

-La verdad, si.- afirmó Suigetsu.- Vimos varias tumbas afuera. Uno se alborota y vos lo matas ¿No? Así de fácil.

-Lo hice para que no se propagara el rumor.

-Sigo sin entender como es que existe ese condenado rumor si los únicos que estábamos presentes cuando Orochimaru murió éramos Sasuke y yo dattebayo.- decía Naruto cruzado de brazos con aire pensativo.

-Yo digo que son los fantasmas.- siguió Suigetsu.

-Fan. . . ¿Fantasmas?- tartamudeó el rubio completamente aterrado.

-Si, fantasmas.- continuó el ojiverde sonriéndole a la vez que le mostraba sus afilados colmillos.- Pueden atravesar las paredes. . . Escuchan cualquier cosa que digas. . . Te espían en todo momento. . .

-¿Crees que haya. . . alguno por acá? ¿Hay fantasmas aquí?

-Seguro que si. . . Los hay en todos lados. . . Especialmente en sitios oscuros como este. . .

-¿En serio? ¿No estás mintiendo Suigetsu?

-¿Yo? Pero si es la pura verdad. . . En el otro cuarto vi uno. . .

-¿Un fan. . . fantasma?

-Si. . . Era uno muy grande y feo. . . Daba miedo, Naruto en serio.

-Y. . . ¿Y qué quería?

-Me preguntó por vos, Naruto.

-¡¿Por mí?!

-Si. . . Le gustan los rubios que. . . ¡Está ahí!

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Pero cuando se dio vuelta para ver al supuesto fantasma, vio que lo que señalaba el ojiverde no era otra cosa más que Karin, quien los miraba envuelta en un aura negra.

-Es horrible ¿No, Naruto?

-¡No me asustes así baka!

-Karin, si no venís con nosotros al menos apártate de la puerta para que nos vayamos.- le ordenó Sasuke.

-¡¿Qué?!- saltaron Naruto y Suigetsu.

-Creí que nos íbamos a quedar en esta guarida un poco más para descansar ¡Yo me desperté más temprano que ustedes dos!- se quejaba Suigetsu señalando con el dedo primero al Uzumaki y luego al Uchiha.

Sasuke no se molestó en responderle y le sostuvo la mirada a Karin. Realmente no le gustaba la idea de tener que viajar con ella pero aunque le doliera en el alma, la necesitaba. Así que no apartó los ojos de la de gafas como si de esa manera lograra persuadirla para que accediera.

-No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero. . .- comenzó a hablar la pelirroja.- los acompañaré por un tiempo. ¡Pero sólo porque tengo un trabajo que hacer en el escondite del norte!

-Ne Sasuke.- lo llamó Naruto.- No uses el sharingan en ella para asustarla y obligarla a que venga. Si no quiere, no quiere y listo.

-Yo no usé el sharingan dobe.

-Cierto.- afirmó Suigetsu.- Karin está perdida en los ojos de Sasuke y nos va a seguir como una gata en celo para tirárselo.

-¡Ya no te soporto!- gritó fuera de si la pelirroja a la vez que golpeaba fuertemente al ojiverde en medio de la cara. Pero, como había sucedido antes, nada le ocurrió al peliblanco. Ella sólo lo atravesó como si de agua se tratara.

-Entonces. . . ¿Nos quedamos?- le preguntó ilusionado Naruto a Sasuke.

-¡Nada de eso!- saltó Karin de inmediato.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntaba el rubio haciendo puchero.

-Porque. . . Porque. . . Porque todavía falta Juugo.- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Y?

-Karin tiene razón, Naruto.

-¿Y vos desde cuando la defendés Sasuke teme?

-Tengo que terminar mi misión lo más rápido posible y no puedo perder más tiempo. Ayer les dije que debíamos seguir caminando durante la noche pero ustedes querían descansar. Ya descansaron así que ahora vamos a caminar el resto del día y la noche para llegar mañana temprano al escondite del norte.

-No te hagas el valiente, Uchiha.- decía Suigetsu.- Vos también estás cansado.

Era cierto. Le dolía en el alma pero estaba tan cansado como Naruto y Suigetsu. Sólo que no le gustaba admitirlo. Era muy orgulloso como para eso. Le caería muy bien una siesta. ¿Qué siesta? ¡Se dormiría todo el día de corrido! Pero no podía. . . No podía seguir posponiendo su venganza. . . Quería acabar con ese tema lo antes posible para poder dedicarse tiempo completo a su kitsune. Sólo si saldaba sus cuentas con Itachi podría hacer eso. . . Ya que por más que lo intentaba. . . Siempre tenía en la cabeza su venganza. . . Hasta en sus sueños aparecía el desgraciado. Incluso había pesadillas en las que Itachi asesinaba a Naruto. . . Eso era lo que más temía porque a pesar de que el Uzumaki era muy fuerte, su hermano lo era más. Él lo sabía por experiencia que Uchiha Itachi era difícil de matar.

Quería terminar con ese asunto rápido pero. . . La idea de dormir en una cama calentita en compañía de Naruto. . . Eso sonaba tan bien que lo hacía dudar. . .

-Sasuke. . .- le susurraba al oído Naruto.- si viajamos toda la noche me voy a cansar mucho más y no vamos a poder terminar lo que estábamos haciendo antes. . .

Procesando datos. . . 20%

-Y. . . si no descansas. . . Vos también estarías cansado y yo tendría que satisfacerme a mí mismo y eso es aburrido teniéndote tan cerca. . .

50%

-O tal vez tenga que hacerlo con otra persona. . . Suigetsu tal vez. . .

70%

-Y si viajamos toda la noche. . . Bueno. . . Vas a tener a Karin colgada de tu brazo todo el día y toda la noche. . . O quizás hasta de otro lugar. . .

Ya no pudo más. El dobe lo había convencido.

-Ya lo decidí.- habló Sasuke y de repente todos se callaron todos a su alrededor.- Vamos a caminar todo el día hasta llegar al hotel más cercano. Allí pasaremos la noche.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Un hotel! ¡Nos vamos a un hotel dattebayo!- saltaba de alegría Naruto abrazando con fuerza al Uchiha quitándole todo el aire.

-¿Qué tan cerca está ese hotel exactamente?- preguntó Suigetsu temiendo tener que caminar aún más para llegar al condenado hotel.

-Bueno. . . Cuando dije "hotel" en realidad quise decir cuatro paredes y un techo.

Todos lo miraron con ojos bien abiertos entre sorprendidos y molestos.

-¿Cómo? ¿No hay hotel?- le preguntó Naruto haciendo puchero.

-Suigetsu, Karin y yo estábamos del bando de Orochimaru, Naruto.- le recordó.- No podemos simplemente ir a un hotel tan tranquilamente. Además, se supone que nadie tiene que saber que me estás ayudando. Si vamos a un hotel, es muy probable que nos descubran usuratonkaichi.

-No si es uno exclusivo.- dijo Karin con una sonrisa.- Yo conozco uno muy bueno.

-¡Lamento todas las cosas malas que te dije y haberte atacado con mis kage bunshis dattebayo!- exclamó Naruto tan feliz que acabó abrazando a Karin quien se lo quitó de encima de un golpe.- ¡Sos igual que Sakura teme!

-Como sea.- le restó importancia.- Sasuke, hay un hotel que nos queda de camino al escondite del norte. Podemos ir ahí a pasar la noche.

-¿Qué hotel es ese?- le preguntó el ojinegro.

-Es uno al que sólo van unas pocas personas. La verdad es que está vacío la mayor parte del tiempo y aceptan a cualquiera. Estoy segura que allí no correremos peligro si sólo nos quedamos una noche.

-Entonces está decidido. Vamos al hotel de Karin.

-¡Por fin una cama calentita!- saltaba de alegría Naruto

-Yo me conformo con dormir en cualquier sitio.- confesó el ojiverde

Karin se quitó del medio de la puerta y dejó pasar a Sasuke primero y luego a los otros dos que lo seguían hablando de lo bien que sonaba la idea de descansar en un lindo hotel con camas cómodas y calientes. Estaban tan perdidos en su conversación que no notaron como Karin cerraba la habitación con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

"Naruto. . . Si crees que te vas a quedar con MI Sasuke sos más estúpido de lo que creí. No pienso quedarme sentada sin hacer nada mientras me robás MI fantasía. En ese hotel. . . Las cosas van a cambiar. . .Ku ku ku"

Continuará. . .

-¡Karin es muy mala dattebayo!

-Y si. Matamos a uno y viene otro peor. La vida es injusta.

-¡Y justo cuando estaba a punto de ser seme!

-Seguí soñando, Naruto.

-Jejeje Seguro que lo consigo en ese hotel.

-¡Sobre mi cadaver usuratonkaichi!

-Ne Puedo esperar.

-¿Qué querés decir con eso?

-Nada. . .

-¿Y esa sonrisa malvada? Me das miedo. . .

-Jajaja Sólo tuve una pequeña charla con la autora y me contó un par de cosas. . .

-¡¿Y porqué lo decis acá?! ¡Todos los lectores ahora no saben qué pensar!

-¡Eso es su problema! ¡Este es MI bonus y yo acá hablo de lo que se me dá la gana dattebayo!

-¿Y qué te parece si das una pista de la continuación dobe? Para eso estamos acá. . .

-Bueno bueno. A ver. . . ¡Yo voy a ser felíz! Jajaja ¡Y eso es todo lo que voy a decir dattebayo!

-Que spoiler, Naruto. . .

-¡Si no te gusta hacelo vos Sasuke teme!

-Hace tiempo que la autora no me cuenta nada. . .

-Es que ella me quiere a mi dayttebayo.

-Si te quiere tanto ¿Por qué no fuiste seme todavía?

-Maldita infeliz. . . Me vengaré de ella. . .

-Jajaja Ya te contagié lo de vengativo.

-Bueno. Dejémoslo acá que esto ya duró mucho.

-Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. No se olviden de sus reviews o amenazas o lo que quieran.

-¡Los queremos mucho!

-Sayonara.

-¡Sayonara!


	12. Hotel Tiramisú

N/A: Holaaaaaaaaaaa! Si, acá les traigo un nuevo cap que espero que les guste mucho ^^ ¡Un poco más largo de lo normal! ¡Viva! XD Pero antes de empezar quiero agradecerles a todos por leer mi fic y más aún a quienes se toman unos minutos de su tiempo en dejarme un review. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Y ahora si ¡Empecemos!

Capitulo 12: El hotel Tiramisú

-¿Ya llegamos?- preguntaba un Naruto impaciente.

-No. . .- respondía por centésima vez Karin quien iba a la cabeza del grupo.

-¿Y ahora?

-No. . .

-¿Y ahora?

-Que no. . .

-¿Ya llegamos?

-¡Te dije que no!

La pelirroja se dio vuelta hecha una furia y estaba a punto de golpearlo con toda la fuerza del mundo pero en cuanto vio a la persona que estaba al lado del rubio, decidió contenerse, respirar hondo y seguir caminando como si nada pasara. No podía causarle una mala impresión a Sasuke. Aún no entendía porque esa molestia era tan importante para el ojinegro de sus sueños, pero por si acaso, no debía hacerlo enojar por mucho que quisiera asesinar al Uzumaki en ese preciso momento. Ya lo haría más tarde. . .

-¿Estamos muy lejos, Karin?- preguntaba Suigetsu.

-No. Estaremos allí muy pronto.

-Eso es lo que dijiste hace 10 minutos.

-¡Entonces estamos 10 minutos más cerca que antes maldito infeliz!

Entonces, la de gafas no pudo contenerse por más tiempo y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al pobre peliblanco para descargar su ira. Sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue mojarse la mano ya que Suigetsu era más rápido que ella y se transformó en agua antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Quizás no lo hería pero eso la calmaba un poco.

-¡¿Porqué te desquitás conmigo?!- se quejaba el peliblanco.- ¡A Naruto no le haces nada y él te pregunta más veces que yo!

Karin no le prestó atención, se volteó nuevamente y continuó su marcha.

-Seguro inventaste todo eso del hotel para estar más tiempo con Sasuke.

*PAFF*

Nuevamente la pelirroja, envuelta en llamas, fue directo a donde se encontraba Suigetsu y lo golpeó tan fuerte como pudo una y otra vez. No conseguía hacerle el menor daño al peliblanco pero aún así continuó por un buen rato hasta que estuvo satisfecha.

-Ya entiendo porque te uniste a Orochimaru.- comenzó a decir Suigetsu retomando su forma humana.- Tus padres te echaron de casa por ser una perra violenta y agresiva ¿No?

-¡Te voy a matar!

-Karin.

En cuanto Sasuke la nombró, la de gafas detuvo su ataque casi de inmediato tan solo para verlo directamente a los ojos como si no creyera que aquella persona hubiera pronunciado su nombre.

-¿Si, Sasuke?- decía sonrojada como siempre.

-Sinceramente ¿Qué tan lejos estamos del hotel?

-Uuuuuuuuu Sasuke se enojó.- se burlaba Suigetsu.

-Bueno. . . Etto. . .- tartamudeaba la pelirroja.- Estamos bastante cerca. Sólo tenemos que caminar unos 5 minutos más.

5 minutos después. . .

-¡Me muero de hambre dattebayo!- gritaba a todo pulmón el Uzumaki.

-¡¿Cuánto falta para llegar perra?!- continuó Suigetsu.

-¡Mi nombre es Karin!

-¡¿Y eso que importa mentirosa?! ¡Te voy a comprar un GPS para la próxima vez que vos guíes!

-¿Ya llegamos?- preguntaba Sasuke a punto de abandonar la serenidad.

-¡Si, ya llegamos!

No podían creerlo pero era verdad. Después de viajar por horas tan sólo confiando en la orientación de Karin, finalmente habían llegado a donde se encontraba el susodicho hotel. Ante sus ojos, más allá de los árboles y sus espesas copas que impedían contemplar por completo el edificio, se podía ver un techo alto, varias ventanas largas y hasta terrazas.

Se acercaron a toda velocidad con sus últimas fuerzas y no pararon hasta estar frente a la entrada del hotel. Éste era bastante grande. Tenía un total de tres pisos con ventanas que daban al exterior. De las pequeñas terrazas colgaban plantas llenas de flores cuyas fragancias se sentían en el aire. A un lado de la puerta principal, había un cartel decía todas las delicias que servían en el restaurante del hotel y los servicios adicionales que se adquirían junto con la estancia. Y encima de la entrada, había un llamativo cartel con las palabras "Hotel Tiramisú" escritas. Además había luces alrededor de las columnas, en las ventanas y hasta en las puertas que restaban la belleza del lugar. Aunque no era de los más caros del país, realmente era muy elegante.

-Etto. . . Karin, cuando dijiste que nadie venía a este hotel y que aceptaban a cualquiera me imaginé algo un poco más discreto, vacío y solitario.- decía Sasuke sin poder apartar los ojos del increíble edificio. Pero este hotel parece ser muy caro y llamaremos la atención. . .

-Ya te dije que no hay ningún problema.- le aseguró con una sonrisa.- Este hotel es exclusivo así que lo más probable es que no nos encontremos con ningún conocido y es tan caro que seremos los únicos.

-Pero si es tan exclusivo y caro ¿Cómo vamos a quedarnos en un lugar así?

-¡Ya te dije que no hay problema! Aquí admiten a cualquiera que haya hecho una reservación ¡Y yo la hice!

-Un momento ¿Cuándo fue eso?- la miró Suigetsu como sospechando de ella.

-Eso no importa. Sólo síganme.

Entonces Karin abrió la puerta segura de sí misma. La mantuvo abierta para que pasara Sasuke pero la cerró rápidamente después impidiéndoles la entrada a Naruto y Suigetsu.

-¿Por qué no duermen afuera como los animales que son?- se burlaba sacándoles la lengua.

-Uy esta es igual que Orochimaru.- decía Suigetsu.

-¡Abrí la puerta o me muero de hambre dattebayo!

-Karin ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con la de recepción?- le habló Sasuke.

Y tal y como había sucedido antes, al sonido de la voz del Uchiha la pelirroja, sonrojada como siempre, dejó lo que estaba haciendo sin pensarlo dos veces tan sólo para verse reflejada en aquellos penetrantes ojos negros. Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza y les dejó el paso libre a los otros dos mientras se iba a hablar con la chica del hotel que atendía en la recepción.

-Realmente te agradezco que estés aquí conmigo usuratonkaichi.- le susurró al oído cuando éste pasó a su lado.- De no ser por vos ya me habría suicidado por estar tanto tiempo con esa loca.

-Jeje ¡Me debes una Sasuke teme!

Tras pasar al interior del edificio, los tres se reunieron con Karin quien se encontraba hablando apresuradamente con la recepcionista. O más bien, discutían a más no poder.

-Lo siento, Karin pero si no tenés reservación. . .

-¡No me vengas con lo de la reservación de nuevo! Hicimos un trato por si no te acordás.

-Eso fue hace meses.

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Me diste tu palabra!

-Y vos me diste la tuya y aún así no veo que la estés cumpliendo.

-Jeje Sabía que lo habías inventado todo, Karin.- se burlaba Suigetsu quien acaba de llegar junto con Naruto y Sasuke.

-No te metas en esto y. . . ¡Sasuke!- exclamó corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo posesivamente haciendo a un lado al rubio.- ¡Te dije que era verdad!- le dijo a la recepcionista orgullosa de sí misma.

-¡Oe!- saltó el Uzumaki de inmediato.- ¡Sasuke es. . .!

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la pelirroja, sin soltar a Sasuke ni por un segundo, le cubrió la boca con la mano.

-¡Por una vez en la vida, usá las pocas neuronas que tenés y seguime la corriente!- le dijo en voz baja aunque mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Un momento. . .- decía pensativa la recepcionista.- No me digas que él es. . .

-Si, es mi novio.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- saltó de nuevo Naruto.- ¡¿QUÉ SASUKE QUE ES QUÉ?!

-Karin, no sé a donde va esto pero. . .- comenzó a hablar Sasuke aunque rápidamente la pelirroja lo cayó de la misma manera que antes había hecho con el rubio.

-Shhhh Yo sé lo que hago.

Entonces, disimulando un poco, la de gafas se volteó victoriosa hacia la de la recepción que la miraba atónita.

-Hace un par de meses acordamos que si conseguía que Uchiha Sasuke fuera mi novio, nos darías la mejor habitación del hotel con todo incluido y sin cobrar.- sonrisa maligna de parte de la pelirroja.- Y así probaría de una buena vez que soy mejor que vos.

-Bueno. . . Si, eso es cierto pero. . . Es que nunca creí que pudieras pasar algo como eso. . .

-Nada es imposible.

-Que digas la verdad es imposible.- comentaba por lo bajo un Naruto al que lo estaban consumiendo unas ansias de matar que hasta ese momento no había sentido nunca.

-No sé ni porque acepté esa tonta apuesta.- continuaba la recepcionista buscando unos papeles que guardaba en uno de los cajones del escritorio.

-Porque no creíste que el chico más lindo, sexy y fuerte de todo el mundo pudiera ser mío y no tuyo.

-Exagerada.- decía Suigetsu.

-Arg Una apuesta es una apuesta así que. . . – comenzó a hablar la recepcionista pero de repente se detuvo.- ¡Pero dijimos que sería sólo una habitación!

-No hay problema. Ellos dos- señaló a Naruto y Suigetsu.- duermen afuera.

-¡Yo no voy a dormir afuera dattebayo!

-Es cierto, Karin. Nosotros viajamos mucho más que vos, estamos muy cansados y ya dormimos en una carpa el otro día.

-¡Por eso es que no hay problema! ¡Ya están acostumbrados!

-Maldita perra. . .

-¡Te escuché, Suigetsu!

-Karin.- la nombró Sasuke arreglándoselas para sacársela de encima.- Si Naruto duerme afuera, yo también. Vos podés ocupar la habitación del hotel.

-¡Nada de eso!- exclamó de inmediato tomándolo nuevamente del brazo.- No voy a permitir que duermas en medio de la nada con el frío que hace y te enfermes por mi culpa. Etto. . .- miró de reojo a la recepcionista como pidiéndole un favor con la mirada.

-A mi no me vengas con eso, Karin.- negó con la cabeza varias veces.- Te daré la habitación que prometí sólo porque ganaste esta estúpida apuesta pero no voy a regalarte otra.

-Por favor. . .

-Esta bien.- accedió finalmente.- Pero sólo si pagan la segunda habitación.

-¡Pero el precio es muy alto!- se quejaba la pelirroja.

-Ni siquiera debería permitirles estar aquí sin reservación. Sean agradecidos.

-¿Y cuánto cuesta la noche?- preguntó Naruto.

La recepcionista tomó un papel del escritorio, escribió una cifra en él y se la entregó al Uzumaki.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Eso es mucho dinero dattebayo!

-¿Podés pagarlo?- le preguntó Sasuke mirando de reojo el enorme número escrito en el papel.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué tengo que pagar yo?!

-Porque, por si todavía no te diste cuenta, ninguno de nosotros lleva ni una moneda.

-Pero. . . Creí que Karin trabajaba para Orochimaru.

-Trabajaba pero nunca me pagó.

-¡Maldito Orochimaru! ¡Hasta muerto causa problemas dattebayo!

Dudando un poco al principio, Naruto metió su mano en su porta-shurikens y de allí sacó su billetera con forma de rana. Miró su contenido con tristeza y después le entregó todo lo que llevaba dentro a la recepcionista que le sonreía victoriosa.

-Naruto. . . ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Sasuke notando el aura oscura alrededor del rubio.

-No. . . Con ero senin ya me acostumbré a quedarme sin dinero fácilmente. . .

*SNIF SNIF*

-Todas las cosas que haces por mi dobe. . . Te las voy a recompensar.- le aseguró besándolo en la frente.

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes tanto por mi baka.

-Me preocupo por ti porque te a. . .

-¡Sasuke!- lo silenció Karin cubriéndole la boca con su mano.- ¿Sabías que este hotel es famoso por sus servicios? Jajaja

"Disimula. . . Disimula. . ."

-Es verdad.- afirmó la recepcionista entregándole a Karin un par de llaves.- Aquí hay de todo. Masajes, las especialidades gourmet de los cinco países principales, velas aromáticas y sales de baño. . . Hasta tienen disfraces por si alguno de nuestros clientes quiere organizar una fiesta privada.

-¿Disfraces?- preguntó el Uchiha.

-Si, de todo tipo. Infantiles, de mujer, de hombre, eróticos. . .

-Eso es perfecto. Karin, ven conmigo.- le dijo el ojinegro tomándola de la mano fuertemente.- Te necesito.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa!

Eso fue todo lo que pudo decir la pelirroja antes de que el moreno se la llevara lejos de la recepción sin decirle ni una palabra al Uzumaki que se quedó inmóvil sin poder creerse aquella escena. ¿Sasuke no estaba llevando demasiado lejos todo el asunto de la farsa? Después de todo, ya no era necesario hacerse pasar por el novio de Karin ahora que ya habían conseguido donde dormir.

-Que suerte tiene.- se lamentaba la recepcionista volviendo a su trabajo.

-¿Qué ustedes dos no eran novios?- le preguntó Suigetsu al ojiazul.

- ¿Eran? ¡Todavía los somos dattebayo!

-Shhhh Nos va a escuchar.- le susurró señalando a la de la recepción.- Pero él acaba de irse con Karin a la habitación y nos dejó acá sin darnos explicaciones ni nada.

-Bueno. . . Él no es de los que hablan mucho sino más bien de los que guardan secretos.

-Pero sos su pareja. No debería haber secretos entre ustedes.

-¿Y quién dijo que los hay?

-¿Cómo llamas al hecho de que te deje por otra? ¿Qué eso no es engañar? Y los engaños no son diferentes a las mentiras.

-Ahora que lo pienso. . . Cuando lo besé como Karin. . . Él dijo que me había reconocido pero. . . ¿Y si era mentira?

-Es cierto. Tal vez él sólo inventó todo eso y lo que realmente quería era tirarse a la perra esa.

-¡Eso no lo había pensado!- exclamó agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.- Y si. . . Me engaña. . . con ella. . .

-Espera espera.- le decía Suigetsu dándole palmaditas en el hombro.- Todavía no adelantemos conclusiones ¿Si? Quizás sólo estamos imaginando todo. ¿Por qué mejor no lo hablas con él a solas?

-Si. Creo que mejor hago eso.

Con la vista fija en el piso y mil cosas dándole vueltas en la cabeza, Naruto abandonó la recepción para buscar a Sasuke. A Suigetsu no pareció importarle sino que fue directo a preguntarle a la de la recepción la ubicación del restaurante.

El rubio caminaba lentamente a través de los diversos pasillos y corredores sin prestarle la menor atención a las personas que pasaban a su lado. Él estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en su relación con Sasuke. La entrometida de Karin no hacía más que intentar apartar al Uchiha de él. Naruto quería matarla cada 2 x 3 debido a eso pero se contenía simplemente porque sabía que Sasuke la necesitaba para su plan. Él le había dicho que sería algo así como un peón y por ello no se había preocupado por el momento pero cada vez que Karin se acercaba a Sasuke él no hacía nada para evitarlo ¿Y porqué no le hacía entender de una buena vez que ellos estaban juntos? ¿Por qué no lo besaba en público como de la misma manera en que lo hacía cuando estaban solos?

"Ya entiendo. . . No estoy enojado con Karin porque se lleve a Sasuke cada vez que quiere. . . ¡Estoy enojado con el teme porque actúa como si nuestro amor fuera un secreto! Que baka que soy. . Él no me engaña ni nada es sólo que. . ."

-¡Naruto!

Aquella voz. . . La conocía, estaba seguro de a quien le pertenecía pero no era posible. . . ¿Cómo podía serlo? Tal vez extrañaba su aldea y por ello. . .

-¡Naruto!

Por segunda vez oyó aquella voz y ya no pudo contenerse. Una parte de él quería que fuera su imaginación pero otra deseaba que fuera la realidad. . . Se dio vuelta rápidamente y se encontró a tan sólo unos centímetros de unos ojos verdes que lo miraban mientras de ellos se asomaban un par de lágrimas.

-¿Sakura chan?

-¡Naruto baka!

Era la pelirrosa. Su mejor amiga y hasta su primer amor. . . La extrañaba con locura y aunque le alegraba poder verla, sabía en el fondo que no era bueno que se hubieran encontrado.

Sakura corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza hasta sacarle el aliento mientras empapaba la ropa del Uzumaki con sus lágrimas. Él no lo dudó un instante y le devolvió el abrazo pero ella rápidamente se separó de él y lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza tal y como solía hacer siempre.

-¡¿Por qué fue eso?!

-¡Por qué te lo mereces!

-Sos mala Sakura chan. . .- decía el ojiazul acariciándose la cabeza con una mano para aliviar el dolor. Pero en cuanto vio el rostro triste de la pelirosa, se detuvo tan sólo para mirarla. Acaso él. . . ¿Había hecho algo malo?- ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡¿Qué me pasa?!

*PAFF*

Segundo golpe para Naruto.

-¡Te fuiste de la aldea hace días y no sabemos nada de vos! ¡Estábamos preocupados!

-Pero yo. . . Te dije que volvería y lo haré.

-Y también me dijiste que te ibas por Sasuke. . . Para salvarlo y traerlo de vuelta y cumplir tu promesa y es verdad que cuando te fuiste yo no te detuve y te dije que fueras. . . ¡Pero quiero que vuelvas, Naruto!

-Y lo voy a hacer, Sakura chan. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo.- le respondió despreocupado.- Yo siempre mantengo mis promesas.

-¡Ese es el problema!

Naruto ya se preparaba para recibir su tercer golpe pero para su sorpresa, la pelirosa no levantó la mano sino que se mantuvo inmóvil con la vista fija en el piso.

-Es porque siempre cumples tus promesas que estoy preocupada. Temo que te pases la vida entera fuera de Konoha y alejado de todos sólo para cumplir una tonta promesa. No me gusta admitirlo pero es obvio que ya perdimos a Sasuke kun pero ¡No quiero perderte a vos también!- levantó la mirada.- ¡Regresá con nosotros! ¡Conmigo, Naruto!

-Gomen.- la tomó de los hombros.- Pero no puedo.

-¿Por qué?

Aquello le parecía tan familiar. . . Era exactamente igual a cuando él solía pedirle a Sasuke que regresara. . . El ojinegro había tenido sus razones para no volver y ahora él tenía las suyas.

-Porque. . . ¡Finalmente lo encontré dattebayo!- le sonrió.

-. . .- Sakura no pudo decir una palabra. Se quedó estática mirándolo con sus ojos verdes bien abiertos como quien no cree lo que escucha.

-¡Lo encontré, Sakura chan!- exclamó aún más fuerte para que ella entendiera.

-¿De. . .? ¿De verdad?

-¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si!

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Es increíble! ¿Dónde está?- preguntó asomándose por detrás del rubio como si él lo estuviera escondiendo.

-Etto. . .

"¡Esto está mal dattebayo! ¿Qué debo hacer? Si le digo la verdad. . . Me sacaré un peso de encima pero no sé como va a reaccionar Sakura chan. . . No quiero que se ponga triste. . . ¡Ahhhhh! ¡No sé que hacer! Pero. . . Si le miento y no le cuento lo que me pasa con Sasuke. . . Estaré haciendo lo mismo que él hace, lo que me molesta. . . No puedo seguir escondiendo lo que siento por él. . . A Hinata no se lo dije. . . ¡No puedo seguir huyendo dattebayo! ¡Es ahora o nunca!"

Entonces tomó una buena bocanada de aire, respiró profundo y. . .

-Sakura chan. . . Hay algo importante que tengo que decirte. . .

-¿Qué es?

-Bueno. . . No es fácil decirlo. . .

-¡Baka! Si es algo importante sólo dilo.

-A mi. . . Me gusta Sasuke.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No tenía idea de lo que le esperaba. . . ¿Cómo se lo iba a tomar Sakura? La espera de una respuesta lo estaba matando poco a poco. ¡Lo iba a odiar, estaba seguro! Pero quería que ella supiera. . .

Lentamente abrió un ojo y vio que Sakura lo observaba detenidamente. Su expresión no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

-¿Qué dijiste? No te escuché bien.

-¡No lo hagas más difícil!- le dijo tomándola de los hombros de nuevo.- ¡Amo a Sasuke dattebayo!

Lo había dicho. Finalmente. . . Después de tanto tiempo. . . Quizás realmente había servido de algo el decírselo a la foto de la pelirosa. ¿Quién pensaría que el método del teme de verdad funcionaría?

-Naruto. . .

-Sólo prométeme que seguiremos siendo amigos.

No podía mirarla a los ojos. Sabía muy bien que la Haruno estaba locamente enamorada de Sasuke desde que tenía memoria. Aunque él nunca le había prestado atención y siempre se la sacaba de encima como podía, ella seguís insistiendo más y más. Parecía nunca darse por vencida. Su amor no tenía límites pero se trataba de un amor no correspondido

La pelirosa despegó los labios como intentando decir algo pero no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna. En lugar de eso, abrazó una vez más a Naruto. En el fondo, por un momento realmente llegó a odiarlo. Pero en ese instante sólo quería llorar. Necesitaba llorar con alguien. . . auque ese alguien fuera la persona que la hacía llorar.

El Uzumaki simplemente la rodeó con sus brazos con fuerza mientras las lágrimas de la ojiverde, esta vez de tristeza en lugar de felicidad, continuaban fluyendo como si de un río se tratara.

-¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó finalmente la pelirosa sin despegar su rostro del hombro del rubio.

-¿Desde cuándo qué?

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta?

-No estoy seguro. . . Creo que siempre lo quise más que como un amigo pero no fue hasta que él me lo dijo que me di cuenta.

-Sasuke kun. . . Él. . . ¿Te confesó su amor. . . a ti?

-Si. Hace unos días.

-¿Y por eso es que están juntos ahora?

-Si pero sólo será por un tiempo. ¡Después volveremos juntos a Konoha dattebayo!

-Entiendo. . .

Sakura chan. . . ¿Estás bien?

-Yo. . . Yo. . .- tartamudeaba refregándose los ojos.- Mejor voy a ver donde están Sai y Kakashi sensei. . .

-¿Kakashi sensei? ¿Y Yamato?

-Si. Es que Yamato está enfermo y por eso Kakashi sensei vino con nosotros esta vez para una misión.- intentó sonreír.- Así que. . . Será mejor que vaya a ver que están haciendo y los voy a vigilar para que no se acerquen a Sasuke kun o sino tal vez le avisen a los anbus y tendremos problemas.

-Si, es verdad.

-Entonces. . . Nos vemos pronto, Naruto.- le dijo dándose vuelta.

-Sakura chan, de verdad que nunca quise lastimarte. . . Yo sólo. . .

-Esta bien, Naruto.- le dijo sin verlo a los ojos.- Uno no pude controlar el corazón.

Y diciendo esto, se alejó de aquel sitio sin mirar atrás. Primero caminó lentamente disimulando un poco lo que acababa de pasar. . . Intentaba controlarse. . . Pero a los poco segundos empezó a correr como si la estuvieran persiguiendo. Las personas a su lado la miraban atónitos y más de uno le gritaba que no podía correr de esa manera dentro del hotel pero a ella no le importaba. . . Sólo quería irse. . . Alejarse lo más rápido posible.

Poco tiempo después llegó a su habitación junto a la de Sai y Kakashi. Con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón destrozado, cerró la puerta detrás de ella, se subió a la cama y comenzó a golpear con todas sus fuerzas todas y cada una de las almohadas.

No soportaba aquel dolor. . . La tristeza, la soledad y el odio. . . Todo al mismo tiempo. No podía pensar claramente pero se alegraba en cierta manera de haberse ido a su cuarto en lugar de seguir hablando con Naruto para saber como se encontraba Sasuke y que era lo que estaba haciendo. . . Si no lo hubiera hecho seguramente estaría golpeando a Naruto en lugar de esas almohadas.

Soltó toda su ira y melancolía en cada golpe que daba hasta que las almohadas desaparecieron literalmente. Las había destruido todas. . . Estaba cansada y aturdida así que simplemente se dejó caer en la cama. Quería dormir. . . No pensar en nada. . .

_________________________

En uno de los pasillos del hotel, Naruto continuaba caminando muy despacio pensando en lo que acaba de suceder. En el fondo sabía que había hecho lo correcto pero. . . También sabía que Sakura no podría actuar como si nada pasara. Lo miraría con otros ojos. . . Tal vez hasta ya lo odiaba por haberle arrebatado su amor.

"Técnicamente no lo quité a Sasuke porque él siempre le fue indiferente así que. . . No puedo robarle algo que nunca fue suyo ¿No?"

Intentaba no pensar en que quizás en el proceso de recuperar a Sasuke, había alejado a Sakura. Pero no podía alejar de su mente la imagen de la Haruno llorando a mares.

-¡Usuratokaichi!

Se volteó y se encontró con el Uchiha que lo miraba desde de una de las lujosas habitaciones del hotel.

-¡Entrá de una vez dobe!

-¡Voy!

"Ahora es el momento. Le voy a decir que no puede serme indiferente de esa manera si somos novios. Le voy a dejar muy en claro que quiero que le diga de una buena vez a Karin que somos pareja. Y que él no puede dejarse abrazar por cualquiera tan fácilmente. ¡Si alguien va a tocarlo ese voy a ser yo dattebayo!"

Estaba pensando en eso cuando. . .

-Etto. . . Sasuke ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

En medio de la habitación, sentada en una silla estaba Karin sin sus gafas, usando una remera roja y una pollera pantalón violeta y sobre su cabeza traía puesta una peluca rosa chicle.

-Que sea rápido ¿Si?- lo miraba con odio Karin.

-En serio que no entiendo nada, Sasuke.

-No es tan complicado. Karin es muy parecida a Sakura en eso de que es una goma muy agresiva y violenta.

-¡Hey!

-¡Es cierto perra!- saltó Suigetsu que salía del baño con tan sólo una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

-¡Y vos ponete algo!- decía Karin tapándose los ojos con las manos.

-Sasuke ¿Qué está pasando?

-Ella tiene una personalidad idéntica a la de Sakura así que pensé que si se veía igual que ella sería casi la misma persona.

-¿Y?

-Y que de esta manera podés practicar con ella igual que como lo hacías con la foto de Sakura ¿Entendés?

"Así que por eso estaba tan emocionado con lo de los disfraces. . ."

-Si pero. . . Esto da miedo.

-Pero te va a ayudar a enfrentarte a la verdadera Haruno Sakura.

-Jeje Ya lo hice.

-¿Qué?

-Que ya le dije todo a Sakura.

-¿En. . .? ¿En serio?

-¡Que si baka!

El Uchiha no pudo contenerse y lo besó con fuerza en los labios quitándole el aliento al ojiazul. Temía que Naruto no fuera capaz de decirle la verdad a Sakura por no herir sus sentimientos. Creyó que tendría que ir él mismo a dejarle las cosas en claro a la Haruno pero se equivocaba. El ojiazul le había dicho todo y en cierta manera aquello era muy similar a cuando el Uzumaki le había dicho lo que realmente sentía por él. Cuando finalmente ambos se confesaron su amor. . . Era casi como si se hubieran vuelto a declarar. . .

Parecía que sin importar que fuera lo que se encontraran en su camino, lograrían seguir adelante. No importaba si era Orochimaru o Sakura, sus sentimientos no cambiarían en lo absoluto.

Continuará. . .

-¡Por fin se lo dijiste usuratonkaichi!

-Pero fue más difícil de lo que pensé. . .

-¡Pero no le dijiste quer es una kunoichi de cuarta, una perra, una goma, agresiva, gritona y una violenta sin causa!

-¡Y vos sos un inconformista dattebayo! Se lo dije y vos todavíá te haces el indiferente conmigo con Karin cerca pero ya vamos a hablar de eso en el próximo capítulo.

-Eso. Tenemos que dar el spoiler.

-Bueno. . .

-¿Y esa sonrisa?

-Buajajaja

-¿Qué te pasa Naruto? Me estás asustando.

-Es que digamos que en el próximo capitulo voy a encontrarle un muy buen uso a los disfraces del hotel.

-¿Cómo un muy buen uso?

-¡Es sorpresa dattebayo! Y justo vos sos el que menos se tiene que enterar.

-Mejor no pregunto.

-¡Ah! Y también va a volver a aparecer Sakura chan y tal vez lleguemos a donde se encuentra Juugo.

-¡Tenemos que llegar de una buena vez! Si seguimos perdiendo tanto tiempo. . . mi venganza. . .

-¿Hay un límite de tiempo?

-¡Por supuesto que lo hay! Ya te vas a enterar más adelante. . .

-Ok. Eso es todo por ahora dattebayo. No se olviden de dejar sus reviews con lo que sea que se les ocurra. La autora se pone muy feliz y si se pone feliz, escribe más rápido y ustedes leen antes la conti. ¡Ganan ustedes así que dejen un review que no tardan nada dattebayo!

-Eso se llama manipulación dobe.

-¡No me importa siempre y cuando la autora haga esa escena de los disfraces dattebayo!

-¿Qué escena? Siempre me dejás pensando. . .

-¡Ese es tu problema Sasuke teme!

-Nos vemos en la continuación. Sayonara.

-¡Sayonara!


	13. Corazones rotos

N/A: ¡Holaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Por fin subí la esperada conti dattebayo! :D ¡Y es el cap más largo que escribí hasta ahora! Wiiiiiiiiiiiii XD Pero antes que nada les quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me mandaron sus reviews. Y los que no, ya aprenderán XD Jajajaja Espero que les guste. ¡Empecemos!

Capitulo 13: Corazones rotos

-Sakura san ¿Sucede algo?

Hacía unos pocos minutos que él había regresado a su habitación cuando comenzó a escuchar un leve pero constante llanto. Al principio no le había prestado la menor atención pero aunque el tiempo transcurría, aquel sonido no cesaba. Entonces se vio obligado a abandonar el libro que estaba leyendo e ir a la habitación contigua para descubrir de qué se trataba.

-¿Sai? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Al entrar en la habitación, se encontró con la pelirrosa recostada sobre su cama derramando sus lágrimas sobre una almohada que abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho.

-Estaba leyendo pero creí escucharte llorar así que decidí venir a verte. ¿Qué te pasó?

-No me pasó nada. ¡Dejame sola!- le gritó lanzando la almohada contra el moreno.

-¿Realmente querés que me vaya?- le preguntó atajando el objeto sin problemas.- Leí en un libro que un amigo debe consolar al otro cuando éste no se encuentra del todo bien. Y vos estás llorando así que. . .

-¡No te acerques!- volvió a gritar la pelirrosa mirándolo fijamente con sus dos ojos verdes húmedos de tanto llorar.- No creas que todo lo que dicen tus estúpidos libros es verdad. ¡Yo no necesito que nadie me venga a consolar! ¡Andate de una vez!

-Subimasen Sakura san. No te molestaré más.- dijo dándose la vuelta.

-¡Sai!

-. . .- se volteó para verla de nuevo.

-Etto. . . Gomen. Tenés razón. Necesito hablar con alguien. . . Normalmente este tipo de cosas las hablaría con Ino pero ella está muy lejos y. . . ¿Podrías escucharme por esta vez?- le preguntó juntando las palmas de las manos.

-Claro.

El ojinegro fue hasta la cama de la pelirrosa y se sentó al pié de esta frente a la Harnuo. Ella se cruzó de piernas y abrazó fuertemente una segunda almohada con ambos brazos. Permaneció un rato en silencio como si pensara cuidadosamente lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-La verdad es que. . . No sé por donde empezar.

-¿Qué tal por el problema? ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

-Eso es lo que me cuesta tanto trabajo decir. . . A ver. . . Bueno. . . Hace unos minutos yo. . . Sai, lo que te voy a decir es totalmente confidencial ¡No lo puede saber nadie!

-Pero si es un secreto ¿Por qué me lo estás diciendo a mí?

-¡Porque necesito decírselo a alguien!

-Pero ¿Yo no puedo decírselo a nadie?

-Exacto.- esbozó una sonrisa.

-No entiendo.

-No importa. Etto. . . ¿Dónde estaba?

-"Hace unos minutos"

-Ah, si. Hace unos minutos me encontré con Naruto en el hotel.

-¿Con Naruto kun?

-No conocemos a otro Naruto, Sai.

-Es verdad. Y ¿Cómo está? ¿Está herido o algo así?

-No, él está bien.

-Entonces ¿Por qué aún no volvió a la aldea?

-Eso es porque. . . Encontró a Sasuke kun y ahora los dos estaban juntos en el hotel. . .

-¿A Sasuke kun? ¿De verdad?

Sakura era incapaz de decir aquellas palabras. Aunque fueran sólo dos letras prefirió guardar silencio y asentir con la cabeza varias veces como una muñeca. Decirlo con su propia voz era como aceptar la realidad y ella aún no estaba lista para eso.

-Pero. . . Si Naruto kun finalmente encontró a Sasuke kun una vez más ¿No deberías estar feliz? Hasta hace poco vos también estabas muy ansiosa por traerlo de vuelta a la aldea ¿No es así?

-¡Lo sé! Debería estar feliz pero. . . Es que. . . Naruto. . . Él. . . Él me dijo que. . . Sasuke kun y él estaban juntos.

-Eso ya me lo dijiste.

-¡No juntos de juntos! ¡Quiero decir juntos como pareja!

Finalmente lo había dicho. Quería asesinar al pobre Sai frente a ella por haberla obligado a decirlo pero al menos había sido capaz de decir la verdad sin soltar una lágrima más. ¿Acaso eso significaba que lo aceptaba?

-Eso quiere decir que. . . Naruto kun y Sasuke kun. . . ¿Son gays?

-¡No lo digas de esa manera!

-¿Y cómo querés que lo diga? Es mejor decir las cosas tal y como son o de lo contrario las personas pueden llegar a confundirse.

-¿Eso lo sacaste de uno de tus libros?- preguntó con sarcasmo.

-No. Me acabo de dar cuenta de eso cuando dijiste lo de "juntos". Por eso es que las mejores enseñanzas son aquellas que uno recibe gracias a su propia experiencia.

-Eso es muy profundo. . . ¿También lo descubriste por ti mismo?

-No. Eso sí lo leí en un libro.

-¡Baka!

Al instante la ojiverde levantó el puño en alto y estaba a punto de golpear con todas sus fuerzas al pobre moreno en la cabeza pero él rápidamente detuvo su ataque sin sudar una gota. Con Naruto eso nunca le había sucedido. . .

-Naruto. . . baka. . .

Un pensamiento llevó a otro y acabó recordando las palabras del rubio "¡Amo a Sasuke dattebayo!" "Creo que siempre lo quise más que como un amigo pero no fue hasta que él me lo dijo que me di cuenta." Y a los pocos segundos comenzó a llorar silenciosamente de nuevo.

-Sasuke kun. . . Él. . .- hablaba entre lágrimas.- Nunca me prestó atención ni una vez. Pero aún así creí que. . . creí que si permanecía a su lado y seguía insistiendo él. . . tarde o temprano acabaría aceptando sus sentimientos por mí. Pero. . . La verdad es que nunca los hubo. Él nunca sintió nada por mí. . . Nada. . .

-Entonces cuando Naruto kun te contó lo que ocurrió con Sasuke y lo que ambos sentían el uno por el otro, sentiste que todo tu esfuerzo fue en vano.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza refregándose los ojos con fuerza intentando sin éxito detener aquel llanto.

-Además. . .- continuó hablando tranquilamente Sai.- Naruto kun siempre había estado enamorado de vos por lo que escuchar que sus sentimientos por ti habían cambiado y que en su corazón estaba Sasuke kun a quien vos amabas. . . Eso fue otro golpe duro. ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Yo. . . Siempre lo amé pero. . . Es que no puedo soportarlo. Me duele tanto que siento que me voy a morir.

-Lo mejor sería olvidarlo. Al fin y al cabo, no hiciste nada mal. Te aferraste tanto como pudiste a la persona que era más especial para vos.

-Si no hice nada mal entonces ¿Por qué. . .?

-Porque simplemente no eras la persona más importante para Sasuke kun. A veces eso sucede. Y no tiene caso que te preocupes más. Si sigues pensando en eso y todo lo que diste por él y lo poco que recibiste a cambio. . . Sólo acabarás ahogándote en lágrimas una y otra vez. Es sólo mi opinión pero creo que deberías buscar la felicidad en lugar de la tristeza.

-Es sólo que. . . No puedo imaginarme la felicidad sin Sasuke kun.

-Lo decís como si lo estuvieras perdiendo. Si es verdad que Naruto kun y Sasuke kun son pareja entonces ambos regresarán a Konoha y continuarás viéndolos y podrán seguir siendo amigos.

-Es que no lo entendés, Sai. Ya no puedo ver a Naruto directamente a los ojos como solía hacerlo antes. . .

-¿Y Sasuke kun? ¿Cómo lo vas a ver ahora en adelante?

-No lo sé. . . No sé ni como voy a hablarles. . . o estar en la misma habitación que ellos. Y no sé como voy reaccionar cuando los vea besándose y abrazándose. . . No quiero lanzarme contra ellos. . . o llorar cada vez que los vea. . .

-Bueno, ya hablaste directamente con Naruto kun y sobreviviste así que sólo te queda hablar con Sasuke kun.

-No sé si pueda. . .

-Lo más seguro es que te sientas mejor después de que le hayas dicho todo esto que me estás diciendo a mi ahora.

-Tal vez tengas razón pero. . .

-Él está en el hotel con Naruto kun ¿No?

-Si pero. . .

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Creo que yo. Es que no estoy segura de que es lo que quiero decirle o como decírselo. . . No sé si voy a poder hacerlo. . .

-Piénsalo ¿Si?- le dijo poniéndose de pie para luego caminar hasta la puerta.- Tomate tu tiempo y cuando estés lista ve a hablar con él pero no te tardes mucho o podrías perder tu oportunidad.

Luego de decir aquello, Sai salió de la habitación de la Haruno cerrando suavemente la puerta detrás de él dejando a la pelirrosa sollozando sobre la almohada que abrazaba con fuerza.

"Tiene razón. . . Naruto dijo que tenían que hacer algo antes de regresar pero no sabemos cuanto tiempo les tomará eso. Si no hablo con Sasuke kun ahora tal vez no pueda decirle como me siento nunca más. . . Es mejor decírselo ahora en lugar de esperar pero. . . No sé si pueda. . . Sasuke kun. . . ¿Por qué preferís al baka de Naruto en lugar de a mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me lastimas de esta manera y ni siquiera te das cuenta?"

__________________________

-¡Oi Naruto!- lo llamaba Suigetsu.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo qué pasa? ¿Necesito una excusa para hablar con vos?- le preguntó abrazándolo por el hombro.

-No quise decir eso. Es que. . . ¡Oe! ¿A dónde vamos?

-Afuera a dar un paseo.- le sonrió llevándose a la fuerza a Naruto fuera de la habitación.

-¡Esperá un momento, Suigetsu!- intentaba oponer resistencia el Uzumaki sin mucho éxito debido al cansancio.

-No puedo esperar. Tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

-Pero es que. . . ¡Iba a hablar con Sasuke! ¡Vos mismo me dijiste que tenía que hacer eso dattebayo!

-¡¿Y quién te crees que soy?!- saltó parándose en seco para verlo directamente a los ojos.- Te tengo que hablar de ese asuntito pero debemos ir a un lugar donde podamos hablar solos y en esa habitación eso es imposible.

-Bueno pero. . . ¿No puede esperar? Es que finalmente sé que decirle a Sasuke y. . .

-¡No, no puede esperar!

Y diciendo esto, el peliblanco tomó al rubio del brazo posesivamente y lo obligó a seguirlo a una gran velocidad. Pasaron por varios pasillos lo más rápido que pudieron esquivando a cuanta gente encontraran en el camino. Pero entonces, Suigetsu paró inesperadamente, abrió una puerta y empujó dentro al ojiazul para luego entrar en aquel cuarto también.

Después de que el ojiverde cerrara la puerta detrás de sí y encendiera la luz, ambos pudieron ver donde se encontraban. Era un cuarto mediano con varias cajas, bolsas y atuendos diversos colgados en cientos de perchas. Parecía ser un armario aunque se encontraba a un lado del pasillo.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntaba Naruto mirando en todas direcciones.

-Eso no importa.- respondió el peliblanco sentándose en una caja.- Pero de acá no salís hasta que yo lo diga.

-¡Esto se llama secuestro!

-No. Esto se llama ayudar a un amigo.- le dijo haciéndole una señal con la mano como indicándole que tomara asiento.

-Bueno y. . . ¿De qué querías hablar?- le dijo sentándose sobre una caja un tanto incómoda.

-Ya te lo dije. De Sasuke.

-¿Qué no hablamos ya de eso en la recepción? Habíamos quedado en que hablaría con él.

-Si pero. . . Se me ocurrió algo mucho mejor.- le sonrió mostrándole los colmillos afilados.

-Me das miedo. . .

-Jajaja Y todavía no te dije nada.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es tu idea?

-Estabas enojado con Sasuke porque andaba demasiado tiempo con Karin sin hacer nada al respecto ¿No?

-Si y también porque actuaba como si no fuéramos novios. No sé. . . Quiero que me abrace más y me bese y esas cosas dattebayo. . .- confesó sonrojado.

-Y no han tenido sexo en mucho tiempo ¿No?

-¡Eh!- saltó de inmediato.

-No grites o nos van a escuchar. Se supone que sólo el personal del hotel puede estar aquí.

-¡Vos fuiste el que quiso venir a este cuartito de 2 x 2 en primer lugar dattebayo!

-No me vengas con excusas y respondé la pregunta, Naruto.

-Bueno. . . Etto. . . No sé si debería hablar de estas cosas con vos. . . Pero ya que somos amigos. . . Eh. . . Nuestra última vez fue. . . Justo después de que Sasuke asesinara a Orochimaru.

-Pero esta también fue su primera vez ¿No?

-¡¿Cómo es que sabes eso?!

-Los rumores Naruto, los rumores. Y. . . ¿Dónde lo hicieron?

-¡¿Por qué tengo que contestar eso?!

-Porque somos amigos.- le dijo con ojos brillantes.

-Es verdad. . . Bueno. . . Yo. . Etto. . . Lo hicimos en el laboratorio de Kabuto, en una camilla que había por ahí. . .

-Que romántico. . .- se burlaba el peliblanco.- Ese Sasuke es un baka. Te tiene y a la vez no te tiene. Quiero decir, están juntos pero a la vez separados.

-No entiendo.- decía Naruto con los ojos en espiral.

-Baka. Digo que aunque ahora es tu novio actúa algo distante. . . Qué estúpido es. . .

-¡No insultes a Sasuke!

-Pero es verdad ¿O no?

-. . .

-No me veas así. Yo no soy malo.- le sonrió.- Soy tan bueno que pensé en una forma de responder todos tus problemas al mismo tiempo.

-¿En serio? ¡Increíble!

-Jajaja Si, la verdad soy bastante inteligente.

-Y engreído.

-Detalles detalles. . . Bueno, ¿Te cuento o no?

-¡Hablá de una buena vez Suigetsu!

-No tenías que gritarme así. . . Ok Mi brillante plan es. . .

__________________________

"Jeje con esto. . . Voy a tener a Sasuke a mis pies por el resto de mi vida."

Había llegado a su habitación hacia unos minutos con varias cajas y una risa un tanto malvada. Aquella era la habitación que compartía con Sasuke pero él aún no había llegado gracias a que Suigetsu se encargaría de mantenerlo ocupado hasta la hora acordada. La verdad era que el peliblanco había tenido una muy buena idea y lo estaba ayudando mucho. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que acabarían siendo tan buenos amigos?

Dejó caer las tres cajas de cartón que había tomado prestadas sobre la cama grande la cual era el centro de la habitación. Abrió la primera y comenzó a sacar de allí su contenido sin parar de sonreír. Si tenía suerte quizás podría repetirlo en más de una ocasión.

Allí había varias velas de distintos tamaños y aromas que poco a poco fue colocando por toda la habitación. Cuando las hubo encendido todas y su exquisita fragancia comenzó a sentirse en el aire, regresó rápidamente a las otras cajas. No tenía tiempo que perder.

En la siguiente encontró unas esposas que escondió detrás de las almohadas de la cama sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Con esto si que me voy a divertir Ku ku ku"- pensaba Naruto tomando entre sus manos un látigo que había seleccionado especialmente para el Uchiha. Después de todo, quería ser el dominante al menos una vez ¿Qué tenía eso de malo?- "Sólo espero que esta no sea la última vez que sea seme *SNIF SNIF* O al menos que cierto moreno me permita vivir después de esto.

Quitándose aquella horrible idea de la cabeza, tiró el látigo debajo de la cama y fue directo hasta la caja más importante. La abrió con cuidado para no dañar lo que había dentro y en cuanto lo hizo no pudo evitar sonreír una vez más.

"El teme me va a tener que agradecer esto."

Con unos pensamientos impuros que nunca antes había tenido, tomó lo que había en el interior de la caja y se fue hasta el baño para prepararse para lo que sería una verdadera noche inolvidable. En la mañana, si aún seguía con vida, le agradecería a Suigetsu por tomarse tantas molestias.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, dejó "eso" por ahí y comenzó a desvestirse. En cuanto acabó de quitarse toda la ropa, la cual quedó regada por el suelo debido a que el Uuzmaki estaba demasiado emocionado como para ordenar, tomó "eso" entre sus manos y se detuvo a examinarlo un poco. Y es que lo que tenía frente a sus ojos era el mejor disfraz que habían encontrado en aquel cuarto. Se trataba de uno de zorrito muy sexy.

"No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto. . ."

Entonces se puso un par de orejas naranjas sobre la cabeza y una ajustadísima tanga del mismo color que llevaba enganchada una cola similar a la de los zorros. Aquella prenda si que le molestaba y le resultaba muy incómodo simplemente caminar con ella pero bastó con echarse una mirada en el espejo para desistir. Se veía muy bien con tan sólo eso puesto.

Luego regresó a la caja y vio que aún quedaban un par de cosas más. Dos tobilleras y una cadena brillante. Una de las tobilleras resultó ser más grande que la otra así que se la colocó en el brazo. Y en cuanto a la cadena, se la puso de collar alrededor del cuello dejándola caer por su cuerpo hasta rozarle las rodillas.

Una vez más, se vio reflejado en el espejo. Ahora estaba más sexy que nunca.

"¡Estoy listo dattebayo!"

Después de haber terminado, abrió la puerta y. . .

-¿Sasu. . .? ¿Sasuke?

No lo podía creer. Aquello ni siquiera se acercaba a alguno de sus sueños. Aquello. . . era mucho mejor que cualquiera de sus fantasías. Pero en ese momento estaba muy despierto y seguro de que no lo estaba imaginando. Eso era real.

Frente a él estaba nada más y nada menos que el propio Uchiha Sasuke pero no exactamente como el ojiazul lo recordaba. Traía puestas sobre la cabeza un par de orejas negras de gato y una cola que hacía juego que colgaba de una tanga azul que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Y eso no era todo. También llevaba puesto unos guantes con forma de patitas grande y suaves que le llegaban hasta un poco más después del codo y alrededor del cuello tenía un delicado collar similar a una cinta con un cascabel dorado en el medio que brillaba intensamente.

El rubio permaneció inmóvil a un lado de la puerta del baño sin poder creer lo que veía mientras Sasuke, recostado sobre la cama tranquilamente lo observaba de arriba abajo sin decir una palabra.

"Esto está mal. . . Quiero decir. . . ¡Sasuke vestido así en la cama! ¡Kyaaaaaaa! No no no. . . Eso lo dicen las chicas. . . ¡Pero es tan sexy que. . .! ¡Ay! ¡No no no no! Me voy a venir tan sólo de verlo. . . Uff. . . Pero. . . Esto no es justo ¡Se suponía que yo iba a sorprenderlo y no al revés dattebayo!"

-¿Suigetsu?- le preguntó mirándolo con lujuria.

-Suigetsu.- afirmó con la gota gorda.- Ese maldito. . .

Estaba a punto de lanzar toda una serie de insultos al peliblando pero el Uchiha fue más rápido que él y selló sus labios con fuerte beso quitándole hasta el aliento. Naruto, un tanto atónito al principio, sintió como la lengua entrometida del ojinegro entraba en su boca y lo acariciaba por todos lados intercambiando sus salivas una y otra vez. Luego los brazos de Sasuke rodearon su cintura atrayendo su cuerpo más y más al suyo hasta que pudo sentir como el moreno acariciaba su miembro con el suyo ya erecto. Había bastado el simple disfraz para ponerlo a tono en un segundo.

-Mañana podemos hablar con Suigetsu.- le susurró al oído para después morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.- Ahora prefiero estar con mi sexy kitsune.

-Mmm. . . Nunca pensé que te vería como neko.

-¿Te gusta?

-Je je Si.- le sonrió abrazándolo con fuerza.- Te ves muy tierno dattebayo.

Sasuke no lo pensó ni un instante más y empujó a Naruto contra la cama para luego acostarse sobre él atrapándolo con su cuerpo. Lo besó una vez más para jugar con su lengua a la vez que deslizaba una mano hasta el bulto que se le había formado al rubio en la entrepierna. Y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente por encima de la ropa sin dejar de besarlo seductoramente.

El ojiazul no tenía de que quejarse. No entendía como lo hacía pero Sasuke siempre sabía como complacerlo. Aquello se sentía tan bien que a penas podía controlarse y poco a poco empezó a dejar salir sus gemidos que sólo lograban encender aún más al Uchiha.

Pero rápidamente recordó porque se había vestido de esa manera. ¡Él iba a ser seme! La sola idea de tener a Sasuke a su merced se había vuelto un objetivo casi tan importante como traerlo de vuelta. Pero en ese momento el ojinegro lo tenía completamente inmovilizado. Y para como, él ya estaba abajo.

-¡Sasuke!- gimió a más no poder cuando el moreno abandonó sus labios para ocuparse de su cuello y continuar bajando por su pecho dejando pequeñas marcas rojas en su piel.

Había tardado mucho tiempo en preparar todo ese lugar como para perder la oportunidad de su vida. Decidido, el Uzumaki rodeó el cuerpo del ojinegro con sus brazos y piernas y, utilizando toda su fuerza, volteó a Sasuke quedando él arriba del moreno.

-¿Qué estas. . .?

Pero Naruto no le dio la mínima oportunidad de reprochar. Tomó las cadenas que había guardado bajo la almohada y se las colocó a Sasuke. Después tomó la cadena que colgaba de su cuello y con ella ató las cadenas a la cama. Al terminar su trabajo, se sentó sobre el Uchiha pera admirar su obra maestra.

-¡¿Qué significa todo esto usuratonkaichi?!

-Creo que sabes muy bien lo que significa, Sasuke neko.- se reía con malicia.

-¡El juego terminó, Naruto! ¡Desatame ya!

-Lo haré.

-Bien.

-Pero después de haberme divertido un rato con cierto gatito negro. Ku ku ku.

-¡Eso nunca!

-Estas atado a una cama con cadenas totalmente a mi merced. Yo que vos me rindo dattebayo.

Y diciendo esto se acercó a los labios del Uchiha y los besó primero lentamente y después con pasión lamiéndolos con su lengua sin descanso.

-Además. . .- continuó diciendo bajando por su cuello besándolo en cada rincón.- Creo que te va a gustar lo que te voy a hacer.

-No. . . Naruto, dejame ir. . .

-Je je Tu voz está temblando. ¿Eso quiere decir que te excita?

-Uff. . Ya es. . . Suficiente. . .

-Pero si acabamos de empezar.- decía con una sonrisa zorruna mientras sacaba a la luz el miembro erecto del ojinegro con su mano.- Tu cuerpo me dice que querés más.

- Naruto. . No lo hagas. . .

Sabía que se estaba engañando a sí mismo. Odiaba aceptarlo pero Naruto no lo hacía nada mal. Quería que siguiera, que no parara por nada en el mundo. Sin embargo ser uke. . . Eso era algo que jamás haría sin importar nada. Cuando había hablado con Suigetsu no había mencionado las cadenas ni las esposas. . .

"Maldito Suigetsu"- pensaba a la vez que se esforzaba por no gemir ante el placer que le daba aquel zorrito naranja.

Entonces el rubio, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Sasuke, tomó la longitud de éste entre sus manos y, sujetándolo bien, se lo metió directamente en la boca.

-¡Ah! Naruto. . . No. . . No sigas. . .

Pero el rubio no le prestó atención y continuó lamiendo el miembro del Uchiha con su lengua cubriéndolo con su saliva. Mientras Sasuke intentaba zafarse de las cadenas que lo aprisionaban sin éxito, veía como Naruto subía y bajaba por su pene recorriéndolo con su lengua y mordiendo la punta provocando que el ojinegro desistiera. Odiaba admitirlo pero realmente estaba disfrutando aquello.

-Mmm. . . Naruto, me matas. No te detengas. . . ¡Ah!

Sin embargo y al contrario de las órdenes del moreno, el rubio dejó en paz la potente erección tan sólo para ver directamente aquellos ojos negros que lo miraban atentamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Si vas a hacerlo ¿Por qué no lo haces de una vez usuratonkaichi?

-¿Realmente querés que siga?

-¿Es que disfrutas torturándome de esta forma?

-Bueno. . . Si querés que siga. . . Mmm. . . ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hace por mí?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa dobe?

-Eso no es una respuesta.- le dijo colocándose en cuatro patas sobre Sasuke para luego lamer con su lengua el pecho de éste.

-Naru. . . Naruto yo. . . haré cualquier cosa. . . Uff.

-¿Cualquier cosa?- repitió mordiendo un pezón provocando que el moreno se retorciese de placer haciendo que las cadenas tintinearan varias veces.

-¡Cualquier cosa dobe! ¡Sólo pídemelo y lo haré!

Naruto sonrió. Había conseguido lo que quería. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo dio vuelta rápidamente y se acostó sobre él abrazándolo con fuerza por la espalda.

-Sasuke. . .- lo nombró mordisqueando la oreja del moreno.- Lo único que tenés que hacer es dejarme ser seme por esta noche.

-¿Qué no estabas muy cansado?

-No tanto.- le susurró.- ¿Y? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Yo nada. Por esta vez soy uke.

-Jeje- No pudo evitarlo y dejó escapar una risa mientras buscaba algo debajo de la cama.- Muy bien, Sasuke neko. Yo ordeno, vos obedecés.

Entonces tomó entre sus manos el látigo y se sentó sobre la cama a un lado del Uchiha mirándolo con malicia. Entonces lo hizo golpear contra el suelo lejos de la vista de Sasuke para que éste sólo pudiera imaginar lo que le ocurriría.

-¿Qué fue eso dobe?

Pero en lugar de responder, Naruto golpeó al moreno con el látigo en una pierna como si fuera un domador de bestias.

-¡En cuatro patas, Sasuke!

-¡Ah!

Aquel instrumento no era un látigo de verdad sino un simple juguete pero aún así había sentido el golpe. Y aunque era evidente que no le había dolido por no ser uno real, el obediente gato se arrodilló como pudo sobre la cama.

-¿Feliz?- le preguntó intentando mantener el equilibrio con mucha dificultad ya que continuaba prisionero de las esposas.

-Jeje Mucho.- asintió mirando de cerca como le quedaba la tanga negra a Sasuke.

Luego se colocó detrás del Uchiha y comenzó a acariciar con sus manos aquel culito tan bien delineado gracias a al bendito disfraz. La cola de gato se interponía en su camino así que agarró la tanga con los dientes y empezó a bajarla lenta y sensualmente.

Y después de habérsela quitado empezó a lamer la entrada del ojinegro sin obstáculo alguno. No quería que el tierno gatito sufriera de más así que lo lubricaría con mucho cuidado.

-Ahh. . . Naruto. . .

-¿Te arrepentís de haberte entrado a este cuarto conmigo dentro?

-La verdad no. Uff. . . Más, Naruto.

-Jeje Te gusta ¿Eh?

-Si. . . Dame más. . .

El Uzumaki no se hizo rogar y velozmente metió un dedo dentro de Sasuke tan sólo para después meter otro y otro más.

-¡Ah! ¡Naruto!- gimió cuando los tres dedos comenzaron a moverse en su interior.

-¿Te duele?

-Un poco pero no te detengas. . .

Naruto sonrió para sí. Había llegado el momento de la verdad. Tenía a Sasuke gimiendo a más no poder con una potente erección que amenazaba con explotar de tanto placer y por si fuera poco, en cuatro patas y vestido de neko. No podía pedir nada más. Entonces tomó nuevamente el látigo y golpeó con él al moreno dos veces seguidas antes de hablar.

-Si no querés que pare ahora, me vaya y te deje con tu problemita- decía acariciando el miembro erecto de Sasuke consiguiendo que este se retorciera e hiciera sonar las cadenas otra vez.- vas a tener que hacer lo que yo diga.

-Estas abusando. . .

*ZAZ* Otro latigazo para el gatito desobediente.

-Quiero que le dejes bien en claro a Karin que estamos juntos dattebayo.

-¿Eso es lo que tanto te preocupa?

-¡Si! Porque. . . Aunque hacemos estas cosas y aunque nos amamos. . . ¡Nunca me besas en público ni me abrazas ni me decís cosas lindas ni. . .!

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Sasuke rompió las esposas, se dio vuelta y lo abrazó como si no se hubieran visto en años.

-Las esposas. . .

-Pude haberlas roto hace mucho pero es que acabó gustándome que me hicieras esas cosas usuratonkaichi.

-Pervertido.

-Vos también lo sos. Con ese látigo, las velas, el disfraz, las cadenas. . . Y eso sin decir todos los lugares que tocó tu lengua.

-Y entonces. . . Lo que te pedí. . .

-No seas dobe. Yo no puedo ser como esas parejas cursis que se abrazan y besan todo el tiempo. Simplemente no va conmigo pero. . . Si eso te hace feliz no dudes un segundo en que me esforzaré por complacerte cada instante de tu vida, Naruto.

-No quiero que hagas algo que no quieras. Es sólo que. . .

-Mañana te prometo que le diré a Karin que voy muy en serio con vos. No lo había hecho antes porque tenía miedo que se enojara y se fuera. Odio decirlo pero la necesito para mi venganza. Pero si por no hacerlo te pierdo de nuevo. . . Por supuesto que se lo diré, Naruto. No tengo que pensarlo dos veces. Vos sos lo más importante para mí.

-Sasuke. . .- le sonrió.

-Naruto, te amo.

-¡Yo también dattebayo!

Y sin poder contenerse más se besaron de nuevo pero aquel beso era diferente al resto. Era casi como una promesa de que sin importar que o quien se interpusiera en su camino, sus sentimientos nunca cambiarían en lo absoluto y seguirían juntos y amándose siempre.

-Ahora. . . ¿Seguimos con lo que estábamos haciendo mi sexy kitsune?

-Sólo si el neko me deja ser seme hasta el final.- sonrisa pervertida recién estrenada.

-Sólo si te olvidas de las esposas y el jodido látigo.

-¿Por qué? A mi me gusta el látigo dattebayo.

-Claro ¡Porque soy yo el que sufre!

__________________________

Mientras tanto. . . En otra habitación del hotel. . .

-No sé lo que planeas hacer con esto, Suigetsu pero ¡Dejame ir YA!- gritaba una Karin totalmente atada de la cabeza hasta los pies a una silla.

-No importa cuanto grites perra, no te voy a soltar hasta que tu tortura termine.

-¿Tortura? Jajaja ¿Atarme a una silla es una tortura?- se burlaba.

-No.- negó varias veces con la cabeza mientras encendía un televisor gigante el cual se encontraba justo en frente de Karin.

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a obligar a ver los Teletubies o algo así? Qué patético. . .

-No.- continuó diciendo mientras apretaba varios botones del control del televisor.- Es mucho peor.

-¿Un video tuyo? Eso sí sería aterrador Jajaja

-Ya veremos quien ríe al último.- la miró con malicia.- ¿Sabías que este hotel tiene cámaras de seguridad en todas las habitaciones? Y cuando digo todas quiero decir TODAS.

-¿Y eso qué?

-¿Y sabías que acceder a ellas es algo muy fácil para cualquier ninja que se lo proponga?

-Supongo.- respondió sin mucho interés.- ¿A dónde querés llegar con esto?

-Ahora lo verás.

Al oprimir un botón, la pantalla del televisor se encendió. Al principio a penas se podían distinguir dos siluetas en un ambiente oscuro tan sólo iluminado por las luces de unas velas. Pero a los pocos segundos, Karin reconoció a cierto rubio y cierto moreno que la dejaron sin habla y con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Sasuke. . . Me voy a venir. . . ¡Ah!

-Está bien. Yo. . . Quiero sentirte más. . . Más rápido, Naruto.

Suigetsu actuaba como si nada mientras Karin, sonrojada, se quedaba con cara de WTF? mirando como el Uzumaki, usando unas orejas de zorro naranjas, embestía una y otra vez por detrás a un neko moreno al mismo tiempo que lo masturbaba con una mano.

-¡Buaaaaaa!- gritaba la pelirroja.- ¡Apagala! ¡Apagala!

-No tiene caso que me lo pidas.- le decía el peliblanco recostándose en la cama para ver el video más cómodo.- Es hora de que entiendas lo que pasa a tu alrededor.

-Yo. . . Yo. . . ¡Voy a hacer que Sasuke se muera por mi, ya lo verás!

-Técnicamente, ya se muere por vos pero porque no te soporta.

-¡Ya no quiero ver esto!- exclamó cerrando los ojos.

-Aunque no los veas haciendo "eso" los vas a escuchar.

Y Suigetsu tenía razón. Aquel hotel era de maravilla y el audio del televisor se escuchaba tan bien que era como si realmente estuvieran en la misma habitación que Naruto y Sasuke. Por lo que a pesar de que Karin intentaba de alguna manera cerrar los oídos, no podía evitar oír los constantes gemidos de parte de ambos y sus voces.

-¡Sasuke!- exclamó el rubio liberándose dentro del ojinegro.- Ah. . . Ya no podía más dattebayo. . .

-Naruto. . . Sé que te dije que nunca sería uke pero tengo que confesar que me gustó.

-Jeje ¿Lo repetimos otro día?

-Seguí soñando dobe.

Entonces Suigetsu se colocó detrás de Karin y él mismo le abrió los ojos a Karin literalmente para que no se perdiera de nada. Ella se resistía pero no pudo hacer nada para librarse del peliblanco. Estaba atrapada.

-Naruto, yo. . . Sin importar nada. . . Yo siempre te amaré.- lo besó antes de caer rendido al lado del rubio para luego unirse a él en un sueño profundo quedando los dos juntos entrelazando sus dedos tal y como lo habían echo en el Valle del Fin.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritaba a más no poder Karin.

-¡Kuso! Nos perdimos el comienzo.- se lamentaba Suigetsu.- Por suerte esta cosa tiene para grabar y rebobinar así que veamos todo desde el principio ¿Si?

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Continuará. . .

-¡Lo hice dattebayo! ¡Lo hice!

-Si, Naruto. Los sueños se cumplen y bla bla bla.

-¡Te dije que iba a ser seme dattebayo! Y vos decías que la autora me había mentido ¡Ella cumplió Sasuke teme!

-Bueno, ya te divertiste y ahora tenemos que dar el spoiler del siguiente capitulo.

-¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice!

-¡Naruto!

-¿Qué?

-Se supone que vamos a hablar de lo que va a pasar en la continuación. Eso de que vamos a buscar a Juugo.

-¿Para qué Juugo si tengo un neko sexy como vos? Jajajaja

-Sabía que no debía haberle echo caso a Suigetsu. . .

-_Miau Miau Miau Dice la gata Miau Miau Miau Corazón que mata_

-¡Usuratonkaichi!

-Ne Sasuke cantá conmigo.

-No.

-¡Pero sube el raiting!

-¡Te dije que no!

-_Yo soy tu gatita, tu gatita. Así que explota como dinamita. Soy gata y araña. ¡Aráñame el corazoooooooon!_

-En el próximo capítulo vamos a llegar al escondite del norte y punto. Dejen reviews. Y el que pida el video de Suigetsu ¡Lo mato!

-Que mala onda Sasuke baka. Bueno, ya escucharon al teme. No se olviden de sus reviews con sus comentarios. . . sugerencias. . . pedidos de cierto video. . .

-¡Usuratonkaichi!

-¡Los quiero mucho dattebayo! ¡Sayonara!


	14. El escondite del norte

N/A: ¡Hola! :D ¡Volví dattebayo! Pasó mucho tiempo pero finalmente actualicé el fic n_n Antes de empezar quiero agradecerles a todos los que me dejaron reviews. . . ¡Arigato! Y una cosa más. . . ¡Voy a hacer lo imposible! Ya saben que me gustan los retos ¿No? Ya hice cosas grosas antes pero ¡Ahora voy por más! ¡Voy a lograr que a mis lectores les caiga bien Karin! Si, ya me escucharon. Parece imposible pero ¡Lo voy a hacer! No porque me caiga bien en el manga, sólo porque es un reto Jeje Ya se van a dar cuenta más adelante como lo voy a conseguir. . . ¡Basta de charla! Los dejo leer tranquilos. . .¡Espero que les guste la conti!

Capitulo 14: El escondite del norte

Sakura se paseaba por su habitación lentamente de un lado a otro con la vista fija en el piso. Así había pasado toda la noche. Después de su charla con Sai, no había vuelto a salir de su habitación y había permanecido en de su cama sumida en las sombras de la noche incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que en lo que le había dicho Naruto hacía varias horas.

_¡Amo a Sasuke dattebayo!_

Esas habían sido las palabras exactas del rubio. Se había oído tan sincero. . . El amor que sentía por Sasuke era real. . . Mucho más real que el que el Uchiha podría sentir jamás por ella.

Había intentado convencerse de esto, de que el lazo que compartía con Sasuke no era ni remotamente tan fuerte como el que él y el Uzumaki habían formado juntos. Ella lo había amado con locura. No. Ella lo amaba con locura. Aún lo hacía a pesar de las innumerables veces que había sido rechazada. Sus sentimientos no habían cambiado en lo absoluto aunque Sasuke le dijera que era una molestia o si realmente estuviera enamorado de Naruto. . . Esto último era lo que más le dolía. ¿Cómo lograría reponerse de algo así?

_Lo mejor sería olvidarlo._

Sai le había dicho que no tenía caso vivir en el pasado, que debía seguir adelante y que además podría volver a ver a Sasuke cuando regresara a Konoha. Que él no le correspondiera no significaba que lo perdería para siempre, sólo que él no la veía más que como una vieja compañera y sólo eso. Pero ¿Quién sabe? Quizás con el pasar de los días podrían volverse buenos amigos. Si ¿Por qué no?

Aquella idea no sonaba tan mal. Pero en el fondo sabía que por mucho que lo intentara, no lograría borrar por completos sus sentimientos por el Uchiha de la noche a la mañana. En cuanto lo viera de nuevo seguramente todos esos recuerdos, pensamientos y sentimientos cargados de amor saldrían a la luz y ella no podría contenerse.

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era un tanto inmaduro. Ella no quería pasar el resto de su vida recordando un amor imposible. Quería olvidarlo. Eso era lo que había intentado hacer durante toda la noche. En su cabeza vio una película de todos los momentos que había compartido con Sasuke y se esforzó por convencerse de que sólo era un amigo. . . o quizás ni eso. . . Pero cada vez que lo veía en su mente no podía evitar suspirar con nostalgia.

Se dio vuelta entre las sábanas una y otra vez pensando tan fuerte como podía que Sasuke sólo sería feliz con Naruto y no con ella. . . Que debía dejar que ellos siguieran con sus vidas y en lugar de entorpecer su camino, debía ayudarlos o al menos a Naruto. Debía demostrarle al rubio que podía superar todo aquello y continuar con su vida sin rencores. Sabía muy bien que el Uzumaki se sentiría muy mal si cada vez que la veía la encontraba llorando por Sasuke. Y lo último que quería la pelirosa era hacer que Naruto se sintiera culpable por sus sentimientos hacia el moreno. Nadie puede controlar al corazón y Sakura debía aceptar que lo que sentía Naruto por Sasuke era algo hermoso. . . Algo que la Haruno nunca había conseguido que Sasuke sintiera por ella. Simplemente debía aceptarlo.

Pero tenía que hacer algo más que decir si con la cabeza varias veces para olvidar sus sentimientos por Sasuke. Debía enfrentar esos sentimientos. Debía enfrentar a Sasuke.

Y armada de todo el valor que había conseguido reunir durante su noche de insomnio, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y se dispuso a salir del cuarto en busca del Uchiha. Pero en cuanto posó su mano sobre el picaporte, sintió que alguien del otro lado lo hacía moverse y abrió la puerta antes que ella.

-Sakura san.

-Ah. Hola Sai.- intentó sonreír sin mucho éxito.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Vine a buscarte. Kakashi sensei dice que debemos salir temprano para poder regresar a la aldea esta misma noche.

La Haruno asintió y siguió a su compañero por los pasillos del hotel sin pensarlo dos veces. Gracias a Kakashi acababa de perder su oportunidad de oro de hablar con Sasuke. Pero. . . Quizás ella estaba feliz con esto. En cierta forma no quería hablar con él por el simple hecho de que no estaba segura de que decirle ¿Cómo haría para decirle todas esas cosas que la habían mantenido despierta toda la noche? Tal vez por miedo a un nuevo rechazo ella había pasado horas encerrada en su habitación en lugar de buscar al Uchiha. De alguna manera se sentía aliviada de tener una excusa para no hablarle hasta que él regresara a Konoha. Para entonces seguramente ya habría reunido todo el valor que ahora le hacía falta.

Sin dudarlo, fue con Sai hasta la entrada del hotel donde el peliplateado le rogaba a la recepcionista que le bajara el precio de la estadía. Hacía unas horas la pelirosa estaba tan nerviosa que no podía ni sentarse al pié de la cama tranquilamente pero ahora que todo su sufrimiento parecía pasar al fin, ni siquiera pensaba en Sasuke hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la puerta principal por azares del destino.

-Ne Sasuke ¿Te falta mucho?- le hablaba al aire Suigetsu parado a un lado de la puerta junto a Karin. Ésta parecía completamente sumida en sus sentimientos con la mirada perdida.

-No molestes, Suigetsu. Además ¿Por qué tengo que llevar todo esto yo?- preguntaba de mala gana Sasuke acercándose con Naruto al peliblanco con una maleta grande en una mano y una mini heladera en la otra.

-Porque sos multiuso.- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.- Sos asesino de mosquitos y mula de carga.

-¡Pero si todas estas cosas son tuyas!

-No pretenderás que me vaya de un hotel así de lujoso sin algún que otro recuerdo ¿Verdad?

Mirada asesina de parte del moreno.

-No seas así, Sasuke.- decía Naruto.- El pobre pasó casi toda su vida en un tubo. . . Dejalo que tenga sus recuerdos.

-Si tanto los quiere que se los lleve él mismo. Yo no soy la mula de nadie.

-No. Sos mi neko sexy Jajajaja

El Uchiha, rojo como un tomate, le hacía señas a Naruto para que no dijera ese tipo de cosas tan fuerte auque el rubio no parecía importarle que medio hotel lo mirara a Sasuke con la baba cayéndole de la boca al imaginárselo vestido de gato.

-Y de todos modos yo también estoy llevando algunas cosas en la maleta Sasuke teme. Así que llevalas un rato hasta que lleguemos a Konoha o tengas dinero para comprar una mula.

-Bien. Seré la mula por un tiempo. . .- se rindió Sasuke.- ¡Pero después cambiamos!

-Si si si.- le daba la razón como a los locos.

-¿Nos podemos ir de una buena vez?- preguntó Suigetsu abriendo la puerta.

-Si. . . ¡Pero luego vos vas a ser la mula!

-No, yo soy el pobre niño pez traumado por haber pasado su vida dentro de un tubo a manos de una serpiente vieja pervertida.

-¡Sasuke! ¿No te da lastima?- decía Naruto abrazando a Suigetsu con fuerza y poniendo los ojos brillantes como a punto de llorar.- ¡No seas malo y llevale la valija y la mini heladera que después le da sed en medio del viaje!

Sasuke ya no pudo seguir llevándole la contra a Naruto luego que él lo viera de una manera tan tierna. . . Simplemente se rindió y les hizo una seña a todos para que salieran del hotel. Uno por uno lo obedecieron pero en cuanto él iba a poner un pié fuera algo lo detuvo. Se volteó y se encontró con la Haruno sujetándole la manga de la camisa con una mano temblorosa.

El Uchiha intentó zafarse pero la pelirosa lo tomó del brazo con mucha fuerza impidiendo que huyera. Entonces él cerró la puerta sin mirar a Naruto ni a los otros y se volvió hacia Sakura quien miraba el piso en silencio.

-No tengo todo el día.- la apresuró Sasuke.

Sakura levantó la vista hacia aquellos penetrantes ojos negros que no mostraban la más mínima expresión de sorpresa por aquel reencuentro repentino. La Haruno tragó saliva y despegó los labios para hablar.

-Sasuke kun. . . Yo. . .

-¿Por qué no me olvidas?

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué no podés odiarme después de todo lo que te hice?

-Yo jamás. . .

-Sakura, ambos sabemos que lo nuestro nunca funcionaría. De hecho, nunca tuvimos nada que pudiéramos llamar nuestro.

-Pero. . . La noche en que te fuiste de la aldea. . .- susurró esperanzada.

-Me ofreciste tu ayuda, te agradecí para distraerte, después te golpeé tan fuerte que te desmayaste en un instante y te dejé en un banco para ver si alguien te secuestraba.- confesó.- Pero veo que ni los secuestradores te quieren. . .

-¿Por qué. . .? ¿Por qué me lastimas tanto. . .?

-Por que te odio.- le dijo secamente.- Odio todo de ti. Golpeás a Naruto siempre como si fueras superior a él pero sos más débil que Hinata. . . No. Hasta Ten Ten es más fuerte que vos. El único ninja que es más triste que vos es Iruka.

-¡¿Lo único que te importa es la fuerza?!- estalló en lágrimas.

-No es la fuerza, Sakura. Es que nunca hiciste nada por el equipo o por vos misma. En lugar de eso mandabas a Naruto a que muriera por vos. Y el muy ingenuo lo hacía sólo por que era tu amigo. ¡Eras su amiga y lo torturaste con una estúpida promesa durante años! No tenés ni idea de lo mucho que sufrió porque creía que te había fallado. Pero vos nos fallaste a Naruto y a mí. Incluso ahora que Naruto ya te dijo lo que sentía por mi y que yo dejé más que claro que no siento nada por vos excepto odio, intentas mantenerme a tu lado aunque eso signifique la infelicidad de Naruto. Además de que yo me volvería loco pasando el resto de mi vida con alguien como vos. . .

- . . .

-Me das asco, Sakura. Siempre dependiendo de los demás y haciéndote la mosquita muerta. Lo único que haces es llorar y menospreciar a la gente a tu alrededor.

-. . .

-Sólo lo diré una vez. Yo amo a Naruto y él me ama a mí así que. . . No espero que dejes de verlo porque es obvio que él aún te quiere pero si lo lastimas o lo hacés sufrir de alguna manera. . . Yo mismo me aseguraré de que eso se la último que hagas.- tomó a Sakura del hombro y se acercó a su oído para que nadie escuchara lo que estaba a punto de decir.- Te mataré.

La pelirosa no pudo decir una sola palabra tras haber escuchado aquellas dolorosas palabras tan cerca. . . Sasuke le había desgarrado el corazón por completo.

El Uchiha se dio media vuelta y sin más, salió del hotel dejando a Sakura de pie e inmóvil con los ojos cargados de lágrimas. Afuera lo estaban esperando Karin, Suigetsu y Naruto. Éste último lo miraba atentamente. Hasta daba la impresión de poder leerle la mente con la mirada.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- preguntó el rubio.

-¿Nos escuchaste?

-Sólo el principio. . . No fuiste muy duro con ella ¿No?

-Sólo le dejé las cosas en claro.- le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos. Permaneció en silencio un tiempo con todas las miradas puestas en él.- Si te sirve de algo. . . Ella continúa con vida.- le sonrió.

-¡Más te vale Sasuke teme!

-Hump.

-¿Nos podemos ir, mula de carga?- le preguntó Suigetsu.- La mini heladera no va a enfriar por siempre y quiero que mis helados sobrevivan hasta que lleguemos al escondite del norte.

Sasuke lo miró mal pero acabó por tomar la valija y la mini heladera. Pesaban bastante pero de repente el peso casi desapareció por completo. Naruto lo estaba ayudando.

-No me mires así. . . ¿No puedo serte útil por una vez?- decía el rubio emprendiendo la marcha junto con Sasuke y los otros detrás de ellos.

-No digas eso dobe. Me ayudaste muchas veces. . . Arigato.

Se sonrieron mutuamente. No era necesario que Sasuke le repitiera palabra por palabra lo que le había dicho a Sakura. Naruto confiaba en el Uchiha completamente. Y si había sido un tanto duro. . . Quizás era mejor de esa forma y que la Haruno entendiera de una vez por todas que ellos eran muy felices juntos, que se habían amado desde hacía tiempo y que ese hermoso sentimiento jamás desaparecería.

-No la amenazaste ¿No?- mirada acusadora por parte de Naruto.

-Karin, necesito que estés atenta al flujo de chacra de Juugo.- ignoró al rubio.

-¡Oe! ¡Te estoy hablando dattebayo!

-Karin está rara ¿No te parece? No me mira. . .

-¡Que me respondas carajo!

-No tendrás nada que ver con eso ¿No, Suigetsu?

-Etto. . . No seas malo y contestale a Naruto.- desvió la mirada el peliblanco.

________________________

Llevaban un buen rato caminando en dirección a la guarida del norte pasando por una zona rocosa y árida. Naruto y Sasuke lideraban la marcha mientras que los otros dos los seguían detrás. El Uzumaki le contaba al moreno de todo lo que se había perdido en aquellos dos años y de cómo habían cambiado sus compañeros. El Uchiha lo observaba con nostalgia. Aunque él se había marchado de la aldea por voluntad propia, se arrepentía de no haber estado con su rubio durante todo ese tiempo.

-. . . y entonces rescatamos a Gaara dattebayo.- le hablaba Naruto.- Todavía no puedo creer que se volviera Kazekage. . . ¡Yo debería ser kage dattebayo! Así todos me respetarían en la aldea y ya no sería simplemente "el chico del Kyuubi". . . ¡Tengo un nombre! Quiero decir. . . ¿Sasuke?

El ojiazul se detuvo en seco al comprobar que el moreno no le prestaba la menor atención. Tenía la mirada como perdida. Parecía estar en otro mundo. Naruto lo llamó un par de veces más pero sin éxito. No fue hasta que se paró con los brazos cruzados justo en frente de Sasuke que éste finalmente lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa dobe?

-¿Qué qué pasa? ¡Te estoy hablando Sasuke baka!

-Eso ya lo sé dobe.- le respondió tranquilamente haciéndolo a un lado para poder continuar caminando hacia delante y Naruto lo siguió de inmediato.

-¿En serio? Y ¿De qué estaba hablando?- le desafió con una mirada zorruna.

-De cómo Deidara se llevaba a Gaara y vos corrías atrás de él. . .

-¡Eso fue hace mucho dattebayo! Ya no estaba hablando de eso.- lo tomó del brazo obligándolo a detenerse.- ¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke? ¿Es porque te estaba hablando de Gaara? Si que sos celoso. . .

-No es por eso.

-¿Ah no?

-No.

-Sasuke. . . ¿Te estoy aburriendo?

Sasuke lo miró por un instante, se soltó del rubio y continuó caminando con Naruto a su lado siguiéndolo como siempre. Y aunque el moreno actuaba como si no estuviera allí, el ojiazul no le quitaba la mirada de encima como si intentara inútilmente leerle la mente.

"Él no es así. . . Bueno. . Él siempre fue apartado y no hablaba mucho pero conmigo eso era diferente. A menos que. . . ¿Se aburrió de mi? Supongo que es normal que eso suceda después de tantos años de estar juntos. . . Aunque realmente creí que eso nunca pasaría. . . Al menos yo nunca me aburrí de Sasuke y jamás lo haré."

-Oi, Naruto.- lo llamó finalmente.- No quise no escucharte es que. . . Estoy preocupado por algo.

"Ah. . . Era por eso. . . Y yo acá pensando que se había aburrido de mí. . . Jeje que baka que soy."

-Sasuke, sabes que me podés contar lo que quieras. Si tenés un problema, quiero ayudarte. No te olvides que no estás sólo. Nunca más dattebayo.- le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

-¿De verdad puedo confiarte cualquier cosa?

-¡Cualquier cosa!

-Muy bien pero. . . al oído.

Entonces Sasuke lo abrazó por el hombro a Naruto para que sólo él lo escuchara cuando él le susurrara al oído aquel secreto que lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Naruto. . .

"Para que Sasuke esté así. . . Debe ser algo muy grave. . ."

-Hay algo que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza y. . . la verdad es que no sé que pensar. . .

"Seguramente se trata de Itachi. . . ¡O tal vez algo peor!"

-Y realmente espero que me puedas ayudar. . .

"Aquí viene. . ."

-¿Por qué Karin está tan callada?

-¡¿Eh?!

-¿No te habías dado cuenta? Hasta ayer siempre se me tiraba en sima. . . Me abrazaba y hasta intentaba llevarme a la cama. . . No estoy diciendo que lo extrañe, sólo que es muy extraño. . .

-¡Yo me preocupo por vos y ahora resulta que tu gran problema es que tenés una admiradora menos!- exclamó Naruto deteniéndose en seco para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-Pero es que. . . No sé. . . Es muy raro. . .- decía volteándose a ver a Karin quien rápidamente desvió la mirada al suelo.- Ya ni me mira. . .

-Perdone usted señor importante, no tenía idea de que fuera algo tan horrible que UNA chica no te preste atención.- se burlaba Naruto.

-Es que. . . Nunca me había pasado. . .

-Si. . . Debe ser espantoso que UNA persona no se muera de ganas por vos. . . ¡Especialmente cuando ya tenés NOVIO!- remarcó la última palabra.

-¿Y se supone que yo soy el celoso?

Mirada de reproche de Naruto.

-Esto es algo serio.- le aseguraba Sasuke con la misma seriedad de siempre.

Entonces caminó rápidamente hacia donde estaba la pelirroja y la tomó de los hombros acercando mucho su rostro al de ella.

-¡Karin! ¡Respondeme, Karin!- le gritaba mientras la sacudía de un lado al otro como para que entrara en razón.

-. . .

-¡KARIN!

-. . .

-¡DECIME ALGO KUSO!

-Si la seguís tratando así lo único que vas a conseguir es que te vomite en sima.- le advirtió Suigetsu.

-Naruto, dame un abrazo que me viene la desesperación.- sollozaba el moreno dejándose caer en los brazos del rubio.

-Que dramático. . .

-Nadie me quiere. . .

-Yo te quiero. . .-le decía Naruto dándole una palmaditas en el hombro para que se tranquilizara.

-¡Pero ella no! Y sino va a suspirar por mi ¡¿Para qué la quiero en mi equipo?!

- . . .- silencio general.

-¡¿Sólo me querías para que te levantara más el ego?!- preguntó indignada la de gafas.

-Y para que localices algunos chacras. . . Sos como una fan-radar.

Mirada asesina de Karin.

-¡Pero es un trabajo muy importante!

-¿Aludirte o localizar chacras?

-. . .

-. . .

-¿Tengo que responder?

-¿No me digas que por eso es que aún no asesinaste a Sakura?- lo miró con desconfianza Naruto.

-No me cambies el tema usuratonkaichi. ¡¿Por qué ya no me querés violar, maldita zorra?!- le gritaba casi al oído a Karin.

-Ejem.- disimulaba una tos Naruto.- ¿Qué tenés en contra de los zorros, Sasuke?

-¡Necesito saber por qué ya no me mirás a los ojos! ¡¿Qué ****** te pasa, Karin?!

-Etto. . . Es que. . .- tartamudeaba Karin sonrojada aunque con la vista fija en el piso.- Cuando te veo. . . Con Naruto. . . Yo. . . Yo. . .

-¿Ahora quién sos tartamudeando tanto? ¿Hinata? ¡Hablá de una vez!

-¡Es que ya no te puedo ver como te veía antes!

-¿Y cómo me ves ahora?

-¡Como el neko más sexy y kawai que vi en mi vida!- exclamó juntando sus manos como aplaudiendo y dando pequeños saltos.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- se abalanzó sobre Karin.- ¡¿Cómo. . .?! ¡¿Cómo es que. . .?!

La pelirroja, sin decir una palabra, levantó una mano y con el dedo índice apunto a Suigetsu que le decía que no con la cabeza y agitando las manos de un lado al otro.

-Suigetsu. . . Teme. . .- caminaba el Uchiha lentamente hacia el peliblanco.- ¿Qué tenés que ver en todo esto?

-¿Yo? Nada.- mintió con una sonrisa estilo Sai.

-No mientas.

-No hice nada malo. Sólo le mostré la luz.

-Si ¡La luz y a mi y a Naruto *********!

-Ya tiene edad para ver esas cosas. . .

-¡Esa no es excusa! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando cuando le mostraste lo que estábamos haciendo?!

-Sólo en que le estaba haciendo un bien. Uno no puede decir que no le gusta el yaoi si ni siquiera le da una oportunidad. . .

-Entonces. . . ¿Nos vieron?- preguntó sonrojado Naruto?

-Si.- afirmó Karin con corazoncitos flotando alrededor.- Al principio no me gustó pero la segunda vez que lo vi. . . ¡No sé porque pero me encantó! Su amor es tan hermoso. . . Y además. . . Dos chicos tan sexys juntos. . . y haciendo esas cosas. . .

Karin no pudo acabar la frase sin antes recordar aquel video tan llamativo y de repente comenzó a salirle sangre por la nariz a chorros mientras que Sasuke se le quedaba mirando con la gota grande sin poder creer lo que había sucedido.

-Por cierto. . . Creo que ya es mi turno de llevar la valija ¿No?- decía Suigetsu acercándose a la maleta y tomándola con fuerza.

Sasuke no lo dudó un segundo y con su increíble velocidad digna de un Uchiha apareció junto a Suigetsu en menos de un segundo y se la arrebató.

-¡Esperá! ¡Sasuke!

Pero a pesar de los intentos del peliblanco por detener al moreno, éste abrió de un tirón la valija dejando a la luz un sin fin de objetos.

-Sa. . . Sasuke. . .

-¡¿QUÉ ***** ES ESTO?!- gritaba Sasuke mostrándole el contenido de la valija a Suigetsu quien negó con la cabeza varias veces.

-Esos son. . . Videos. . .

-¡Que muestran lo que nosotros hicimos! ¡¿No?!- decía fuera de sí, Sasuke.

-No.

-¡Si hasta tiene escrito "NarutoXSasuke" en una etiqueta!

-Solamente quería compartir mi descubrimiento con el mundo.- aseguró Karin poniendo los ojos grandes y brillantes como para darle lástima al moreno.

-¡Ustedes nos querían comercializar!

-Sasuke. . .- lo llamó Naruto con una gota bajándole por la cabeza.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¿No querías llegar antes del anochecer a la guarida del norte? Bueno, si nos quedamos discutiendo más tiempo no vamos a llegar ni mañana Sasuke baka.

-¡No te hagas el inocente usuratonkaichi que en la valija también hay un látigo!

-¡Es un recuerdo dattebayo!

________________________

Varias horas de caminata después, la noche se hizo presente. Los cuatro ya podían divisar frente a ellos la guarida del norte alzándose sobre la línea del horizonte. Llevaban un buen rato viajando sin descanso y lo único que querían era llegar al escondite de Orochimaru para finalmente poder descansar. Aunque algunos de ellos tenían otros planes.

-Suigetsu.- decía por lo bajo Karin.- ¿Crees que sea posible instalar algunas cámaras en la habitación donde duerman Naru y Sasu?

-No lo sé. . . ¿La guarida del norte tiene cámaras? Si no tiene va a ser un problema. . . Lo más seguro es que me limite a usar algunos micrófonos. . .

-Que mala suerte. . .

-¡Dejen de hablar de esas cosas malditos pervertidos!- los acusó Sasuke con una mega vena en la frente y agitando el puño.

-Ni que estuviéramos hablando de ustedes. . .

-Karin, yo sé que sos medio lenta pero lo de "Naru" y "Sasu" es muy obvio.- le decía el Uchiha.

-Me gusta "Sasu" – decía Naruto divertido.- Jeje Podría empezar a llamarte así ¿No?

-¡Ni lo sueñes usuratonkaichi!

-¡¿Ves?! ¡Vos me llamas usuratonkaichi pero yo no te puedo decir Sasu! ¡Eso es injusto dattebayo!

-Dobe.

-Baka.

-¡Los dos son igual de idiotas! ¿Están felices?- les gritaba Suigetsu ya harto de tanta pelea.- ¡Llevo horas caminando sin un solo descanso gracias a cierta mula de carga que no me deja comer mis propios helados de vez en cuando!

-La mula de carga protege la carga, Suigetsu. Si tanto querías tus helados los hubieras llevado vos mismo la mini heladera.

El peliblanco lo miró con toda la furia que pudo pero el sólo hecho de sostenerle la mirada al Uchiha lo cansó aún más. Rendido, les hizo una seña al resto del equipo y comenzó a caminar en dirección al escondite de Orochimaru con paso lento pero seguro.

-¡Apúrense que ya casi llegamos!- les gritaba lo más animado que pudo.

Y efectivamente estaban a sólo unos pocos minutos de distancia de llegar a un par de camas reconfortantes, duchas revitalizadoras, comida apetitosa, bebida refrescante y el mismismo Juugo en persona, del cual ya todos se habían olvidado debido al agotamiento que sentían.

Tras tirar abajo la puerta principal con la espada de Suigetsu, uno a uno fueron entrando cautelosamente sin saber lo que los aguardaba.

-¿No escuchan algo?- preguntó Karin después de unos minutos de haberse adentrado en la guarida.

-Ni idea. Después de tanto tiempo dentro de un tubo no escucho nada. . .- se quejaba Suigetsu.

-Claro, y por eso instalaste micrófonos hasta debajo de mi cama en el hotel ¿No?- mirada asesina de parte de Sasuke.

-Si.- sonrisa estilo Sai.

-Sasuke.- lo llamó Naruto.

-Si si. . . Ya sé lo que me vas a decir. Que no me tengo que enojar con él porque es sólo un pobre pez traumado que pasó su vida dentro de un tubo sucio. . . y que la venganza es mala. . . y que lo pasado pisado. . .- recitaba como un loro el Uchiha.

-No, eso no.

-Entonces ¿Qué?

-Eso. Lo que dijo Karin.

-Y ¿Desde cuándo le das la razón a esa perra?

-¡Desde que yo también escuché algo!

-Llevamos horas caminando sin descanso dobe. Es natural que imaginemos cosas por el cansancio.

-¡Shhhhhhhhh! ¡No me dejas escuchar baka!- lo mandó a callar Naruto golpeándole la cabeza con el puño.

-¡Eso dolió usuratonkai-!

Pero Sasuke no logró terminar la frase ya que el rubio le cubrió la boca con un beso apasionado para que éste guardara silencio de una buena vez. El moreno sabía que lo estaba utilizando. . . que aquello era sólo para callarlo de una vez por todas. Pero eso no era motivo para desperdiciar un beso tan increíble directamente de los labios dulces de su kitzune.

-¡Kyaaaaaa!- grito de Karin estilo fan girl.

Con el moreno silenciado y después de que Karin dejara de gritar, les fue mucho más fácil escuchar aquel extraño sonido. Era algo similar al latir de un corazón pero mucho más fuerte y hasta parecía retumbar en las paredes de la guarida desierta. Y es que no había ni un alma por los diversos pasillos que habían recorrido aunque se suponía que era uno de los escondites de Orochimaru con más prisioneros.

¿Qué les había sucedido a todos ellos? Karin, quien aseguraba estar al tanto de lo que sucedía en aquel sitio, les dijo que había sentido una gran diversidad de chacras desde incluso antes de entrar en aquel escondite. Sin embargo no veían a nadie dentro. . . Sólo escuchaban el sonido de aquel corazón que latía sin cesar. . .

La curiosidad no tardó en aparecer y los cuatro se dispusieron a recorrer el escondite rápidamente buscando el origen de aquel extraño sonido. . . y ya que estaban de paso, a Juugo.

-¿Y si se fueron?- preguntó Naruto.

-¡Es cierto!- se sumó Suigetsu.- Entonces estaríamos buscándolos inútilmente. . .

-¡Vamos a dormir!- exclamaron a la vez el peliblanco y la pelirroja.

-No.- se negó de inmediato Sasuke al ver como se sonrojaba el rostro de Karin rápidamente.- Tenemos que buscar a Juugo, por si no se acuerdan.

-¿Quién lo necesita? ¡Yo solamente quiero una cama dattebayo!- saltó Naruto.

-Deberías escucharlo.- le aconsejaba Karin con sus gafas brillantes.

-Bien. . . Es obvio que nunca encontraremos a Juugo u a los otros prisioneros si seguimos de esta forma. . .- decía Sasuke pensativo.- Es hora de separarnos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te querés separar de mí?!- sollozaba Naruto.- ¡Después de todo lo que compartimos! ¡Después de todas esas promesas y esas cosas lindas que me dijiste! ¡Vos seguís siendo el mismo teme de siempre!- gritó Naruto al borde de las lágrimas golpeando con fuerza la pared.

Y para sorpresa de todos, esta se abrió como si de una puerta se tratara. Todos se quedaron perplejos mirando la oscuridad del otro lado en silencio.

-Bien echo, dobe.- lo premió Sasuke dándole golpecitos en la cabeza como si fuera un perro.-Aunque yo no me refería a separarnos como pareja. . . No tenías porque ponerte así. . .

-¡Eso ya lo sabía dattebayo!- intentó arreglar su error rojo como un tomate.- ¡Y no estaba llorando baka! ¡Lo hice a propósito!

Uno por uno atravesaron la puerta siguiendo el sonido del latir de un corazón que cada vez se hacía más y más fuerte. . . Se estaban acercando aunque no sabían exactamente a que. . .Y lentamente el sonido fue cambiando. Comenzó a sonar con más ritmo. Era algo así como un PUNCH PUNCH que se hacía presente en sus oídos ahora con más fuerza que nunca.

Continuaron caminando por un pasillo angosto hasta que se encontraron frente a otra puerta. Sin dudarlo la abrieron de un golpe y aparecieron en un lugar completamente diferente. Un gran número de personas vistiendo el mismo uniforme liso y simple se amontonaban en una misma habitación saltando, bailando, cantando y a moverse de cualquier forma posible. Todos festejando al grito de "¡Orochimaru está muerto!"

El cuarto era grande pero parecía muy pequeño por la cantidad de gente dentro. Estaba casi completamente oscuro. Sólo los iluminaban diversas luces de colores que se movían de un lado al otro siguiendo el ritmo de la música que los aturdía de lo fuerte que estaba.

-¡Fiesta!- exclamó Suigetsu levantando las manos hacia arriba.

-No se distraigan y busquen a Juugo.- les dijo Sasuke con la misma tranquilidad de siempre.- Debe estar aquí. . .

-Que mala onda, Sasuke.- reprochó Naruto inflando los cachetes.- Nunca te divertís. . .

-Es porque tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar usuratonkaichi.

-Por supuesto. Venganza, venganza y. . . ¿Cuál era la otra? Ah, si. ¡Más venganza!

-Se te olvidó la más importante.

-¿Cuál?

-Vos.

Y diciendo esto, lo tomó de la cintura atrayéndolo hacia él para luego comérselo a besos como s fuera a devorarlo con su boca hambrienta. Naruto rápidamente respondió y comenzó a jugar con la lengua del moreno con la suya a su gusto haciéndola bailar dentro de su boca cubierta de la saliva de ambos.

El Uzumaki lo abrazó por la espalda provocando que sus cuerpos se estrecharan aún más mientras las manos del moreno bajaban por la espalda del rubio hasta llegar al trasero de éste acariciándolo y apretándolo en los lugares adecuados.

Se separaron por la falta de aire un tiempo después y se miraron sonrojados.

-Naruto. . .- le susurraba al oído Sasuke lamiéndolo un poco con su lengua escurridiza.- Vamos allá atrás donde está más oscuro. . . Quiero hacerte mío aquí y ahora. . .

-¡Suigetsu!

-¡¿Me querés decir que ***** tiene que ver Suigetsu en todo esto?!

-¡Que no está dattebayo!- exclamó el rubio asustado.

Y efectivamente, en cuanto Sasuke se volteó no encontró ni la sombra del peliblanco.

-¡Y tampoco está Karin!

-Mejor para nosotros. . .

El Uchiha se acercó nuevamente a los labios del rubio para besarlos con locura una vez más pero éste lo detuvo a medio camino cubriéndole los labios a Sasuke con un único dedo.

-Primero tenemos que. . .

Pero Sasuke no le prestó la menor atención al ojiazul y aprovechando aquel dedo inocente sobre sus labios, comenzó a lamerlo a placer recorriéndolo con su lengua y llenándolo de su saliva lenta y sensualmente.

Naruto no pudo evitar pensar que aquel dedo era en realidad su miembro y sin darse cuenta dejó escapar un gemido que Sasuke logró escuchar perfectamente a pesar de la música.

-Sasuke. . . No sigas. . . ¡Te dije que no sigas dattebayo!- exclamó apartándole el dedo de su alcance.- ¡Yo voy a buscar a Suigetsu que está traumado y ahora también está perdido dattebayo!

Entonces Naruto le dio la espalda a un Sasuke que se moría de celos y se hizo paso a través de la multitud que bailaba a más no poder.

-¡¿Y yo que hago?!- preguntaba el Uchiha a los gritos.

-¡Buscá a Karin!

-Que divertido. . .

Continuará. . .

-Vos siempre cuidando a Suigetsu. . .

-Es que es como un nene chiquito. Además, ya somos amigos ¡Y yo siempre protejo la gente que me importa dattebayo!

-Y me encanta que seas así, Naruto. ¡Pero por qué justo en ese momento!

-Sasuke, si fuera por vos el fic entero sería una escena erótica nuestra. ¡Y hay cosas mucho más importantes en que pensar!

-Como en mi venganza ¿No?

-¡Estaba hablando de tu regreso a Konoha! ¡Yo quiero mi final feliz dattebayo!

-¡Y yo quiero mis escenas eróticas con vos sin que nos vean Suigetsu y Karin!

-A vos nada te viene bien ¿Verdad Sasuke baka? Por fin te liberaste de Karin y ahora te quejas de que ella no está todo el día en sima tuyo. ¿Quién te entiende?

-Es que me acostumbré a que las chicas se murieran por mí. No es mi culpa que me hayan mal acostumbrado en la academia.

-Claaaaaaro. La culpa es de ellas.

-Exacto. Bueno, al menos aún tengo a Sakura.

-Disfrutas hacerla sufrir ¿No?

-Ku ku ku.

-¡Que malo que sos datebayo!

-Como sea. . . En el próximo capítulo la perra rosa va a mostrar su lado oscuro. . . de nuevo.

-¡Y finalmente va a aparecer Juugo!

-A ese nadie le importa usuratonkaichi. . .

-¡Dejen reviews!

-Nos vemos en la continuación. . . Sayonara.

-¡Sayonara dattebayo!


	15. Juugo

N/A: No señoras y señores, esto no es un sueño, realmente actualicé después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo asi que. . . ¡Hola mi público! :D Tenía que saludar jajaja ¿Cómo están? ¿Alguno se suicidó? Espero que no. . . Descuidé mi trabajo de escritora por un buen rato pero regresé y con un súper cap y. . . ¡Vuelven mis finales abierto! Y no sólo eso. . . En este capítulo. . . ¡Hay doble final abierto! ¡Buajajaja! XD Ya van a ver de lo que hablo cuando lleguen al final. . . ¡Esperen! Sé lo que van a hacer y es una pésima idea. No vayan directamente al final porque sino se arruinan la sopresa ku ku ku ¡No lo hagan! ò_ó Lean todo el cap desde el principio que pasan muchas cosas graciosas. . .excepto la del final. . . Mejor no digo nada más ¡Disfruten el cap! n _n

Capitulo 15: Juugo

-¡Suigetsuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!- lo llamaba a todo pulmón Naruto mientras avanzaba por la pista de baile entre las personas.

"¿Dónde está? Estoy preocupado. . . ¡El pobrecito pasó toda su vida adentro de un tubo! ¡No se puede defender dattebayo! Bueno. . . Tiene una espada. . . ¡Pero el muy baka no sabía ni como ponerse una banda en la cabeza! ¡Está perdido sin mi dattebayo!"

El rubio estaba demasiado compenetrado en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando pasaba justo entre tres chicos altos y con apariencia de peligrosos que lo miraban casi como si fueran a desnudarlo con la mirada.

-¡Eh!- saltó el ojiazul cuando sintió que una mano le apretaba el trasero con fuerza. De inmediato se dio vuelta mirando con el seño fruncido a los tres chicos.- ¡¿Quién fue?!

-Fui yo.- respondió divertido uno de ellos.

-¡Teme! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme algo como eso?!

-No es mi culpa. Sos vos el que me provocó a hacer eso. No deberías venir aquí siendo tan lindo.

-¿Lindo?- continuó otro de ellos.- Yo digo que es más sexy que lindo. Con esos bigotitos como de zorro. . .

-Mmm. . . Parece que nos encontramos con una zorra que está perdida.

-Qué lastima que se haya perdido. . .- siguió el tercero.

-¡Yo no me perdí dattebayo! ¡Sé exactamente dónde estoy!

-Si, en buenas manos.

-Si, porque nosotros tres te vamos a cuidar muy bien.- continuó el segundo.

-¡Salí de acá pervertido!- intentó alejarse Naruto.

-Pero si nos estamos divirtiendo.- replicó el primero tomándolo con fuerza del brazo.

________________________

"Ese Suigetsu. . . Tiene suerte de que Naruto me haya echo prometerle que no me iba a vengar más de la gente. . . Si no fuera así ¡Estaría muerto!"

Uchiha Sasuke atravesaba la multitud rápidamente sin buscar a Karin con demasiado esfuerzo. A penas miraba a la gente a su lado mientras que ellos se le quedaban viendo con baba y todo. Muchos intentaban acercarse a él pero el moreno era más rápido que ellos y los dejaba atrás en un segundo.

"De no ser por él ahora mismo estaría teniendo sexo con Naruto ¡Y sin las jodidas cámaras! Uff. . . Mejor me apresuro a encontrar a la perra esa así puedo volver con Naruto y arreglar el problemita que me dejó el dobe entre las piernas."

Inteligente como era, no se demoró demasiado en descubrir que si se subía a la cabina del DJ, podría ver todo el lugar desde arriba y así encontrar a Karin en cuestión de segundos. No lo pensó dos veces y fue hacia allí.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- saltó el DJ al ver al Uchiha subiendo de un salto hasta donde él se encontraba.

-No me prestes atención. Sólo estoy buscando a alguien.

-Si si si. . .

El DJ continuó con lo suyo mientras que el moreno, desde las alturas, tenía una vista panorámica de toda la habitación. Buscaba a Karin para terminar con el asunto rápidamente pero se olvidó de ella en un instante cuando vio a poca distancia unos tres sujetos manoseando a Naruto.

-¡Dejame maldito bastardo!- gritaba el rubio intentando soltarse de las garras de uno de los tres hombres que lo tenía acorralado y bien sujeto de las muñecas.

-Ni loco te suelto ahora.

-¡Pero si se está poniendo interesante, zorra!- decía otro deslizando los pantalones del ojiazul por sus piernas mientras miraba atentamente los boxers que quedaban al descubierto.

Sasuke simplemente no iba a quedarse allí sin hacer nada mientras esos degenerados le hacían eso a Naruto frente a sus propios ojos. Y de un segundo al otro desconectó la música, tomó el micrófono y gritó a todo pulmón:

-¡NO TOQUEN A MI NARUTO HIJOS DE PUTA QUE SI LO HACEN VOY A ARRANCARLES LAS OREJAS Y SE LAS VOY A GUARDAR EN EL BOLSILLO TRASERO DEL PANTALÓN PARA QUE ESCUCHEN COMO LES ROMPO EL CULO A PATADAS!

Por un leve instante hubo silencio general pero. . .

-¡¿Qué mierda haces, Uchiha?!

-¡Bajate de ahí!

-¡¿Qué haces jodiendo a la gente que se quiere divertir?!

-¡Poné la música!

-¡Poné play!

-¡¿Quién te invitó?!

-¡A vos te vamos a romper el culo sino enchufas esa porquería!

En menos de un minuto Sasuke se había vuelto el enemigo número uno de todos los allí presentes quienes poco a poco comenzaban a liberar el sello maldito que residía en sus cuerpos. Todos lo amenazaban y lo miraban con odio pero él no les prestaba la menor atención. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los azules del rubio que brillaban en medio de la oscuridad.

El Uchiha hizo caso omiso a los insultos de los ex subordinados de Orochimaru y velozmente llegó hasta donde se encontraban Naruto y los otros tres, ya con una apariencia totalmente diferente a la anterior. Y sin dudarlo un instante, Sasuke acumuló chacra en su mano derecha para formar el chidori y con él atravesó el pecho del shinobi que mantenía inmovilizado al Uzumaki. El enemigo cayó muerto de inmediato a los pies de su atacante y el rubio corrió a abrazar al moreno.

-¡Sasuke!

-¿Estás bien usuratonkaichi?- le preguntó tomándolo por la cintura.

El ojiazul lo abrazó con fuerza atrayendo el cuerpo del moreno al suyo para luego acercar sus labios al oído de éste. Los abrió lentamente y. . .

-¡ ¡ ¡B A K A! ! !- le gritó a todo pulmón a pesar de estar tan cerca el uno del otro.

Lo había dicho tan fuerte que Sasuke rápidamente se separó de él para tener las manos libres y así poder cubrirse los oídos como disminuyendo el dolor aunque sin éxito.

-¡¿Porqué hiciste eso dobe?!

-¡Porque sos un baka! ¡BA KA!

-¡Esos tipos te estaban violando y yo te salvé!

-¡Empezaste a gritar como loco y los insultaste y ahora tenemos a quien sabe cuantos ninjas en contra nuestra y para colmo con el sello maldito activado y en nivel 2 dattebayo! Cualquiera sabe que en la guarida del enemigo uno debe pasar inadvertido para que no te atrapen dattebayo.- decía Naruto haciéndose el inteligente.

-¡Te estaban violando!- repitió el Uchiha mirándolo como quien no se cree la cosa.

-¡¿Y pensás que no podía defenderme?! Estaba esperando el momento exacto para un contraataque silencioso dattebayo. Si hacía demasiado ruido, llamaría la atención de todos aquí y eso podría ser un problema. ¡Eso es justo lo que vos hiciste Sasuke baka!- lo señaló con un dedo acusador.- ¿Tenés algo para decir en tu defensa?

-. . .

- . . .

-. . .

- . . .

-¡Te estaban violando!

-No importa lo que digas. Todo esto sigue siendo tu culpa teme.

-Pero. . .

-¡Pero nada! ¡Ahora a correr!

-¿Correr? ¡Por mi honor Uchiha debo permanecer aquí a combatir y. . .!

Naruto ya estaba cansado del famoso honor de Sasuke y su actitud de "soy mejor que todos". Si, quizás había querido salvarlo pero gracias al moreno ahora lo estaban persiguiendo cientos de bichos raros. El rubio tomó a Sasuke del brazo lo más fuerte que pudo y se lo llevó lejos de allí en contra de los deseos del ojinegro, por supuesto.

-¡Soltame dobe! ¡Si querés huir, huí pero yo no soy de los que huyen!

-¡Yo tampoco dattebayo! ¡Pero es imposible que venzamos a todos estos tipos!

-Si liberaras a kyuubi. . .

-¡No lo voy a hacer dattebayo! ¡Siempre que hago eso pierdo el control y. . .! ¡Y no me discutas más y corré teme!

________________________

-¿Nos siguen?

-¡No sé! ¡Tengo miedo de mirar dattebayo!

Llevaban un buen rato corriendo a través de diversos corredores y habitaciones pero aún así parecía que el tiempo no afectaba en lo absoluto a sus perseguidores quienes los seguían con las mismas energías de siempre. Daba la impresión de que nunca se cansaban. Por otro lado, Naruto y Sasuke a penas podían sostenerse en pié. Habían estado caminando todo el día afuera para luego recorrer toda la guarida del norte y ahora corrían por sus vidas al borde del cansancio.

-¡Quiero parar!- se quejaba el rubio.

-¡¿Que nunca se cansan?!

-¡Quiero una cama!

-Ya hace horas que estamos corriendo. . .

-¡Quiero mi ramen!

-¡Dejá de quejarte usuratonkaichi!- lo retó Sasuke.- ¡Yo aún quiero tener sexo y no se lo digo a medio mundo!

-. . .

En ese momento pasaban por un pasillo largo con muchas puertas a una gran velocidad cuando de repente fueron empujados por dos individuos a través de una puerta enorme. Ésta se cerró tras ellos dejándolos completamente en penumbras hasta que una vela se encendió.

-¡Ustedes!- exclamó Sasuke al ver a Karin y Suigetsu en aquel cuarto sentados cómodamente sobre sus respectivos futones. La pelirroja sostenía una pequeña vela que alumbraba la habitación hasta entonces en total oscuridad.- ¡Por su culpa no pude tener sexo con mi kitsune!

Todos lo miraron con los ojos como platos y Naruto completamente sonrojado. Pero luego desvió la mirada y. . .

-¡Suigetsu!

-¡Naruto!

Los dos amigos corrieron a abrazarse con los brazos abiertos y corazones rosados de fondo hasta que. . . Sasuke se interpuso en el medio de ambos con una mirada asesina que asustaba de verdad.

-Si valoras tu vida, te irás a dormir sin decir una palabra ¿Entendiste, Suigetsu?

-No le hagas caso.- saltó en su defensa Naruto.- El muy baka está enojado porque por su culpa tuvimos que darle la vuelta a la guarida como 3 veces sin parar mientras nos perseguían cientos de animales de circo dattebayo.

-Si que te gusta llamar la atención ¿No, Sasuke?- se burlaba el peliblanco mostrando sus colmillos.

-Y todo porque atravesó a uno con su chidori.

-Baka. Creí que ya te había quedado claro que el chidori era para matar mosquitos.

-¿Qué? ¿Me viste cara de insecticida?

-No. Más bien del uke de Orochimaru.

-¡Te voy a matar de una buena vez por todas!- le gritó desenfundando su espada listo para cortar con ella a cierto peliblanco.

-¡Mate Sasuke!- exclamó Naruto tomándolo por detrás evitando que Suigetsu pasara a mejor vida.

-¡Dejame ir, dobe!

-¡No lo podés matar dattebayo! ¡Prometiste que sólo asesinarías a Itachi y sólo a él!

-Primero se te acercó demasiado como si te conociera de toda la vida. ¡Y desnudo! Se burló de mí y de mi chidori. Luego puso cámaras en nuestra habitación. Después intentó vender videos de nosotros haciéndolo. . . ¡Y ahora me trata de uke! ¡Eso si que no lo puedo dejar pasar!

-Etto. . . Sasuke. . .- murmuraba Karin.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡No me grites!

-¡Te grito todo lo que quiero y. . .!

Sasuke dejó la frase en el aire mientras caía precipitadamente en el piso frío provocando un gran estruendo. A su lado, Naruto no podía contener la risa.

-Jajajaaja ¡Siempre quise intentar hacer eso de tocar a alguien en el hombro con la mano y hacer que se duerma! Jajajaja.

-¡Baka!- le gritó Karin fuera de sí.

-Ya sé. . . Tenemos que encontrar a Juugo y no podemos hacerlo sin Sasuke. . . ¡Pero ya se estaba poniendo pesado el teme!

-¡No lo decía por eso baka!- negó con la cabeza varias veces la pelirroja.- ¡Por tu culpa Sasuke está dormido y si él está dormido significa que no va a haber acción entre ustedes dos!

-. . .

-¡Y yo había preparado las velas y hasta les había conseguido un par de futones!- lloriqueaba Karin.- ¡Todo por nada!

-Y yo ya había instalado las cámaras. . . – decía Suigetsu rascándose la cabeza con pereza.

-. . .

________________________

El rubio y los otros dos, al igual que Sasuke estaban demasiado cansados como para continuar la búsqueda del último miembro del equipo solos por lo que aprovecharon la situación y cerraron los ojos para caer rendidos al instante. Durmieron tranquilamente durante varias horas hasta que el Uchiha se despertó. Como líder que era, debería despertarlos a todos pero él tenía otros planes.

Se había sentado en su futón para acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad de la habitación cuando sintió que algo se movía a su lado. Se giró y allí encontró a quien más sino a su kitsune con su pésima posición para dormir. Naruto tenía la mitad del cuerpo fuera de la cama, un brazo sobre Suigetsu y uno de sus pies; junto al rostro de Karin. Esto último le dio una pequeña idea a Sasuke.

El moreno se acercó a donde se encontraba la pelirroja durmiendo plácidamente. Tomó con cuidado el pie del rubio y se lo acercó aún más a Karin. Ella hizo algunos gestos extraños ya que percibía fácilmente aquel horrible olor. . . Pero Sasuke no se detuvo allí y metió el dedo gordo del pie del Uzumaki dentro de la nariz de la de gafas.

De inmediato la chica abrió los ojos con el terror reflejado en ellos y se sentó sobre la cama sin para de toser y dar arcadas.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA???!!!

Pero rápidamente Sasuke le cubrió la boca con una mano para indicarle que no debería hacer el menor ruido. Y aunque había lanzado un grito, ninguno de los otros dos daba señales de estar despiertos.

-Shhh. Necesito que me digas donde se encuentra Juugo.- le dijo Sasuke casi en un susurro.

-¿Y pensás que te voy a ayudar después de que me despertaras de esa manera?

-No me pude resistir.- confesó divertido.

-¡Esa no es excusa!

-¡Te dije que no hagas ruido!

-¡Entonces no grites!

-¡Vos estás gritando!

-Ramen. . .

En ese momento escucharon la voz de Naruto y ambos se voltearon rápidamente tan sólo para encontrarse con el ojiazul mordiendo la cama como si de comida se tratara.

-Dobe. . .

-¿Por qué querés ir solo? Naruto y Suigetsu. . .

-Porque Juugo es peligroso. Puede cambiar su personalidad de un momento a otro.

-Por eso mismo es que no deberías ir solo.

-¿Estás diciendo que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para él?

-Estoy diciendo que Naruto te ama demasiado como para perderte. Y si algo te pasa mientras él está aquí, se sentiría muy culpable además de triste. . . ¿Por qué no dejás a un lado tu maldito orgullo y le permitís que te ayude?

-Y ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí de repente? ¿Por qué si muero ya no tendría tu precioso yaoi?

-¡No es por eso, baka! Sólo me preocupo por vos porque. . . de alguna forma. . . siento que ya somos amigos.

-. . .

Ni siquiera había pensado en eso. ¿Amigos? Él nunca había tenido amigos. . . Naruto por supuesto había sido su mejor amigo y por mucho tiempo pero él había sido el único. . . Después de dejar la aldea en cierta forma se había quedado solo. Pero al pasar el tiempo a penas recordaba lo que significaba tener amigos. . . personas que lo ayudaban, comprendían y querían. ¿Realmente Karin se había vuelto su amiga? Si. Y no sólo ella. Suigetsu también. Y Sasuke no se había percatado de esto hasta que la pelirroja lo mencionó. Juntos habían pasado por muchas cosas y entre ellos se había formado un vínculo.

Suigetsu podría ser el "protegido de Naruto" en muchas ocasiones y Karin quizás se había vuelto una verdadera molestia con su nuevo descubrimiento: el yaoi. Pero por alguna razón ellos viajaban con él.

"Vienen conmigo porque los necesito."

Si, eso era verdad. Pero él no los necesitaba para cumplir su venganza. Eso podía hacerlo solo. Siempre pudo. Pero aún así él quiso llevarlos consigo ¿Para qué? Tal vez. . . para no estar solo al final.

-¿Si venís conmigo vas a dejar de quejarte?- le preguntó a Karin.

La de gafas asintió de inmediato. Ambos se pusieron de pie con mucho cuidado de no despertar a los otros dos. Se acercaron a la pureta y al no percibir el menor ruido, la abrieron y salieron por ella.

________________________

-Ramen. . .

Naruto continuaba soñando felizmente con su precioso ramen sólo que esta vez en lugar de morder la cama, se decidió a atacar el brazo de Suigetsu con sus filosos dientes.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Suigetsu abrió los ojos rápidamente y transformó su brazo en agua para poder liberarlo de las fauces del kitsune lo más rápido posible.

-¡Eso me dolió teme!- exclamó Suigetsu golpeando en la cabeza a Naruto con fuerza haciéndole un moretón que sobresalía de entre sus cabellos rubios.

El ojiazul no tardó en volver en sí y una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, notó que había algo diferente en la habitación.

-¿No sentís como que falta alguien, Suigetsu?

-Sólo siento un inmenso dolor. . .- se lamentaba el peliblanco.

-¡Hablo en serio dattebayo!

-¡Yo también!

Suigetsu siguió quejándose de su sufrimiento mientras que Naruto, sin prestarle la menor atención al peliblanco, examinaba con cuidado aquel cuarto hasta que cayó en la cuenta de quienes se habían ido.

-¡No están ni Sasuke ni Karin dattebayo!

Suigetsu dejó de quejarse por un instante para luego levantar la vista.

-Es verdad. No me había dado cuenta.

-Me pregunto a dónde se habrá ido. . . A no ser que. . .

De un segundo al otro Naruto se puso muy serio incapaz de apartar los ojos de los de Suigetsu quien lo miraba tranquilamente como quien acaba de dejar atrás el mundo de los sueños.

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto?

-Sasuke dejó muuuuuuuy en claro que quería sexo. . .- le dijo mirando al ojiverde muy seriamente.

-Si ¿Y?

-Y Karin es la puta más grande que vi en mi vida. . .

-Naruto, sé lo que estás pensando y te aseguro que es una locura.- decía Suigetsu restándole importancia al asunto.- Karin se volvió fan del yaoi y ustedes dos son su pareja favorita. No hay forma de que ella siquiera piense en interponerse entre vos y Sasuke.

-¡Pero ella podría estar fingiendo todo eso del yaoi!

-Eso no se puede fingir, Naruto. Ella es yaoista y. . .

-¡Usó todo eso para que bajara la guardia y ahora mismo debe estar violando a Sasuke! A menos que. . . ¿Y si Sasuke estaba tan excitado que prefirió tener sexo con ella a no tenerlo con nadie?

-Estás mal interpretando todo, Naruto. Sasuke no es así.

-Es cierto. . .

-¿Lo ves?

-¡Entonces Karin lo está violando dattebayo!

-No entendiste.

-¡No me puedo quedar acá sentado sin hacer nada dattebayo! ¡Me están robando a mi hombre!

Después de aquello, Naruto tomó del brazo a Suigetsu y salió disparado como una flecha arrastrando consigo al peliblanco aún algo dormido.

Gracias a que había recorrido casi toda la guarida durante la persecución, tenía una ligera impresión del lugar a donde podría haber ido Sasuke por lo que no estaba corriendo a ciegas. Sin embargo pasaron varios minutos hasta que escuchó la voz del Uchiha resonando por las paredes.

-¡CHIDORI!

-¡Ése es Sasuke dattebayo!

Suigetsu no respondía, estaba demasiado ocupado maldiciendo a Naruto por obligarlo a salir de la cama tan pronto.

En poco tiempo, y siguiendo la voz del moreno, consiguieron encontrar una enorme puerta de metal entreabierta donde se percibía claramente el chacra de Sasuke aunque. . . por alguna razón. . . parecía disminuir lentamente.

Naruto irrumpió en aquella habitación listo para decirle un par de cosas a cierta pelirroja cuando se encontró con una escena que jamás había imaginado.

Karin, con el miedo presente en su rostro, estaba en una esquina cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos. De sus ojos brotaban algunas lágrimas que humedecían su rostro. En el centro del cuarto había un sujeto pelinaranja de gran tamaño con el sello de Orochimaru activado que sujetaba con sus dos enormes manos a Sasuke con tanta fuerza que daba la impresión de que le aplastaría el pecho de un momento al otro.

Sasuke a penas podía respirar pero en cuanto sintió la presencia del Uzumaki, se volteó ligeramente para verlo. Fue sólo un instante en el que se sostuvieron la mirada. Sólo se miraron pero en cierta forma también se comunicaban con los ojos. Naruto le pedía perdón por haber demorado en llegar y Sasuke se disculpaba por marcharse sin avisar. . . Por no tomarlo en cuenta. . . Por siempre trabajar solo para así asegurarse de que nada malo le pasara a su kitsune. Y es que Naruto odiaba eso de Sasuke.

Entonces rápidamente Juugo aplicó más fuerza sobre el torso del Uchiha y éste se vio obligado a cerrar sus ojos por el inmenso dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo. Y así cortó el contacto visual con el rubio que se esforzaba por no llorar. . .

Naruto no podía creer lo que veía.

-Sasuke. . .- susurró mientras una lágrima se deslizaba desde uno de sus ojos azules hasta su mejilla.

________________________

En Konoha. . .

-Ino ¿Puedo hablar con vos un momento?

-¿Qué pasa?

Sakura había regresado junto con el resto de su equipo a la aldea de la hoja poco tiempo atrás y ahora descansaba luego de su misión. Tenía el día libre para recuperar fuerzas y estar lista para su siguiente trabajo pero ella no pensaba en eso. El corazón de la pelirrosa tenía demasiados sentimientos mezclados y necesitaba sacarlos a la luz. Por ello había ido a la florería de los Yamanaka a reunirse con su amiga quien atendía la tienda cuando no realizaba ninguna misión.

-Etto. . . Es sobre Sasuke kun y Naruto.

-¿Naruto? ¿Él está bien? Hace rato que no lo veo. . .

-Eso es porque se había ido de la aldea a buscar a Sasuke kun.

-Uff. Ese chico tiene que entender que Sasuke kun ya no es el mismo de antes. Ahora es el enemigo y. . .

Ino dejó la frase en el aire al notar como pequeñas lágrimas humedecían el rostro de la pelirrosa silenciosamente. Se acercó a ella para abrazarla y la Haruno se apresuró a ocultar su llanto cubriéndose con sus manos.

-¿Qué te pasa, Sakura?

-Me encontré con Naruto durante la misión. . . Se alojaba en el mismo hotel que yo. . .

-¿Y porqué no regresó? A no ser que. . . ¿Está herido?

-No. . . Él está bien. . . Demasiado bien diría yo. . .

-¿. . .?

-Él. . . y Sasuke kun. . . Ellos estaban juntos en el hotel.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Un ninja renegado pasó la noche en un lugar tan llamativo? Y yo que creía que era inteligente. . .

-¡Estaban juntos, Ino!- exclamó Sakura mirando a la Yamanaka fijamente.

-Si, eso ya me lo dijiste frentuda.

-¡No seas baka, Ino cerda! ¡Estaban juntos! ¡JUN TOS!

-Ya entendí, Sakura. . .

-¡Estaban juntos como PAREJA!

En ese momento la rubia comprendió lo que la pelirrosa intentaba decirle. Tardó una fracción de segundo en cambiar su expresión a una más seria y de comprensión hacia la ojiverde quien nuevamente comenzó a llorar.

-Sasuke. . . Eso. . . ¿Estás segura? ¿Totalmente segura?

-Ellos mismos me lo dijeron. Se aman. . .

-No puedo creerlo. . .

-Naruto está acompañándolo por el momento pero me prometió que regresaría con Sasuke a la aldea luego.

-No estarán de luna de miel ¿Verdad?

-¡Ni siquiera había pensado en eso!- exclamó la pelirrosa.

-No. Espera. . . Naruto se fue hace unos pocos días. . . Es imposible organizar una boda en tan poco tiempo. . .- intentó tranquilizarla Ino.- Pero entonces. . . Sasuke kun es gay. Tenía a todas las chicas de Konoha atrás de él pero a él siempre le gustaron los chicos. . Jamás lo hubiera imaginado. . . Aunque eso explica porque nunca pude conquistarlo ¡Pero claro! ¡A él lo pone cachondo Naruto! ¡¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?! Ah. . . si. . . "eso". . .

-Ino. . . ¿Crees. . . que soy bonita?

-¡Por supuesto que si! Bueno. . . Tenés una frentezota enorme pero tus ojos son hermosos ¡Y mirá que delgada sos!

-Entonces. . . ¿Por qué no le gusto a Sasuke kun?

-Porque no tenés "eso".- dijo la ojiazul por lo bajo.

-¡Hablo en serio, Ino! No todo es sexo en la vida. . .

-Y me lo dice alguien que tiene sueños eróticos casi todas las noches.

-Vos no sos ninguna santa, Ino cerda. En la calle le mirás el culo a todos los chicos.

-¿Y qué? Mirar es gratis y legal y no le hago daño a nadie. Además, no es mi culpa si Sai se viste de esa manera tan sexy.- decía la rubia con la mirada perdida en el cielo y con los ojos con forma de corazón mientras recordaba al chico que le quitaba el sueño.

Sakura se le quedó mirando un rato en silencio hasta que. . .

-¿Podemos regresar a mi problema?

-Oh si si, claro. Continuá.

-Bueno. . . Lo que pasa es que. . . Después de todo lo que hice por él. . . Después de amarlo por tantos años. . . Me resulta imposible olvidarlo. Me prometí a mí misma que haría mi mejor esfuerzo y lo borraría de mi mente pero. . .

-¡¿Olvidarlo?- saltó Ino de inmediato y Sakura la miró con los ojos bien abiertos.- ¡¿ O sea que te vas a dar por vencida sin luchar

-Etto. . . Yo. . .

-¡¿Estuviste atrás de ese chico desde que tengo memoria y porque ahora Naruto te lo robó te vas a quedar sentada sin hacer nada al respecto?! ¡¿Se lo vas a dejar tan fácil?!

-Es que. . . él. . . Naruto ama a Sasuke kun y él parece muy feliz por eso. . . Él nunca se sintió de esa manera conmigo. . .

-¡Eso es lo que Naruto quiere que creas!

-¿Qué?

-Hablaste con Naruto ¿No es así?

-Si.

-Y seguramente te dijo el discurso de que siempre amó a Sasuke sólo que no se dio cuenta hasta cuando lo perdió. . . Y que él no quiere lastimarte. . .

-¡Si, es eso es exactamente lo que dijo!

-¡Eso lo dicen en todas las telenovelas! Y te digo algo, Sakura. ¡Naruto te está robando al amor de tu vida!

-Es cierto que lo amaba pero. . .

-¡Todavía lo amas! Por favor, Sakura. No engañás a nadie. Amas a Uchiha Sasuke desde jardín y si no lo olvidaste cuando se fue con Orochimaru por más de dos años, tampoco lo harás porque Naruto esté con él.

-Sé que es difícil pero. . . con el tiempo tal vez. . .

-¿Estás conciente de que si Naruto y Sasuke son novios, los vas a ver juntos todos los días? Y cuando digo juntos quiero decir besándose y abrazándose y diciéndose cosas románticas y susurrándose frases de amor al oído y puede que hasta una vez los descubras haciendo el amor. . . ¿Realmente podrás contra todo eso? ¿Serás capaz de estar en la misma habitación que ellos sin llorar?

Sakura desvió la mirada sin decir una palabra. En el fondo sabía que la rubia tenía razón pero no quería aceptarlo.

-No. . . No creo que pueda. . . Ni siquiera puedo dormir por las noches sin pensar en que la persona que hace feliz a Sasuke es Naruto y no yo. . .

-Quizás eso sea cierto. . . por ahora.

Ino le dedicó una sonrisa maligna a su amiga y ella comprendió de inmediato de qué estaba hablando. Eso no se quedaría así. Era un hecho que no podía borrar sus sentimientos por el Uchiha. Ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras el rubio alejaba a su alma gemela de su lado. Y si, quizás Naruto era el dueño del corazón del moreno pero aquello podía cambiar de un momento a otro si la Haruno jugaba bien sus cartas.

La mirada de la pelirrosa se encendió.

"En la guerra y el amor todo se vale"

Continuará. . .

-¡SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-Si, Naruto. Ese es mi nombre.

-¡Estás vivo!

-Esto es un bonus, usuratonkaichi. Es mi trabajo estar aquí y hablar un poco de lo que pasó en el cap y lo que va a pasar en el próximo pero. . . Eso no significa que esté vivo. ¿O no me viste agonizando?

-¡Si te vi dattebayo y estoy muy preocupado! ¡Te prometo que te voy a salvar! ¡Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas dattebayo!

-Que lindo que sos, mi kitsune. Pero yo me preocuparía más por la puta.

-¿Karin?

-No, la otra.

-Ah, Sakura.

-Si, esa loca me pone nervioso y ahora que se juntó con esa rubia. . . ¡Se acerca el fin del mundo!

-¡Tengo miedo, Sasuke!

-¡Yo también, Naruto!

-¡Dame un abrazo!

-Ya estás exagerando.

-Gomen.

-Queridos lectores, es momento de despedirnos. No se olviden de dejar reviews. Comenten, critiquen. . .

-¡Y únanse a la OMSS!

-¿No querrás decir OMS?

-¡Te digo que es OMSS dattebayo!

-¿La Organización Mundial de la Salud Saludable?

-¡No baka! ¡Organización Mundial de Salvar a Sasuke!

-Sin comentarios.

-¿No te gusta? ¡La fundé yo dattebayo! ¡Y acepto a nuevos miembros!

-Para aceptar a los nuevos primero necesitas miembros viejos, Naruto. Y en tu organización sólo estás vos.

-¡No me molestes Sasuke teme!

-Como sea. En el capítulo siguiente se sabrá si muero o si me rescatan o si Juugo nos mata a todos. . .

-¡La OMSS te va a salvar dattebayo!

-Estoy perdido. . .

-¡No seas negativo, Sasuke baka!

-Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. . . tal vez.

-¡Ya me tenés harto con tu mala onda dattebayo!

-Sayonara.

-¡Sayonara!


	16. El plan

N/A: ¡¡¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! XD ¿Cómo andan tanto tiempo? Yo; súper feliz por sus reviews y porque. . . ¡HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS DATTEBAYO! :D Si si, mis queridos lectores yo no estoy mintiendo ni nada ¡De verdad cumplo 5 días después de Naruto! ¡Sientan envidia! ¡Buajajaja! XD Bueno, ahora a lo nuestro. Les agradezco a todos sus reviews y que me hayan agregado a favoritos y todas esas cosas ¡Y que se hayan unido a la OMSS! XD Y como hoy (15/10) es mi cumpleaños espero recibir muchos reviews :D

Una cosita más. No estoy segura de como se escribe realmente el nombre de cierto pelinaranja ¿Es "Juugo" o "Jugo"? Realmente no lo sé así que es probable que en este cap a veces aparezca con una u y a veces con dos :S Lamento la confusión pero en fin. . . Si alguien me puede decir como se escribe se lo agradecería mucho :)

Y sin más que decirles. . . ¡Les dejo el cap 16!

Capitulo 16: El plan

"Esto no puede estar pasando. . . No pude ser real."

Pero estaba pasando y era muy real. Con todo su corazón deseaba que aquello fuera un sueño, sólo una horrible pesadilla de la cual pronto despertaría. Quería creer que en cualquier momento el sujeto que estaba destrozando a Sasuke desaparecería. . . Que todo a su alrededor se desvanecería y que entonces regresaría al cuarto de antes. Él se despertaría cubierto de sudor por el miedo que sentía y luego Sasuke le diría que es un dobe por asustarse por un estúpido sueño.

-_Se supone que ya sos un shinobi, usuratonkaichi._

Si, seguramente le diría algo como eso.

Naruto cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando que todo acabara. Incluso intentó imaginarse a él mismo durmiendo tranquilamente, como había estado haciendo unos minutos atrás.

Pero nada sucedió.

Abrió los ojos y nada había cambiado en lo absoluto. Probó de nuevo. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes que parecieron eternos mientras los gritos del Uchiha no se detenían. Desesperadamente abrió ambos ojos a la vez y se encontró con la misma imagen aterradora de siempre. Aquel sujeto continuaba aplastando a Sasuke con tal fuerza que parecía que le destruiría los huesos y todos sus órganos internos. . . Parecía que lo iba a partir en dos. . . Que lo iba a matar. . .

Ya no tenía dudas. Aquello era real. Estaba sucediendo justo frente a él y era momento de que reaccionara. Pero ese era el problema. Naruto no reaccionaba. Estaba de pié con la vista fija en el moreno que agonizaba a más no poder. Sabía que debía hacer algo. Era el único que podía. Karin estaba en su misma situación y de todos modos no era de mucha ayuda durante el combate. Y en cuanto a Suigetsu, él aún no había llegado a aquella habitación. Todo dependía de él. . . Y sin embargo su cuerpo no le respondía. Se sabía un millón de jutsus y estrategias diferentes y precisamente en ese momento la mente se le quedó en blanco. De un momento a otro se había olvidado de todo lo que había aprendido. . . El miedo se había apoderado de él.

Eso nunca le había pasado antes. ¿Por qué sucedió cuando más necesitaba de sus habilidades? ¿Por qué ocurrió cuando debía proteger a alguien? Y no sólo a alguien. Se trataba de Uchiha Sasuke, la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo, a la que más quería proteger. Quizás era por eso que se había quedado paralizado. Tenía miedo de que no pudiera protegerlo. Tenía miedo de que Sasuke muriera allí sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Tenía miedo de perder a Sasuke de nuevo y que esta vez no pudiera recuperarlo. Tenía miedo de volver a estar solo. . . Tenía miedo. . .

_-Miedo. . . Miedo. . . No tenía idea de que fueras un cobarde._

-No me molestes, zorro estúpido.

_-Si tanto le temes a la muerte de esa persona, al menos hacé algo al respecto._

-¡Ya lo sé dattebayo!

_-Porque si no lo haces. . . Serás el responsable de que esa persona pierda la vida. . . Serás un asesino, igual que yo._

-¡No te atrevas a decir que somos iguales!

_-¿Crees que sos diferente a alguien como yo? Entonces ¡Demostramelo!_

-¡Muy bien! ¡Usaré "eso" y haré que te tragues tus palabras!

La voz del Kyuubi desapareció tan repentinamente como había aparecido dentro de la cabeza del Uzumaki. Aquel molesto bijuu solía hacer eso de vez en cuando y aunque a Naruto eso lo molestaba, había ocasiones en que agradecía tenerlo dentro de su cuerpo. Kyuubi podría ser el malvado zorro de las nueve colas pero él siempre lo hacía entrar en razón cuando más lo necesitaba.

A pesar de que a Naruto le habían parecido varios minutos, todos esos pensamientos temerosos y la pequeña plática con el bijuu habían sucedido en unos cortos segundos. Aún estaba a tiempo. Aún no era demasiado tarde para salvar a Sasuke.

-Teme- llamó un Naruto decidido al pelinaranja que parecía no haberse percatado de que el rubio se hallaba allí.- No trates a Sasuke como si fuese tu juguete. Dejalo ir ¡AHORA!

La orden del Uzumaki resonó por toda la habitación pero el enorme sujeto no mostró la más leve intención de detenerse. Él continuaba mirando divertido como el cuerpo de Sasuke parecía romperse en mil pedazos en sus propias manos.

-¡TE DIJE QUE LOS SOLTARAS TEMEEEEEEE!

Naruto no esperó un segundo más y, invadido por la ira, buscó en su porta-shurikens "eso". Lo traía en sima desde hacía algún tiempo y había esperado el momento adecuado para darle un buen uso. Y aquel era ese momento.

-¡ATRÁS, MALDITO INFELIZ! ¡ATRÁS!- repetía Naruto a los gritos mientras movía el brazo de arriba abajo haciendo mover un gran látigo.

-¡No! ¡Un látigo no!- gritaba el pelinaranja al ver como aquel objeto se acercaba cada vez más a él casi rozándolo.- ¡No, por favor nooooo!

-¡ATRÁS! ¡ATRÁS!- continuaba ignorándolo Naruto golpeando el látigo con fuerza contra el piso provocando que el atacante se estremeciera de la impresión.

-¡Por lo que más quieras no!

-¡SOLTA A SASUKE SI NO QUERÉS QUE TE META EL LÁTIGO HASTA EN EL CULO!

-¡Haré lo que digas pero por favor guardá el látigo!

Aterrorizado, el pelinaranja se apresuró a obedecer los deseos de Naruto tan deprisa que dejó caer estrepitosamente a Sasuke. El cuerpo del Uchiha cayó con fuerza pero en cuanto tocó el suelo, se hizo humo y desapareció.

El Uzumaki permaneció inmóvil y en silencio por un minuto que pareció durar una eternidad. Tenía los ojos clavados en el sitio exacto donde había desapareció en un segundo el moreno. No podía entender lo que pasaba.

-¡Usuratonkaichi!- lo llamó una voz a sus espaldas.

El rubio se volteó rápidamente y se encontró con Uchiha Sasuke con una mega vena en la frente y rodeado de un aura negra que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Sasuke!

Naruto corrió a abrazarlo con los brazos abiertos y casi llorando de la emoción y la felicidad. . . Pero Sasuke rápidamente evadió aquel contacto con el ojiazul y en lugar de abrazarlo lo hizo tropezar y caer de cara al piso con fuerza.

-¡TEME! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME HICISTE ESO?!

-¡Yo soy el que debería estar preguntándote eso usuratonkaichi!

-¡¿Y yo qué te hice Sasuke baka?!

-¡Destruiste mi bunshin antes de tiempo!

-¿Eh?

Sasuke dejó escapar un largo suspiro y luego tomó una buena bocanada de aire.

-Escuché que Jugo había sido el primero en poseer el sello maldito y junto con él, un increíble poder y fuerza. Estaba interesado en sus habilidades y quería comprobar cual útil podía ser. . . ¡Y vos destruiste mi bunshin antes de que eso pasara!

-¡¿Y cómo se suponía que iba a descubrirlo?! Siempre ideas planes demasiado complicados y además te dije que quería ayudarte y aún así viniste hasta acá solo y. . .

-No vine solo. Karin me acompañó.

Y como quien sabe lo que le espera, Karin caminó silenciosamente y en puntitas de pié hacia la salida pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡TEMEEEEEEEE!- exclamó Naruto corriendo hacia donde estaba la pelirroja para luego tomarla de los hombros y sacudirla de un lado al otro.- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que no habías cambiado en nada y que en el fondo seguías siendo una puta! ¡Y me querías robar a Sasuke! ¡Él es mío dattebayo!

Karin simplemente no podía responder. La cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas por como la sacudía enérgicamente el rubio.

-Naruto.

-¡No te preocupes Sasuke baka! ¡Cuando termine con ella, seguís vos dattebayo!- le prometió sin detenerse.

-La pedí a Karin que me dijera la ubicación de Jugo, Naruto. Planeaba buscarlo por mi cuenta pero ella insistió en venir conmigo porque se trataba de un sujeto bastante peligroso.- le explicaba tranquilamente Sasuke mientras Naruto lentamente desaceleraba sus movimientos hasta quedarse inmóvil como analizando la situación.- Ella vino porque estaba preocupada por mí, no por lo que vos pensabas.

-Ah. . . Entonces. . . Eso quiere decir que todo este tiempo lo estabas cuidando. . . Y no lo querías violar.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- saltó de inmediato la de gafas.- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante idea?! Es cierto que Sasuke está para partirlo en dos. . .

-. . .- Sasuke se quedó con los ojos como platos por unos instantes.

-Pero ustedes dos hacen una parejita tan kawaii que yo JAMÁS podría romper el lazo de amor que los une. En vez de eso, me gustaría hacer aún más fuerte ese lazo.- terminó con el puño en alto, los ojos como estrellitas y millones de corazones alrededor mientras todos la miraban como si acabara de salir del manicomio.

-Un momento. . . Si vos estabas al tanto del retorcido plan de Sasuke. . .- comenzó a hablar Naruto con los brazos cruzados y la vista en el piso como quien piensa en algo muy detenidamente.- ¿Por qué estabas tan asustada mientras Jugo asesinaba un bunshin?

-Porque aunque sea un bunshin. . . No me gusta ver como muere Sasuke y te deja solo. . . A un lugar donde jamás podrías seguirlo. . . Lo perderías para siempre. . . Después de tanto tiempo que estuvieron separados. . . Y luego de tantos peligros que enfrentaron juntos. . .

A Karin comenzaban a brotarles pequeñas lágrimas de los ojos cuando cayó en lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Si, soy muy sensible! ¡¿Y eso qué?!

-Nada nada. . .- dijeron al unísono el rubio y el moreno evitando mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Matar. . .Es hora de matar. . .

Jugo se había puesto de pié nuevamente y ahora, otra vez con el sello activado, se acercaba lentamente hacia los otros tres con los brazos extendidos como si fuera una momia.

-¡ATRÁS! ¡ATRÁS TE DIJE!- gritaba Naruto moviendo el látigo en cualquier dirección golpeándolo sucesivamente contra el piso cerca de donde estaba el pelinaranja.

-¡Piedad! ¡Piedaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!- rogaba Jugo arrodillándose y juntando las palmas de las manos a modo de rezo.

-Este si que tiene problemas de personalidad.- observaba Naruto.- Primero quiere matarnos y al segundo roga por su vida. . . O está loco o es un imbécil.

-No creo que sea eso.- decía Karin observando detenidamente al pelinaranja que desactivaba poco a poco el sello.- Él es bipolar desde que tengo memoria. Quiero decir que una parte de él sólo piensa en matar a la gente y la otra no tiene deseos de asesinar a nadie. . .

-Y ¿Por qué le tiene tanto miedo a une estúpido látigo?

-¡Es mucho más que un estúpido látigo, Sasuke baka!- lo contradijo Naruto guardando aquel objeto en su porta-shurikens.- ¡Es un recuerdo dattebayo!

-No me digas que. . . ¿Ese es el mismo látigo de. . .?

-¡Por supuesto que es el mismo! Sino ¿Por qué estaría llevando un látigo? ¡Soy un ninja dattebayo! ¡No tiene sentido!

-Pero aún si decís eso sabías manejar muy bien el látigo, Naruto.- lo alentó Karin con una sonrisa.

-¡¿De verdad?! Tal vez debería volverme domador de circo en lugar de Hokage. . .

-Mejor seguí con lo de Hokage, Naruto.- decía Sasuke dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras una mega gota le bajaba por la sien.

-Ejem.- se aclaró la garganta Karin.- La razón por la que le teme al látigo es porque. . .- saca una linterna de quien sabe donde al mismo tiempo que se apagan las luces y la enciende por debajo del rostro.- A Orochimaru le gustaba hacer videos de música y en una ocasión usó un látigo. . . Sólo un látigo. . .

-Sólo un látigo. . .- murmuraba Naruto mirando a Karin con el terror presente en sus ojos.- Eso significa que. . .

-No usaba nada más que el látigo. . . Ni siquiera ropa. . .

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

________________________

-Hinata ¿Puedo hablar con vos un momento, por favor?

-¡Hi!

La pelivioleta dejó su entrenamiento diario en seguida y corrió a reunirse con la pelirosa.

-¿Sucede algo, Sakura san?- le preguntó cuando estuvo a su lado.

-Es que quiero hablarte de algo importante, Hinata. Pero si estás entrenando. . .

-No pasa nada.- negó con la cabeza varias veces.- De todos modos estaba a punto de tomar un descanso. Decime que pasa.

-Bueno. . . el asunto es que. . . Etto. . . Mmm. . . ¿Podemos sentarnos en algún lugar? Es sólo que. . . Es un tema que no creo poder discutir de pié.

-Seguro.

De inmediato ambas caminaron con paso tranquilo hasta un banco de piedra ubicado cerca de unos árboles cuyas copas altas dejaban pasar la luz del sol mas no el calor intenso de verano. Las dos shinobis tomaron asiento inclinándose un poco hacia un costado para poder mirar de frente a la otra.

-Hinata. . . No sé como empezar pero. . .Es sobre Naruto.

-¿Naruto kun? Acaso. . . ¿Él ya regresó a la aldea? O. . . ¡¿Algo malo le pasó?! ¡¿Está herido?!

-Tranquilizate, Hinata.- intentó calmarla mientras la miraba con una sonrisa enorme y falsa.- Naruto está bien. Creeme, lo vi hace un par de días.

-¡¿En serio?! Y. . . Y. . . Y ¡¿Cómo está?!

-Ya te dije que está bien.

-Cierto. . . Gomen.

-Como sea, es de eso de lo que te quería hablar. Estoy segura de que no te gustará oírlo pero es mejor que lo sepas.

Sakura abandonó aquel tono amistoso y despreocupado y lo cambió por uno mucho más serio a la vez que desviaba la vista hacia cualquier parte para no ver directamente los ojos blancos de Hinata, los cuales estaban clavadas en los verdes de la pelirosa como si supieran lo que ella estaba a punto de decirle.

-Escucha. . . Hinata. . . Cuando me encontré con Naruto me dijo que estaba ayudando a Sasuke kun con una misión suya. . . Seguramente la venganza.

-Ya veo. . . Así que es por eso que aún no ha vuelto.

-No te preocupes por eso. Él mismo me prometió que regresaría a la aldea muy pronto. Y ya conoces a Naruto, él siempre cumple sus promesas sin importar nada.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé.

-Pero. . . Eso no es todo.- bajó la cabeza como si de repente un recuerdo triste se hubiera adueñado de su mente.- Naruto me confesó. . . Que él. . .- respiró profundo.- Está enamorado de Sasuke kun.

-. . .- Hinata la miró en silencio con los ojos bien abiertos por un instante que pareció durar horas. Pensó en las palabras de la pelirosa que resonaban en su cabeza. De repente sintió como su interior. . . su alma era destrozada por el filo de cientos de kunais afilados.

-Entiendo. . .- habló casi en un susurro a la vez que desviaba la mirada hacia el piso empedrado.- En cierta forma. . . No me sorprende. En una ocasión ya había pensado en que algo así podría suceder. . .

-¡¿De qué estás hablando, Hinata?!- exclamó de inmediato la pelirosa sobresaltando a la pelivioleta.- Sé muy bien que amás a Naruto desde hace 6 años. . .

-10 años.- la corrigió un tanto apenada.

-¡Un sentimiento que llevas en el corazón por 10 años no podés borrarlo como si nada de un segundo al otro, Hinata! ¡¿Qué manera de reaccionar es esa?!

-Es que. . . ¿Qué más puedo hacer? El amor es algo que no se elige. Uno simplemente se enamora y es imposible controlar ese sentimiento.

-Y también es imposible cambiarlo y aún más deshacerte de él tan fácilmente.

-Pero. . . Naruto kun se veía tan radiante por haber encontrado a Sasuke kun. . .

-¡Entonces si lo habías encontrado!

-¡Gomen! ¡No se lo digas a nadie onegai!

-Como sea. . .

- Entonces. . . Cuando lo vi. . . Su sonrisa era tan grande y sincera que parecía iluminar todo su rostro e incluso me hizo muy feliz ver lo alegre que estaba.

-Entonces ¿Estás feliz porque la persona por la cuál suspiras encontró a alguien más?

-Tal vez suene tonto pero. . . He estado cerca de él desde hace mucho tiempo y aunque fue muy bueno conmigo siempre. . . Yo jamás pude hacerlo tan feliz y sé que jamás podré porque. . . Él y yo jamás nos separamos ni nada. . . Siempre pudimos estar juntos. . . Nadie nos lo impedía y aún así no compartimos un solo día juntos a menos que fuera por una misión o algo como eso. . . Por otro lado, Naruto kun estuvo lejos de Sasuke kun por dos años y sin embargo sus sentimientos no cambiaron ni un poco. . . Naruto kun anisaba ver de nuevo a Sasuke kun todos los días después de que él se marchara con Orochimaru. Y a pesar de que le dijeron un sin fin de veces que se olvidara de él porque se había vuelto el enemigo. Naruto kun no podía dejar de pensar en él ni un poco y siguió esforzándose para poder reunirse con él algún día. Y cuando finalmente lo encontró. . . Se veía tan feliz. . .

-De verdad que no te entiendo, Hinata.- le dijo colocando ambas manos en sus caderas.- ¿Lo amás con locura y aún así permitís que Sasuke kun se lo quede así sin más?

-Sakura, es cierto que me dolió profundamente en el alma cuando me dijo que no me veía como más que una amiga pero es que eso es suficiente para mi.

-¿Qué?

-Naruto kun se ha vuelto una persona muy importante para mí y yo sólo quiero poder tenerlo a mi lado porque lo aprecio mucho y lo amo. Y si puedo estar junto a él aunque sea sólo como una amiga, entonces está bien.- terminó con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué es mejor que estar cerca de la persona más importante para uno?

-¡Que corresponda tu amor!- respondió Sakura de inmediato.- Hinata, antes te veía simplemente como una chica tímida pero fuerte. Ahora te veo como la cosa más patética que existe sobre la faz de la tierra.- le aseguró cortante.- Yo. . . hace años que sólo suspiro por Sasuke kun día y noche. Y cuando Naruto me dijo que lo amaba a él. . . Cuando Sasuke kun me dio la espalda de nuevo. . . Sentí que me moría. . .

-Yo también pasé por eso pero. . .

-¡Callate! ¡¿Qué sabes vos?! ¡Vos no sabes nada! ¡Absolutamente nada! Siempre seguiste a Naruto a escondidas y nunca le dijiste tus verdaderos sentimientos por él.

-¡Si lo hice!

-¡Vos y yo somos muy diferentes!- la interrumpió.- Desde que tengo memoria no hice más que estar al lado de Sasuke kun en todo momento y le confesé mi amor un millón de veces pero él siempre me rechazó y aún así no me di por vencida porque sabía que nadie ocupaba su corazón. Si, quizás por eso continué esforzándome siempre. . . Pero ahora las cosas cambiaron.

-Así es. Es momento de que abramos los ojos, Sakura. Ellos nunca sintieron por nosotras la misma clase de amor que nosotras por ellos. Es triste, pero es la realidad. Y ahora Naruto kun encontró a esa persona especial y sólo quiere aferrarse a ella lo más posible, justo como nosotras siempre lo hemos hecho. Es comprensible que quieran estar juntos.

-Otra vez con tu actitud comprensiva. . . ¡Ya no te soporto!- le gritó poniéndose de pié rápidamente.- Naruto y Sasuke kun nos pasaron por arriba sin importarles lo que nosotras sentimos por ellos. . . Esos dos no tienen idea de todo por lo que hemos pasado por ellos. . . Todas las noches que pasé desvelada pensando en Sasuke kun. . . Preguntándome si estaba bien y si aún me recordaba. . . Acaso ¡¿Eso no es amor?! ¡¿No lo es?!

-Si lo es, Sakura. Pero sos vos la que ama a Sasuke y no al revés. Esa es la verdad y tendrás que entenderlo tarde o emprano.

-No hables de cosas que no entendés. Él me ama, yo lo sé es sólo que él no se ha dado cuenta que la persona que siempre estuvo detrás de él siempre fui yo. La persona que realmente lo ama soy yo y no Naruto.

-Pero él no te ve como un amante ni nada semejante.

-¡¿Y eso qué?! Sé que si continúo esforzándome más y más, él entenderá cuanto lo amo y finalmente me corresponderá. Y no me importa qué tenga que hacer para conseguirlo, ¡Conseguiré que Sasuke kun me ame a mi y sólo a mí!

-Pero ¿Qué hay de lo que Sasuke kun piense al respecto?

-Es hombre. Los hombres no piensan.

-¿Y Naruto kun?

-Ahí es donde entras vos, Hinata.- la miró maliciosamente.- ¿Qué te parecería unir fuerzas conmigo y así recuperar lo que nos pertenece por derecho?- le tendió la mano.

-¡Estás loca!- le gritó haciendo a un lado la mano de la pelirosa con un movimiento brusco.- Naruto kun y Sasuke kun sufrieron mucho antes de poder formar ese lazo fuerte que los une. . . ¡¿Vas a acabar con una relación así sólo para conseguir lo que querés?! ¡¿Vas a arruinar a la felicidad de dos personas para poder obtener la tuya propia?!

-No sé porque lo hacés sonar como algo malo. Si separo a Naruto de Sasuke kun, entonces tendrás tu oportunidad de clavarle las garras a Naruto de nuevo. Pero esta vez no lo dejes escapar fácilmente. Al menos eso es lo que voy a hacer con Sasuke kun.- terminó dejando escapar una pequeña risita.

- Sakura. . . Dijiste que yo te parecía patética ¿No es así? Pues ¡Vos me das ASCO!

Cuando le dijo aquello pronunciando con fuerza la última palabra, Hinata se puse de pié de un salto y se volteó enfurecida para luego alejarse de ese lugar rápidamente. Sakura simplemente permaneció inmóvil observando enojada como la pelivioleta se perdía de vista.

-No lo puedo creer.- decía Ino saliendo por detrás de unos árboles donde se había estado escondiendo.- Hinata te dijo que eras un asco y antes de eso dijo que estabas loca. . . Y yo que pensaba que esa chica debería hacerse monja en lugar de ninja por lo buena que era.

-Que mala suerte. . . Esperaba que ella me ayudara a separar a esos dos pero veo que no tengo suerte.

-No te preocupes, Sakura. Aún tenemos un as bajo la manga. Y uno muy bueno.

-¿Y ese cuál es?

-Naruto es un baka de los más grandes que hay.

-Decime algo que no sepa.

-Muy bien.

Entonces Ino se acercó a Sakura con pensamientos malignos en mente y comenzó a susurrarle al oído su plan B a la pelirosa.

_______________________

Luego de que Naruto casi asesinara a Karin por haberle metido en la cabeza la imagen de Orochimaru desnudo con un látigo en mano mientras cantaba alguna canción, seguramente una pervertida, el equipo completo descansaba en las afueras del escondite del norte.

Jugo había decidido acompañarlos por el momento ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer desde que Orochimaru había muerto. Pero su decisión estaba claramente influenciada por los golpes que daba Naruto con el látigo y algunas palabras alentadoras por parte de Uchiha. Ninguno de los dos tenía malas intenciones con el pelinaranja. Pero era necesario que él se uniera al grupo.

Sin embargo, Jugo sólo había accedido a ir con ellos si Naruto prometía "tranquilizarlo" cada vez que el sello maldito se apoderara de él. Era una tarea peligrosa pero el rubio aceptó encantado mientras que a Sasuke se le hacía añicos el orgullo Uchiha. Él pensaba que debería ser él quien controlara a Jugo en lugar de Naruto por el simple hecho de que él tenía el sharingan, lo cual hacía las cosas más sencillas. Sin embargo, Naruto había demostrado que con un simple látigo se conseguían los mismos resultados que con el kekegenkai de Sasuke por lo que se conservarían el peligroso objeto.

-Oe, Karin.- la llamó el rubio mientras se llevaba a la boca una jugosa manzana.- ¿Cómo sabías tanto acerca de Jugo?

-Eso es sencillo. Por los rumores.

-Otra vez con los rumores. . . Te juro que no entiendo dattebayo. ¡¿Cómo es que te enteras de esas cosas si los de la guarida del norte no pueden salir?!

-Los fantasmas, Naruto.- le respondió Suigetsu enseñándole filosos dientes.- Los fantasmas pueden atravesar paredes. . .

-¡No me asustes baka!

-Y se esconden en los armarios. . .

-Ese es El coco.- lo contradijo Karin.

-Es lo mismo.

-¿El coco? ¡¿Quién es El coco?!- preguntaba alarmado el kitsune.

-No es nadie usuratonkaichi.

-¡No me jodan dattebayo! Si lo están inventando. . .

-El coco es un monstruo que se esconde en tu armario o debajo de la cama y te lleva lejos si te portás mal.- le explicaba Karin con las gafas brillando.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Entonces Sasuke está en peligro dattebayo!

-Naruto, El coco no. . .

-¡Yo te protejo Sasuke!- saltó Naruto abrazándolo posesivamente casi asfixiando al moreno mientras desenfundaba su látigo.

-Oe, Jugo. ¿No tenías nada mejor para ofrecer?- le preguntó Suigetsu al pelinaranja señalando la enorme cantidad de verduras y frutas que les había dado amablemente Jugo.

-No sé de qué te quejás, Suigetsu.- decía Sasuke degustando un delicioso tomate rojo.- En todo el mundo no hay nada mejor que esto.

-¡El ramen es mejor dattebayo!

-Es todo lo que pude conseguir.- respondió Jugo, ahora más tranquilo.

-Pero es que. . . ¿No tenés nada de carne?

-¡¿Carne?!- saltó de inmediato el pelinaranja.- ¡¿Sabes de dónde sale la carne?! ¡De los animales! ¡Animales vivos que matan para que después gente insensata se los coma!

-Etto. . .

-¡¿Vos sos insensato, Suigetsu?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Lo sos?!- le preguntaba Jugo a la vez que comenzaba a notarse como su piel cambiaba de color por el sello de Orochimaru.

-Naru. . . ¿Me pasas el látigo por favor?

-Ejem.- se aclaró la garganta el Uchiha y un segundo después todos aguardaban silencio.- Ya que las tres personas que estaba buscando se encuentran aquí, les diré cuál es mi plan.

-¡Por fin!- exclamó Suigetsu.- Ya era hora ¿No te parece?

-Como sea. . . A partir de ahora nos moveremos juntos y seremos conocidos como "Hebi".

-¿Hebi? O sea que después de tantas vueltas te decidiste a formar una banda de heaby metal, Sasuke baka?- inquirió el ojiazul atónito.

-Que no Naruto.- lo contradijo Suigetsu.- Conociendo a Sasuke, seguramente se trata de una malvada organización que tiene como objetivo apoderarse de los nueve bijuus para hacer algo re groso.

-¡Eso ya existe, Suigetsu!- saltó Karin.- ¡Se llama Akatsuki!

-Ah, cierto. . . Entonces debe ser una malvada organización que busca apoderarse de la Llave del rey y así tener el control total de la Sociedad de Almas.

-. . .

-¡¿Eso que mierda significa?!- le preguntó Karin fuera de si.

-No sé, pero se escuchó bien.

-Yo creo que debido a que "Hebi" significa "serpiente" seguramente Sasuke planea salvar a las serpientes que están en peligro de extinción.

-. . .

-No no, les digo que Sasuke quiere formar un Imperio con el cual apoderarse de toda la galaxia usando la fuerza.- dijo convencido Suigetsu.- Eso, o quiere abrir "the door to the Light" y apoderarse de "Kingdom Hearts" para lo que necesita una organización con un nombre en inglés porque somos internacionales. Sería algo así como "Organization V" porque somos 5.

-. . .

-¡Todos ustedes están completamente locos!- saltó Karin señalándolos con un dedo.- Nada de lo que dicen tiene sentido. Es obvio que Sasuke se dio cuenta que su futuro en la vida es ser actor en películas porno con alto contenido yaoi por lo que necesita un equipo de expertos en el tema que lo filme y represente.

-. . .

-¡Decinos de una vez cuál es tu jodido plan Sasuke teme!- le ordenó Naruto pero el moreno continuaba con los ojos como platos sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.- ¡Reaccioná, Sasuke!

Y Sasuke volvió en sí.

-Etto. . . Voy a hacer como que no escuché nada y les voy a decir cuál es el único objetivo de "Hebi". Y ese es. . .

Continuará. . .

-¡Siempre lo mismo dattebayo! ¡Estos finales abiertos van a acabar con mis nervios, Sasuke teme!

-¿Y yo tengo la culpa?

-¡Por supuesto que si dattebayo! ¡¿Por qué no decís de una buena vez que cuál era tu famoso plan en vez de darle tantas vueltas al asunto?!

-¡Pero si yo dejé más que claro cuál era mi objetivo hace un par de capitulos usuratonkaichi!

-¿Ah si?

-Pero eso no importa. ¿Viste lo que pasó con Sakura? ¡Te dije que era malvada!

-¿Sakura? ¡Es Ino la que le está llenando la cabeza!

-¡Por Kami! ¡¿Hasta cuando la vas a defender usuratonkaichi?!

-Bueno, al menos tenemos a Hinata de nuestro lado dattebayo.

-¡No cambies de tema usuratonkaichi! ¡Sakura es más mala que Maléfica! ¡El Grinch tiene más corazón que ella! ¡Y lo peor de todo es que la loca esa me sigue amando a pesar de todo! ¡¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer para que me olvide?!

-Sasuke, creo que voy a abrir una farmacia.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Para darles calmantes a Jugo, a Sakura chan y a vos dattebayo! En Konoha hay tantos locos que me llenaría de plata en seguida. ¡Y una mierda con ser Hokage!

-?!

-Jeje Era una broma dattebayo ¡Pero en serio que necesitan bajar un cambio todos ustedes! Ya sé. Voy a estudiar para ser profesor de Yoga a ver si los curo con eso.

-Naruto, vos hace tiempo que te recibiste de psicólogo por ayudar a tanta gente con "problemitas".

-Es verdad. . . Pero la idea de ser domador de animales en un circo no es tan mala dattebayo.

-Mejor lo dejamos acá que ya nos tenemos que despedir.

-¡Nos falta decir al spoiler Sasuke baka!

-Cierto. El proximo capitulo. . . ¡Aparece Akatsuki!

-¡Por fin! ¡Ya era hora dattebayo! Estaba preguntándome cuándo aparecerían esos tipos. . . ¡Un momento! ¡Eso significa que. . .!

-Así es. En el próximo capítulo. . . Me enfrentaré a Itachi.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Pensé que faltaba muchos capitulos todavía para algo como eso!

-Pues parece que no.

-¡Itachi es muy peligroso dattebayo! ¡Pero no te preocupes Sasuke! ¡La OMSS siempre estará ahí para salvarte dattebayo!

-¿Seguís con eso de la OMSS?

-¡Por supuesto dattebayo! ¡Yo la fundé! ¡Y ya hay varios miembros!

-No puedo creer que haya gente tan dobe. . .

-¡Pues esa gente dobe te está cuidando las espaldas Sasuke teme!

-Como sea. . . Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. No se olviden de dejar sus reviews. Sayonara.

-¡Sayonara!


	17. Vengador hasta el final

N/A: HOLA GENTE!!!!! XD ¿Cómo han estado? Yo en una odisea. Si, lo que pasa es que estaba buscando el neuvo videojuego de KH pero me dijeron que no estaba en este mundo. ¡Entonces fui a Marte! Si, hay una estación espacial a dos cuadras de mi casa. Y fui a Marte pero no había videojuegos ¡Había un kiosko! Y en el kiosko había un kisokero que vendía el cubo mágico ¡Y hasta que no le armé no me dejó volver! Así que, por eso es que me retrasé en actualizar u_u

Ahora si vamos a lo importante. Todos sabemos que antes de que los hermanos Uchihas se reencuentren, Sasuke se pelea contra Deidara. Pero con todo el tiempo que tardo en actualizar y en cima alargo la historia, no termino más. Me pareció que era perder tiempo y a parte que los iba a aburrir leer un fic tan largo. Así que en vez de eso ¡Pasamos a lo importente! Espero que les guste. . .

Capitulo 17: Vengador hasta el final

-Ne ne Itachi san.- lo llamaba entusiasmado un sujeto alto con la piel de un tono azulado y con ciertas características similares a un tiburón.- ¡Ya terminé el mío!

El Uchiha abandonó lo que estaba haciendo para observar con sus ojos negros lo que le enseñaba su compañero. Éste levantó en alto con aire triunfante un pequeño cuadro con la imagen de un pez payaso en él.

-¡Es Nemo!- le dijo Kisame acercándole su obra maestra lo más posible al usuario del sharingan como si éste estuviera ciego y no fuera capaz de verlo bien.

El moreno escudriñó con la mirada aquel dibujo hecho en telar con lana de diversos colores llamativos. Estaba un tanto desprolijo pero se podía distinguir la figura de un pez naranja sonriente que saludaba con su aleta. Itachi permaneció en silencio por un momento mientras Kisame lo miraba con atención a cualquiera de sus movimientos.

Entonces, el Uchiha se volteó ignorando por completo al hombre tiburón para tomar algo que descansaba a su lado. Y sin decir una palabra le mostró a Kisame su propio telar. Se trataba de un tierno gatito negro con grandes ojos del mismo color. Aquel animal se veía tan lindo y adorable que hasta provocaba querer abrazarle. Aquello estaba tejido con suma determinación y se veía realmente bien. No se podía comparar con el que había hecho Kisame.

-¡SUGOI!- exclamó el Hoshigaki con ojos brillantes.- El tuyo es mucho mejor que el mío. . .

-Eso es porque sos débil, Kisame.- habló tranquilamente Itachi mientras guardaba nuevamente su telar con sumo cuidado de no romperlo.- ¿Por qué sos débil? Porque te falta. . .- lo miró directamente a los ojos.- Práctica.

-Lo sé. . .- se lamentaba Kisame haciendo circulitos en el piso con el dedo distraídamente a la vez que su cuerpo era envuelto en un aura oscura.- A veces me pregunto si algún día podré ser tan bueno como Itachi san.

-Lo vas a ser si seguís practicando. No te olvides que "La práctica hace al maestro".

-¡No te defraudaré sensei!- exclamó llorando a mares.

-Un gatito.- murmuró Suigetsu a una distancia prudente de donde estaban los dos Akatsukis.- ¿Querés matar a alguien que tejió un gatito?- le preguntó a Sasuke con una gota bajándole por la sien.

Después de haber aclarado que el objetivo de Hebi era el de buscar a Uchiha Itachi para que después Sasuke pudiera tener su anhelada venganza, Karin se había encargado de encontrar el chacra del moreno y resultó ser que no se hallaba muy lejos de allí. De inmediato se habían puesto en movimiento y no tardaron en encontrar a los dos Akatsukis. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando los hallaron descansando pacíficamente a la sombra de un árbol mientras Itachi le enseñaba cómo tejer a Kisame.

En ese momento se encontraban a varios metros de distancia de los otros dos, observándolos detenidamente desde la saliente de una colina. Sasuke; con una expresión de odio infinito hacia su hermano. Y el resto; con los ojos en blanco.

-Dejame ver si entendí.- comenzó a hablar Karin.- Tu hermano mayor es la persona que asesinó a todo tu clan en una noche cuando a penas tenías ocho años. Eras muy pequeño en ese entonces y no pudiste hacer nada para salvar a tus padres. Por eso en tu interior creció un gran odio hacia tu hermano y deseos de vengarte de él. Cuando cumpliste los trece años, él regresó a la aldea después de haberte abandonado sin ninguna explicación. Intentaste matarlo pero fue él quien te torturó a vos con su mangekyou sharingan. Estabas tan desesperado que renegaste de tu aldea para que te entrenara el pervertido de Orochimaru para algún día poder vencer a tu hermano. Y después de que acabaste con tu maestro, nos buscaste a nosotros tres para ayudarte en tu venganza. Aquello se volvió tu adicción y en lo único que podes pensar desde hace años. . . ¿Y la espantosa persona que te dejó ese trauma de por vida es el bombón que esta ahí?- preguntó atónita señalando con el dedo a Itachi.

Sasuke asintió de inmediato.

-Pero si es una ternura tejiendo gatitos de esa manera. . . Y además tiene un cuerpo de infarto y su cabello es tan hermoso y sus ojos de un negro profundo que cuando te miran. . .

-Si si. Ya entendimos.- la mandó a callar Suigetsu.- Pero aunque detesto admitirlo, ella tiene rezón, Sasuke. Ése no puede ser el asesino sanguinario y demente que buscamos. Quiero decir. . . ¡Está tejiendo! ¡Por kami sama!

-¡Les juro que es malvado!- se defendió Sasuke sin poder encontrar las palabras para convencer a su equipo de que él decía la verdad.- Naruto, vos lo conociste. Deciles que él es Uchiha Itachi.

-No sé dattebayo.- decía con aire pensativo el Uzumaki.- Se ve como Itachi pero me cuesta trabajo creer que el Uchiha Itachi que conocí le guste pasar su tiempo libre tejiendo y además gatitos. . .

-Gracias por tu apoyo usuratonkaichi.

-¡De nada!- respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

-Entonces. . . ¿Cuál es tu ingenioso plan para detener a esa máquina asesina de tu hermano?- preguntó desinteresadamente Suigetsu sin apartar la mirada de los dos Akatsukis quienes continuaban con lo suyo sin percatarse de su presencia.

-Te vas a encargar de Kisame.

-¿El que tejió a Nemo? Jajaja ¡Me voy a quedar con su espada!

-¿Y para qué tantas espadas?- le preguntó Naruto.

-Algunas personas coleccionan monedas. Yo prefiero las espadas exageradamente grandes.

-¿Y yo que hago, Sasuke?- inquirió la chica.

-Karin Vos y yo somos amigos ahora ¿No es así?

-¡Claro!- sonrió.

-Entonces te voy a decir las cosas tal y como son ya que estamos en confianza.- hizo una pausa para mirarla directamente a los ojos.- Vos no servís para nada.

-Pe. . . Pero. . .

-Sólo te traje conmigo porque podías localizar el chacra de Itachi. Me ahorraste mucho tiempo. Deberías estar feliz.

Aquello realmente había ofendido a la pelirroja. Miró con profundo odio al moreno, murmuró algo por lo bajo y se alejó rápidamente con pasos agigantados.

-Sasuke, no debiste decirle eso dattebayo.

-Es la verdad usuratonkaichi.

-Aún así eso fue muy cruel.- lo reprendió clavándole la mirada.

-Como iba diciendo. . . Sin Kisame interponiéndose en mi camino, no tendré problemas en acercarme a Itachi y arrebatarle la vida. Voy a hacer que sufra. . . Que sufra tanto como yo cuando él asesinó a mis padres y al resto del clan.

Sasuke estaba como en un trance. De un momento a otro se quedó pensativo con la mirada perdida en la distancia mientras su mente se llenaba de los recuerdos de aquella noche en la que había hallado los cuerpos de sus familiares regados por el piso. Su corazón recordó el dolor de aquel entonces y la rabia que le siguió al día siguiente y que continuó creciendo día tras día.

Pasaron un par de minutos en los que nadie habló hasta que el Uchiha retomó la palabra como si ese intervalo de silencio jamás hubiera sucedido.

-Entonces Naruto y yo iremos tras Itachi y lo tomaremos por sorpresa y. . .

-¿Y yo?- preguntó Juugo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Acaso. . . ¿Yo no tengo ningún propósito?

-No te confundas, Juugo. Vos quisiste acompañarnos y yo te lo permití como pago por ayudarnos a salir del escondite del norte en una pieza. En un principio quería controlarte para después utilizar tu poder para mis propios fines pero Naruto no estaba en mis planes. Él insistió mucho en ayudarme contra Itachi así que él será mi respaldo en lugar de vos. También pensé en tenerte conmigo en caso de que Itachi estuviera acompañado por otro Akatsuki además de Kisame. Había oído que uno de ellos es inmortal y otro es tan poderoso que venció al Kazekage sin ayuda. Si me encontraba con alguno de ellos seguramente tendría problemas en alejarlo de Itachi y completar mi venganza. . . . En ese caso debía contar con alguien más así que había decidido en utilizarte a vos pero, como te darás cuenta, eso ya no es necesario.

Luego de todo ello, el pelinaranja permaneció un instante en silencio como absorbiendo toda la información. Era cierto que acababa de unirse a Hebi y que había atacado a Sasuke en un primer lugar pero creía que todo eso no importaba y que finalmente podría dejar de lado su otro yo. Y es que tener una segunda personalidad le había dificultado mucho la vida, en especial el hacer amigos. Creía que al final, todo eso había cambiado y que ya no tendría que preocuparse por su sed de matar ya que Naruto podría contenerlo con su látigo y además. . . Tenía amigos. Ya no estaba solo, como lo había estado desde que había muerto Kimimaru, el único que había logrado comprenderlo y ver en él algo más que sólo un gran poder destructivo.

Juugo no dijo nada sino que se fue caminando tranquilamente por donde se había ido antes Karin dejando solos a Naruto, Sasuke y Suigetsu. Y de un momento a otro, todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre el Uchiha.

-¿Qué?

-No nada. . . Solamente te estamos mirando porque sos muy lindo.- decía sarcásticamente Suigetsu.- ¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?

-¿Yo?

-¡Sasuke sos muy cruel dattebayo!- lo miró Naruto con ojos grandes y brillantes casi como compadeciéndose.- No puedo creer que le hayas dicho que no tenía propósito y que sólo lo querías cerca por si acaso. Y con Karin hiciste lo mismo.

-Usuratonkaichi, cuando salimos del escondite de Orochimaru te conté mi plan. Vos mismo dijiste que eran sólo peones. El único que me importa sos vos.

-Así que sólo peones ¿Eh?- le dijo Suigetsu mirándolo con desprecio para después seguir el camino de los demás.

-¡Oe! ¡No te alejes mucho! ¡No te olvides que te encargarás de Kisame!

-¡Sasuke!- lo llamó el rubio.- ¡No podés tratar a la gente como herramientas! Es verdad que yo dije que sólo eran peones pero ¡Eso fue antes de conocerlos!

-¿Y por qué crees que las cosas son diferentes ahora?

-¡Porque son nuestros amigos dattebayo!

-. . .

-Es cierto que al principio sólo los buscamos porque necesitábamos su ayuda. Pero después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos. . . ¿Realmente no sentís nada por ellos?

-¿Vos si?- preguntó con indiferencia.

-Que frío que te volviste, Sasuke.

Naruto le dedicó una última mirada con sus bellos ojos azules brillantes antes de alejarse y dejar a Sasuke solo. No pensaba alejarse por mucho tiempo. Pero creyó que el moreno necesitaba de su conocida soledad para pensar. Después de tantos años de odio, encontrarse con un Itachi tan pacífico lo había cambiado repentinamente.

Esperaba ver a su hermano como el asesino despiadado que él recordaba pero no era así. . .

-Se comporta como antes de que nuestros padres murieran. . .- dejó escapar un suspiro.- Itachi baka.

____________________________

-¡Naruto!- lo saludó Suigetsu al verlo caminar hasta donde él, Juugo y Karin estaban tomando unos mates, cortesía del pelinaranja.

El rubio lo saludó levantando una mano aunque sin mucho ánimo y se dejó caer entre Suigetsu y Karin.

-Juugo, pasale un mate a Naru que me parte el corazón verlo así.- se compadeció Karin.

-Toma.

Juugo le tendió el mate caliente a Naruto. Él lo tomó entre sus manos pero no lo bebió sino que continuó mirándolo por un buen rato como si aquel objeto tuviera algo realmente interesante en él que los demás no podían ver.

-Esto es grave.- dijo finalmente Suigetsu percatándose de que el rubio no demostraba su ya tan conocido entusiasmo.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Es por Sasuke ¿Verdad? Ese repelente baka. . .

-No lo molesten ¿Si?- habló el rubio.

-¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Si a todos nos trató muy mal!- saltó Karin.

-¡Y además yo quería salvar a las serpientes en peligro de extinción!- agregó Juugo.- Yo no quiero ser responsable de más muertes. . . ¡Usemos nuestros poderes para el bien!

-¡Juugo, esto no es la Liga de la Justicia!- lo mandó a callar Suigetsu.- Además, estamos hablando del pobre Naru que es mucho más importante que esas serpientes tuyas. . .

-A vos no te voy a dar mate.

-¡Cállense los dos!- saltó Karin nuevamente.- ¿No entienden que Naruto está sufriendo?

-¿Yo? Yo no estoy sufriendo. La víctima aquí es Sasuke.

-El chico emo se cree la gran cosa porque su hermano mayor asesinó a todo su clan cuando era pequeño pero ¿Y nosotros? ¡Orochimaru obligaba a Juugo a participar en sus videos musicales eróticos!

Juugo se cubrió los ojos con las manos como si de esa forma pudiera evitar recordar aquellas horribles experiencias.

-¡Y a Karin la operaron!

-¡A mi no me operaron!

-¿A no? Y entonces ¿Por qué sos tan fea?

PAF

En un segundo Karin se paró frente a Suigetsu y lo golpeó directamente en la cara auque no lo dañó en lo más mínimo sino que lo atravesó cuando este se volvió agua. La chica continuaba viéndolo con odio aún después de que el peliblanco volviera a la normalidad pero éste simplemente le sonreía divertido como burlándose de ella.

-Sasuke pasó por muchas cosas dattebayo.- continuó hablando como si nada Naruto aún con la vista fija en el mate.- Él perdió a toda su familia en una noche y se quedó completamente solo y sus deseos de venganza son lo único que lo han mantenido con vida todo este tiempo. Yo. . . creí que entendía su dolor pero yo nunca tuve una familia así que no puedo imaginar siquiera como se siente el perderla. La soledad es algo horrible dattebayo.- hizo una pausa.- Y encontrarse con el responsable de todo su sufrimiento y verlo tan tranquilo como si nunca hubiera sucedido la masacre del clan Uchiha. . . Eso lo cambió.

-Y se volvió mucho más agresivo ¿Verdad?

-Jeje En realidad. . . Volvió a ser como antes dattebayo.- sonrió.- Él siempre guardaba cierta distancia con las personas a su alrededor y no se involucraba con nadie. Además, solía ser una persona muy fría y nunca mostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Pero. . . Ese no es exactamente el Sasuke que yo conozco.- decía pensativa Karin.

-Lo sé dattebayo. Cuando nos reunimos en la cascada después de tantos años de buscarlo desesperadamente, seguía siendo el mismo baka de siempre. Pero después de que me dijera toda la verdad acerca de sus planes de asesinar a Orochimaru y regresar conmigo a Konoha. . . Él de verdad cambió dattebayo. Aunque no estoy seguro del por que. . .

-Eso es fácil de decir.- habló tranquilamente Juugo y todos las miradas se posaron en él en un instante.- Vos estabas con él.

De un momento a otro, en el rostro del rubio apareció una de sus bellas sonrisas zorrunas.

"Él me necesita. . . Quizás tanto como yo a él."

Entonces finalmente se llevó a los labios la bombilla del mate, ya asquerosamente frío.

-¡Esto está helado dattebayo!- se quejó devolviéndole el mate a su propietario.

-Si pensabas beber otro, será mejor que te olvides de eso dobe.

Naruto y los demás se voltearon y vieron como Sasuke se acercaba hacia ellos tras un tiempo en soledad. Ninguno lo miró directamente y todo continuó con la misma seriedad de antes aunque Naruto se reía por dentro.

-Nos vamos.- les dijo a todos y comenzó a caminar sin importarle si lo seguían o no.

-¿A dónde?

-No sabemos por cuanto tiempo Akatsuki estará en los alrededores así que no podemos arriesgarnos a perderlos. Deberemos atacarlos mañana así que descansaremos hasta que amanezca. Asegúrense de recuperar sus fuerzas. Esperé demasiado tiempo como para echarlo todo a perder ahora.

Y sin más que decir, Sasuke continuó caminando y los demás miembros de Hebi se apresuraron a seguirlo de inmediato.

-Oe, Naruto.- le susurró Suigetsu. Él y Naruto caminaban detrás de Sasuke por temor a que éste se volviera agresivo sin motivo alguno por lo que el Uchiha no los escuchaba en lo absoluto.- Sasuke aún continúa algo ausente por todo este asunto de Itachi. ¿Por qué no lo hacemos volver en sí?- le lanzó mirada cómplice.

-Jeje ¡Hagámoslo ttebayo!

-Ne Sasuke ¿Dónde vamos a descansar exactamente?- inquirió Karin, la única que se había atrevido a dirigirle la palabra después de aquello.

-Hay un pueblo cercano a sólo un par de horas de caminata. Estaremos allí muy pronto y pediremos un par de habitaciones en una posada. No será un hotel pero servirá.

-Pero ¿Cómo lo vamos a pagar?

-De eso me encargo yo.- dijo apretando los nudillos amenazadoramente.

-¡CABALLITOOOOO!- exclamaba Suigetsu llevando en su espalda a Naruto fuertemente sujeto al cuerpo del peliblanco como si el primero fuera el jinete del segundo.

-¡Más rápido ttebayo!- gritaba Naruto entrelazando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Suigetsu y las piernas a la cintura de éste.

Para Karin y Juugo aquel no era más que un inocente juego de niños. Pero Sasuke era otra historia. El Uchiha era muy celoso y aunque Naruto le dijera una y mil veces que para él Suigetsu era como el hermano que nunca tuvo, el moreno no podría dejar pasar ese tipo de roces.

Y sin embargo. . .

-¿Y? ¿Ya nos persigue?

-Jeje Seguro que ya hasta desenfundó su katana y. . .

En el momento en que Naruto se volteó para ver a Sasuke, éste se encontraba caminando detrás de él tranquilamente como si nada pasara. El Uchiha lo miraba con sus ojos de un negro profundo pero el rubio sabía que en realidad no pensaba en él sino en su venganza cercana

Naruto le hizo una seña a Suigetsu para que dejara de correr de un lado al otro y lo dejara bajarse. En ese momento Sasuke pasó a su lado y nada. No sucedió nada. Ya no le decía bellas palabras envueltas en su amor y tampoco lo tomaba de la mano ni mucho menos lo abrazaba.

Ninguna muestra de cariño desde que Sasuke había visto a Itachi. . . Naruto ya ni siquiera pensaba en besos, tan sólo quería que lo mirara de esa forma única y especial con la que lo había estado mirando desde su reencuentro más reciente. ¿Sería demasiado pedir un "te amo"?

____________________________

-Mmm. . . ¿Crees que lo de Sasuke vaya a durar mucho tiempo?- le preguntó Karin a Suigetsu. Ella se encontraba apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta mientras el peliblanco le sacaba brillo a su espada y Juugo platicaba con un ave cerca de la ventana.- Espero que no se separen ni nada por algo tan tonto. . . Hacen una pareja tan linda. . .

-Lo que sea que tenga Sasuke, no durará mucho. Naruto lo hará volver en sí muy pronto.

-Y ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-Por eso.- respondió de inmediato señalando el pasillo detrás de Karin. La chica se volteó y allí vio a Naruto caminando con paso apresurado con una caja entre las manos. El rubio llegó hasta una puerta frente a la habitación donde dormirían Suigetsu y Juugo y entró en aquel cuarto para cerrar la puerta tras de sí de un golpe para que nadie siquiera pensara en seguirlo.

-Suigetsu, sabes qué es eso ¿Verdad?- le lanzó una mirada cómplice.

-Ya me adelanté e instalé las cámaras justo después de que Naruto saliera al pueblo y Sasuke se fuera a dar un baño. Ya instalé todo.

-¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Te amo!

Karin corrió hasta Suigetsu y se lanzó contra él para abrasarlo con tal fuerza que acabó por tirarlo contra el piso. Le dio un beso en la mejilla con mucho entusiasmo y luego se fue rápidamente hasta la puerta que comunicaba su habitación con la de los chicos.

-¡Ni se te ocurra verlos sin mi!- lo amenazó antes de cerrar la puerta estrepitosamente.

Suigetsu permaneció inmóvil unos segundos con la mirada clavada en el lugar exacto donde había desaparecido Karin. Luego rozó con su mano la mejilla algo sonrojada donde la pelirroja le había plantado aquel beso. Entonces se volteó para ver a Juugo quien no le apartaba los ojos de encima. Ni él, ni el ave en su hombro.

-Me besó ¿Cierto?- preguntó casi con temor.

-Bueno. . . No fue un beso beso sino uno en la mejilla. Pero aún así fue un beso.- respondió el pelinaranja y el pájaro asintió como si comprendiera la situación.

-He creado un monstruo. . .

____________________________

Encontrarse con Itachi siempre había sido algo difícil para él pero nunca había pensado que lo vería tejiendo un adorable gatito negro y hasta dándole clases a un hombre tiburón de dos metros de altura. Aquello había sido muy duro para Sasuke. Ahora más que nunca la idea de vengarse de su hermano parecía lo más absurdo del mundo. Incluso daba la impresión de que él fuera el malo de la película en lugar de Itachi.

Y es que la escena de su hermano comportándose de esa forma había recordado un poco a como solían ser las cosas antes de la masacre del clan. Él siempre le pedía a su hermano que le enseñara un nuevo jutsu o que lo ayudara a practicar el lanzamiento de shurikens y no importaba que tan ocupado estuviera Itachi, él siempre tenía tiempo para su hermano menor.

Para él, Itachi era su ídolo. Quería ser como él. . . Pero todo había cambiado en una noche. Y de un momento a otro se había convertido en la persona que más odiaba.

Aunque lo negaba por completo, extrañaba al antiguo Itachi y verlo comportándose de esa manera le había echo pensar que el Itachi que el quería tanto aún estaba vivo y sólo debía recuperarlo. . . Por un pequeño momento había pensado en que su venganza era una idea absurda.

"Que idiota. . ."- pensaba Sasuke mientras se secaba los cabellos negros con una toalla al salir de la ducha.- "Si hubiera dudado un segundo más quizás hasta hubiera ido a reunirme con él y entonces lo hubiera echado todo a perder. Quizás Itachi tenga el ridículo hobby de tejer animalitos lindos y darle clases particulares a Kisame pero eso no me importa. No es como si estuviera celoso de ese tipo azul. . . Itachi es un asesino. Un asesino. Y eso jamás cambiará. Itachi, tu fin está cerca."

El Uchiha abrió la puerta del baño y. . .

-Hola, Sasuke.

No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Sobre la cama matrimonial del centro del cuarto, estaba Naruto en cuatro patas observando a Sasuke con una mirada seductora como invitándolo a acompañarlo. Las luces estaban apagadas y sólo la del baño iluminaba la habitación pero también los ojos azules del rubio brillaban con intensidad en medio de la oscuridad. Y los cabellos rubios no estaban aprisionados por la banda de Konoha como siempre, sino que caían sobre el rostro del ojiazul haciéndolo ver aún más hermoso. Pero eso no era todo.

En ese momento, Naruto traía puesto un disfraz de princesa con una mini falda echa en tul azul que dejaba el cuerpo del rubio casi completamente visible, un corsé naranja abierto en uno de los lados y una coronita con brillantes sobre la cabeza.

No importaba lo que fuera que se pusiera el rubio, siempre le daba un aspecto muy sexy.

-Sasuke, después de que venciéramos a Orochimaru me dijiste que yo era tu reina dattebayo.

-. . . – Sasuke no dijo una palabra sino que lo miraba de arriba abajo como si fuera un scanner.

-Bueno. . . Esta reina esta muy preocupado por vos.- se sentó en medio de la cama y colocó su mano a su lado dando pequeños golpecitos con ella como invitando al moreno a sentarse junto a él.

El Uchiha no se movió un instante y continuó viéndolo de una forma muy fría.

-Si vas a jugar ahora, mejor me voy a dormir al cuarto de Karin.- le habló sin mirarlo.- No te olvides que mañana será el día en que finalmente tendré mi venganza.

Y sin más, Sasuke abandonó la habitación dejando solo al rubio. Éste infló los cachetes como haciendo un berrinche al mismo tiempo que lo insultaba en mil idiomas.

"¡Esto no se va a quedar así dattebayo! ¡Juro por Kami sama que creó el ramen que voy a curarle la depresión a Sasuke teme!"

____________________________

TOC TOC

-¡¿Ya es la hora?!- exclamó Karin luego de abrir la puerta de su habitación de un golpe por la emoción pero su expresión de alegría cambió de inmediato al ver quién había tocado a su puerta.- ¿Sasuke?

-Sé que ya te instalaste en este cuarto pero ¿Podrías cambiarte al de Naruto?

-¿Por qué? Él es tu novio. Se supone que vos duermas con él, no yo.

-Andá y no hagas más preguntas.- le respondió cortante irrumpiendo en la habitación de la pelirroja.

-Pero. . .

-Te pido que vos duermas con Naruto por esta noche y no a Suigetsu simplemente porque no confío en él y a Juugo a penas lo conozco. ¿Esa es suficiente información?

Karin comprendió que Sasuke no tenía la menor intención de hablar del asunto con ella por lo que asintió sin quejarse.

-Como quieras. . . Sólo me voy a llevar mi pijama y mi sepillo de dientes.

-¡Kuso! Ahora vuelvo. . .- dijo entre dientes Sasuke al recordar que había salido del cuarto sin su cepillo de dientes.

No tenía otra opción. Debía regresar a su habitación, donde seguramente lo estaba esperando el dobe. ¿Acaso no entendía que necesitaba descansar para poder llevar a cavo su venganza al día siguiente? Y para empeorar las cosas, estaba casi seguro de que el rubio aún estaba usando aquel condenado disfraz. ¿Por qué no se disfrazaba de algo menos llamativo como una lechuga? Pero no, el muy dobe siempre elegía disfraces eróticos que lo hacía desearlo con locura. Cuando lo había visto en cuatro patas sobre la cama y vistiendo eso. . . Sólo Kami sama sabía lo mucho que le había costado haberse negado a aquel regalo divino.

Pero ahora debía enfrentarse al kitsune una vez más. . .

Algo nervioso abrió la puerta y entró en aquella habitación sin poder evitar pensar que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo.

Continuará. . .

-No se vos pero me parece que es MUY obvio lo que va a pasar en la conti.

-Si, vamos a seguir con el tema central de mi venganza que es por lo que los lectores están leyendo este fic.

-¡No, baka! ¡Estoy hablando del lemon!

-¡No tenemos tiempo para eso, dobe! Mañana vamos a enfrentar a Itachi y no podré ganarle si paso toda la noche despierto! Y menos haciendo esas cosas. . .

-No importa. Lo enfrentamos otro día.

-¡Nada de otro día, usuratonkaichi! Llevo años esperando este momento y no puedo perder a Itachi de vista o ¿Quién sabe cuándo lo volveré a ver?

-Para eso tenemos a Karin ¿No? Y además Juugo tiene a sus anaimalitos del bosque. . .

-¡¿No entendés que tengo más traumas que todo Akatsuki?! Sino me enfrento a Itachi y le gano. . .

-¡Voy a tener que pagarte clases de yoga de por vida! ¡Me vas a dejar en quiebra Sasuke!

-Y nadie te quiere ver mendigando en las calles de Konoha así que vamos a dormir en cuartos separados para poder pelear contra Itachi mañana temprano.

-. . .

-. . .

-¡Me confundis dattebayo!

-No es mi problema si no te funciona la única neurona que te quedaba.

-¡Ya está! ¡Cuando cierres esa puerta te voy a hacer sufrir más que con tus traumas dattebayo!

-Por Kami, Naruto. Estás usando un disfraz de princesita. No habrás pensado que esto sería un NaruSasu ¿Verdad?

-. . .

-. . .

-¡Callate, Sasuke que calladito te ves más bonito! ¡Queridos lectores, nos despedimos!

-No se olviden de dejar sus reviews, agregar este fic a favoritos y demás o el próximo capitulo no será de puro lemon.

-No los amenaces, Sasuke.

-Sayonara.

-¡Sayonara!


	18. Misión: Animar a Sasuke

N/A: Señoras y señores esto no es un sueño ¡Finalmente pude actualizar en sólo 7 días!:D Y eso no es todo. . . ¡Hay regalito! Y si, porque ustedes se lo merecen n_n por haber seguido la historia hasta aquí (sólo para que sepan, aún faltan muchos caps para que esto se termine) Así que esta vez. . . ¡Capitulo 90% Lemon! XD Digo 90% porque hay una pequeñísima parte al final que no es lemon. . . ¡Pero les traigo mucho lemon así que no se quejen! Pero no todo es de color rosa porque. . . al final del cap. . . ¡Súper final abierto! ¡Buajaja! ¡Que mala soy! XD

Capitulo 18: Misión: Animar a Sasuke

Sasuke entró silenciosamente en aquella habitación procurando no hacer ningún ruido. Aún tenía la esperanza de que Naruto se hubiera ofendido e ido a dormir.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él para que la luz no iluminara en el cuarto en penumbras. Sus ojos no tardaron en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y pronto pudo ver la puerta del baño. No había rastro del Uzumaki así que se apresuró a tomar su sepillo de dientes para luego largarse de allí. Pero cuando posó su mano sobre el picaporte sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por detrás y le daba un tierno beso a un lado del cuello. Giró la cabeza y no se sorprendió al encontrarse con un par de ojos azules brillantes cerca de los suyos.

-Naruto.

-Regresaste dattebayo.- le susurró al oído en un tono infantil.

-Sólo a buscar mi sepillo de dientes. Después de eso volveré a la habitación de Karin.

-Pero entonces. . . La cama de este cuarto me va a quedar demasiado grande.

-Ese es tu problema dobe.- le dijo evitando mirarlo ya que el rubio aún continuaba luciendo aquel provocativo disfraz de princesita.

-Quedate conmigo. . . Por favor.-agregó a la vez que estrechaba su cuerpo aún más al del Uchiha, tanto que éste podía sentir el miembro del rubio rozándole el trasero.

-¡No tengo tiempo para tus juegos usuratonkaichi!- exclamó separándose bruscamente del ojiazul. Sasuke no perdió un instante y con la velocidad de un ninja, abrió la puerta del baño y se encerró allí.- Todavía tenés tu mano ¿No? ¡Usala en vez de molestarme con tus estupideces!

Después de decir aquello, hubo un largo silencio. Sasuke creyó que finalmente le había echo entender a Naruto que no tenía intenciones de "eso" en ese momento aunque en realidad se moría por hacerlo suyo en ese instante pero debía descansar y estar listo para llevar a cabo su venganza. No podía distraerse de su objetivo. Itachi estaba demasiado cerca y si lo perdía ¿Quién sabe cuándo lo volvería a encontrar? Ya había esperado lo suficiente para verlo morir. Había sufrido demasiado y sólo quería ponerle un fin a todo eso.

Aguardó un par de minutos en caso de que Naruto continuara esperándolo ansioso pero después de un tiempo dejó de escuchar pasos cerca de la puerta del baño. Eso quería decir que el ojiazul se había dado por vencido.

Sasuke tomó su sepillo de dientes y entreabrió la puerta. El Uzumaki no parecía estar cerca así que se decidió a salir pero en menos de un segundo lo lamentó. . . aunque quizás no del todo.

-Aaaah. . . Sa. . . su. . . ke. . .

Naruto, aún con el disfraz de princesa puesto, estaba recostado sobre la cama con las piernas flexionadas y abiertas mientras su hábil mano acariciaba su miembro erecto de arriba a abajo. Con sus ojos nublados por el placer, observaba al moreno y no pudo evitar sonreír de lado.

"Te tengo, Sasuke." - pensaba el obediente Naruto quien había optado por seguir el consejo del sabio Uchiha.

_Todavía tenés tu mano ¿No? ¡Usala en vez de molestarme con tus estupideces!_

¡¿Por qué demonios le había echo caso?! El dobe nunca lo escuchaba y sus opiniones siempre eran diferentes ¡Por eso peleaban siempre! ¡Pero no! Precisamente esa noche, el rubio había decidido escuchar a los mayores y hacer lo que se le dice sin replicar Y tenía que ser la misma noche en la que Sasuke no podía darse el lujo de pasar la noche en vela ¡Menuda suerte!

La mente del ojinegro le decía que saliera corriendo de aquel cuarto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde o que al menos cerrara los ojos pero no había caso. . . Huir ya no era posible. Sasuke recorría el cuerpo del Uzumaki con la vista sin perderse de ningún detalle. La luz estaba apagada pero eso no le impedía escuchar los suaves gemidos que lanzaba el rubio de vez en cuando.

Naruto lo había conseguido. Tenía al Uchiha a su merced. Sólo debía atraerlo a la cama y eso no era ningún desafío para el kitsune.

El rubio contaba con una mano libre y sin dejar de masturbarse con la otra, la condujo hasta su entrada. La rozó levemente como si la inspeccionara por primera vez y luego insertó un primer dedo.

-¡Ah!- gimió el ojiazul a la vez que movía aquel dedo en círculos volviéndose loco y es que además de la estimulación manual, tenía a Uchiha Sasuke en frente.

Aquello era demasiado para el moreno. Naruto se estaba autopenetrándose a sí mismo con un dedo al mismo tiempo que movía sus caderas de una forma muy sensual. ¡Todo eso y aún usando el condenado disfraz de princesa! Eso definitivamente no era bueno para su cuerpo.

Y Sasuke lo sintió. Sintió como rápidamente su sangre se acumulaba en un único lugar de su ser y éste comenzaba a elevarse. Los pequeños pinchazos que recorrían su miembro no tardaron en aparecer y cada vez le dolía más ya que, a diferencia del rubio, el suyo todavía estaba aprisionado por la ropa.

"Puedo ocuparme de esto en el baño"- intentaba convencerse el moreno al notar su potente erección. Pero esos pensamientos se esfumaron de un segundo a otro cuando Naruto se llevó tres dedos a su boca para lamerlos bien. El rubio cerró sus ojos y abrió su boca para rozar con su lengua la punta de sus dedos como toque final. Y sin perder más tiempo, los introdujo en su interior todos a la vez.

-Sasuke. . . Sos malo.- le hablaba Naruto con la voz más dulce que tenía.- ¿Ves lo que me obligas a hacer? Estoy haciendo cosas sucias. . . Y yo no soy así dattebayo.

-Me voy.- consiguió decir con la última porción de orgullo Uchiha que aún le quedaba, aunque su cuerpo no se movió ni un centímetro.

-Si te vas. . . – hablaba entrecortadamente.- No me vas a dejar otra opción más que fantasear solo. . . ¿En quién debería pensar, Sasuke? ¿En Sakura chan?- lo provocó el rubio.

"No me engañas usuratonkaichi. Vos y yo sabemos que el único que te pone a tono soy yo."

-O tal vez en. . . ¿Suigetsu?

"Muy listo, Naruto pero no tanto. Ya me dijiste un millón de veces que Suigetsu es como un hermano para vos y sólo eso. Admití que perdiste, dobe."

-Mmm. . . No. . . Hay alguien mejor que él. . .

-. . .

-Si, Sai debe ser realmente bueno en la cama.

"¡¿S A I?!"

-Él es realmente muy pervertido y dice las cosas más sucias como si nada. . . Y en las aguas termales. . . Se la vi y. . . ¡Dios! ¡La tenía enorme!

Naruto podría haber tenido la mejor idea de su vida al haber comparado a Sasuke con Sai, su copia casi exacta, para enojar al primero pero aquello había sido ir demasiado lejos.

En cuestión de segundos, Sasuke se olvidó por completo de su sepillo de dientes, de la habitación de Karin y de lo que sucedería al día siguiente y fue velozmente hasta donde estaba Naruto para atarle las muñecas con ella. No era lo mismo que una soga pero el rubio no parecía querer escapar.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de esa forma de Sai? Y teniéndome a mí en frente.- lo regañó el moreno obligando a Naruto a colocar sus brazos contra la cabecera de la cama, lejos de su entrepierna.

-Eso fue por tu culpa.- se defendió.

-Así que. . . ¿Yo soy el culpable de que estés debajo de mí. . . en mi cama. . . vestido de princesita y con un mástil firme entre las piernas?

-Si.

-Entonces ¿Qué debería hacer al respecto?

-Vos lo sabes muy bien dattebayo.

-Anda Naruto.- mirada seductora.- ¿Qué te gustaría?

"¡Sabía que iba a acabar en esto dattebayo! Primero intenté hablarle y comunicarme con él como lo hacen las parejas cuando tienen un problema. ¡Pero el muy baka no me prestaba atención y seguía pensando en Itachi y su jodida venganza! Y como el teme es un perver de primera, terminé haciendo esto. No es que no me guste. . . Pero hablar de estas cosas es algo que prefiero no hacer y menos con la persona más pervertida y celosa del mundo. ¡Kuso! Y además lo hice enojar con lo de Sai. . . Tengo miedo de lo que sea capaz de hacerme. . ."

-Etto. . . ¿Tengo que decirlo?

-Vos comenzaste con todo esto de la noche de puro sexo así que. . .

-¿Noche de puro sexo? ¿Cuándo dije eso?

-No lo dijiste con tus labios. . . Lo dijiste con tu cuerpo.- le habló sensualmente besándole el cuello con deleite. Continuó subiendo hasta que llegó a los labios del kitsune que esperaban ansiosos a que éste los devorara pero en ese instante Sasuke se detuvo.- Si querés que continúe vas a tener que responderme.

-. . .

-Naruto, ya lo hicimos dos veces. Seguramente hay algo nuevo que te gustaría probar esta noche.

-Entonces. . . ¿Puedo pedir cualquier cosa?

"Naruto tiene su lado pervertido también aunque no quiera admitirlo"- pensaba divertido el moreno.

-Si.

-Bueno. . . Yo. . . Mmm. . . Hay una cosa.- dijo finalmente el rubio con el rostro vergonzoso.

-¿Y qué es?

-¡Lo sabrás el día que Karin le de un beso a Suigetsu!

-¡Eso ya pasó!- se escuchó una voz desde el otro cuarto.

Naruto y Sasuke permanecieron inmóviles y en silencio.

-¡No grites Juugo que nos van a descubrir! ¡Baka!

-Esa era Karin dattebayo.

-¡Kuso! ¡Seguro que nos están gravando ahora mismo! Esos pervertidos acosadores. . .

Sasuke hizo ademán de levantarse para irse a cumplir "venganzas menores" pero el rubio se incorporó y se dejó caer levemente sobre el hombro del Uchiha y los ojos de ambos se encontraron en medio de la oscuridad.

-Démosles lo que quieren.- susurró.

Sasuke se quedó en shock ¿Desde cuando su kitsune era tan pervertido? Acaso ¿Lo excitaba el saber que los estarían viendo? A él siempre le había gustado llamar la atención. . . ¡Pero eso ya era demasiado!

Naruto no le dio tiempo de pensar al moreno y velozmente cazó sus labios en un beso sensual y ardiente de esos que Naruto sólo daba de vez en cuando. Esos eran especiales y sólo los conocía una sola persona.

Sasuke no tardó en reaccionar y rodeó el cuerpo de Naruto con sus brazos acariciándole su espalda hasta llegar a la molesta minifalda que le impedía continuar bajando. Sin perder más tiempo, recostó al rubio sobre la cama y se apresuró a despojarlo de aquella prenda.

-Estás ansioso dattebayo.

-¿Y quién será el culpable de eso?

-Jeje Supongo que yo tengo algo que ver en eso.

-¿Algo?- lo miró con aire de superioridad.- Te recuerdo que yo no quería acabar así con vos pero me provocaste con semejante disfraz y tu actuación de zorra en celo.

-¿Actuación? O tal vez. . .- se acercó al oído del moreno para luego hablarle con voz sensual.- Tenga hambre de tu piel.

"¿Cuándo empecé a ser tan perver? Creo que he estado demasiado tiempo con Sasuke. . . Suigetsu. . . y también Karin. ¡¿Cómo no iba a terminar así si tengo a tantos hentais cerca?!"

-Tenés suerte. Ahora mismo tengo un postre exquisito con tu nombre en él.- mirada lujuriosa.

El rubio se sonrrojo ante tal respuesta pero a ese punto su cuerpo ya comenzaba a experimentar ese calor interno que sólo le provocaba Sasuke. No entendía cómo lo hacía. Tal vez era su voz seductora o sus ojos que parecían ser capaces de desnudarlo con sólo verlo. No lo sabía y tampoco le importaba porque estaba enamorado de todo de Sasuke, incluso de esa actitud de ser superior con la que lo estaba viendo en ese preciso momento.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Esto realmente te gusta ¿Verdad?- le preguntó con la vista fija en el miembro erecto del ojiazul.

"¡¿Cuándo fue que se me paró tan rápido?! ¡Esto ya es demasiado! ¿Tanto me excita Sasuke que ni siquiera me doy cuenta de ello? Y lo peor de todo es que aún no ha hecho nada. ¡Ya no entiendo ni me propio cuerpo dattebayo!"

-Eso es porque. . . Porque. . .

"¡Kuso! ¡Decí algo! ¡Lo que sea pero algo o sino el teme se va a creer la gran cosa y va a tomar ventaja dattebayo!"

-Acabamos de empezar, usuratonkaichi y no te dejaré terminar antes que yo.

Naruto estaba considerando la opción de huir de aquella habitación antes de lamentar haber calentado de sobremanera al Uchiha pero éste era más rápido que él y velozmente lo tomó de las muñecas y lo obligó a recostarse nuevamente. Con una mano tomó las dos del rubio impidiéndole que éste se pusiera de pié a la vez que con la otra acariciaba el pecho del ojiazul hasta que se vio obligado a desvestirlo del todo. Él lo hizo sin dudarlo un instante y continuó con lo suyo.

Después de haberlo echo enojar con lo de Sai, Naruto pensaba que Sasuke sería más agresivo pero no. En realidad él estaba siendo muy delicado. Lo acariciaba con amor y depositaba sobre su piel caliente, besos húmedos que lo volvían loco.

-Sasuke. . . – susurró Naruto cuando éste comenzó a mordisquear y succionar uno de sus pezones clavándole los dientes hasta dejarlo enrojecido.

A ese punto el rubio estaba como en un trance y sólo se dejaba hacer mientras el moreno se ocupada de dejar al otro pezón en igual de condiciones que su compañero.

-No te retengas usuratonkaichi. Dejame escuchar tu vos.- le reclamó a la vez que posaba su mano sobre el miembro del rubio para luego empezar a masturbarlo con dedicación.

-Baka. Nos están viendo Suigetsu y los demás.- le recordó ahogando un gemido.

-Vos fuiste el que insistió en hacerlo aún sabiendo que nos estaban viendo.

"¡Baka! ¡Eso lo hice para que no te fueras!"

-Es que. . . Aaaa. . . Yo. . . Yo. . . ¡¿Cuánto tiempo más me vas a torturar?!

-¿No te gusta que te masturbe con mi mano, dobe?

-No es. . . Aaaaa. . . Eso. . . Es que. . .- tartamudeaba sonrojado.

-¿En qué pensás, Naruto? ¿Qué te gustaría?

-¡Nada! ¡Nada! ¡Yo no soy un pervertido como vos Sasuke teme!

Pero en ese momento Sasuke se le quedó mirando fijamente y se detuvo. El rubio le sostuvo la mirada como diciéndole que quería que continuara pero de sus labios no salió una sola palabra. No quería que Sasuke supiera que él podía ser tan sucio como quería y más. Le daba vergüenza. . . Pero el moreno no continuaba. . . Se había detenido en seco y sin darle ninguna explicación. Él estaba sentado frente a él y Naruto allí, con las piernas abiertas esperando ansiosamente que se ocupara de él. . . Pero el Uchiha parecía no entender el mensaje.

-¡¿Qué estás esperando Sasuke baka?! ¡¿A que me salga Kyuubi por el culo?!

Sasuke sonrió.

-Si querés que continúe, tendrás que decirme que cosas sucias te morís por probar.

-¿Cosas sucias? ¡Y no soy así teme!

-Entonces hasta aquí llegamos.

Y diciendo esto, el moreno se levantó tranquilamente y caminó en silencio hasta la puerta pero antes de atravesarla, se volteó para ver el rostro del rubio. Estaba entre sorprendido y agresivo.

-A menos que quieras decirme algo mi kitsune.

-¡La puta madre Naruto!- se escuchó una voz lejana.- ¡Si Sasuke sale por esa puerta juro en nombre del yaoi que ya no vas a tener a Kyuubi en tu interior porque te abro el estómago en dos y no paro hasta encontrarlo!

-. . .

-¿Y bien?- lo apresuró Sasuke.

"Esto es sencillo. O me mata Sasuke, o me mata Karin. En ese caso. . ."

-Quiero. . .- comenzó a hablar en un susurro casi inaudible.- Quiero que. . . Sasuke. . .

-¿Qué? No te escucho bien dobe. Habla más alto.

"¡Lo hace a propósito!"

-Quiero. . . Quiero. . .

-Ok Me voy.

-¡Quiero que me la metas por el culo tan profundo y fuerte que no pueda ni caminar mañana!

Naruto estaba más rojo que un tomate mientras Sasuke se alejaba de la puerta acercándose a la cama lentamente y con aquella mirada seductora tan característica del moreno.

El Uchiha se subió al colchón y tomó al rubio entre sus brazos para luego besarlo con una pasión descontrolada. Introdujo su lengua húmeda en la cavidad del rubio buscando a su compañera para luego rodearla y hacerla bailar.

El rubio no podía evitar enloquecer con aquel beso increíble que le regalaba el ojinegro a la vez que estrechaba su cuerpo con el de él, provocando más roces por parte de ambos. Quería abrazarlo y recorrer con sus manos la amplia espalda de Sasuke hasta el último milímetro de piel pero sus muñecas continuaban amarradas entre sí por la camisa del Uchiha.

-Desatame.- le ordenó cortando aquel beso.

Sasuke, arrogante como era, le sostuvo la mirada un tiempo. Disfrutaba ver al kitsune así de demandante. Entonces tomó las manos del rubio entre las suyas y lo dejó libre rápidamente. Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa de lo más tierna y lo abrazó con fuerza a la vez que volvía a besar esos labios maravillosos que se apoderaban de él hasta en sus sueños.

Cuando la falta de aire se hizo notar, ambos se separaron pero les fue imposible detenerse en ese instante y continuaron besándose más hasta que Sasuke cortó el beso para poder quitarse la camisa. Aquel calor intenso que sentía el rubio también comenzaba a sentirlo el moreno.

-Date la vuelta, Naruto.- le ordenó mientras se quitaba los pantalones y boxers para así, quedar en igual de condiciones que su novio.

-¿Qué?

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sasuke lo tomó por la cintura y lo obligó a darse la vuelta. Y aplicando un poco de fuerza, lo colocó en cuatro patas aprisionándolo con su propio cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo Sasuke teme?!

-Tus fantasías realidad.- le dijo claramente a la vez que recorría la espalda del ojiazul con su lengua provocando que se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca al Uzumaki.

-Baka.- alcanzó a decir antes de aferrarse fuertemente a las sábanas de la cama. Sabía lo que le esperaba.

-Estás muy tenso. Intentá relajarte usuratonkaichi.- le decía mientras una de sus manos se acercaba al miembro del rubio para acariciarlo de arriba abajo.- De lo contrario te va a doler mucho.

"¡¿Y cree que no lo sé?!"

-Sasu. . .ke. . . No. . .

-¿Qué no? Pero si vos mismo dijiste que esto es lo que más ansiabas.- le recordó introduciendo uno de sus dedos en el interior del Uzumaki.

-Aaaa. . . Ah. . .

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó moviéndolo en círculos.

-¿Y a vos? No quiero que hagas esto porque te sientas obligado a hacerlo.

-¿Crees que esto lo hago por obligación?- introdujo un segundo dedo.

-¡Sasuke!

-Esto lo hago porque desde hace tiempo que te deseo, Naruto. Y no sólo tu cuerpo. Quiero tenerte por completo. Día y Noche. Y que nada nunca nos separe. No entiendo porqué te cuesta tanto trabajo entender que me excites con sólo susurrar mi nombre.

-Sasuke. . . Yo. . .

-Te amo.- le susurró en el oído.- Y si parar asimilarlo necesitas que lo diga un millón de veces, entonces lo haré.

-Sé que me amas es sólo que. . . Hoy. . . Cuando vimos a. . . ¡Ah!- gimió cuando el moreno introdujo un tercer dedo en su interior y comenzaba a moverlos hacia adentro y hacia fuera.

-No quiero que menciones su nombre. Ahora sólo quiero pensar en vos.

-Sasuke.

-Eso es. Seguí diciendo mi nombre con esa voz que me vuelve loco.

Entonces el Uchiha quitó sus dedos de aquel húmedo sitio y se los llevó a la boca. Estaban bañados en la esencia de Naruto.

Luego tomó su miembro excitado y lo dirigió a la entrada del rubio. Y de una sola embestida lo penetró.

-¡Sasuke! Aaaa. . .Aaaa. . .

-Se siente bien ¿Verdad?

El Uchiha tomó las caderas del ojiazul para así comenzar con las embestidas. Primero fue a un ritmo lento para que el ojiazul se acostumbrara a ello. Además, al ir a esa velocidad podía escuchar claramente los gemidos que dejaba salir Naruto cada vez que el pene de Sasuke entraba casi por completo dentro de él.

Luego de unos pocos minutos fue un poco más rápido y. . .

-¡Ah! ¡Sasuke! ¡Dame ahí! ¡Justo ahí! ¡Aaaaa!

El moreno había dado precisamente en aquel punto que volvía loco al Uzumaki. Aquel gemido que había salido de sus labios y aquella orden fueron más que suficientes para que Sasuke moviera sus caderas más deprisa para acertar una vez más en ese punto exacto.

-Aaaa. . . Aaaa. . .

-¿Y bien? Todavía no me dijiste si te gustaba o no.- sonrió.

"Yo sabía que se le iba a subir el ego con esto. . . Pero. . . ¡Se siente tan bien!"

-¡Dame más, Sasuke! ¡Más! ¡Más!

-Hoy estas exigente ¿Eh?

-Como si a vos no te gustara. . .

-Me encantas, Naruto. Aaaa. . . Estás tan. . . estrecho, húmedo y caliente. . . Y estoy completamente dentro tuyo.

-Aaaa. . . Sasuke. . . Creo que voy a. . .

-Aún no, Naruto.- le negó Sasuke saliendo de su interior con un único movimiento de caderas para después tomar al rubio en brazos y llevarlo a una de las paredes de la habitación.- Yo también tengo mis fantasías.

-¿Cómo cuál?

-Contra la pared, Naruto.- le ordenó estrechando su cuerpo con el del ojiazul y el de este contra la pared.

-Sasuke, mi. . . - habló tímidamente Naruto al sentir su miembro erecto atrapado injustamente entre su cuerpo caliente y la fría pared. Sasuke lo estrechaba tanto que hasta le dolía.

-No creas que me olvidé de él.- sonrió acercando su mano a la longitud del rubio. – Estás a punto.

-Sasuke.- lo llamó para luego girar su rostro y así poder besarlo con deleite a la vez que el moreno lo penetraba una vez más.

-Naruto. . . Aaaa. . . -dejó escapar un gemido cerca del oído del Uzumaki para que éste pudiera escucharlo a la perfección

El Uchiha comenzó a embestirlo nuevamente aumentando la velocidad y golpeando su pelvis contra el trasero del rubio mientras el cuerpo de éste se estrechaba más contra la pared.

Iban a un ritmo tan rápido que no tardaron en escucharse sus gemidos descontrolados unidos por el placer que se causaban mutuamente. Sentían que no podían más pero al mismo tiempo querían continuar.

Sasuke entraba, salía y volvía a entrar en el cuerpo del ojiazul sin dejar de masturbar el miembro de éste para que así ambos se corrieran al mismo tiempo.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Aaaa!- gimió el rubio cuando ya no pudo contener su esencia por más tiempo.

-Aaaaa. . .Na. . . ru. . .to.- lo siguió.

Permanecieron inmóviles unos segundos recuperando el aliento. En la noche silenciosa sólo se escuchaban sus respiraciones agitadas.

Al cabo de un tiempo el moreno salió de dentro del Uzumaki y lo abrazó por la espalda con ternura. Quería continuar a su lado por siempre y que aquella sensación de felicidad que había estado sintiendo en su corazón desde su reencuentro con el rubio jamás desapareciera.

Los dos estaban exhaustos y con las pocas fuerzas que aún tenían fueron hasta la cama desarmada para finalmente descansar.

Sasuke ignoraba por completo la hora y ya hasta se había olvidado por completo de Itachi, su venganza y aquel sufrimiento que se había llenado sus días hasta el momento en que entendió que no era el único. Naruto siempre había estado allí para él. Aún cuando ninguno de los dos lo había dicho.

-Sasuke.- comenzó a hablar Naruto abrazado a Sasuke y a su calor.- Quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré para vos. Para lo que sea dattebayo. Si necesitas mi ayuda o. . lo que sea. . . No te olvides que te amo, Sasuke. No me olvides nunca.

-¿Olvidarte? ¿Cómo podría hacer eso si te tengo presente en mis pensamientos cuando no te veo y cuando estás conmigo no me permitís pensar en nada más?- le sonrió mientras acariciaba sus cabellos dorados con ternura.- Te amo.

-¡Yo también dattebayo!

-Y estoy feliz de haber descubierto que sos todo un perver igual que yo.

-¡Yo no soy así!

-Claaaaro ¿Y quién era el que no paraba de decir que quería que le diera más y más?

-Yo no dije eso. . .- se sonrojó.

-La próxima vez. . .- le hablaba al oído.- Te prometo que disfrutarás mucho más, mi kitsune.

"¿Más? ¡¿En qué estará pensando?! ¡Por Kami ya quiero saber!"

Naruto se moría de ganas por conocer los planes del moreno pero cuando estuvo a punto de preguntarle si le daría alguna pista, vio que Sasuke había caído en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Baka.- susurró el ojiazul para luego besarlo en los labios suavemente. Sonrió para sí y luego se recostó sobre el pecho del moreno. Aquello se sentía tan bien. . . Tan tranquilo y seguro. . . que no tardó en quedarse dormido.

* * *

La noche llegó a su fin y el amanecer de un nuevo día tomó su lugar. Naruto aún no había abierto sus ojos cuando abandonó el sueño. Ya no dormía pero tampoco quería despertarse. Su cuerpo se sentía muy cansado y hasta adolorido.

"El Sasuke teme se tomó demasiado literal lo que le pedí. . ."

Sin embargo, por la mañana aquel colchón parecía mucho más cómodo y tibio por lo que el rubio no tenía ni la menor intención de levantarse.

Sus músculos estaban un tanto tensos y quiso estirar su cuerpo. Extendió sus brazos y piernas todo a la vez mientras dejaba escapar un largo bostezo. Que bien se sentía aquello. Deseaba que todas las mañanas fueran así. Poder acostarse tarde para luego dormir toda la mañana y sin una sola preocupación en mente.

De pronto su posición le pareció un tanto incómoda, como solía sucederle a menudo. Entonces formó un círculo con su cuerpo rodeando sus piernas con los brazos y giró hacia un lado y hacia el otro. Parecía un niño pequeño que se negaba a ir a la escuela.

"Mmm. . . Que lindo es esto. Estoy cansado pero a la vez muy despierto. Quiero quedarme en la cama pero no dormir. . . Jeje Y dar vueltas así quizás parezca tonto pero es muy divertido dattebayo. Que bueno que la cama es grande porque sino. . ."

En ese instante Naruto se detuvo en seco y abrió sus ojos muy grandes. Se sentó sobre la cama de un salto y miró en todas direcciones.

-¿Sasuke?

El Uchiha no estaba descansando a su lado pero tampoco se encontraba en aquella habitación ni en el baño. No había ni rastro de él.

Bastó un minuto para que el ojiazul pensara mil explicaciones posibles de por qué el moreno no estaba con él. Primero pensó que lo habían secuestrado los anbus. Luego; que lo habían raptado los aliens. Después; que un fantasma se había apoderado del cuerpo de Sasuke y lo había manipulado alejándolo de aquella habitación. Hasta creyó que el Uchiha era producto de su imaginación y que realmente nunca había existido.

"¡Baka! ¡Eso no es posible!"- se decía así mismo golpeándose la cabeza con los puños.- "¡Dejá de pensar en estupideces, Naruto! El teme seguramente está en la habitación de Karin o de Suigetsu y Juugo."

Un poco más tranquilo, Naruto bajó de la cama y se vistió con lo que primero encontró. Caminó lentamente hasta la puerta para salir pero. . .

-Kuso. . . Tengo sueño, me duele todo el cuerpo, Sasuke no está conmigo ¡Y la puta puerta no funciona dattebayo! ¡Oi! ¡Suigetsu!- lo llamaba a los gritos.- ¡Me quedé encerrado!

-Ya lo sé.- respondió una voz del otro lado de la puerta.

-No sé como pasó dattebayo pero esta cosa no se abre. . . ¿Tenés la llave?

-Si. La tengo aquí conmigo.

-Bien.

-. . .

-¿Qué estás esperando?

-No voy a abrirte.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

-No puedo decírtelo.

-Son órdenes de Sasuke.- se escuchó la voz de Karin.

-¡Baka!- la regañó Suigetsu.- ¡Sasuke nos dijo que no le dijéramos nada!

-¡¿Y qué?! ¡Él es demasiado cruel por hacerle esto al pobre Naru!

-¡¿Hacerme qué?!- saltó Naruto de inmediato.- ¡¿Qué es lo que no me pueden decir?! ¡¿Dónde está Sasuke?!

-. . .

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ SASUKE?!- preguntó una vez más golpeando con fuerza la puerta con ambos puños sucesivamente.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

-Sasuke. . . Sasuke. . .- murmuraba Naruto dejándose caer pesadamente contra la puerta.- ¿Dónde estás?

El Uzumaki cerró los ojos como esperando que al abrirlos apareciera Sasuke frente a él por arte de magia. Pero en lugar de eso, una imagen rápida del moreno atravesó su mente. Incluso le pareció escuchar su voz.

_Voy a hacer que sufra. . . Que sufra tanto como yo cuando él asesinó a mis padres y al resto del clan._

En un instante Naruto se puso de pié nuevamente, acumuló chacra en su mano derecha y cuando el rasengan estuvo listo, atravesó con él la puerta que le impedía el paso. No le importó si del otro lado había alguien.

-¡¿Estás loco?!- le gritó Karin quien se había salvado de milagro y contemplaba la puerta destrozada y la pared que había sufrido demasiado daño para poder seguir llamándose así.

Naruto la miró fijamente y luego caminó hacia ella con paso decidido. Y sin dudarlo un instante la tomó del cuello con fuerza suficiente como para matarla.

-Due. . le.- habló entrecortadamente la chica mientras con sus dos manos hacía todo lo posible por soltarse pero sin el menor éxito.

-¡¿Dónde está Sasuke?!

-¡No le digas nada, Karin!- le gritó Suigetsu.

-¡¿Dónde está?!- repitió la pregunta Naruto a punto de asesinarla.

-Ita. . .chi.

Naruto, con los ojos bien abiertos, la soltó.

-¿Qué dijiste?

Karin tardó unos segundos en recuperarse lo suficiente para poder hablar aunque el cuello continuaba doliéndole. Miró a Suigetsu quien negaba con la cabeza sucesivamente y después le devolvió la mirada a Naruto. Esos ojos celestes que la miraban con rabia y a la vez a punto de llorar.

-Fue a ver a Uchiha Itachi.

Continuará. . .

-¡Otra vez final abierto dattebayo!

-Bueno, eso pasa cuando la autora no recive tantos reviews como ella quiere. . .

-¡¿Ahora estás de su lado?!

-No tengo más remedio. En un sólo capitulo pude ser seme de mi reina pervertida. . .

-¡No me llames así teme!

-Y también estoy a punto de conseguir mi venganza. No me puedo quejar.

-¡¿Y si te pasa algo?! ¡Es de Itachi de quien estamos hablando dattebayo!

-Ya lo sé. . .

-¡A los 8 te ganó con su mangekyou dattebayo!

-Ya lo sé. . .

-¡A los 12 te dio la paliza de tu vida dattebayo!

-Ya lo sé. . .

-¡No le podés ganar solo!

-Ya lo. . . ¡No voy a perder contra él de nuevo dobe!

-Al menos podrías haberme llevado con vos. . .

-Tengo mis razones usuratonkaichi.

-¡Entonces quiero escucharlas!

-Bien pero vas a tener que esperar a la continuación para saberlo porque no pienso dar ningún spoiler.

-¡Sos muy malo Sasuke teme!

-Dejen reviews o si no es muy probable que la autora no suba la esperada conti con el fin de mi venganza.

-Claaaro porque todo se trata de vos ¿No?

-Exacto.

-¡Teme!

-Y vos sos un dobe y así podemos seguir todo el día pero es momento de despedirnos. Sayonara

-¡Sayonara!

-. . .

-¿Se fue?

-. . .

-Me parece que si. . . ¡Ahora vamos a lo nuestro! Los miembros de la OMSS manden muchos reviews y hasta amenazas así la autora se deja de joder con estos finales abiertos y escribe mi final feliz. ¡Soy el presidente de la OMSS así que obedezcanme y juntos salvaremos a Sasuke teme dattebayo!


	19. ¿Misión cumplida?

N/A: ¡¡¡LLEGAMOS Y SUPERAMOS LOS 100 REVIEWS!!! ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos! ¡Los quiero muchísimo! :D He aquí un nuevo cap. ¡Se lo merecen! Espero que les guste. ¡A leer!

Capitulo 19: ¿Misión cumplida?

-¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! ¡RAPIDOOOO!

-¡No me grites en el oído! ¡Kuso!

-¡Pero a este paso no vamos a llegar a tiempo dattebayo!

Después de haber descubierto que Sasuke llevaría a cabo su venganza por su cuenta, Naruto había organizado un plan para encontrarlo y salvarlo puesto que estaba seguro de que el Uchiha no podría hacerle frente a su hermano sólo y mucho menos después de aquella noche.

El rubio se había montado sobre la espalda de Suigetsu como si este fuera un animal de carga sin que este pudiera negarse mientras que Juugo y Karin corrían junto con ellos.

-Si tan apurado estas. . . ¡¿POR QUÉ NO CORRES VOS?!- continuaba quejándose el peliblanco aunque sin detenerse puesto que cada vez que lo hacía, Naruto sacaba su látigo y lo obligaba a avanzar.

-¡Baka!- lo insultó Karin.- ¡¿Cómo esperás que corra después de lo de anoche?!

"¿Por qué no me puede tragar la tierra de una buena vez? O mejor aún. . . ¡Que se la trague a ella dattebayo!"

-¡¿Y POR QUÉ YO TENGO QUE SER LA MULA!

-Eso es muy simple.- continuó Karin con seriedad.- ¿Te acordás de cuando salimos del Hotel Tiramisú?

-Si.

-Querías llevarte un montón de cosas pero en lugar de cargarlas vos mismo, obligaste a Sasuke a que lo hiciera.

-¿Y?

-Y él dijo que después de él, vos serías la mula.- finalizó.

-Y Sasuke es nuestro líder.- agregó Juugo.

-¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡Ahora él no está con nosotros para darnos órdenes!

-¡Suigetsu!- lo mandó a callar la pelirroja.

-¡¿Qué?!

Karin lo fulminó con la mirada y le hizo una seña con la cabeza como señalando a Naruto. Suigetsu se volteó levemente. No podía moverse demasiado o tiraría al rubio pero fue capaz de verlo cabizbajo y casi inmóvil. Hacía varias horas que su comportamiento cambiaba radicalmente de un momento al otro. Un instante estaba entusiasmado por encontrar a Sasuke y no paraba de amenazarlo con golpearlo con el látigo. Y de repente su radiante sonrisa desaparecía y sus ojos brillantes parecían estar perdidos en la nada. Naruto se hundía en sus pensamientos y se separaba de Suigetsu y los demás. Era como si él se aislara de esa forma a pesar de que continuaba a su lado.

Aquello ocurría cada vez que alguien hablaba de Sasuke como si él nunca más fuera a regresar con ellos. Como si ya no volverían a verse jamás.

Era entonces cuando todos se quedaban en silencio repentinamente. Naruto era quien normalmente los animaba a todos con su alegría y entusiasmo. Y ahora que los papeles se habían intercambiado, ninguno de ellos era capaz de poner una sonrisa en el rostro del rubio. Porque claro, ese era trabajo de Sasuke.

-Oi Juugo.- rompió el silencio Suigetsu.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿No podrías llamar a uno de tus amigos animales? Como. . . Un venado, o un caballo. . .

-¿Para qué?

-¡¿Cómo que para qué?! ¡Para que carguen a Naruto! ¡Lo tengo en mi espalda desde que salimos hace tres horas! ¡Y no es ninguna princesa! Debería dejar de comer tanto ramen.

-¡Eso nunca! ¡El ramen es mi vida dattebayo!- saltó Naruto.

-No te mataría comer un poco de fruta o verduras de vez en cuando.

-¡Pero el ramen trae verduras dattebayo!- se defendió.

-¡No es lo mismo! ¡Kuso!

Y lo había conseguido. No estaba seguro de cómo pero una vez más, Naruto volvía a ser el mismo. Hace tiempo que sucedía de esa manera. Estaba melancólico por unos pocos minutos y de la nada volvía a sonreír. No sabían si se debía a que tenía problemas de personalidad como Juugo o porque era un chico muy fuerte que no permitía que los demás lo vieran llorar.

-¡Pesás demasiado, Naruto y ya no te puedo seguir cargando!

-Es culpa de Sasuke teme que no pueda caminar.- se quejó con el rostro rojo por lo que acababa de admitir.

-¡No me importa de quien sea la culpa! ¡Solamente quiero un elefante que te lleve y así pueda descansar finalmente!- le clavó la mirada a Juugo como pidiéndole ayuda y hasta casi rogándole.

-No me mires a mí. ¿De dónde querés que saque un elefante?

-Es cierto, Suigetsu. Estamos en una pradera en medio de la nada.- agregó Karin.- Tendríamos suerte si encontráramos una ardilla.

-No sé ni porqué me molesto tanto. . . Quizás Sasuke ya esté muerto.

-¡Suigetsu!- exclamó alarmada la pelirroja y lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza. Pero cuando levantó la mirada para ver en que estado se encontraba Naruto después de aquello, se sorprendió al verlo como si nada mirando el cielo.

-Ahora que lo pienso. . .- murmuraba el rubio.- Ayer Juugo dijo que Karin le había dado un beso a Suigetsu.

-. . .

-. . .

-Ne ne ¿Cómo pasó?- preguntó con una de sus sonrisas zorrunas.

-Etto. . . Volvamos al tema del elefante ¿Si?

* * *

No estaban seguros de cuánto tiempo llevaban corriendo de un lado para el otro buscando a Sasuke. Ya se había vuelto de noche y aún no conseguían el menor rastro del Uchiha. Naruto estaba seguro de que debía estar cerca, lo presentía. Pero Karin no paraba de negar con la cabeza.

-No siento su chacra en ninguna dirección.

-¡Que inútil que resultaste ser, Karin!

PAFF

Golpe para Suigetsu.

-¡Al menos yo estoy haciendo algo para encontrarlo!

-¡Yo cargué a su princesita todo el viaje! ¡¿Tenés idea de lo que pesa ese condenado?! Creo que no podré levantar a por un buen tiempo. . .- se lamentaba el peliblanco haciendo círculos en el suelo.

Se habían detenido a descansar hacia un momento cuando Suigetsu se desplomó en el suelo del cansancio. Naruto se quejó un poco pero luego accedió a tomar un corto receso ya que se sentía un tanto culpable de haber utilizado al peliblanco de esa manera. Él no era del tipo de persona controladora que se aprovecha de los demás pero cuando se trataba de Sasuke, él no era el mismo de siempre.

-Naruto.- lo llamó Juugo entrando en escena con un par de aves alrededor.- Creo que encontré algo.

-¡De verdad!- saltó de inmediato con sus ojos azules y brillantes muy abiertos.

-Si. Estas aves me dijeron que. . .

-¡Me lo contás en el camino! ¡Mula! Digo. . . ¡Suigetsu!

-Ya voy. Ya voy.

Resignado, Suigetsu llevó en su espalda otro tramo a Naruto pero esta vez era diferente. Ya no estaban perdidos. No corrían en cualquier dirección sino que en esta ocasión tenían un rumbo. Y esto iluminaba por completo el rostro del rubio lleno de esperanza.

"Sé que estas vivo, Sasuke. No podes morir. Me prometiste que regresaríamos a Konoha juntos dattebayo. ¡No te olvides de tu promesa teme!"

* * *

-Y cuando lo encuentre le voy a decir un par de cosas a Sasuke teme.- hablaba Naruto con suma seriedad.- Le voy a decir que es un teme y el baka más grande que hay en todo el mundo por querer hacer todo solo. Es un mentiroso y. . .

-¿No se supone que si te reencuentras con la persona que más te importa, deberían abrazarse y besarse y decirse cosas lindas demostrando el cariño que se tienen el uno al otro?- preguntaba Karin con ojitos de corazón.

-¡Cariño es justamente lo que no va a recibir ese teme dattebayo!

-Pero. . . Lo amas.- le recordó con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Si. Y voy a agarrar todo el amor que siento por él y voy a formar una pelotita. . . ¡Y se lo voy a meter en el culo para que aprenda!

-Que miedo.- lo miró con desconfianza Juugo quien había comenzado a verlo como alguien bondadoso.

-¡Se lo merece dattebayo! ¡¿Y cuándo carajo llegamos?! ¡Quiero romperle la cara ahora mismo dattebayo!

-Siento pena por Sasuke.- decía Suigetsu Kubikiri Houcho, imaginándose a Naruto castigando al moreno con su látigo.

-Sé que Sasuke se merece sufrir pero. . . ¡¿Por qué tengo que sufrir yo también?!- exclamaba Karin con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡Quiero una escena yaoi tierna y romántica!

-Llegamos. Es ahí adelante.- anunció Juugo.

Frente al grupo había una instalación bastante grande muy dañada. Y no sólo la estructura en sí, sino también los alrededores. La tierra parecía removida y sobre ella y en algunas piedras había grandes rastros de sangre que aún escurría por entre las grietas. Pero lo que más les había llamado la atención era la presencia de enormes llamas de color negro que se devoraban todo a su paso. No había duda alguna de que allí había habido un verdadero combate recientemente. La pregunta era si se trataba de la pelea de los hermanos Uchihas.

-Karin ¿Está. . . Sasuke por aquí?

Temía preguntar aquello. ¿Y si Sasuke estaba muy mal herido? ¿Y si le faltaba un brazo o una pierna o si había perdido demasiada sangre? O peor aún. . . ¿Y si estaba muerto? No quería pensar en ello pero al ver aquel lugar destrozado de esa manera no podía evitar que una imagen del cuerpo mutilado de Sasuke surgiera en su mente. Intentaba apartar aquel pensamiento moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro y repetirse una y otra vez las mismas palabras.

"Sé que estás vivo, Sasuke. No podes morir. Me prometiste que regresaríamos a Konoha juntos dattebayo. ¡No te olvides de tu promesa teme!"

-Subimasen Naruto. Sasuke no está aquí.

Sasuke no estaba pero ¿Eso era algo bueno o malo? Acaso ¿Significaba que había huido o que él nunca había peleado en ese sitio? ¿O la razón por la que Karin no podía sentir a Sasuke era porque él ya no estaba en ese mundo?

-¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Me voy a volver loco si sigo pensando de esa manera dattebayo!

-. . .- los demás lo miraron como quien no entiende lo que sucede.

-Escuchen. Este lugar es muy grande y tardaríamos demasiado en recorrerlo todo dattebayo. ¡Y tiempo es lo que no tenemos dattebayo!

-Bien. Dividámonos.- dijo el peliblanco.

-¡Yo soy el líder acá así que vamos a hacer lo que yo diga!

-¿El líder no era Sasuke?

-¡En su ausencia soy yo dattebayo!

-Entonces que hacemos, líder.- preguntó dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

-Vamos a dividirnos dattebayo.

-. . .

-Juugo y sus aves vean por todo los alrededores. Suigetsu; dentro de ese lugar que parece que en cualquier momento se cae a pedazos.

-¡Pero es muy peligroso! Que vaya Karin.- lo fulminó con la mirada a la pelirroja- Seguro que nadie la extraña.

-Claro que no.- negó con la cabeza Naruto.

-¿Lo ves, Suigetsu? Naru me quiere más a mi.- le sacó la lengua.

-Es que. . . por alguna razón Sasuke quiere que Karin esté en el equipo y temo que si la mando sola a esa peligrosa instalación nunca regreses dattebayo. Por otro lado, vos podés convertirte en agua si se te cae medio techo en sima, Suigetsu. Así que estarás bien.- terminó con una sonrisa.

-Karin, vos te quedarás acá.

-En caso de que aparezca Sasuke ¿No?

-No. Es que. . . Si te mando al bosque sola. . . temo que no regreses con vida dattebayo. Creí que ya lo habías entendido.

-¡No soy una maldita inútil, Naruto!

-Yo buscaré por allá.- señaló unos árboles detrás de aquella estructura deshabitada.- Nos veremos aquí mismo dentro de una hora pero si alguien encuentra a Sasuke, debe dar la señal.

-¿La señal? ¿Cuál señal?

-No lo sé. . . Mmm. . . Algo fácil de reconocer y recordar.

-¿Qué tal si simplemente arrojamos bolas de humo al cielo o algo así?

-¿Y contaminar el medio ambiente? ¡Nunca!- saltó Juugo.

-Ya sé. Gritemos "teme" muy muy muy fuerte.- habló con seriedad el Uzumaki.

-¿Por qué esa palabra?

-¡Por que si lo veo, eso va a ser lo primero que le diga dattebayo!

* * *

El tiempo pasaba muy lentamente para Naruto. Sólo habían transcurrido unos pocos minutos desde que se había separado de Taka para comenzaba a buscar a Sasuke por su cuenta pero sentía que era una eternidad. Ya lo había perdido dos veces y no quería volver a hacerlo. Sufría demasiado cuando lo encontraba y luego se veían obligados a separase. Y siempre era Sasuke quien se marchaba y él quien debía buscarlo. Estaba harto de todo eso y sobre todo porque el Uchiha le había prometido que no iría sólo a pelear contra Itachi, que lo iba a tener en cuenta. Pero no, una vez más su orgullo era más fuerte que su promesa. Siempre sucedía igual.

¿Estaba mal querer ayudar a Sasuke con su venganza? Sólo quería formar parte de aquel sueño que perseguía el moreno desde que tenía memoria. Quería ayudarlo a conseguirlo. A conseguir lo que más anhelaba. O tal vez, él quería volverse aquello tan preciado para el Uchiha. Si, tal vez era eso porque a pesar de que Sasuke le había dicho varias veces que él se había vuelto lo más importante en su vida, Sasuke se había marchado sin siquiera decirle adiós. Lo había dejado atrás, como siempre había hecho. Aunque en aquella cascada lejana le había dicho que se arrepentía de todo, lo había hecho.

Naruto sabía muy bien que la venganza era aquello que motivaba a Sasuke a seguir adelante, a seguir viviendo. Pero desde que se había dado cuenta que amaba al moreno con todo su corazón, deseaba que Sasuke sintiera lo mismo por él, que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos. No se lo había dicho a Sasuke pero desde que habían partido de la guarida de Orochimaru soñaba que vivía junto con él en Konoha como una pareja enamorada aún con las peleas entre ellos de siempre que tanto disfrutaba. Deseaba compartir su vida con aquella persona amada. ¿Eso era tan malo?

Había caminado un largo trecho y sin notarlo siquiera había entrado en la zona más oscura del bosque. Aquella en la que las copas de los árboles eran tan altas que sus hojas tapaban casi por completo la luz del sol. El silencio era eterno y parecía extenderse por todo el bosque. A penas se escuchaba el movimiento de las hojas unas contra otras por el viento. Parecía desolado. Tal vez los animales habían huido por la pelea.

Con cada paso odiaba más y más a Sasuke debido al estado en que lo había dejado la noche anterior. Gracias a él, debía caminar lentamente y sujetándose de las ramas y troncos de los árboles para no caerse. Pero todo ese odio desapareció de un momento a otro cuando vio la figura de una persona recostada en el piso contra un árbol cercano. Parecía estar dormido o desmayado. Sus piernas estaban totalmente extendidas al igual que sus brazos y su cabeza descansaba en su hombro derecho.

El corazón le latía muy deprisa mientras caminaba en dirección de aquella silueta.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo ver claramente de que se trataba de Sasuke. Tenía el cabello negro despeinado, sus ropas estaban destruidas y tenía cortes y moretones por todo el cuerpo. Incluso algunos hilos de sangre contrarrestaban con la palidez de su piel algo sucia por la tierra y el polvo. Realmente había sido una batalla muy dura.

Con el corazón en la boca, posicionó una mano sobre la muñeca de Sasuke. Y a los pocos segundos Naruto suspiró con alivio al comprobar que tenía pulso. Sin embargo continuaba dormido. Se lo veía muy agotado y el rubio no quería despertarlo aún pero no pudo evitar sonreírle y recostarse a su lado para descansar un poco.

Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza darles la señal al resto del equipo. Quería quedarse unos minutos junto con Sasuke. Dormir a su lado abrazándolo con cariño. Sentir su aroma, su esencia y aquel calorcito interno y agradable que siempre lo inundaba cuando Sasuke estaba cerca de él. Le había tomado cierto cariño a aquella bella sensación. ¿Era alegría? ¿Felicidad? ¿Amor? Quizás un poco de las tres.

* * *

-Owww Se ven tan kawai abrazados de esa forma.

Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados pero los oídos bien abiertos. Había estado durmiendo plácidamente por una bella hora pero los otros miembros del equipo lo habían encontrado luego de que él no diera señales de vida por un buen rato. No tenía intenciones de reunirse con ellos en aquel momento. Prefería permanecer al lado de Sasuke y dormir intoxicado en su aroma y sentir su calor hasta que el sueño lo dominara por completo.

Pero a pesar de todo Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo habían ido a buscarlo y lo habían encontrado fácilmente. Estaban allí mismo, frente a él pero el rubio se sentía tan bien así como estaba, entre el sueño y la realidad. Se abrazó más fuerte a Sasuke y fingió que seguía durmiendo. Quizás así sus amigos se apiadaran de él y le permitirían soñar un poco más.

Con esa ida en mente, el Uzumaki dejó escapar un bostezo y se acomodó tranquilamente en el regazo de Sasuke sin abrir un ojo.

-Suigetsu, dame la cámara.- le ordenó en un susurro la pelirroja.

-¿Para qué?

-¡¿Cómo que para qué?!

-Shhh.- la mandó a callar Juugo.

-Gomen. ¿Para qué sirven las cámaras de fotos, Suigetsu? ¡Para sacar fotos teme!

-¡Shhh!

-Gomen.

-Pero ya les saqué varias. ¿Para qué más?

"¡¿Estuvo sacando fotos de Sasuke y de mí y yo no me di cuenta?!"

-Es verdad. Ya sacamos muchas. Pero esta será diferente.- mirada cómplice.

-¿Qué pensas hacer?

-Shhh. No hagas ruido.- le pidió colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.- Sólo preocupate por tener lista la cámara ¿Si?

-Ok. . .

Con paso sigiloso, Karin se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba Naruto. Aguantó la respiración y con un movimiento lento y silencioso, le bajó el cierre del buzo abriéndolo a la mitad y luego le subió un poco la remera de redes que llevaba abajo.

"¡¿Qué carajo está haciendo?!"

La pelirroja no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña risita y sonrojarse un tanto cuando le desabotonó uno de los botones del pantalón del rubio.

"¡Me va a violar! Pero. . . ¡No quiero que sepa que estoy despierto! Sino, voy a tener que levantarme y me siento tan bien así. . . No quiero abandonar esta sensación de tranquilidad dattebayo. . . ¡Pero si me manosea, le clavo un kunai en los ojos para que no pueda ver más yaoi dattebayo!"

Gracias a Kami sama, Karin se detuvo en ese momento. Naruto sintió como se alejaba de él pero no demasiado. Esta vez se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sasuke.

Estaba a punto de abrirle la camisa de tal forma que uno de sus hombros quedara al descubierto pero cuando su mano se encontraba a medio camino, paró en seco. Tragó saliva y su corazón comenzó a bombardear más y más rápido. En ese momento recordó aquellos días no tan lejanos en los que soñaba despierta con tener a Sasuke a su merced y hasta había pensado en violarlo en más de una ocasión. Pero las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos y ahora ella lo consideraba un buen amigo y hacía tiempo que había renunciado a él como pareja.

"Naruto. . . Esto no lo hago por mi. . . ¡Lo hago por todas las fans yaoistas del mundo que me lo van a agradecer!"

Intentando converse por todos los medios que aquello no implicaba robarle el novio a Naruto de ninguna manera, acercó su mano temblorosa al pecho del moreno y tomó con mucha suavidad y delicadeza la camisa blanca que traía puesta.

-Ni se te ocurra, zorra.

-¡Sasuke!- saltó hacia atrás completamente roja.

-¿Eso significa que no hay foto?- preguntó Suigetsu guardando la cámara mientras dejaba escapar un largo suspiro.

El Uchiha fulminó con la mirada a los hentais que tenía de compañeros e intentó levantarse pero aquel peso adicional a un costado de su cuerpo se lo impidió. Se volteó y se encontró cara a cara con un Naruto que le dedicaba una mirada dulce. Pero el rubio rápidamente se puso de pié mucho más rápido que el Uchiha, se paró frente a él con cara de pocos amigos y lo señaló con un dedo acusador.

-¡T E M E!

-Cumplió con lo dicho.- murmuraban por lo bajo los otros tres.

-¿Qué te pasa usuratonkaichi?

-¡¿QUÉ ME PASA?! ¡TE FUISTE SIN DECIRME NADA DATTEBAYO!- continuaba gritándole a todo pulmón.

-No tengo cinco años, dobe. Puedo salir a dar una vuelta cuando yo quiera.

-¡FUISTE A PELEAR CONTRA ITACHI, TEME!

-Tsk.- apartó la vista un momento.

-Creí. . . Creí que habías dicho que cuando llegara el momento iríamos los dos juntos a enfrentarnos a Itachi.

-Suigetsu.- lo llamó la pelirroja procurando no llamar la atención de Naruto y Sasuke.- ¿Tenés la cámara de video?

-¿Para qué?

-¡Para filmar SasuNaru, la película!- exclamó alzando el puño en alto.

Suigetsu dejó escapar otro suspiro y le entregó la cámara a Karin. Sabía que no tenía objeto negarse a lo que ella pedía. Karin la tomó entre sus manos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se acercó al peliblanco a darle un beso en la mejilla. Pero él rápidamente se alejó y evitó aquella muestra de cariño. Karin infló los cachetes haciendo un berrinche pero no le dio demasiada importancia, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a filmar a los dos enamorados discutiendo entre sí.

Aquella escena debería haber captado la atención de los dos protagonistas pero ambos actuaban de manera indiferente a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Para ellos, los dos estaban solos en aquel bosque y lo único que importaba era lo que decía el otro.

-No sé porqué estás tan molesto, dobe. Estoy bien.

-¡¿Bien?! ¡Estás muy herido Sasuke! ¡Estoy seguro que no podés ni levantarte!

Naruto lo desafió con la mirada y Sasuke se la sostuvo. El azul sincero se encontró con aquel negro indiferente. Ninguno parecía estar dispuesto a ceder.

-Nunca desafíes a un Uchiha, Naruto.

Y tras aquellas palabras, Sasuke se apoyó sobre una pierna y se puso de pié sin problemas. Le dedicó una mirada arrogante al rubio y cruzó ambos brazos sobre el pecho.

-No soy tan débil, usuratonkaichi.

Naruto lo miró de arriba abajo y sus ojos se detuvieron en las piernas del moreno. Fue un movimiento leve y casi imperceptible, pero pudo notar como temblaban por un instante.

-Camina, Uchiha.- lo desafió nuevamente el Uzumaki.

A Sasuke le sorprendió que lo llamara por el apellido. Eso nunca ocurría. Se había acostumbrado demasiado a que le dijera teme o simplemente Sasuke. ¿Por qué no lo trataba como normalmente lo hacía? ¿Por qué se mostraba tan frío de repente? ¿A dónde se había ido el cariño que siempre notaba en cada una de las palabras que salían de sus labios?

El moreno dejó escapar un gruñido y dio un paso hacia delante lentamente pero cuando intentó mover el otro, sintió que no podía sostenerse y calló. Pero no acabó por llegar al piso porque Naruto se colocó rápidamente frente a él y lo tomó entre sus brazos evitando su caída.

Sasuke no dijo nada mientras que Naruto lo abrazaba fuertemente en silencio.

-Baka.- fue todo lo que consiguió decir el rubio en aquel momento.

-Yyy. . . ¡Corten!- exclamó Karin después de unos segundos de un silencio entre incómodo y romántico.- ¡Kyaaa! ¡Que hermosa escena!

-Y la acabas de arruinar, Karin.- le aseguró Suigetsu con la gota grande.

-¡Silencio en el estudio! ¡Yo soy la directora de esta película y yo decido cuando se deja de filmar! ¡¿Entendieron?!

-Si. . .- dijeron al unísono Suigetsu, Juugo y Naruto ya resignados.

Pero aquello era lo extraño. Sasuke siempre había odiado que Karin los vigilara a él y a Naruto. Y ahora, ella estaba allí filmándolos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y hasta decía que haría una película con ellos como protagonistas. Obviamente Karin estaba yendo demasiado lejos violando de esa manera su privacidad sin siquiera tomar en cuenta sus propias opiniones. Y sin embargo, Sasuke no había dicho una sola palabra para regañarla. Ni siquiera había dejado salir de su boca un gruñido indescifrable. No mostraba ni la más mínima muestra de desaprobación.

Naruto lo miró extrañado sin dejar de abrazarlo. Los ojos del moreno estaban como idos y parecía que el mismo Sasuke también.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, Taka se las arregló para pagar una corta estadía en un hotel sin demasiados lujos. La gran idea fue de Karin, quien logró persuadir a la dueña para que los dejaran pasar la noche allí para así poder terminar de filmar una nueva película yaoi.

-Le estaríamos haciendo publicidad.- hablaba la pelirroja haciéndosela de importante.- Debería estar agradecida de que no le exijamos ningún dinero por aparecer en la película.

No tardó mucho más en engañar a la mujer y hacerse con las mejores habitaciones.

En ese momento se hallaba Suigetsu en su dormitorio recostado sobre la cama cuando escuchó a varias personas subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al piso en el que estaba. De repente, Naruto abrió la puerta de un golpe y entró apresuradamente seguido por Karin y Juugo, todos cargando varias bolsas de supermercado.

-¡VENDÍAN RAMEN DATTEBAYO!

El rubio dio un salto en alto y aterrizó sobre la cama, tirando a Suigetsu al piso en el acto. El peliblanco lo fulminó con la mirada y volvió a subirse al colchón mientras el ojiazul lo ignoraba por completo. Toda su atención era dirigida al tazón de ramen que tenía frente a él. Separó los palillos y comenzó a comer sin esperar a los demás.

-¡ESTOY EN EL CIELO DATTEBAYO!- exclamó con ojitos de corazón.

-También trajimos otras cosas.- se apresuró a decir Karin al ver la cara de asco que ponía Suigetsu.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Papas fritas, chizitos, palitos, sándwiches, saladix, galletitas, caramelos, chocolates, alfajores, una torta. . .

-¡Bien!

-Todo eso es de Juugo.

-. . .

-. . .

-¡¿TODO?!- lo acusó Suigetsu con la mirada.

-¡Tengo que alimentar a mis animales!- se excusó.

-¿Y a mí no me trajeron nada?

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Todos somos parte del mismo equipo!- saltó Karin mientras buscaba algo dentro de una de sus bolsas.- Te trajimos esto.- le enseñó una botella de agua mineral.

-¿ESO?

-¡NO SEAS MAL AGRADECIDO TEME!

-¡¿Qué no entienden que estuve encerrado dentro de un tubo?! ¡Hace años que no tomo alcohol! ¡Se supone que estamos festejando que Sasuke asesinó a Itachi! ¡QUIERO MI ALCOHOL!

-¡NADA DE ALCOHOL PARA NADIE!- saltó Juugo abriéndose paso hasta estar frente a Suigetsu para verlo desde arriba con una mirada que asustaba.- El alcohol saca lo peor de cada uno y transforma a la persona más bondadosa en un auténtico demonio. ¡NO ES BUENO Y NO LO BEBERÁS!

-Bien. . .- se dio por vencido Suigetsu al notar como el sello maldito del pelinaranja comenzaba a activarse lentamente.- Pasame el agua mineral.

Karin le lanzó la botella y Suigetsu la atropó sin problemas.

Naruto ya empezaba a devorarse su segundo tarro de ramen cuando los otros tres se dispusieron a abrir los paquetes de comida que habían comprado antes para luego atracarse con todo lo que había a su alcance.

Entonces, nuevamente se escucharon pasos subiendo las escaleras y caminando por ese mismo piso a poca distancia de donde se encontraban ellos. Sin pensarlo, todos giraron la cabeza en dirección a la puerta entreabierta. Y allí, vieron la silueta de Sasuke pasar frente a su habitación y seguir de largo como si no hubiera notado que ellos estaban en ese lugar.

-¡Sasuke!- lo llamó Naruto a los gritos pero no obtuvo respuesta.- ¡ESTAMOS FESTEJANDO TU VICTORIA BAKA!

-¡NO ME GRITES EN EL OÍDO TEME!- se quejó Suigetsu cubriéndose las orejas con ambas manos.

Naruto permaneció en silencio agudizando el oído esperando alguna respuesta. Pero no había señales de Sasuke a pesar de que estaba seguro de que lo había escuchado.

-Sasuke teme.- lo maldijo por lo bajo mientras se ponía de pié para caminar hacia donde se había perdido de vista la imagen del moreno.

Cuando ya no consiguieron ver más al rubio, el resto del equipo Taka aguardaron sin moverse ni decir una palabra y de esa manera, lograr escuchar lo que sucedía fuera de la habitación.

-Ne Sasuke ¿Por qué estás aquí solo?- le preguntó cuando llegaron al dormitorio de ambos.

El Uchiha estaba sentado al borde de la cama con la vista fija en el piso y completamente a oscuras. Naruto entró sin cerrar la puerta para que de esa forma, la luz del pasillo pudiera iluminar una pequeña parte de la habitación. Luego se sentó al lado del moreno pero éste pareció no haberlo notado.

-Gomen, Naruto. Es que no estoy como para fiestas ahora.- continuó con la mirada hacia el piso cabizbajo.

-Jeje Así que todavía no te podés creer que le hayas ganado a Itachi ¿Eh?- tendió una mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke acercándolo más hacia su cuerpo.

-No lo vencí, lo maté.- lo corrigió sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Si. Finalmente conseguiste llevar a cabo tu venganza dattebayo.

-Estás equivocado, Naruto. Aún falta mucho para que mi venganza esté completa.- sentenció apretando fuertemente sus puños sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Aún falta mucho? ¿Qué querés decir con eso, Sasuke?- lo miró atónito el rubio apartando el brazo del moreno y rompiendo aquel abrazo.

"Un segundo. . . ¿No había dicho que después de asesinar a Itachi y vengar su clan todo habría terminado? Él ya lo hizo. ¿Eso no significa misión cumplida?"

-Eso mismo usuratonkaichi. Es muy pronto para decir que mi venganza llegó a su fin.

-¡Pero dijiste que después de asesinar a Itachi volveríamos a Konoha juntos dattebayo!- exclamó Naruto poniéndose de pié frente a Sasuke buscando su mirada pero él continuaba con los ojos perdidos en aquel piso.

-Los planes cambian, Naruto.

-¡Los nuestros no, Sasuke! ¡Nos hicimos una promesa dattebayo!- continuó el Uzumaki reprimiendo las lágrimas que intentaban salir de sus ojos azules.

-. . .

-Sasuke yo. . . Te esperé por mucho tiempo cuando te fuiste de Konoha y también te busqué sin descanso hasta el último rincón del planeta dattebayo. Cuando los demás me veían partir una y otra vez hacia alguna misión que me acercara a vos, no dejaban de decirme que te habías vuelto el enemigo y que un verdadero amigo no me hubiera traicionado. . . Y sin embargo, yo nunca me rendí dattebayo. Siempre continué defendiéndote porque. . . Porque te amaba. Te amo, Sasuke.

-. . .

"¿Por qué no me dice nada? ¿Por qué no me mira?"

-Y después de que te encontré y que me diera cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos. . . No lo dije en ese momento pero sólo podía pensar en estar con vos. En volver a Konoha como me lo habías propuesto. Pero preferí callarme y obedecerte. Quería verte feliz y la única forma de lograr eso era haciendo realidad tu sueño más grande. Tu venganza dattebayo.

-. . .

-Asesiné a Kabuto por vos y te acompañé días enteros en busca de Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo para que formaras tu equipo dattebayo. Podría haberme ido a Konoha con Hinata o cuando me encontré con Sakura en ese hotel pero elegí quedarme a tu lado y cumplir mi promesa.

-. . .

-No voy a negártelo. Me la pasé muy bien con Taka estos días dattebayo. Pero extraño mucho Konoha y a los demás. Y ellos. . . No saben nada de mí. Tal vez crean que renegué de mi aldea o que estoy muerto.

-. . .

-Lo que quiero decir es que. . . Me sacrifiqué mucho. ¡Y no pienso seguir haciéndolo sin que me des una explicación Sasuke teme!

-No tengo 5 años, Naruto. No necesito darte ninguna explicación.

-¡Ese es tu problema teme! ¡Nunca me decis nada dattebayo! Siempre actuás por tu cuenta y yo tengo que seguirte ¡Y ya me cansé!- lo tomó de los hombros con fuerza pero Sasuke continuaba ignorándolo.- Te amo dattebayo. Y estoy seguro que no dudaría un instante en seguirte una vez más y lo haría por siempre si de esa forma puedo estar a tu lado, Sasuke. Pero. . . Necesito que confíes en mi y que me digas ¿Por qué no querés regresar a Konoha conmigo ahora? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión de esa manera?

-Un error.- murmuró Sasuke levantando la vista hacia los ojos brillantes y húmedos del rubio.- Cometí un terrible error.

Naruto por poco dejó escapar un grito al comprobar que los ojos de Sasuke, antes de un negro profundo, ahora se habían tornado del color de la sangre.

El mangekyou sharingan resplandecía en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación.

Continuará. . .

-¡Estuvimos dando vueltas todo el capitulo y cuando finalmente se vuelve interesante se termina dattebayo!

-Y dejó muchas cosas sin explicaciones pero todo se va aclarar el próximo capitulo.

-Eso espero. . . ¡Yo quiero mi final feliz dattebayo!

-Y yo quiero matar a Sakura pero parece ser que no podré hacerlo en este fic.

-Tengo mil cosas para decirte a vos, Uchiha, pero mejor seguimos con el spoiler o este bonus va a ser más largo que el capitulo entero dattebayo.

-¿A mí? ¿Yo qué hice?

-¡¿Encima preguntas?! ¡Te fuiste sin decirme nada el capitulo anterior y en este me dijiste que no iremos a Konoha juntos! ¡Y me dijiste que tenías una buena razón para hacerme todo eso dattebayo!

-Y la tengo.

-¿Cuál?

-Cometí un terrible error.

-¡No entiendo nada Sasuke teme!

-No es mi problema si sos muy baka para comprender, usuratonkaichi. Pero de cualquier forma, todo se aclarará en el próximo capitulo. Y habrá una increíble pelea a muerte entre el dobe y yo. ¡No se la pierdan!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿PELEA A MUERTE?! ¡¿Cómo es eso, Sasuke?! ¡Explicamelo dattebayo! ¡Necesito respuestas!

-Eso será para la próxima. Por favor, no se olviden de dejar sus reviews y nos vemos en la continuación. Sayonara.

-Pe. . . Pero. . . ¡Sasuke, no entiendo nada!

-Despedite dobe. Ya te enterarás de todo en el próximo capitulo.

-Siempre me quedo con la duda. . . Sayonara.


	20. Cambio de planes

N/A: ¡¡He vuelto!!! Les agradezco muchísimo sus reviews :D Parece que este fic se está volviendo más famoso de a poquito :3 Etto. . . Kizuna me preguntó dónde puede leer el doujinshi que estoy haciendo. . . Es en "deviantart" Espero que lo disfrutes n_n Quienes no entienden nada de lo que está pasando. . . Se trata de un doujinshi SasuNaru basado en mi propio fic "La mascotade Naruto" recientemente terminado. El que quiere peude leerlo :) En fin, aquí les dejo un nuevo cap. Y este tiene ¡Final abierto! ¡Buajajaja! XD

Capitulo 20: Cambio de planes

-¿Un error? ¿De qué estás hablando, Sasuke?- consiguió preguntar con un hilo de voz.

-Eso mismo. Cometí un error imperdonable.

-Pero. . . Cualquiera comete errores, Sasuke.- intentó animarlo.- No deberías ponerte triste sólo porque te equivocaste una vez. Y de todos modos, estoy seguro de que cualquiera que fuera ese error tuyo, juntos podremos arreglarlo dattebayo.

-No, Naruto. No hay nada que pueda cambiar lo que hice. Los muertos. . . No regresan a la vida.

-Gaara lo hizo.- murmuró Naruto recordando aquella ocasión en que estuvo a punto de perder al pelirrojo.

-Eso fue porque Chiyo se sacrificó por él. Utilizó algún tipo de jutsu médico. . . Tsk No necesito recordarte que no soy bueno en eso.

-Pero Sakura chan y Tsunade obachan. . .

-¡No seas infantil, Naruto!- se puso de pié el moreno de un salto.- Ninguna de ellas puede hacer algo como eso. Ese jutsu sólo lo conocía Chiyo porque ella lo había creado y nunca se lo enseñó a nadie.

-Bien. Pensaremos en otra cosa. Pero me sería mucho más fácil ayudarte si me dijeras cuál es tu problema, Sasuke.

Aguardó en silencio mientras el Uchiha buscaba la manera de decirle lo que había sucedido hacía tan sólo un par de horas. Aún no podía creer que todo aquello realmente había pasado.

-Asesiné a Itachi.

-Eso ya lo sé datebayo.- respondió Naruto un tanto desesperado. No podía entender porque Sasuke simplemente no le decía lo que le ocurría. Si se trataba de algo tan grave como para que el moreno se comportara de esa manera, él quería hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para ayudarlo.

-No lo entendés, Naruto. Ni ahora, ni nunca lo harás.

-No si no me lo explicas más claramente.

Estaba a punto de golpear a Sasuke para que reaccionara de una buena vez y escupiera todo lo que tenía que decir cuando el Uchiha le clavó sus ojos. Aquello era otra cosa que no lograba entender. ¿Por qué había cambiado tan repentinamente el sharingan de Sasuke? Creía que para que consiguiera el mangekyou debería acabar con la vida de su mejor amigo. Pero Sasuke no había podido asesinarlo por mucho que lo intentó. Y aún así, aquellos ojos del color de la sangre brillaban intensamente en la oscura habitación.

-Naruto, yo quería matar a Itachi para poder vengar a mi clan. Eso lo sabías ¿Cierto?

El Uzumaki asintió con la cabeza.

-Y ¿Qué harías si te dijera que me vengué de la persona equivocada?

-¿Nani?

-Después de mi pelea con Itachi realmente me sentí feliz. En ese momento pensé que ya todo había terminado y que todo mi sufrimiento había llegado a su fin.- hizo una pausa.- Estaba muy cansado y me desmayé.

-Si, y después te encontré en el bosque. Eso ya lo sé.

-No. Me encontraste mucho después, Naruto. Lo que sucedió fue que perdí el conocimiento y me desperté en una cama y todas mis heridas ya habían sido curadas. Me había salvado un miembro de Akatsuki.

-¿De Akatsuki? Pero eso no tiene sentido ¿Por qué te salvarían? Quiero decir. . . Se supone que son los malos dattebayo.

-Y se pone aún más extraño. Quien me rescató era Uchiha Madara en persona.

-Madara. . . Madara. . . Mmm. . . Me suena pero no recuerdo quién es dattebayo.

-Dobe. Uchiha Madara fue uno de los dos fundadores de Konoha.

-Ah. . . Si, ya me acordé. . . ¡Un momento! Uchiha Madara fue asesinado por el primer Hokage. Entonces. . . ¿No debería. . . estar muerto?

-Pues no lo está.

-Bueno. Quizás Madara haya sido uno de los fundadores de Konoha y un gran ninja pero ahora debe ser un viejo de quién sabe cuantos años. Ese Madara no debe ser capaz de caminar dos pasos sin su bastón Jajajaja.

-Siento decepcionarte pero yo vi a Madara con mis propios ojos y creeme. No aparente su edad.

-No sé porque no me sorprende. . .- murmuró para sí recordando a la "anciana" Hokage.- Y ¿Qué pasó con el Madara zombi? ¿Por qué intentó ayudarte?

-Sus razones son lo de menos. Él me contó la verdad acerca de la masacre del clan Uchiha. Una verdad que Itachi me ocultó por años.

-¿La verdad?

-Itachi me había dicho que la razón por la que había asesinado a todos era porque quería medir su contenedor. Desde el principio me había parecido una razón estúpida pero finalmente la creí. Sin embargo todo eso no era más que una mentira. En realidad el clan se estaba preparando para tomar el control de Konoha iniciando una guerra.

-¿Qué?

-En ese momento Itachi era miembro del Anbu y eso quiere decir que trabajaba directamente con el Hokage. ¿Entendes a lo que va esto, Naruto? El Hokage utilizaba a Itachi como espía y él no tenía más remedio que contarles todo acerca del plan del clan para la revolución.- hizo una pausa.- Naruto. Ser Hokage ha sido tu sueño desde que eras un niño pequeño. ¿Qué hubieras echo entonces?

-¿Yo? No. . . No lo sé. . . Evitaría la guerra.- dijo al fin.- Haría cualquier cosa para evitar más víctimas.

-¿Cualquier cosa? ¿Le hubieras ordenado a mi hermano que masacrara a su propio clan?

-. . .

-Eso fue lo que el tercero hizo.

-No puedo creerlo. . . El Tercero. . . Yo. . . Yo lo conocí Sasuke y vos también ¡Él jamás hubiera sido capaz de algo así!

-Pero esa es la verdad, Naruto. La verdad que ocultaron por años.

-Un momento. ¿Hay más de una persona involucrada en esto?

-Así es. El Tercero, los dos consejeros y Danzou. Todos ellos son responsables de lo que hizo Itachi y también lo son de su muerte. ¡Si no fuera por esa maldita orden, Itachi seguiría con vida!

-Sasuke.

-Todo el clan seguiría con vida, incluyendo a mis padres. Itachi no se hubiera unido a Akatsuki y por ello estoy seguro que ellos tampoco tendrían tantos bijuus ahora de no ser por su ayuda. Y no sólo eso. También estoy seguro que yo jamás me hubiera ido de la aldea con Orochimaru. No. Para empezar dudo mucho que Orochimaru siquiera se uniera a Akatsuki ya que el motivo por el cuál hizo eso, era que Itachi estaba allí. Y nosotros. . . Naruto, vos y yo hubiéramos estado juntos estos tres años que pasamos separados. ¿No te das cuenta de todo el daño que provocaron esos cuatro?

-Si lo pones así parece algo horrible. . . y lo es. Pero. . . En cierta forma entiendo porque Itachi masacró a todos.

-¡Itachi hizo eso porque se lo ordenaron! ¡No tuvo otra opción!

-Evitó una guerra, Sasuke.- dijo casi en un susurro.- Es cierto que muchas vidas se perdieron ese día pero pensá en todas las que se salvaron al mismo tiempo.

-Y ¿Por qué sus vidas valen más que las de mi familia?

-No dije que valieran más. Es sólo que. . .

-Quienes deben morir y quienes continuar con vida es algo que no decide ni el Hokage ni nadie.

-¡Sólo intentaba evitar que más sangre se derramara dattebayo!

-Entonces ¿Estás de su lado?- preguntó mirándolo fijamente.- Realmente ¿Estás de acuerdo con lo que hizo?

-¡Claro que no, Sasuke! Si yo hubiera estado en su lugar hubiera buscado una solución pacífica a todo este asunto.

-Pues yo tengo mi propia solución.

-¿Tu venganza?

-Así es.

-¡¿Por qué no entendes que la venganza no trae nada bueno?! Querías vengarte de Itachi y ahora te arrepentiste.

-Esta vez no me arrepentiré, usuratonkaichi. Porque esta vez me aseguraré de que todos paguen por lo que le hicieron a Itachi y a los demás

-Y ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Matarlos a todos? La muerte sólo trae más muerte, dolor y odio. Todo esto no es más que un círculo interminable.

-Sólo si los asesino a todos podré estar seguro de que mi clan ha sido vengado.

-¡¿Asesinar a todos?! ¡¿Esa es tu gran solución?!

Sasuke no dijo nada sino que se le quedó mirando en silencio por un buen rato. Naruto tenía la vista fija en aquel par de ojos rojos esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó. El moreno se volteó con la misma tranquilidad de siempre y salió del cuarto.

Naruto estaba aturdido. Se dejó caer sobre la cama incapaz de procesar toda esa información.

Mentalmente repasó todo lo que le había dicho el Uchiha hacía unos pocos instantes. Y finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que la venganza de Sasuke nunca llegaría a su fin.

"Fui un tonto al pensar que Sasuke realmente había cambiado y que todo sería diferente a partir de ahora. Sasuke es el baka más grande que conozco dattebayo. Pero. . . Tal vez no sea demasiado tarde. Quizás si hablo con él de nuevo. . . No sé como pero lo convenceré de que debe detener esta locura."

Esperó unos minutos más pero Sasuke no regresaba a la habitación y el reloj avanzaba lentamente. Finalmente el rubio decidió ir a buscarlo y esta vez no lo haría solo. Iría por el resto del equipo Heby para que lo ayudaran porque como dicen "la unión hace la fuerza".

-Etto. . . ¿Nos escucharon?- preguntó Naruto al entrar en la habitación de Suigetsu y Juugo.

Allí dentro había un verdadero desorden. Toda la comida estaba regada por el piso y hasta sobre las camas, ahora ocupadas por sus respectivos dueños quienes roncaban exageradamente fuerte.

No hubo respuesta.

-Sé que están despiertos dattebayo.

-¡Les dije que no roncaran tan fuerte!- salió Karin de debajo de las sábanas de la cama de Suigetsu, junto a éste.

-Y yo te dije que no se iba a creer que estábamos dormidos desde tan temprano.- le respondió el peliblanco mirándola por sobre el hombro.

-No tengo tiempo para sus discusiones dattebayo.- entró en el cuarto apresuradamente.- Lo que si tengo es un grave problema con Sasuke.

-Lo sabemos.- afirmó Karin dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

-Y lo grabamos.- agregó Juugo.

-¡Te dije que no le dijeras! ¡Kuso!

-Entonces ¿Ya saben todo?

-Si.- respondieron al unísono.

-Bien. Y. . . ¿Me ayudarán a hacer entrar en razón a Sasuke?

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó Karin alzando el puño en alto.

-Muchas gracias chicos. Ahora vamos a. . .

-Anda vos y nosotros te alcanzamos.- sugirió Karin.- Como son novios creo que tu opinión cuenta más que la nuestra pero si ves que no podés hacerlo cambiar de parecer, entonces será nuestro turno.

-Bien.

Ahora Naruto se sentía mucho más seguro de sí mismo y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Y sin perder un segundo más, salió corriendo de aquel cuarto y bajó las escaleras apresuradamente gritando el nombre de Sasuke lo más fuerte que podía.

Los otros tres se quedaron solos y todas las miradas se posaron en una sonriente Karin.

-¿Por qué le dijiste que se adelantara?- inquirió Suigetsu.- Él ya intentó hablar con Sasuke y no tuvo éxito. ¿Qué lo hace diferente ahora? Ni siquiera pasó una hora.

- ¡B A K A!- lo golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza con su puño aunque no logró herirlo puesto que se transformó en agua al instante.- ¿Ya te olvidaste de que estamos filmando "SasuNaru, la película"?

-Es imposible que se me olvide gracias a cierta personita.- la fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Argh! ¡¿Es que no entendés nada?! En toda buena película debe haber un conflicto o la audiencia se aburre.- explicó de manera seria.- Hasta ahora sólo habíamos filmado momentos felices y románticos y. . .- derrame de sangre nasal.- Ejem. Eso está muy bien pero necesitamos que la feliz pareja deje de ser tan feliz por un momento y tenga algún problema ¡Y este es enorme! ¡No nos lo podemos perder! ¡Tenemos que filmarlo!

-Entiendo tu punto. Pero. . . ¿No crees que es un poco cruel filmar la verdad oscura detrás de la masacre del clan Uchiha y como todo esto puede terminar en una guerra?- preguntó Suigetsu.

-¡Es verdad!

-A eso me refiero.

-Si realmente habrá una guerra. . . y nosotros filmamos todos los hechos que condujeron a la muerte de cientos de personas. . . ¡¿Imaginan lo importante que será nuestra película?!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero qué no me escuhaste?! ¡Estamos hablando de una guerra!

-Esto sería como un documental pero mucho más interesante. . . . Me recuerda un poco a "Troya". ¡Toda esa guerra infernal surgió por la disputa de dos hombres por una misma mujer! Hasta donde puede llegar uno por amor. . .

-¡De eso es de lo que estoy hablando!- saltó el peliblando poniéndose de pié y agitando su espada.- ¡Si no detenemos a Sasuke pronto, toda Konoha podría perecer!

-¡Eso no sucederá! Naruto se encargará de todo.- terminó satisfecha.

-No podemos dejar todo en manos de Naruto. Él también cuenta con nosotros.

-Y es por eso que estaremos apoyándolo desde una distancia segura mientras filmamos todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Karin, escuchá. Sé que yo te metí todo esto del yaoi en la cabeza pero esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos. No podemos permitir que estalle una guerra sólo para que tengas tu película y. . . ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo con esa cámara Juugo?!- exclamó al ver que el pelinaranja los estaba filmándolos a ambos en ese preciso momento.

-Es que pensé que ya que estamos haciendo una película, deberíamos incluir material extra. Ya saben, con las escenas inéditas, lo que pasó durante la filmación, los bloopers y esas cosas.

-¡JUUGO SOS UN GENIO!- saltó de la cama la pelirroja para abrazar al pelinaranja sin dejar de dar pequeños saltitos.- ¡¿Ves?!- le preguntó a los gritos a Suigetsu.- ¡Por eso el es "Cámara 1" y vos; "Cámara 2"! ¡Porque él SI piensa!

Y dicho esto, volvió a abrazar con fuerza a Juugo mientras a Suigetsu se le resbalaba la gota gorda por la sien.

-¿Sabe una cosa, señora directora?- la llamó el ojiverde.- Si todo esto termina en una guerra en la que mueren todos los actores y extras, no tendrá un buen final.

-¡Eso es verdad! ¡Vámonos ya mismo!

Karin tomó todo el equipo de filmación ella misma y corrió apresuradamente por el camino que había tomado Uzumaki, con Suigetsu y Juugo siguiéndola detrás.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un sitio apartado un grupo de personas vestidas de negro llevaban a cabo una de sus reuniones.

-Últimamente nos reunimos muy seguido. ¿No te parece, Deidara?- le preguntó un sujeto con la piel azul a su compañero.

-Espero que no sea por otro bijuu hum.

-La verdad es que espero lo mismo. Como somos muy pocos ahora, nos tomaría más tiempo y chacra sellar a otro bijuu.

En ese instante, dos hologramas de diversos colores aparecieron frente a ellos.

-Ustedes dos, dejen de hablar.- ordenó con autoridad el holograma con los cabellos en punta.- Empecemos con la reunión.

-¿De verdad ya estamos todos?- preguntó Kisame viendo hacia los lados en busca de otro más de sus compañeros.

-Me temo que si. Es por eso que los mandé a llamar.

-Pero. . . falta. . .- murmuraba Deidara al notar la ausencia de cierto moreno.

-Actualmente los miembros de Akatsuki somos Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, Zetzu, Konan y yo.- enumeró sin cambiar el tono de su voz pausada y demandante.

-Etto. . . Yo pensé que Akatsuki estaba formado por 10 ninjas.- pensaba en voz alta el enmascarado mientras contaba con sus dedos.- Pero luego Orochimaru dejó la organización. Y ahora está muerto. . . Y Hidan y Kakuzu también están muertos. . .

-Y hace un par de horas perdimos a otro miembro.- lo interrumpió Zetzu.

-Itachi está muerto.- terminó la frase el lado oscuro del hombre planta.

Por un instante el silencio se apoderó de todos allí. No podían creer que un ninja tan fuerte como Itachi hubiera dejado de existir.

"Itachi san. . . muerto. . . ¡Buaaaa! ¡Senseeeiii!"- lloriqueaba por dentro Kisame. En realidad él era de los más afectados por la muerte del Uchiha ya que habían estado juntos desde hacía años pero no podía demostrar que era un tipo sentimental frente al líder de la organización. No, tenía planeado vivir un poco más. . .

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- preguntó Deidara rompiendo aquella atmósfera densa.

-Si.

-Nosotros presenciamos la última pelea de Itachi y vimos como cayó al final.

-Entonces ¿Quién? ¿Quién lo mató?

-Uchiha Sasuke.

-¿Su hermano pequeño?- se burló el hombre tiburón.- Y pensar que Itachi pudo haber terminado con la vida de ese mocoso en el pasado tantas veces. . . Al final su piedad fue su más grande error.

-Silencio Kisame.- lo mandó a callar el rubio.- ¿Y Sasuke? Él. . . ¿Sigue con vida?- volvió a preguntarle a Zetzu.

-La última vez que lo vimos, aún respiraba. Pero estaba en muy mal estado.

-Sin embargo, los Uchihas son muy resistentes. Seguramente se recuperará pronto.

-Ya veo. . .

-Deidara, sé lo que estás pensando.- los interrumpió su líder.- No te culpo por querer vengar la muerte de Itachi. Pero no te olvides que nuestro objetivo es capturar a los nueve bijuus.

-Es verdad pero. . . Si capturo a Sasuke estoy seguro que el jinchuuriki del Kyuubi intentará recuperarlo. Así lo atraparé hum.

-¿Estás diciendo que vas a capturar al bijuu más poderoso vos solo?- preguntó Kisame un tanto preocupado.- No te creas la gran cosa sólo porque atrapaste al Shukaku sin ayuda de nadie y luego al Sanbi. Si te confías demasiado, acabarás como Itachi san.

"¡No quiero perder a otro amigoooo!"

-Yo puedo con esto hum.

-Al menos dejame acompañarte. De esa forma seremos dos contra uno.

-Nada de eso. Esto es algo que debo hacer por mi cuenta.

-El líder se está enojando Juju.- se reía Tobi como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Al instante, Deidara y Kisame se voltearon y se encontraron con un furioso Pain que los fulminaba con la mirada.

-Subimasen.- se disculparon al mismo tiempo.

-No los reuní para que discutieran. Hablaremos de nuestros próximos movimientos.

-¡Uy! ¡Uy! ¡Yo sé este!- exclamó Tobi levantando la mano en alto. Cuando tuvo la atención del resto de Akatsuki, comenzó a moverse de una forma extraña como imitando a un robot y haciendo sonidos electrónicos con la boca.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo, Tobi?- preguntó Pain con una mega vena palpitando en la frente.

-¡Es mi nuevo movimiento! ¡Es el baile del robot bueno!

PAF

Golpe para Tobi de parte de su adorado senpai.

-¡Él no se refería a esos movimientos, Tobi hum!

-Kisame.- lo nombró tranquilamente Pain.- Irás por el Hachibi.

-Jeje Eso suena interesante.

-Deidara, te concederé tu deseo de capturar a Sasuke para atraer al Kyuubi.

-Hum.- sonrió victorioso.

-Pero irás con Tobi.

-¡Senpai!- corrió a abrazarlo el enmascarado.

-¡Ni te acerques, Tobi!- intentó alejarlo a patadas sin mucho éxito.

-Zetzu- continuó el líder como si nada.- vigila los movimientos de Konoha.

-Pain.- lo llamó Konan.- Él regresó.

-. . .

-¿Lo elimino?

-Primero localizalo y luego yo iré por él.

Y dicho esto, el holograma de Konan se desvaneció de inmediato.

-La reunión terminó. Ya sabe que hacer.

En el acto, Pain siguió a su compañera y abandonó aquel sitio dejando a solas al resto de la organización.

-Bien. Nosotros ya nos vamos.- dijo el hombre planta antes de fundirse en la tierra y desaparecer rápidamente.

-Bueno. Yo también me voy.- habló Kisame alejándose caminando con su espada cargada al hombro.- Samehada está inquieta. Desea probar el chacra del Hachibi lo antes posible.

-Nosotros también nos vamos. Andando, Tobi hum.

-¡Senpai!- corrió detrás de Deidara para después saltar sobre él y tirarlo al piso.- Pero. . . ¿A dónde iremos? No tenemos idea de dónde puede estar ese Sasuke. Debimos haberle preguntado a Zetzu. . .

-No iremos por Sasuke.

-¿Ah no?

-No. Es muy aburrido tener que lidiar con un mocoso como el hermano menor de Itachi. En lugar de eso. . . Creo que deberíamos ir a un parque de diversiones ¿Qué te parece, Tobi?

-¡Siiiii! ¡Parque de diversiones! ¡Parque de diversiones!

* * *

-¡SASUKEEEE!

Finalmente lo había alcanzado. Había estado corriendo como loco por horas buscando desesperadamente al moreno pero al final había dado con él en un campo abierto camino a Konoha.

Al escuchar su nombre y los pasos del rubio detrás de él, el Uchiha se volteó de mala gana. Era imposible perder al Uzumaki así nada más.

-¿Sucede algo, Naruto?

El rubio se detuvo frente a él con la respiración entrecortada de tanto correr.

-Sasuke, tengo que decirte algo.- le dijo cuando recuperó el aire.

-Ya tuve suficiente con tu charla, Naruto. En la habitación me dijiste todo lo que me tenías que decir.

-Tal vez pero. . . No puedo dejar que sigas con esto dattebayo. ¡La venganza no es la respuesta!

-Entonces ¿Cuál es? ¿De qué forma puedo vengar a mi clan y en especial a Itachi sin acabar con la vida de los culpables?

-Yo no. . . No lo sé.

-Hum Lo sabía.

Y sin siquiera verlo a los ojos, el Uchiha se volteó nuevamente y se dispuso a seguir con su camino pero rápidamente Naruto se interpuso en su camino tomándolo de los hombros.

-Sasuke, esto no está bien. Asesinar a otros para tu propio beneficio. . . Si haces algo como eso, no serás diferente a ellos. Estarías rebajándote a su nivel y. . .

Pero el ojinegro no le permitió seguir. Lo tomó de la cintura con una mano y de la nuca con la otra y lo atrajo más hacia él. Se apoderó de los labios de Naruto con agilidad y le entregó un beso demandante que el Uzumaki recibió con gusto. Entrelazaron sus lenguas en una danza lujuriosa a la vez que una de las manos de Sasuke bajaban por la espalda del rubio hasta su trasero y lo apretujó fuertemente consiguiendo que Naruto gimiera dentro de su boca.

Y allí fue que Naruto comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo y velozmente se separó de Sasuke rompiendo aquel beso apasionado.

-Naruto.- lo nombró mirándolo directamente a sus brillantes ojos azules.- Te amo profundamente y es por eso que no te mataré pero nada de lo que digas los salvará a los otros.

-¿Qué? Un momento ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-Sólo digo que no tiene caso que intentes convencerme de que renuncie a mi venganza. Ya lo decidí y nada me hará cambiar de parecer. Estos ojos. . . Son un regalo de Itachi para que pueda vengar a nuestro clan finalmente. No desperdiciaré el último legado de mi familia.

-¡Eso no! Me refería a cuántos. ¿Cuántos estás planeando matar, Sasuke?

Sasuke se quedó en silencio y con la vista fija en el piso. Luego de unos segundos se dignó a devolverle la mirada al rubio.

-A todos. Aplastaré a toda Konoha.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! A. . . ¡¿A toda la aldea?!- repitió sin poder creerse todo aquello.- ¡¿Estás loco?!

-Es lo que debo hacer.

-Entiendo que quieras matar a Danzou y a los dos consejeros por ser responsables de que Itachi masacrara a tu clan. ¡Pero esto ya es demasiado, Sasuke! ¡Hay gente en Konoha que ni siquiera sabe tu nombre!

-Cuando el Hokage da una orden, lo hace en nombre de todos los habitantes de su aldea. Deberías saberlo, usuratonkaichi.

-¿Y qué hay de Kakasi sensei o de Iruka sensei? ¿Y Sakura chan, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru y los demás? ¡Son nuestros amigos dattebayo!

-Son tan responsables de lo que le sucedió a mi hermano como el resto de la aldea. No porque hayan sido mis compañeros en la academia merecen un trato especial.

-¡KUSO! ¡¿Por qué no lo entendés?!- exclamó a punto de golpear en el medio del rostro a Sasuke para que reaccionara de una buena vez.-Esto no está bien. . . No está bien. . .

-Naruto. Antes me dijiste que me amabas y que me seguirías sin importar nada, que lo único que querías era permanecer a mi lado. Pues, aún podes hacerlo.- le tendió una mano.

-¿Qué?

-Vení conmigo a Konoha y juntos completaremos mi venganza. Querías ayudarme en todo lo que estuviera a tu alcance ¿No es así?

-Pero no en esto, Sasuke.- negó con la cabeza varias veces.- Esto es demasiado. Yo no. . .

-Ya veo. Los amas a ellos más que a mí.

-¿Qué?

-Creí que el lazo que nos unía era más fuerte que todo lo demás y que nada podría separarnos. Pero tal parece que me equivoqué. Amas tanto a esa aldea y a todos en ella que no te importa perderme una vez más con tal de que nada malo les pase.- lo fulminó con la mirada pero luego le sonrió amablemente.- Deseas ser Hokage ¿Verdad? Ese es tu gran sueño.

-. . .

-Cuando asesine a todos en la aldea, podría fundarla nuevamente. Todo nos pertenecería a ambos y también pueden venir a vivir con nosotros Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo. Sólo seríamos nosotros cinco. Pero como toda aldea, nosotros necesitaríamos un líder. Podrías ser nuestro Hokage, Naruto. ¿Qué te parece?

-¡No!- gritó apartando la mano de Sasuke con un golpe rápido.

-Creí que querías ser Hokage.

-Y es verdad pero no de ese modo. Quiero ser el mejor Hokage de todos pero sólo si los aldeanos me elijen como su líder.

-Hum. Pero te has estado esforzando mucho por volverte Hokage durante todos estos años. Te enfrentaste a Akatsuki y a Orochimaru, ninjas mucho más fuertes que cualquier otro en la aldea. Aprendiste jutsus extremadamente complicados y te sacrificaste por Konoha millones de veces a pesar de ser tan joven. Y sin embargo, nadie te ha propuesto como Hokage y además continuas siendo un simple genin.- le dedicó una sonrisa de lado.- Yo te propongo un asenso rápido y seguro. . .

-¡Me estás proponiendo masacrar a mis amigos, temeeeee!

-Tsk. Como sea. Ya veo que no puedo hacerte cambiar de parecer. Escucha, Naruto. Si no querés seguirme esta vez, es tu decisión. Pero no interfieras en mi venganza.- terminó haciendo a un lado a Naruto para continuar con su camino.

-¡Sasuke!- lo detuvo colocando una mano sobre el hombro del moreno.- Ellos son mis amigos y esa es mi aldea dattebayo. Ni creas que permitiré que los mates a todos, teme.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Matarme?

-. . .

-Ambos sabemos que no serías capaz de algo como eso.

-¡Callate! ¡No hables como si lo supieras todo, Uchiha!

-. . .

-Es cierto. Te amo y sos lo más importante que tengo en mi vida. . . ¡Pero no puedo quedarme sentado sin hacer nada mientras acabas con la vida de mis amigos!- exclamó apuntando a Sasuke con su kunai bien afilado.

-¿Terminarás con mi existencia para que yo no pueda terminar con la de ellos? Dijiste que la muerte no es la solución correcta para resolver un problema. Pero estás dispuesto a matarme si de esa forma salvas a los demás. Tsk. Sos igual al tercero, Naruto.

-Intenté hablar con vos varias veces pero no sirvió de nada. Lo intenté, Sasuke. Intenté solucionar las cosas pacíficamente pero no pude. . . Sasuke, yo no. . . No quiero matarte. . De verdad que no quiero. . .- hablaba el rubio mientras una mano temblorosa se esforzaba por no dejar caer el kunai.

-Y yo tampoco a vos, Naruto. Pero soy un vengador y vengarme es lo único que sé hacer. Sólo he pensado en vengar a mi clan desde aquella noche en que todos murieron. Y ahora estoy muy cerca de lograr mi sueño y no permitiré que nadie se interponga en mi camino. Ni siquiera la persona que amo.- finalizó desenfundando su katana.

-Esto no tiene sentido, Sasuke. ¿Por qué no. . .?

Pero el Uchiha no le permitió decir nada más. Se posicionó detrás de Naruto a una velocidad increíble y colocó el filo de su espada a una distancia demasiado corta de la garganta del rubio. Este, sorprendido, giró la cabeza lentamente hacia atrás como había echo cientos de veces antes para besar al moreno con todo el amor que llevaba dentro. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión Sasuke no lo miraba de una forma dulce y romántica como solía hacerlo siempre. Esta vez, lo observaba a través del mangekyou sharingan dispuesto a hacer de sus últimos momentos de vida una tortura interminable.

Continuará. . .

-Mmm. . . Después de todo este capitulo lleno de revelaciones sólo tengo una pregunta dattebayo.

-¿Y cuál es, usuratonkaichi?

-¿Por qué Deidara fue con Tobi a un parque de diversiones?

-¿De verdad esa es tu gran pregunta?

-Es que. . . No parecía precisamente "feliz" por la muerte de Itachi. Entonces no entiendo porque fue a festejar dattebayo.

-¿Y qué hay de mi venganza?

-¡Hay cosas más importantes que tu condenada venganza eterna Sasuke teme!

-Pero. . . Voy a matar a todos.

-Si, claaaro. Y yo uso peluca.

-¿Usas peluca?

-¡No! Sólo digo que no permitiré que le pongas un dedo en cima a ninguno de los de la aldea dattebyao.

-Siempre complicándome la existencia. . .

-Lo mismo digo.

-En el próximo capitulo. . . ¡La batalla definitiva! ¡Uchiha Sasuke vs el dobe!

-¡¿EH?!

-Dejen reviews, peticiones, agradecimientos y amenazas. . .

-¡Voy a matar a la autora dattebayo! ¡Quiero mi final feliz!

-Hora de despedirse, dobe.

-¡Sayonara!

-Sayonara.


	21. Naruto vs Sasuke

N/A: Jajaja ¡Cómo me maldijeron con el final abierto que dejé la última vez! Jajaja Y siento decepcionarlos pero. . . Con el de este cap dudo mucho que puedan dormir ¡Buajaajaja! XD ¡¡Soy mala malísima!! Jajaja Ya saben como es esto, dejen muchos reviews o si no tardaré muuuucho más de lo normal en actualizar y creo que nadie quiere eso. ¡Fuerza que se acerca Navidad! Y no sé ustedes pero yo quiero regalitos Jeje Dejenme reviews navideños y yo subiré la conti pronto n_n

Capitulo 21: Naruto vs Sasuke

-¡Ya basta, Sasuke!

La batalla había comenzado. Aquello era muy diferente a cuando entrenaban juntos. Ninguno de los dos se andaba con rodeos y habían pasado rápidamente a desenfundar sus armas y a sacar a la luz sus mejores jutsus sin detenerse un instante.

Naruto intentaba por todos los medios hacer reaccionar a Sasuke. Le gritaba una y otra vez que no quería herirlo y que detuviera aquel combate sin sentido de una vez y para siempre. Pero sin importar lo mucho que se esforzaba, no obtenía respuesta alguna. El Uchiha guardaba silencio mientras lanzaba un ataque tras otro contra el rubio.

Sin embargo, la vida de los aldeanos estaban en riesgo y el Uzumaki no iba a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente. A pesar de que no quería lastimar a Sasuke, hacía lo imposible por defenderse y esquivar todo lo que le lanzaba el moreno. Y este ya comenzaba a darse cuenta que Naruto no estaba peleando con todo su poder.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, dobe? Jamás me vas a vencer si no me atacas más seguido. ¿O crees que no me di cuenta que sólo te preocupas por defenderte?

-Ya te lo dije ¡No quiero atacarte!

-Si no lo haces acabaré con la vida de todos en Konoha.

-No si puedo evitarlo.

-¿Y cómo lo harás si no me atacas?

-¡Encontraré la forma ttebayo!

-No quiero que te retengas, Naruto. ¡Usa todo tu poder! ¡Muéstrame de lo que eres capaz!

-¡No, Sasuke! ¡No quiero lastimarte!

-Tsk Muy bien. Entonces tendré que obligarte.

Tras decir eso, Sasuke formó una serie de sellos rápidamente los cuales Naruto identificó de inmediato como los necesarios para utilizar el chidori. De inmediato, el rubio pegó un gran salto hacia atrás. A aquella distancia, le sería muy fácil esquivar el ataque.

Pero entonces, Sasuke estiró el brazo hacia delante y de él salió despedida una rayo de luz que impactó en una de las piernas de Naruto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El ojiazul cayó al suelo al instante. No esperaba aquello. Definitivamente ese no era el chidori que siempre usaba Sasuke.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó con hilo de voz mientras revisaba rápidamente su herida. Esta era muy profunda. Dudaba que pudiera levantarse en un buen tiempo, aún con el chakra de Kyuubi curándolo.

-Mi nuevo jutsu.- respondió secamente Sasuke caminando en dirección del rubio.- A diferencia tuya, yo no he estado perdiendo el tiempo todos estos años, Naruto. Mejoré mi chidori y ahora soy capaz de atacar con él a larga distancia a un punto más preciso y a una velocidad mucho mayor.

-Yo tampoco estuve perdiendo el tiempo, teme.- lo fulminó con la mirada mientras intentaba ponerse en pié nuevamente.

-Pasaste años enteros buscándome en lugar de entrenar.

-Eso no fue perder el tiempo, Sasuke. Lo hice porque me importas ttebayo.

-Y cuando me encontraste continuaste perdiendo el tiempo.- siguió hablando como si nada.- En todo este tiempo juntos, no entrenaste ni una sola vez. Te la pasaste haciéndote el gracioso con Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo. Para vos todo es diversión.

-No tenía idea de que pensaras de esa forma. Porque para mi, estos han sido los mejores días de mi vida ttebayo porque estuve a tu lado después de tanto tiempo que estuvimos separados.

-Hum.- sonrió de lado.- Y te dejaste llevar por el momento y te olvidaste que soy un criminal para toda Konoha. Si me hubieras atrapado cuando bajé la guardia cientos de veces, ahora serías Hokage, estoy seguro.

-¡No quiero volverme Hokage por algo como eso, Sasuke! Si voy a ser el mejor ninja de Konoha, quiero que sea porque recuperé a la persona que amo más que a nadie.

-Ye me recuperaste.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-. . .

-No hay razón para que nos separemos de nuevo. Aún podemos estar juntos. Y a decir verdad no tenés que hacer nada. Sólo espérame aquí y. . .

Naruto ya sabía el resto y no quería oírlo otra vez. De la nada se levantó y clavó su kunai en uno de los brazos de Sasuke.

-No digas ni una palabra más de esa mierda, Sasuke.- lo miró con odio haciendo más profunda la herida.- Quería llevarte de vuelta a Konoha pero no para que la destruyeras. No me importa lo que me pase, o lo que te pase a vos pero no dejaré que nadie le haga daño a la aldea ttebayo.

-De acuerdo pero. . . No digas que no intenté razonar con vos.

De repente el cuerpo del ojinegro comenzó a emitir una serie de chispas que rápidamente se convirtieron en potentes descargas de electricidad. Naruto se separó de él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero no pudo evitar ser alcanzado por aquella técnica nuevamente.

Era obvio que Sasuke no retenía su poder en lo más mínimo. Él estaba decidido a obtener su venganza y no le importaba tener que pasar por el cadáver del rubio para lograrlo. Y Naruto lo sabía. No le agradaba en lo absoluto pero él no era ningún tonto y sabía que si no comenzaba a pelear en serio pronto, Sasuke acabaría con él y luego con toda la aldea. No quería matarlo pero morir en su lugar no era una opción.

"Bien, Sasuke. Si buscabas pelea, la encontraste ttebayo."

* * *

Muy lejos de donde se encontraban el Uzumaki y el Uchiha, Deidara se paseaba por los puestos de dulces de un parque de diversiones realmente enorme.

-¿Me das uno hum?- le preguntó a un hombre que vendía algodón de azúcar.

-Como no, princesa.

B O O M ! ! !

Y aquello fue el fin del puesto de algodón de azúcar. Deidara había formado una pequeña pero poderosa araña con su arcilla y había destruido el carrito en un instante.

Todos a su alrededor se quedaron petrificados ante el ataque pero el rubio simplemente los ignoró y continuó caminando con su golosina en mano. Ni se le pasó por la cabeza pagarlo.

En un par de minutos ya se hallaba frente a la gran montaña rusa. Aquella era increíblemente grande y seguramente una de las más rápidas de todo el mundo. Tenía tantas vueltas y giros, subidas y bajadas que te garantizaba que vomitarías antes de que el juego terminara. El rubio la observó por un tiempo en silencio mientras se llevaba el algodón a la boca. Y cuando el carro pasó a toda velocidad frente a sus ojos, una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¡¿Te gusta, Tobi?! Divertido ¿No?

-¡QUIERO BAJARME SENPAAAAAI!

-¡Pero el sistema se averió! ¡No hay forma de parar el juego hum!

-¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡QUIERO QUE SE DETENGA YAAAAA!

El enmascarado gritaba a más no poder y hasta le rogaba a su compañero para que lo salvara pero Deidara se encogió de hombros y continuó disfrutando su caramelo.

Rápidamente el carro en donde iba Tobi se perdió de vista y entonces el rubio se dirigió hacia el encargado de la montaña rusa.

-¿Y bien? ¿Tienen suerte?

-Lo. . . Lo siento mucho ¡Muchísimo! Créame cuando le digo que intenté todo pero parece como si alguien lo hubiera echo estallar.- explicaba alarmado.- No me explico como sucedió pero todos los circuitos están destruidos y verdaderamente no sé que hacer.

-¿Tiene solución?

-Seguramente pero tendrá que esperar a que llegue el técnico para que podamos bajar a su amigo.

-¿Y cuándo será eso?

-No sabría decirle. . .- balbuceaba rascándose la nuca nervioso.- No quiero asustarlo pero. . . Podría demorarse unas tres horas más. . . Y repararlo le tomaría al menos dos horas o quizás más.

-Entiendo hum.

Deidara se acercó nuevamente a la montaña rusa justo cuando pasaba Tobi por centésima vez.

-¡En cinco horas estás libre, Tobi!

-¡¿CINCO HORAS?!

-¡Vas a estar bien! ¡Yo mientras tanto me voy a dar una vuelta hum!

-¡NO ME DEJES SENPAAAIII!

Pero el rubio no le prestó atención, lo saludó con la mano y se perdió entre la multitud que veían con temor la horrible situación en la que estaba atrapado el enmascarado.

"Gomen, Tobi. Pero esto es algo que debo hacer solo."

* * *

-Karin. . .

-¡Callate y seguí filmando!

-Pero Karin. . .

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿No crees que ya es momento de intervenir?

Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo habían llegado al combate momentos después de Naruto. Todos sabían de lo que eran capaces esos dos así que se habían escondido en una zanja que Juugo había echo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Allí llevaban filmando por un largo rato cada uno de los movimientos de Sasuke y Naruto pero hacía unos minutos que el peliblanco comenzaba a preocuparse por ellos.

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó extrañada la pelirroja.

-Porque ellos no están "discutiendo" ¡Se están matando Karin!

-Estás exagerando. . .

-¡Naruto ya utilizó el rasengan como unas cuatro veces! ¡Y en dos ocasiones le dio en el pecho a Sasuke!

-¿Y? Es una pelea, Suigetsu. Si no utilizaran algún que otro jutsu, sería muy aburrido y nuestra película; un fracaso.

-¡¿Podrías dejar de pensar en tu jodida película un momentos?! ¡Sasuke va muy en serio!

-¿Y qué querés que haga? ¿Qué le de una medalla por eso?

Suigetsu levantó el puño en alto listo para golpear con todas sus fuerzas a Karin pero algo lo detuvo. No estaba seguro si no la había herido porque en ese momento había otras cosas más importantes, o porque después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos, le había tomado cierto cariño a la pelirroja. De cualquier forma, prefirió golpear el piso y así desahogarse un poco.

-Juugo, decile algo para que entienda.- le pidió al pelinaranja viéndolo muy seriamente.

Juugo meditó por unos instantes y finalmente habló.

-Creo que Naruto y Sasuke tienen que arreglar sus diferencias. Algunos prefieren hablar sobre sus problemas pero en el caso de esos dos. . . Creo que es mejor que se enfrenten de esta forma.

-¡Gracias, Juugo!- exclamó la de gafas abrazándolo como si fuera un peluche enorme para luego sacarle la lengua a Suigetsu.- ¡Y vos seguí filmando, CÁMARA 2!

* * *

-Eso es Naruto.- hablaba entrecortado Sasuke.- Parece que finalmente comprendiste que debes atacarme para detenerme.

-Esto no lo hago para complacerte, teme.- hablaba con dificultad el rubio.- Lo hago para proteger a las personas que me importan ttebayo.

-Te escuchas cansado, usuratonkaichi.

-Vos también. ¿Podríamos dejarlo en empate?

-Eso nunca.- sonrió de lado.- Esto no se termina hasta que utilices todo tu poder. Quiero que lo dejes salir, Naruto. Mostrame a Kyuubi una vez más.

-No lo necesito para vencerte.

Se escuchó muy seguro de sí mismo pero la verdad era que temía utilizar el poder del zorro de nueve colas. Sin lugar a dudas con ello podría ganarle a Sasuke finalmente y terminar con esa locura. Pero no estaba seguro de poder controlar su inmenso poder. ¿Y si Kyuubi tomaba el control? No quería ni pensar en lo que podría ocurrirle a Sasuke.

-Anda, Naruto. Si no lo sacas no podré comprobar el poder de mi mangekyou sharingan.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Lo querés por eso?!

-Ya lo sabías ¿No? El sharingan puede controlar al Kyuubi. La última vez pude entrar en tu mente y volver completamente inútil al más grande bijuu. ¡Imaginate de lo que soy capaz ahora que poseo el mangekyou!

-¡En lo único que pensas es en poder, Sasuke!

-Claro. Vos no tenés ese problema. No tenés que preocuparte por volverte más fuerte. Hace años que llevas al Kyuubi dentro tuyo ¿Qué más necesitas?

-Maldito envidioso ¡Yo no pedí ser un jinchuriki!

-Pero yo si.- sonrió con malicia.- Y muy pronto lo conseguiré.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Lamento estropearte la idea pero sólo hay nueve bijuus, Sasuke. Y todos ellos ya tienen sus propios jinchurikis o ya han sido atrapados por Akatsuki.

-Exacto.

-¿Eh?

-¿Ya te olvidaste? Hablé con Madara antes de venir aquí. Él es el líder de Akatsuki, Naruto.

-¡¿Nani?! ¡Ya es bastante con que esté vivo y ahora resulta que es el líder de Akatsuki!

-Si. Y él me prometió un gran poder. Me dará un bijuu si destruyo a Konoha.

-Un momento. Entonces la verdadera razón por la que estás haciendo todo esto es. . .

-Son ambas cosas, Naruto. Estoy matando dos pájaros de un tiro. Obtendré mi venganza y el poder que envidié por años al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué te parece mi plan?

-¡Es horrible ttebayo! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta que Madara te está utilizando?! ¿O acaso crees que él simplemente te va a regalar un bijuu sin pedir nada a cambio?

-¿Con quién te crees que estas hablando, usuratonkaichi?- se burló.- Eso ya lo tenía previsto desde antes y llegué a un acuerdo con Madara. Lo único que debo hacer para él es unirme a Akatsuki.

-¡¿Te vas a unir a Akatsuki?!

-Ya lo hice.- respondió con tranquilidad.

-No puedo creer que lo hayas echo. Ellos no son más que un grupo de asesinos despiadados que sólo se preocupan por ellos mismos y en atrapar bijjus. Secuestraron a Gaara, asesinaron a Asuma ¡Y me buscan a mi también dattebayo!

-No lo entendés ¿O si, Naruto? No tengo la menor intención de seguir las órdenes de Madara. Sólo fingiré que estoy de su lado hasta que él me entregue el bijuu. Luego me encargaré de él como hice con Orochimaru.

-¡BAKA! ¡Orochimaru era mucho más débil que Madara y además estaba enfermo cuando lo mataste!

-¿Crees que usé todo mi poder contra él?

-¡No importa lo que hagas, Sasuke! ¡No podés ganarle solo!

-Ya te pedí ayuda pero te negaste. De cualquier forma cuento con mi mangekyou sharingan y sé que Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo harán lo que les diga.

-¿Sólo son peones para vos? ¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Sólo soy el jinchuriki? ¿Sólo te importa el bijuu en mi interior?

-Yo te amo, Naruto. Pero es verdad que desde que supe que tenías al Kyuubi he estado pensando en como controlarlo y utilizarlo para mi propio fin. Y de todos modos, Naruto, vos siempre dijiste que lo odiabas y que querías deshacerte de él. Bien. Akatsuki te lo quitaría fácilmente pero perderías tu vida en el proceso. Yo, por otra parte, puedo dominarlo y usarlo a mi favor.

-Sasuke. Kyuubi no es un zorro cualquiera. ¡Es muy peligroso dattebayo! Me esfuerzo mucho en mejorar y volverme cada vez más fuerte para no tener que depender de su poder. Porque no quiero utilizarlo. Porque tengo miedo de no poder controlarlo y que él me controle a mí. Y si eso pasa. . .

-¿Es eso? ¿Es por eso que no usas todo tu poder? Hum No te preocupes, usuratonkaichi. Puedo manejarlo a la perfección con mi mangekyou.

-¡Teme! ¡Esto no es un juego!

-No, Naruto. Yo voy muy en serio pero parece ser que no lo entendés. Muy bien. Hay una forma en que sé que podré convencerte de usar a Kyuubi.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos de par en par y el mangekyou sharingan resplandeció de inmediato. Y un instante después, el brazo izquierdo de Naruto comenzó a arder en llamas del color de la noche.

El rubio no lo dudó un instante y se quitó el buzo lo más rápido que pudo. Lo lanzó al piso y allí el fuego consumió sus ropas en cuestión de segundos. Naruto permaneció en silencio un poco más mientras observaba las llamas moverse junto con el viento y luego levantó la vista hacia un sonriente Sasuke.

-Amateratsu. Lo conocías ¿No es así?

-Llamas que nunca se apagan y queman todo lo que tocan. Es una de las técnicas de Itachi.

-Es un regalo suyo.

-¿Y no se te pasó por la cabeza que tal vez te haya dado eso además de sus ojos para que los utilices en alguien más que no sea yo?

-Son para vengar su muerte. Y si te opones a que cobre las vidas de los aldeanos, entonces el amatetarsu te consumirá a vos también.

-Estás loco.- susurró más para sí que para Sasuke.

_-Es un Uchiha ¿Qué esperabas?_- resonó una voz dentro de su cabeza.

-¿Conciencia?

_-No. Soy Kyuubi, baka. Creí que después de todo este tiempo juntos al menos me reconocerías cuando te hablo._

-Callate, maldito zorro. No tengo tiempo para vos ahora.

_-No. S ya me di cuenta del problema que tenemos en frente._

-¿Tenemos?

_-Ya te lo dije antes. Si vos morís, yo también. _

-No quiero tu ayuda.

_-Eso es una pena porque no pienso quedarme detrás de las rejas sin hacer nada mientras un maldito Uchiha me arrebata la vida._

-No voy a morir ¡Yo sólo puedo con esto!

_-No. No podés y es momento de que lo enfrentes. Sasuke se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte desde la última vez que peleaste con él. Y te recuerdo que me pediste ayuda en esa ocasión._

-Esta te necesito.

_-Si no lo haces por mí, al menos piensa en Konoha. Comprendo a la perfección que tengas tu orgullo y no quieras depender de nadie excepto de vos mismo para conseguir tus propias metas. Pero no crees que estás siendo demasiado orgulloso al ponerte a tus amigos por debajo de ti. Quiero decir. . . Si continúas peleando como lo estuviste haciendo hasta ahora, es muy obvio que acabarás muerto. Y eso significa que tus amigos en Konoha morirán también. Y no querés eso ¿Verdad?_

-¡Por supuesto que no ttebayo!

_-¡Entonces dejame tomar en control!_

-¡No!

-¿Qué tanto estás balbuceando dobe?- preguntó Sasuke al notar lo ausente que se mostraba Naruto quien hacía un par de minutos había comenzado a hablar solo.

-¡Entrené muy duro y no necesito tu ayuda!

-¿Naruto?

-No. . . No quiero que. . . ¡No!

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Sasuke. . . Yo amo demasiado a Sasuke ttebayo. No quiero lastimarlo. Por eso. . . ¡Por eso no quiero que le pongas un dedo en cima!

_-Si no lo hago moriremos ambos y toda Konoha ¿Es eso lo que querés?_

-¡Claro que no!

_-¡Entonces debemos matarlo pronto!_

-¡No!

-¿Qué le sucede a Naruto?- le preguntó Karin a Suigetsu.

-No lo sé. . .

-Actúa muy extraño.- comentó Juugo.- No es el Naruto que conozco.

-Este chakra. . . Es inmenso.- murmuró la pelirroja.

-¿Hablas de Naruto o de Sasuke?

-Proviene de Naruto pero él no tenía un chakra tan poderoso hace unos instantes. No sé que esté pasando. . . ¡Pero no dejen de filmar!

El Uchiha continuaba con la vista fija en Naruto y en cada uno de sus movimientos con el mangekyou sharingan activado. No quería perderse de nada. Debía estar muy atento si quería atrapar a Kyuubi y controlarlo. Sabía que no sería fácil incluso con sus nuevos ojos pero no estaba dispuesto a echarse para atrás sin importar nada.

Poco a poco la voz del Uzumaki se volvió un montón de gruñidos indescifrables. Alrededor de su cuerpo comenzó a aparecer un manto de color rojo brillante que envolvía todo su ser. Aparecieron colmillos y garras lentamente y sus bigotes de zorro parecían resaltar más de lo normal. Y sus ojos se volvieron del color de la misma sangre. Naruto se puso en cuatro patas sin apartarle la vista a su oponente mientras un par de colas se formaban rápidamente.

-Bien, Naruto. Muy bien.- sonreía Sasuke.- Finalmente comprendiste lo que debías hacer.

-Grrr.- Naruto sólo gruñía como una bestia mientras más colas se formaban sin parar. Al parecer Kyuubi no se lo iba a dejar fácil a Sasuke.

Mientras el poderoso bijuu tomaba cada vez más control sobre el cuerpo del rubio, Naruto perdía la conciencia lentamente. Primero dejó de ser capaz de controlar sus movimientos. Luego ya no podía escuchar lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Y finalmente, cuando ya sentía que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban para siempre, su vista se fue oscureciendo más y más. Lo último que consiguió ver antes de cederle el mando a Kyuubi, fueron los ojos de Sasuke. Aquellos ojos de los que se había enamorado locamente. Esos ojos del color de la oscuridad que solían verlo con amor y que ahora, teñidos de rojo, lo veían con odio.

* * *

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido cuando finalmente logró tener el control de nuevo. Al principio veía muy borroso y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para comprobar que continuaba en el mismo sitio. Su cuerpo pesado le dolía y sentía que no tenía fuerzas ni para caminar. Giró la cabeza varias veces buscando a Sasuke. Debía saberlo. Debía saber en que condiciones se encontraba luego de que Kyuubi hiciera de las suyas.

Lo encontró de inmediato. El cuerpo del Uchiha yacía a varios metros del suyo. Debido a la distancia no podía estar seguro de qué tan herido estaba así que se levantó con alto de torpeza y movió un pié delante del otro lentamente.

-Sa. . . Sasuke. . .- murmuraba el rubio sin fuerzas.

Pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Sasuke, se quedó sin habla de inmediato. El moreno estaba completamente destrozado. Su cuerpo bañado en sangre tenía cortaduras y arañazos profundos por todos lados. Su estómago había sido perforado, probablemente por un rasengan. Y a un costado de su cuello, las marcas de un par de colmillos afilados relucían bajo la luz del sol escondiéndose en el horizonte.

Naruto se derrumbó ante aquella escena. Se arrodilló a su lado sin poder apartar los ojos de aquella persona. Se sentía muy triste. Demasiado. Jamás había pensado que sentiría tantas ganas de llorar. Y sin embargo no era capaz de dejar caer una sola lágrima. Estaba demasiado enojado consigo mismo para eso.

¡¿Cómo había dejado que pasara aquello?! Era su culpa que Sasuke estuviera en ese estado tan lamentable y se odiaba por eso.

-Naruto.- susurró una voz detrás de él a la vez que alguien lo tomaba del hombro haciendo que volteara.

Y justo cuando creía que nada podía empeorar lo que había sucedido, aparecieron junto a él Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo. Sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de tierra y sangre. Al parecer, habían intentado detenerlo pero no habían tenido éxito y Kyuubi los había lastimado gravemente también.

"Estúpido zorro."- maldijo para sus adentros aunque sabía que él era el único al quien culpar. Él era el jinchuriki y se suponía que debía ser capaz de dominar el inmenso poder del nueve colas. Pero una vez más, había decepcionado a todos.

En ese momento no podía hablarles. Por más que abría su boca, ninguna palabra salía de ella.

Entonces se volteó hacia Sasuke. No soportaba tener que verlo morir así. Y aunque sentía que él mismo estaba a punto de dar su último aliento, lo tomó entre sus brazos y se lo cargó al hombro como pudo.

-¡Esperá un momento, Naruto! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡No podés cargarlo en el estado en el que estás!

Pero por más que los otros tres intentaban detenerlo, Naruto no los escuchaba. Él sólo oía su propia voz.

-Obachan. . . Tengo que llevarlo con obachan. Si alguien puede salvarlo, es ella ttebayo.

Estaba al borde de sus fuerzas y sabía que con cada paso que daba, su muerte se acercaba más y más.

Con torpeza caminó un poco más en dirección a Konoha. Estaba aún muy lejos pero intentaba convencerse que en unos cuantos minutos ya estaría en la oficina de la Hokage. Entonces Sasuke estaría bien y sólo entonces él podría descansar.

Sin embargo al dar el siguiente paso, sintió que su cuerpo pesaba demasiado como para sostenerlo con sus piernas débiles. Tambaleó y cayó contra el suelo de tierra. Su mente le decía que debía levantarse pronto pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Su vista se nubló y finalmente todo se volvió negro.

Continuará. . .

-Jajajaja

-¡¿De qué te reís dobe?!

-Jajaaja ¡De Tobi ttebayo!

-¡¿Cómo te podés reir cuando ambos morimos?!

-No seas baka, Sasuke. Yo soy el protagonista y no puedo morir ttebayo.

-¿Y yo? ¿Acaso no te impoto?

-Seguramente te revivimos de alguna forma. . .

-¿Cómo podés decir eso tan tranquilo?

-¡Hay que ser positivos ttebayo!

-Como sea. . . Debemos dar el spoiler, Naruto.

-¡Hi! En el próximo capitulo. . . ¡Cumplo mi promesa!

-¿Eso quiere decir que me llevas a Konoha?

-¡Si!

-Pero. . . ¿Vos no estabas inconciente?

-¡Si!

-Un momento. . . ¿Me llevas vivo o sólo mi cadaver?

-¡Y aparece Deidara de nuevo!

-No respondiste mi pregunta, Naruto.

-¡Eso es todo por ahora!

-Naruto. . .

-¡Dejen muchos reviews! ¡Nos vemos! ¡Sayonara!

-. . .


	22. La vieja promesa

N/A: ¡He regresado de la muerte una vez más! XD Gracias a todos por tenerme tanta paciencia, dejarme reviews y seguir con el fic :) Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap que espero que les guste :D Ah, y por cierto. . . No me odien por mis finales aniertos kudasai XD

Capitulo 22: La vieja promesa

Cuando Naruto consiguió abrir sus ojos nuevamente, una luz brillante lo cegó. Parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse poco a poco al cambio de ambiente. Se encontraba sobre una camilla con sábanas blancas en una habitación de igual color.

"Un hospital."- pensó mientras se refregaba los ojos con sus manos.

Fue entonces que cayó en la cuenta de que tenía puestos varios vendajes que iban desde sus brazos hasta sus manos, le cubrían parte de la cara y también podía sentirlos en sus piernas y el resto del cuerpo.

Todo le dolía y se sentía muy confundido. Ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo había llegado ya que lo último que recordaba era haberse enfrentado a Sasuke. . .

-¡SASUKE!- exclamó sobresaltado.

El Uzumaki se sentó tan deprisa que rápidamente sintió un enorme dolor en la cabeza. Se llevó una mano a la frente cuando un par de personas entraron apresuradamente en su cuarto.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Naruto?! ¡Todavía te falta mucho para poder levantarte! ¡Tenés que descansar!- gritaba Tsunade corriendo velozmente hasta donde estaba él para luego empujarlo contra el colchón obligándolo a recostarse de nuevo.

-¿Tsunade obachan? ¿Qué. . .?

-Las preguntas después. ¿Su ficha, Shizune?

-Aquí.

Su ayudante le tendió una planilla roja a la rubia para luego mirar de reojo a Naruto con cierta preocupación reflejada en sus ojos. Tsunade la leyó a gran velocidad y después sonrió victoriosa.

-Nunca me había alegrado tanto de que tuvieras a Kyuubi de tu lado, Naruto. De no ser por su poder de curación seguramente estarías muerto. Y por supuesto, mis jutsus médicos ayudaron mucho. Luego me lo agradeces.

-¿Qué. . .? ¿Qué pasó?

-Esperaba que vos me dijeras eso ¡¿Por qué te fuiste de la aldea sin mi permiso?!- preguntó exaltada la Hokage.

-¿Dónde está Sasuke?

-. . .

-Él. . . ¿Esta bien?

Sólo eso le importaba. Si Tsunade lo castigaba por irse de Konoha por su cuenta o si esas heridas eran graves o si ya no podía ser ninja. Todos eso carecía de importancia para el rubio. Él solamente quería saber en qué condiciones se encontraba Sasuke. Sólo eso.

-Sasuke. . . Bueno. . .- murmuraba la rubia.- En cuanto mejores, podrás verlo.

Tsunade le dedicó una bella sonrisa a un aturdido Naruto y luego se fue por donde había venido. Shizune se quedó con él.

-Shizune san ¿Cómo está Sasuke? ¿Está bien?

-Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke. . . ¡Deja de pensar en él por un momento y preocupate más por vos!- lo reprendió la morena iniciando el cambio de vendajes.- No sé como acabaron ustedes dos tan mal heridos pero ambos tienen mucha suerte de seguir con vida. . .

-¡Gracias a nosotros!- entró en la habitación Karin con el puño en alto seguida de Suigetsu y Juugo.

-¡Chicos!- saltó sorprendido Naruto.- ¿Están todos bien?

-Ah. . . Entonces ustedes tres decían la verdad.- murmuraba Shizune.

-¡Te dijimos que no éramos sus enemigos!

-Entiendan que todos ustedes están relacionados con Orochimaru. . .

-¡Aún así, somos amigos de Naruto y Sasuke! ¡Pero ustedes no nos creyeron y por poco no nos ayudan kuso!- la amenazaba con el puño Karin.

-Gomen.- se disculpó la morena con un goterón.

"Habla como si fuera la víctima aquí pero entraron en Konoha golpeando a cuanto ninja se encontraran en el camino hasta la oficina de la Hokage porque, según ellos, no los dejaban pasar. ¿Quién no iba a sospechar de ellos?"

-Entonces ¿Todos están bien?- preguntó preocupado el rubio.- ¿Y sus heridas?

-Una rubia con pechos grandes nos atendió y nos curó en un par de horas.- resumió Suigetsu.

-¡Deja de mencionar sus pechos kuso!- lo golpeó la pelirroja con fuerza aunque no le hizo ningún daño. El peliblanco se limitaba a burlarse de ella una y otra vez consiguiendo que ella lo golpeara otro poco más.

-¡Deténganse, ustedes dos!- los reprendió Shizune finalizando su trabajo.- Naruto, no te esfuerces mucho ¿Si? Tsunade sama vendrá en dos horas a realizar el chequeo. ¡Ah! Y no podés salir de esta habitación sin supervisión ¿De acuerdo?

Naruto infló los cachetes y se cruzó de brazos como haciendo un berrinche pero la morena simplemente lo ignoró, se despidió con la mano y salió por la puerta.

Entonces hubo un incómodo silencio hasta que alguien finalmente rompió con esa atmósfera fría.

-¿Ustedes vieron a Sasuke?- inquirió el rubio.

-No nos dejan ni subir al piso en el que se encuentra.- se lamentaba Karin.-Nos dijeron que estaba bien pero la verdad es que. . . Por su chacra puedo decirte que se encuentra muy débil. . .

-¡Pero no hay de qué preocuparse!- intentó animarlos Suigetsu.- Es de Sasuke del que estamos hablando. Él es muy resistente y no puede ser vencido fácilmente.

-. . .

Naruto quería creer en lo que Suigetsu le decía. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Sasuke estuviera bien pero no podía evitar recordar en el estado en el que lo había dejado Kyuubi. Había sido su culpa.

-Es mi culpa que Sasuke esté así. Yo debía controlar a Kyuubi.

-¿Kyuubi? Entonces ¿Eso fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Suigetsu.

-El chacra que sentí antes. . .- murmuraba Karin.- ¿Era el de Kyuubi?

Naruto asintió.

-No quería usar su poder porque sabía que algo como esto pasaría ttebayo. . .

-Pero evitaste que Sasuke atacara la aldea.- le recordó Juugo.- Pensé que por eso luchabas. Deberías estar feliz.

-Lo estoy pero. . . Es que aún no entiendo por qué cambió tan de repente. Él no es así ttebayo.

El rubio abrazó sus rodillas y hundió su cabeza en ellas. No quería que los demás lo vieran llorar. Pero aquello resultaba demasiado obvio.

-Naruto. No soporto verte así.- habló la pelirroja sentándose a su lado en la camilla para luego acariciarle el cabello cariñosamente.

Y sin decir ni una palabra, Naruto la abrazó fuertemente y comenzó a llorar en su hombro silenciosamente mientras le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

-Ya. . . Ya. . .- intentaba animarlo la chica dándole palmaditas en la espalda como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-No entiendo porqué se comportan de esta manera.- les dijo Suigetsu llamando su atención.- Ni siquiera vieron a Sasuke. Conociéndolo, seguramente ahora está en una habitación lujosa siendo atendido por al menos tres enfermeras jóvenes y sexys.

-¡No es momento para hacer chistes!- le gritó Karin golpeándolo una vez más.

-Tampoco lo es para filmar tu estúpida película.

-¿Qué? ¿Están filmando ahora?- preguntó Naruto mirando en todas direcciones buscando las cámaras sin éxito alguno.

-Estás perdiendo el tiempo, Naruto. Esta vez pudimos esconder las cámaras y micrófonos mucho mejor que antes ya que estuviste inconciente por un buen rato y eso nos dio tiempo de sobre.- explicó orgullosa.

-¡¿Cómo demonios podés pensar en eso en un momento así?! ¡SASUKE PODRÍA MORIR EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO TTEBAYO!

Naruto le había gritado tan fuerte estando tan cerca de la pelirroja que ella se quedó helada del miedo. El rubio la fulminó con una mirada cargada de odio. Con una patada, lanzó lejos las sábanas del hospital y bajó de la cama de un salto. Y sin siquiera ver a sus amigos, caminó con paso decidido hacia la puerta pero se detuvo justo antes de atravesarla.

-Después de todo este tiempo juntos. . . Realmente llegué a pensar que eras mucho mejor amiga que Sakura chan. Pero me equivoqué. ¡Sos igual a ella ttebayo! ¡Son unas egoístas que sólo se preocupan por sí mismas!

¡PAM!

Naruto cerró la puerta de un golpe y los otros tres escucharon sus pasos alejándose velozmente.

-. . .

-Karin ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Suigetsu.

-. . .

-¿Karin?

-Gomene.- susurró al fin antes de levantase de golpe para después salir por la misma puerta que había utilizado Naruto pero en sentido contrario. Pero no caminaba de una forma normal sino que parecía que alguien más la estuviera manipulando y haciendo que pusiera un pié frente al otro. Era casi como si fuera sonámbula y no tuviera control de lo que hacía. Y con la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano, se perdió de vista.

Suigetsu y Juugo se quedaron solos en aquella habitación.

-Oi.- lo llamó el pelinaranja.- ¿Vas a ir por ella?

-¿Debería?

-Un pajarito me dijo que te gusta.

-Viniendo de vos, puede que sea cierto.- le sonrió.- Pero no, será mejor que la deje sola por un tiempo o me va a golpear otra vez.

-¿Realmente lo odias tanto?

-¿A vos te gustaría que te golpeara una mujer tan aterradora todo el tiempo?

-Es que nunca te escuché quejarte y nunca levantaste un dedo contra ella.

-¿Cómo podría lastimarla? Además. . . De esa forma consigo que su atención se centre en mí. Aunque sea por sólo unos instantes y que me odie por eso.

-Ella no te odia.

-¿También te lo dijo un pajarito?

-No. Ella ya lo dejó muy en claro.- le dijo recordando aquel tierno beso que la pelirroja le había dado al peliblanco.

-Pues no para mí.- dejó escapar un largo suspiro.- Juugo ¿Me ayudas a quitar todo el equipo de filmación?

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

* * *

"Sasuke. . . Sasuke. . . ¡¿Dónde carajo te metiste teme?!"

Naruto recorría el hospital de Konoha lo más rápido que podía sujetándose de las paredes para no caerse. Era cierto que sus heridas estaban casi completamente curadas y que él se sentía mucho mejor pero aún no se había recuperado del todo y no podía correr como solía hacerlo siempre.

Y además tenía otro problema, las enfermeras. Todas ellas sabían que Tsunade no le había permitido a Naruto salir de su habitación y mucho menos, visitar a Sasuke. El rubio debía evitarlas a todas pero eso era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Sin embargo, ese día la suerte estaba de su lado.

A cierta distancia pudo divisar a un amigo suyo con el cabello recogido, chaleco de jounin y ojos cansados. A pesar de que el Uzumaki se había ideo de la aldea hacía mucho tiempo, jamás podría olvidar a ese sujeto. Su rostro dormido lo reconocería en cualquier parte.

Lenta y silenciosamente logró escabullirse por un corredor y alejándose de la vista de las enfermeras y acercándose más a su objetivo. Cuando estuvo listo lo tomó por detrás cubriéndole la boca con una mano y le susurró al oído.

-Shhh. Soy yo ttebyao.

* * *

No muy lejos del hospital, una joven de cabellos de color rosa caminaba apresuradamente hacia la florería donde su amiga la atendió de inmediato.

-¡Sakura!- la saludó Ino.- ¿Cómo estás?

-No tengo tiempo para hablar. Necesito que me des las hierbas medicinales que te encargué.

-¡Ah! Si. Las tengo atrás ¿Me acompañas?

La rubia hizo caso omiso a los demás clientes y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del negocio con la Haruno siguiéndola de cerca. Ambas se detuvieron frente a un armario de madera con muchos estantes. La ojiazul lo abrió y comenzó a buscar dentro aquello que requería con urgencia.

-¿Y? ¿Te enteraste?

-¿De qué, Sakura?

-¡Sasuke kun regresó!- exclamó dando pequeños saltitos.

-¡No me digas!

-¡Es verdad!

-¿Y Naruto?

-Él también. . .- frunció el seño pensando en el rubio con odio.

-¿Y cómo están?

-Sasuke kun está al borde de la muerte. . . Realmente está muy mal. Me duele verlo así. . .- hizo una pausa.- ¿Sabes como es que sé tanto acerca de él?- sonrisa pícara.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Soy la ninja médico a su cargo!

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Qué suerte tenés!

-Pero Tsunade no me deja acercarme a Naruto. . . Creo que sabe que él y Sasuke son novios y probablemente yo intentaría ponerle algo raro a Naruto para que muriese o algo. . .

-¡Que exagerada que es! Pero Sakura. ¿Cómo iba a adivinar algo como eso?

-Eso no es adivinar, Ino. Es que los tipos que los trajeron al hospital hablaron con ella en privado. Y si ellos sabían algo. . .

-¡Aquí está!- exclamó tomando algo de la repisa y entregándoselo a Sakura.- ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? No me digas que no te vas a aprovechar de la situación en la que está Sasuke.

-¡¿Cómo me crees capaz de algo así, Ino?!

-. . .

-Quiero decir. . . ¡No podría besarlo ni nada si él está inconciente la mayor parte del tiempo! ¡Sería muy aburrido! Jajaja

-Por un momento me asustaste Jajaja

-El problema es Naruto. No puedo hacerle nada si Tsunade sama y Shizune lo cuidan todo el día. Necesito estar a solas con él. . .

-¡Lo tengo!- pegó un bote.- Decile a Tsunade sama que te sentis muy mal por haberle pedido a Naruto que trajera de vuelta a Sasuke kun, que necesitas estar con él en estos momentos difíciles y disculparte con él por haberle causado tanto dolor. Si no te cree, siempre podés hacerte la víctima llorando.

-¡Muy buena idea, Ino! ¡Muchas gracias!- corrió a abrazarla con fuerza.

Luego del abrazo, las dos amigas regresaron por donde vinieron pero al pasar por una mesada de vidrio algo llamó la atención de la pelirosa.

-¿Qué es esto, Ino?- preguntó señalando con el dedo una pequeña hoja de color amarillo y con una extraña forma similar a una concha de mar.

-Es una planta muy poderosa y escasa. Si alguien la comiera, sus pulmones se llenarían de agua y la pobre víctima se ahogará. La encargó un miembro del Anbu hacía unos días.

-Que interesante. . .

-Ne ¿Y qué vas a hacer con Naruto?- inquirió la rubia.- ¿Cómo vas a hacer para convencerlo de que renuncie a Sasuke kun?

-Algo se me ocurrirá.- sonrió con malicia.

* * *

-Vine al hospital para retirar unos exámenes de Kurenai y termino encontrándome con vos. . . Qué problemático. . .

Shikamaru y Naruto se escondían del personal del hospital dentro de un armario de limpieza casi completamente a oscuras.

-Y yo que creía que venías a visitarme ttebayo. . .

-Eso es algo muy problemático para mí.- se rascaba la nuca con pereza.- Entonces. . . ¿Qué favor querías pedirme?

-Son dos cosas ttebayo. Primero que averigües en qué piso está Sasuke y luego. . .

-¿Y por qué no lo hacés vos? Después de todo vos también sos un ninja y esto debe ser algo muy fácil incluso para un genin.

-¡No me molestes con lo de genin! Argh. Yo mismo se lo preguntaría a las enfermeras pero se supone que yo estoy agonizando en mi habitación. Tsunade obachan no cree que estoy lo suficientemente bien como para ver a Sasuke ttebayo ¡Pero yo estoy bien!

-Qué problemático. . . ¿Y lo segundo?

-Que paralices a todos los enfermeros del hospital.

-No lo decís en serio. . . ¿Verdad?

-¡Ya te lo dije ttebayo! ¡Todos intentarían detenerme!

-Es cierto que he mejorado mi Kage Mane No Jutsu pero lo que pretendes es algo imposible.

-Al menos podrías hacer algo que llamara su atención ¿No?

-¿Cómo qué?

-No lo sé. . . Fingir que tenés un ataque al corazón. . . ¡Qué se yo! ¡Inventá algo!

-Eso es muy problemático.

-Shimakaru.- mirada seria.- Si me ayudas en esto puedo hablar con Gaara para que le permita a Temari venir a visitarte por toda una semana ttebayo.

-¿Crees que por eso arriesgaría mi puesto de jounin para ayudarte en contra de la Hokage?

-¡Pero sería tuya por siete días ttebayo!

-Pensá en otra cosa, Naruto.

-Etto. . . ¿Y si hablo con Tsunade obachan y la convenzo de que te dé una semana de vacaciones sin misiones de ningún tipo?

-Ya me convenciste, Naruto.- le sonrió Shikamaru y ambos se dieron la mano cerrando el trato.

* * *

Unos pocos minutos después, el Nara se encontraba tirado en medio de la sala de espera del hospital con decenas de enfermeras alrededor.

-¡¿Qué hacemos?! ¡¿Qué hacemos?!

-¡No lo sé! ¡Nada de lo que ya hicimos parece funcionar!

-¿Dicen que se desmayó de repente?

-¡Si! ¡Y no logramos que vuelva en sí! ¡Y ya lo hemos probado todo!

"Jajaja Pierden el tiempo intentando despertar a Shikamaru. Una vez que se duerme no hay quien lo despierte ttebayo."

El Uzumaki corría con dificultad por los pasillos desiertos. Antes de "desmayarse", Shikamaru le había dicho que estaba en la habitación C3 en el sexto piso y en ese momento Naruto buscaba desesperadamente una puerta blanca con esa insignia escrita en ella. Y al cabo de un tiempo, la encontró.

Detrás de la puerta agudizó el oído para percibir si algún médico se encontraba dentro pero no oyó nada. Tomó una buena bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse. Colocó una mano sobre la perilla de la puerta y la hizo girar lentamente. Luego entró.

Aquella habitación era casi idéntica a la suya. Paredes y piso blanco, cortinas largas y translúcidas que dejaban pasar la brillante luz del sol, varios aparatos extraños acomodados en distintos estantes y armarios y sólo una cama ocupada. Se acercó a ella procurando no hacer el menor ruido y allí vio a Uchiha Sasuke profundamente dormido.

-Sasuke.

Cuando habló lo hizo con una voz aguda como de quien está a punto de llorar. Y es que entendía porque Tsunade creía que no estaba listo para ver al moreno. Él estaba tan mal herido que a penas se lo podía reconocer.

Naruto se sentó en una silla junto a él. Ni se le pasó por la mente pensar que tal vez alguien más ya hubiera visitado a su amado. Él sólo podía derramar una lágrima tras otra mientras recorría el cuerpo destrozado de Sasuke con sus ojos.

Su brazo izquierdo estaba completamente desfigurado como si un feroz león lo hubiera confundido con su comida. El derecho tenía marcas de garras afiladas que le habían penetrado la carne para salir por el otro lado. Una de sus piernas parecía estar bastante bien. Sólo lucía unos pocos rasguños mientras que la otra estaba completamente torcida. El pecho del Uchiha estaba negro como el carbón como resultado de un brutal ataque. Y su rostro. . . Antes tan perfecto. . . Ahora lucía dos cicatrices que iban desde su frente hasta una de sus mejillas. Lucía mucho peor de lo que él recordaba.

Naruto no tenía palabras. Hacía unos minutos pensaba que si Sasuke estaba dormido le gritaría con todas sus fuerzas con tal de preguntarle como se sentía. Pero ahora que lo tenia en frente no creía ser capaz de hablar con él. En lugar de eso, lo tomó de la mano con fuerza y se lo llevó a la frente golpeándola suavemente.

-Sos un dobe, Naruto.- se decía a sí mismo.- Anda, Sasuke. Decime que soy el dobe más grande del mundo. Necesito escucharlo ttebayo.

-Dobe.

Naruto se estremeció. Levantó la mirada y comprobó que había sido Sasuke quien lo había llamado de esa forma. El Uchiha lo miraba con un único ojo. Al parecer todavía no era capaz de siquiera ver con el otro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Deberías estar descansando.

-¡Deja de preocuparte por mi y preocúpate por vos, teme!- le gritó el rubio con lágrimas en sus ojos.- Un momento. . . ¿Te preocupas? ¿Estás preocupado por mi?

-Por supuesto que si. Me importas, usuratonkaichi y mucho.

-Pero. . . Creí que. . .

-Lo siento.

-¿Te estás disculpando? Yo soy quien debería disculparse ¡Por mi culpa estás así!

Naruto no comprendía nada pero por otro lado, se alegraba de poder hablar con Sasuke, de que aún estuviera con vida.

-Dobe.- le sonrió.- De verdad sos un dobe. Después de todo. . . No entendés nada.

-No sino me explicas que mierda te pasó, Sasuke. Cambiaste de repente. . . Querías matar a todos ttebayo. . . Y yo. . . Y yo. . .

-Shh.- lo calló cubriéndole la boca con su mano.- Naruto. Me disculpo por todas las cosas horribles que te dije antes. Sabes que yo nunca te diría algo como eso pero debía hacerlo. Sino te hubiera tratado cruelmente jamás hubieras liberado a Kyuubi.

-¿Estabas actuando? ¿Por qué?

-Sabía que jamás me harías daño, Naruto. Por eso tuve que obligarte a usar a Kyuubi. Estaba seguro que si el zorro de nueve colas tomaba el control de tu cuerpo, no habría ningún sentimiento que te impidiera matarme.

-¡¿Matarte?! ¡¿Por qué demonios querías que te matara, teme?!- preguntaba confundido el rubio.

-Naruto. Sé que es difícil para vos entenderlo pero desde que asesiné a Itachi siento que no debería seguir con vida. Debí haber muerto con él.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero qué mierda estás diciendo, Sasuke?!

-Luego de que Madara me contara la verdad acerca de Itachi me sentí tan enojado conmigo mismo por no haberme dado cuenta de eso antes que simplemente quería morir para poder estar junto a él de nuevo. Suicidarme hubiera sido muy fácil pero después se me vino a la mente una mejor idea.

-¡¿Qué yo te matara?! ¡Sasuke, estás. . .!

-Al menos de esa forma estarías un paso más cerca de hacer realidad tu sueño usuratonkaichi. Ahora soy un ninja renegado y si me matas estoy seguro de que te tomarían más en cuenta para el puesto de Hokage.

-Sasuke. . .

-Sólo digo que. . .

-¡B A A A A A K A A A A A A!

Naruto no quiso escuchar una palabra más y silenció al moreno dándole un buen y merecido golpe en medio de la cara con todas sus fuerzas. Sasuke estaba débil y no pudo esquivar aquel golpe y al recibirlo, por poco se caía al piso. Cuando el Uzumaki retiró la mano, el ojinegro lo maldijo cubriéndose la nariz sangrante con ambas manos. Luego levantó la mirada hacia Naruto y al ver que este levantaba en alto su puño nuevamente para atacarlo, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Pero lo que recibió fue algo muy diferente a un golpe. Fue un abrazo.

-¿Naruto?

-¡¿Por qué demonios no entendés que te amo, Sasuke?!- sollozaba hundiendo la cara en el pecho del Uchiha.- ¿Cómo. . .? ¡¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si yo te matara?! Aún si eso significa que me volvería Hokage ¡No estaría feliz, Sasuke!

-Pero es tu sueño.

-¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡Vos me importas mucho más que un estúpido cargo, baka! Y creí que lo sabías, Sasuke. . .

-Dobe. . .

-¡NO! ¡Esta vez vos sos el dobe, Sasuke!- lo miró con el rostro completamente humedecido por sus lágrimas.- ¿Te sentis mal por la muerte de tu hermano? ¡Eso es de lo más normal! Esta bien si te sentis así por la perdida de un ser querido. Yo me sentiría igual si te perdiera ttebayo.

Entonces Naruto acercó sus labios a los de Sasuke y depositó en ellos un tierno beso.

-Prometeme. . .- continuó el rubio.- Que sin importar lo que pase, jamás me dejarás solo de nuevo.

-Sólo si vos podés perdonarme por haberte causado tanto dolor.

-¡Ya lo hice ttebayo!- exclamó besándolo una vez más y abrazándose más fuerte al cuerpo del moreno profundizando aquel beso lo más que pudo. Quería que Sasuke comprendiera que sólo a su lado estaría feliz, que lo necesitaba y que lo amaba con locura.

-Gracias, Naruto.- sonrisa sincera.- Gracias por perdonarme otra vez.

-Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad ttebayo.

-Hum. Creo que ya me diste demasiadas.- lo abrazó con cariño.

-Ne Sasuke. ¿Te diste cuenta?

-¿De qué?

-Finalmente pude cumplir mi promesa ttebayo. Te traje de vuelta a Konoha.- afirmó con una de sus conocidas sonrisas zorrunas.

-Que lástima que tenga que irse.-habló una voz desde la puerta.

Naruto y Sasuke buscaron al intruso con la mirada. Aquel sujeto tenía el cabello lacio, rubio, largo y recogido en una coleta. Sólo uno de sus ojos era visible ya que el otro se mantenía oculto detrás de su cabello. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de él, era que traía puesto el uniforme de Akatsuki. El Uchiha no lo reconoció mientras que el rubio sabía exactamente de quién se trataba.

-¡Deidara!

-¿Quién demonios sos?- lo atacó Sasuke.

-¡Es Deidara ttebayo! ¡El que secuestró a Gaara!

-¿A Gaara?- sonrisa prepotente.- Eso significa que debes ser muy fuerte.

El Uchiha apartó a Naruto y se levantó. . .

PUM

-¡Sasukeee!

El moreno se había precipitado y había olvidado por completo el estado lamentable en el que estaba en ese momento. Sus heridas eran muy graves y por ello no había sido capaz de mantenerse en pie ni un instante. Había caído al suelo con fuerza y Naruto había corrido a su lado para ayudarlo.

El Uzumaki sabía que si ambos unían fuerzas podrían vencer a Deidara sin siquiera utilizar a Kyuubi pero ambos estaban muy mal heridos y el Akatsuki podría derribarlos a ambos con una mano atada a su espalda. Naruto intentó pensar en una forma de escapar del rubio pero no había caso. Su mente estaba en blanco.

-Yo en tu lugar no haría eso hum.- hablaba tranquilamente Deidara.- Planeo matarte yo mismo y no quiero que mueras antes de que me haya desahogado por completo.

-Jajaja ¡Y yo no estaría tan tranquilo ttebayo! En Konoha hay suficientes ninjas para terminar con vos y. . .

-¿Estás hablando de los ninjas que están abajo atendiendo a un imbécil tirado en el piso?

-. . .

-Esta aldea tiene muy mala seguridad hum. Al menos en Suna el Kazekage intentó detenerme. Pero el kage de esta aldea es patética.

-¡No hables así de Tsunade obachan!

-Acabo de verla en un bar tomando alcohol. . . Debería estar aquí protegiéndolos. . . Mejor para mi hum.

-¡Temeeee! En cuanto los demás sepan que estás aquí. . .

-¿Y quién se los va a decir? Los únicos que lo saben son ustedes dos. . . Y muy pronto, nadie hum.

-Cobarde.- lo insultó Sasuke.- Viniste hasta aquí aprovechando que Naruto y yo estamos débiles.

-La verdad es que sólo venía por vos. Sasuke. Pero ya que el jinchuriki está aquí también. . . Creo que el líder estaría muy feliz de poder agregar un nuevo bijuu a su colección.

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué estás tras Sasuke?!- le gritó Naruto.

-Porque él le arrebató la vida a la única persona que amé realmente. Uchiha Itachi.

Continuará. . .

-Ya era hora de que se supiera porque el fic se llama "Segunda Oportunidad" ttebayo.

-Ejem ejem. . .

-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?

-Estoy esperando que lo digas.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pedime perdón.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Porque por decenas de capitulos me dijiste que yo era el malo de la película cuando en realidad soy más bueno que el pan lactal.

-No te hagas la mosquita muerta, Sasuke baka. Sos un enfermo mental ¡¿Cómo matarte me iba a ayudar en algo?! Seguramente me hubiera suicidado ttebayo. . .

-Preferiría que se muriera esa de pelo chicle. Ya me parecía raro que no supieramos nada de ella en tanto tiempo. ¡La muy perra te quiere matar!

-¿Sakura? ¡Deidara es el que me preocupa ttebayo!

-Cierto. Esa imbécil no puede matar ni a Iruka. . .

-¡No hables mal de Iruka sensei! Él es. . . como un padre para mí. . .

-¿Estás llorando?

-¡No estoy llorando, teme! ¡Vos dejame tranquilo y deciles el spoiler!

-En el próximo capitulo Deidara me va a robar el papel de vengador y hará todo lo posible por terminar con nuestras jóvenes vidas. Y es MUY probable que muera un personaje del fic.

-¡¿NANI?! ¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Quién, Sasuke?! ¡Yo no puedo morir ttebayo! ¡Soy el protagonista! ¡Y vos tampoco podés morir porque si morís yo me quedo sin mi final feliz ttebayo! ¡Dame una pista temeee!

-No puedo decir nada pero si dejan reviews seguramente la autora les dirá un par de ideas para que lo descubran que no es ningún misterio. La verdad que es muy fácil adivinar de quién se trata.

-Lo sineto, oh poderoso y supremo Uchiha Sasuke. No todos somos los nº1 en la academia.

-No te pongas celoso, usuratonkaichi.

-Me voy. Ya me enojé bastante. . . ¡Quiero mi final deliz ttebayo!

-Sayonara.

-¡Sayonara!


	23. Cómo vencer a Deidara

N/A: Hola a todos y felices fiestas! Año nevo, cap nuevo :D Pero. . . Me temo que tengo una noticia buena y una mala. Primero les digo la mala así después, con la buena, se alegran un poco n_nU La mala noticia es que nadie morirá en este capitulo. Ya no es secreto de Estado el echo de que iba a matar a Sakura para recibir el año nuevo con una sonrisa :) pero me entusiasmé con la escena de Deidara así que deberán esperar otro poco más para ver su muerte u_u ¡Gomenasaiiiii! Ahora la buena noticia ¡Me voy de vacaciones el mes próximo! ¿Qué? ¿No están felices? Pues yo si! XD

Ah! Y por cierto. . . Habrá mención de ItaDei y eso pero nada más. Dudo mcuho siquiera que aparezcan juntos (ni siquiera en flash backs) Recuerden que esto es un SasuNaru así que quiero que la atención de los lectores se centre en esa pareja. Fijense que también se habla un poco de SuiKarin pero no hay duda de que la única pareja que va en este fic es el SasuNaru n_n Quienes deseen ver más acción por parte de las otras parejas, tendrán que esperar a que haga un fic de ellos como protagonistas u_u

Capitulo 23: Cómo vencer a Deidara sin levantar un dedo

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo sin poder creerse aquellas palabras.

-¿Creíste que no me iba a enterar, maldito Uchiha?

-Un momento. . .- pidió Sasuke intentando asimilar la información.- ¿De. . .? ¿De verdad vos e Itachi. . .?

-No tengo porque hablarles de mi vida privada hum.- se sonrojó Deidara levemente.

-Pe. . . Pero. . . Itachi. . . Itachi. . .

Sasuke sentía que le iba a explotar la cabeza. En unas cuantas horas su odioso hermano mayor había pasado a ser un verdadero angelito que lo había dado todo por él. Aquello había sido un gran golpe para el moreno quien siempre lo había visto como un asesino despreciable. Y como si eso fuera poco, acaba de descubrir que Itachi tenía una vida amorosa y no con cualquiera, con un HOMBRE.

-Escuchen.- habló el Akatsuki.- dejé a mi compañero en una situación algo riesgosa y no puedo demorarme mucho aquí hum. Así que ¿Por qué no nos salteamos toda la charla y pasamos a la escena en la que yo los hago explotar en mil pedazos?

Deidara, con una sonrisa en el rostro, metió sus dos manos dentro de un par de bolsas que llevaba a los costados de la cadera. Naruto sabía muy bien que en ese preciso instante estaba formando alguna de sus esculturas de arcilla. En el estado en el que estaban él y Sasuke, no había forma de huir y tampoco de luchar. Aún así, se puso de pie para hacerle frente. No tenía intenciones de dejárselo fácil al Akatsuki. Pero entonces sintió una mano apoyándose suavemente en su hombro y al darse vuelta, vio que Sasuke estaba a su lado, como siempre.

-Yo me encargo, usuratonkaichi.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando, teme?! ¡Estás muy mal ttebayo!

-Y vos no estás mejor.

-Si pero. . .

-Él me quiere a mí.

-Corrección. Deidara te quiere a vos pero Akatsuki me quiere a MÍ.- lo miró seriamente.- Lo siento, Sasuke. Pero estamos juntos en esto, te guste o no.

-No podes moverte fácilmente.

-¡Vos tampoco!

-No necesito ir a ningún lado, dobe.- sonrió con orgullo.- Olvidaste que ahora tengo algo que antes no.

El Uzumaki sabía a lo que se refería el ojinegro. El Mangekyou Sharingan. Aquello era obviamente un punto a su favor. No necesitarían moverse en lo absoluto. Bastaba con una mirada para derrotar al Akatsuki.

-¿Sabes, Deidara?- continuó hablando el Uchiha cerrando los ojos como concentrándose mejor.- Escogiste el peor día para luchar contra mi.

-¿Ugh?

-No sólo estoy enojado por todo lo que pasó hace rato. . . Sino que también ahora mismo traigo el último legado de nii san. . . ¡Mangekyou Sharingan!

Tras decir aquellas palabras, Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par activando su kekegenkai. Con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, miró directamente a su oponente. Si, lo torturaría. . . Lo haría retorcerse de sufrimiento hasta que le rogara por clemencia y ni aún así liberaría el genjutsu. Desde que había conseguido esos ojos, deseaba probarlos. No había querido hacerlo con Naruto ya que después de todo, planeaba morir en aquel combate. Pero ahora. . . ¡Finalmente tenía la oportunidad perfecta! Acabaría con un Akatsuki y salvaría a su kitsune al mismo tiempo. Quedaría como un verdadero héroe.

-Etto. . . Cuando quieras, Sasuke.- le dijo Naruto con un goterón bajándole por la sien.

-¿De qué estás hablando, dobe? ¿Qué no ves que ya lo estoy haciendo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡El Mangekyou Sharingan!

-Lo veo pero. . . No parece que haga efecto.

Y Naruto estaba en lo cierto. Por alguna razón el rubio frente a ellos simplemente estaba de pie, con la vista fija en Sasuke y aún devorando su arcilla con tranquilidad. Para nada daba la impresión de que hubiera sido torturado por 72 horas seguidas ni nada semejante.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, pequeño Uchiha?

-¡Cállate y sufreeee!

-. . .

-¡KUSO! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PASA NADA?!

No entendía lo que ocurría, o más bien lo que no ocurría. Estaba seguro de que aquello debería funcionar. Había utilizado su sharingan cientos de veces antes ¡¿Por qué precisamente en ese momento su genjutsu no surtía efecto?! A no ser que. . . ¿No sabía como activarlo correctamente?

-¡Naruto!- lo llamó a los gritos a pesar de que estaba junto a él.- Dime la verdad ¿Tengo el Mangekyou o no?

-Si. Lo estoy viendo ahora mismo ttebayo.- respondió de inmediato al ver la triple aspa sobre las pupilas enrojecidas de Sasuke. Había visto esos mismos ojos antes en Itachi. No había margen de error. Ese era el Mangekyou Sharingan, estaba seguro de eso. Y sin embargo, no daban resultado.

"¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no?! ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?!"- pensaba Sasuke aún con la vista fija en Deidara.- "¿Hay algún tipo de procedimiento s a seguir? ¿O es que aún debo entrenar más con mis ojos para poder usarlos correctamente? ¿O qué? ¿Acaso hay algún secreto más acerca del sharingan que Itachi no me dijo? ¿Debo descubrirlo por mi mismo? ¡¿AHORA?!"

-En serio, enano ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó el Akatsuki.

-¡Argh! ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Kuso!

-¡Yo tampoco entiendo lo que estás haciendo hum!

-Etto. . . Sasuke ¿Seguro que lo estás haciendo bien?- inquirió Naruto.

-¿Crees que lo harías mejor vos, jinchuriki sama?

-¡¿Otra vez con lo de jinchuriki, teme?!

-Un momento.- los detuvo a los dos el Akatsuki quien simplemente no comprendía porque Sasuke se le quedaba mirando de esa forma y luego golpeaba el suelo con fuerza y lanzaba maldiciones al aire.- ¿Estás intentando activar el Mangekyou?

-¡Es cierto! Se supone que estuviste con nii san. . .

-¿Se supone?

-¡Eso significa que conoces el Mangekyou Sharingan!

-Si, Sasuke. Y ahora Deidara te va a explicar como usarlo para que después puedas matarlo con eso ¿No?- levantó una ceja el Uzumaki.

-Conozco el Mangekyou.- dijo al fin Deidara iluminando el rostro sonriente del Uchiha.- Pero no cualquiera puede usarlo.

-No entendes. Yo ya tengo el Mangekyou. El problema es. . .

-¿En serio lo tenes?- se burló.

-¡Claro que si! ¡¿Qué no lo ves?!

-No.

* * *

"Creí que era mi amigo. . ."- pensaba para sí cierta pelirrosa mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia el hospital en el que trabajaba.- "Pero me equivoque porque un verdadero amigo no se roba los novios de los demás. ¡Sasuke kun es MI novio, Naruto! ¡MÍO y sólo MÍO! Comencé a amarlo desde mi primer año en la escuela y hasta el día de hoy continúo haciéndolo. ¡Eso es amor, Naruto! ¿Cómo podés decirme que te enamoraste de él ahora y que se volvieron novios así como así? ¡¿Eso no es posible?! ¡Sasuke kun me ama! Si, claro. Él jamás me dio ni la hora mientras que a vos siempre te cuidaba y te protegía y te abrazaba y. . . ¡Argh! ¡No quiero ni recordarlo! Todo eso es verdad ¡Pero es que Sasuke kun se hace el difícil! Eso es lo que hacen todos los chicos sexies. No se van con la primera que aparece en sus vidas, sino que aguardan a su princesa de cuentos de hadas. . . ¡Y no hay duda de que esa soy yo!"

-Buenos días Sakura san.

-Buenos días.- saludó a una enfermera que estaba en la entrada del edificio, como siempre, con una de sus sonrisas más falsas.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?

-¿Esto? No es nada. No me hagas caso.

"Naruto no tiene ni la menor oportunidad contra alguien como yo. Para empezar ¡Es hombre! Y ni que Sasuke kun fuera gay o bisexual. Él necesita una mujer en su vida ¡Y esa soy yo!"- caminaba rápidamente por los diversos pasillos blancos buscando la habitación del rubio.- "Soy linda, inteligente y una excelente ninja médico ¡Soy perfecta! En cambio, Naruto es ruidoso, molesto, idiota, un ninja de nivel genin y tiene esa cara cuadrada horrible. . . ¡No hay forma de que él pueda hacer feliz a Sasuke kun! Y además, Hinata está loco por él ¿Por qué no va con ella y se aparta del camino de una vez? Tiene que entender que Sasuke kun es mío. . . aunque tenga que ser por las malas. . ."

-¡Sakura san!- la llamaba a gritos una enfermera que corría tras ella velozmente.

"¡¿Qué quiere esta justo ahora?!"

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó amablemente y regalándole a la mujer una de sus más radiantes sonrisas.

-Es. . . Es. . . ¡URGENTE!

-Pero ¿Qué pasa?

-¡No hay tiempo para explicarte! ¡Te necesitamos en el piso de abajo!

-¿Ahora?

-¡Es urgente!

-Pero ahora mismo tengo que algo sumamente importante que debo hacer ¿Por qué no le pide ayuda a Tsunade sama?

-¡La busqué por todas partes pero no hubo caso! ¡Debe venir conmigo!

-¿Y qué tal los otros ninjas médicos? ¿Es que acaso todos desaparecieron del edificio?

-Ya todos lo dieron todo de si pero ¡Simplemente no reacciona!

-¿Quién no reacciona? ¿Por qué no me cuenta un poco la situación? Así podré darle indicaciones.

-Un joven me preguntó en que habitación se encontraba Sasuke san y luego ¡Se desmayó de la nada!

-¿Quería ver a Sasuke kun? Un momento. . . Ese chico. . . ¿Era rubio, de ojos azules y con bigotes como de zorro?

-Para nada. Es moreno, trae el cabello atado y llevaba un uniforme de chunin. Supongo que era amigo de Sasuke san ya que quería visitarlo. . .

"Shikamaru."- pensó la pelirrosa sintiendo un profundo odio hacia el Nara.

-Sé quien es. No se preocupe si no despierta. Seguramente está dormido. . .

-¡¿Cómo puede decir eso sin haber revisado al paciente?!- se sobresaltó la enfermera.- ¡Podría estar muriendo!

-No es tan grave. Sólo tiene sueño.

-¡¿Cómo es usted capaz de decir una cosa así tan tranquila?!

-Lo conozco.

-¡Y lo conoce! Vaya amiga que resultó ser.

-En serio, tengo algo importante que debo hacer y. . .

-Si no viene conmigo en este preciso momento, le comunicaré a Tsunade sama su decepcionante comportamiento como ninja médico y como su aprendiz.- la amenazó seriamente.

-Está bien.- dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

"Si le dice eso a Tsunade sama, seguramente pensará que quería ir a la habitación de Naruto a sus espaldas. . . Tendría razón ¡Pero no puedo dejar que lo sepa o jamás me dejará acercarme a él de nuevo!"

-Bien. Dese prisa por favor pero. . . Deje ese garrote de vikingo inecesarimanente grande aquí. Iremos más rápido sin eso estorbando.

La pelirosa le echó una última mirada a aquella arma extremadamente grande y pesada que llevaba a rastras con la mano. Resignada, la colocó contra la pared allí mismo y corrió junto con la enfermera escaleras abajo. Ya acabaría con Naruto después.

* * *

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¿No podés verlo?

Naruto y Sasuke estaban atónitos. ¿Cómo era posible que el Akatsuki no fuera capaz de percibir aquellos ojos cuando ellos si?

-¿Por qué les mentiría con algo así?

Naruto tomó por los hombros a Sasuke bruscamente. Lo miró a los ojos muy de cerca. Allí estaba la triple aspa negra sobre la pupila roja de ambos ojos. El Mangekyou Sharingan sin duda.

-No lo entiendo ttebayo. Este Sharingan se ve igual al que tenía Itachi, estoy seguro.

-¡¿Igual?!- saltó de inmediato Sasuke.- ¿A qué te refieres con eso de "igual"? ¡¿Qué tan igual?!

-Idénticos.

-Pero. . . Eso no puede ser. ¡Es imposible!

-¿Por qué?

-Los Mangekyou Sharingan cambian dependiendo del usuario. No ha habido dos iguales en toda la historia del clan. No es posible que el mío sea idéntico que al de nii san.

-Pero lo es, Sasuke. ¡Lo estoy viendo!

-¡Mira mejor, dobe!- le gritó el moreno acercándose más y más al rubio.- ¡Debe haber alguna diferencia!

-Sasuke yo. . .

-No asustes al jinchuriki.- lo reprendió Deidara quien se había sentado sobre una de las camas del hospital tranquilamente. Aquello lo estaba divirtiendo.- Si está mal de la vista no es su culpa.

-¡Yo veo perfectamente ttebayo!

-Entonces ¿Cómo explicas el hecho de que yo no vea ningún Mangekyou Sharingan mientras que tu ves uno idéntico al de Itachi, lo cual es completamente imposible?

-No lo sé. . . Tal vez ¡Seas vos el que no puede ver claramente!- exclamó victorioso señalando al Akatsuki con un dedo acusador.

-Eso no sería posible.- dijo a la vez que hacía a un lado su cabellera rubia dejando a la vista una pequeña máquina que cubría su ojo izquierdo.- Esta cosa me permite ver objetos a larga distancia hum con suma precisión. Si esto no puede verlo, nada lo hará.

-Pero. . . No tiene sentido.- murmuraba Sasuke tocándose los ojos con la punta de sus dedos.- Siento que tengo el Mangekyou ¡Puedo sentir su poder!

-Pero no podemos verlo hum. Y además, de tenerlo ¿No crees que ya hubiera caído en tu genjutsu?

Deidara tenía razón pero aquello no tenía el menor sentido ni para Sasuke ni para Naruto. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Todos en esa habitación se preguntaban eso.

El silencio se apoderó de los presentes. Nadie hablaba ya que los tres tenían mucho en que pensar. Incluso Deidara, quien había acudido allí para exterminar a los otros dos, le llamaba mucho la atención todo eso.

-Oe Dime ¿Cómo se obtiene el Mangekyou?- le preguntó el Akatsuki al Uchiha.

-Tomando la vida de la persona más próxima a uno mismo.- recitó como un robot.

-¿Y ese no es Naruto?

-Naruto es. . .

-¡¿Quién demonios te lo dijo temeeee?!- saltó el Uzumaki sorprendido.

-Lo que sucede entre ustedes no es lo que se dice un secreto bien guardado hum.

-¡Sasuke!

-¡A mi no me mires, usuratonkaichi!

-De cualquier forma. . . Lo que pienso es que si esa persona es Naruto. Entonces no deberías haber obtenido el Mangekyou Sharingan hum.

-Pero ¿Qué hay de Itachi?

-¿Qué no lo odiabas en el momento en que lo asesinaste?

-Bueno. . .

-Además, un Mangekyou Sharingan verdadero debería ser visible para todos y ya tendría que haber surtido efecto en mi hum.

-¿Qué no se suponía que me ibas a atrapar o. . .?

-¡No me interrumpas, jinchuriki!- lo mandó a callar Deidara.- Estoy pensando. . . Mmm. . . ¿Y si no fuera un Mangekyou verdadero?

-¿Uno falso? ¿Cómo sería eso posible?

-Mmm. . . Es sólo especulación pero. . . ¿Tienen una cámara?

-¿Te sirve una Sony?- se escuchó una voz retumbando en aquella habitación.

-¿Suigetsu?

-¡Hola Naruto!

-¿Dónde estás?

-En realidad estoy en unas termas. . . Te estoy hablando a través de un micrófono que instalé junto con los demás equipos de sonido y filmación, sólo en caso de que debiéramos comunicarles algo. . .

-¡¿Están filmando ahora, par de enfermos?!- exclamó Sasuke mirando en todas direcciones buscando las diversas cámaras.

-Por supuesto que si. Karin me mataría si no filmo esto.

-¿Dónde está la cámara?- preguntó Deidara al aire ignorando la poca coherencia que tenía todo ello.

-Dos baldosas hacia la izquierda y dos al frente. Allí hay una que está suelta y debajo hay una cámara.

-¿Y para qué la escondieron ahí?

-No tengo porque explicarte mis métodos, Sasuke.

Con un goterón bajándole por la sien, el Akatsuki siguió las explicaciones que le había dado aquella voz y al cabo de unos segundos, se apoderó de la cámara.

-¡Un momento!- saltó Suigetsu.- Estoy pensando en algo. . . Sos de Akatsuki ¿No?

-No. Uso este traje enorme a pesar de que me muero de calor por diversión hum. ¡Por supuesto que si!

-Entonces ¿Conoces a Hoshigaki Kisame?

-Si.

-En ese caso. . . ¡No te daré la cámara a menos que me entregues su espada, Samehada! ¡Buajajaja!

-Etto. . . Suigetsu. . .- lo llamó Naruto.- Él ya la tiene.

-Oh. . . Entonces ¡Quítensela!

-Estamos mal heridos ttebayo. No podemos.

-¡No es justo! Ok Voy a ir para allá ahora mismo ¡No se muevan!

Luego se escuchó un sonido seco como si Suigetsu se desconectara en ese instante.

-Y. . . ¿Para qué era la cámara?

CLIC

-¡Mis ojos! ¡Ahhhhh!

-¡Sasuke! ¡Sólo era un flash, baka!

-Etto. . . Ya lo sabía.

Deidara buscó la foto que acababa de tomar con la cámara digital. Entonces sonrió de lado y se las enseñó a los otros dos.

-¿Qué?

-¿Sasuke?

-El Mangekyou no está. ¿Por qué?

-Genjutsu hum.- respondió el Akatsuki con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Típico de Itachi. Ese condenado hizo que me preocupara. . .

-¿Genjustsu?- repitió atónito el moreno.- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Sabes lo que es un genjutsu ¿No? Se trata de una mera ilusión. Aunque los que hace Itachi suelen ser muy complejos.

-¿Itachi usó un genjutsu en mi?- preguntaba Sasuke confundido.- No entiendo ¿Cómo. . .?

-¿Y se supone que sos su hermano? Que idiota resultaste ser.

En otra ocasión aquellas habrían sido las últimas palabras del rubio antes de recibir un Chidori en el pecho pero a Sasuke le importaba mucho más comprender todo ese asunto. Y si debería sacrificar un poco de orgullo para eso, entonces que así fuera.

-Escucha.- continuó hablando el Akatsuki.- El teme de Itachi nunca murió. Sólo te hizo creer eso hum.

-¿Qué?- habló casi en un susurro.

-Usó un genjutsu para eso y luego simplemente se fue a otro sitio usando Kamui.

-¿Kamui? Nii san no puede. . .

-Sólo porque nunca lo utilizó frente a vos no significa que no pueda usarlo hum.

Sasuke guardó silencio. Se sentía como un auténtico baka ¿Cómo era posible que ese sujeto supiera más de su hermano que él mismo?

-Como iba diciendo. Usó Kamui para esconderse y así ocultar su chacra. Por eso no pude sentirlo hum. El muy desgraciado lo va a pagar caro. . .

-¿Y como explicas lo el Mangekyou? Naruto está seguro que luce como el de nii san pero eso es imposible. Y yo puedo sentirlo a la perfección. . .

-Y yo no puedo verlo. Eso es fácil de responder hum. Se trata de otro genjutsu. Es una ilusión tan perfecta que vos podes sentir el verdadero poder del Mangekyou Sharingan. Y al mismo tiempo si Naruto te veía a los ojos, lo vería también. Pero Naruto no sabía la regla de que no hay dos Mangekyou idénticos por lo que lo imaginó igual al de Itachi hum.

Tras dar esa explicación Deidara, cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa prepotente, se sentía el ser más inteligente de todo el planeta. Estaba feliz de que Itachi estuviera con vida pero al mismo tiempo deseaba matarlo por lo mucho que lo había preocupado. Podría haberle dicho lo que planeaba pero no. Era muy típico de Itachi actuar por su cuenta y no dar ninguna explicación. Ya iba a hacerlo sufrir cuando lo encontrara. . .

-Entonces. . . ¿Itachi. . .? ¿Nii san está vivo?- preguntó Sasuke con un hilo de voz.

-Si aunque no tengo idea de cuando aparecerá de nuevo. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo hum.

El Uchiha no lo podía creer. Simplemente no le entraba en la cabeza el hecho de que Itachi estuviera con vida. No había conseguido el gran poder del Mangekyou pero ¡¿Eso que importaba?! ¡Itachi estaba vivo! Aquello era demasiado y no sabía como reaccionar. Estaba inmensamente feliz pero por alguna razón silenciosas lágrimas descendieron de sus ojos.

-Sasuke ¿Estás bien?- se le acercó Naruto preocupado.

En silencio el moreno se abalanzó sobre Naruto y lo abrazó fuertemente, casi asfixiándolo y éste le devolvió el gesto con cariño. Sasuke no encontraba las palabras para expresar lo que sentía así que simplemente se quedó callado hundiendo el rostro en el hombro del rubio. Y ambos permanecieron así por unos momentos hasta que el ojinegro tuvo fuerzas suficientes para hablar.

-Estuve a punto de alejarme de vos por nada.

-Baka. Te dije que no pienses más en eso ttebayo.- sonrisa sincera.

-Que cursis que son hum.- los interrumpió el rubio.- ¿Se van a demorar mucho más? Ya les dije que tengo a mi compañero en una situación delicada. . .

-Por mi te podes ir cuando quieras.- le dijo secamente el Uchiha.

-¡Sasuke! ¡No lo trates así, teme! Él nos ayudó mucho resolviendo todo esto ttebayo.

-No puedo irme sin el jinchuriki.

-¡¿Qué?!- saltó el Uzumaki.- Pe. . . Pero pensé que. . .

-Ya no tengo razones para acabar con Sasuke pero sigo siendo un mimbro de Akatsuki y por si ya lo olvidaron, mi misión es atrapar a todos los bijuus posibles hum. Y tengo un jinchuriki herido frente a mí. No hay mejor oportunidad que esta hum.

-¡Espera! Viniste hasta aquí para vengarte de Sasuke por asesinar a la persona que amabas ¿Verdad ttebayo?

-Eso era antes hum.

-Pero lo hubieras echo ¿O no?

-Si.

-Entonces, piénsalo bien. Si ahora me secuestras o lo que sea. . . ¡Sasuke hará lo mismo ttebayo!- exclamó buscando apoyo en los ojos del Uchiha.

-Eso es cierto.- agregó él.

-El hermano menor de Itachi no me preocupa en lo más mínimo hum.- respondió cruzado de brazos.

-Entonces. . . ¿Y si te diéramos algo a cambio? Como. . . Un chantaje.

Sasuke, extrañado, seguía las acciones de su novio. Sabía que no tenían oportunidad contra Akatsuki en esos momentos y debían encontrar la forma de salirse de esa. Pero aquello era tan vergonzoso. . .

-¿Y si guardamos el secreto de que Itachi está vivo? De esa manera nadie de Konoha lo buscaría nunca más y ustedes dos podrían vivir en paz ttebayo.- lo miró con ojos brillantes.

-Como si alguien de esta aldea pudiera vencerme a mi o a Itachi hum.

-Entonces. . . ¿Arcilla? ¿Mucha mucha mucha arcilla?

-Tengo de sobra.

-Etto. . . ¿Ramen?

-No me gusta hum.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que no te guste?! ¡Es un regalo de los dioses ttebayo!

-Déjalo, Naruto. No podremos convencerlo con nada.- murmuró Sasuke.

-Demo. . .

-¡LLEGUÉ!- exclamó Suigetsu irrumpiendo en la habitación dando un fuerte portazo y sorprendiendo a todos.- ¡Tú!- exclamó señalando a Deidara.

-No te voy a dar a Samehada a cambio de tu cochina cámara hum.

-¡No la llames así!

-De todos modos ya hice lo que quería con ella hum. Y ahora. . . A nuestro asunto.- se dirigió a Naruto.- Podemos hacer las cosas fáciles y simplemente te dejas conducir o podría hacer volar a toda la aldea con mi arte hum. Es tu decisión.

-¡Espera un momento!- saltó el peliblanco.- ¡No te podes llevar a Naruto!

-¿Vas a salvarlo?

-No intento salvarlo a él ¡Es a vos a quien quiero salvarle la vida!

-¿Yo?

-Si te llevas a Naruto para después matarlo, el ser más peligroso de toda la Tierra te perseguirá día y noche sin descanso.- lo amenazó mirándolo seriamente.

-Si estás hablando del Hokage de esta aldea. . .

-No no. La persona de la que te hablo es mucho peor. A primera vista te puede parecer una mujer común y corriente pero en realidad es un demonio enmascarado.

-Tengo experiencia con los tipos con máscara hum. Y si además se trata de una mujer. . .

-No te dejes engañar por las apariencias. Es un ser terrible ¡Una verdadera bruja!

-Suigetsu. . . ¿Estás hablando de. . .?

-Si, Naruto. Es. . .- apagó las luces del hospital y sacó una linterna de quien sabe donde para iluminar su rostro dándole un aspecto terrorífico.- ¡Karin!

-Suigetsu tiene razón, Deidara.- afirmó Sasuke de inmediato.- Esa mujer. . . Es muy peligrosa.

-Es patético que intenten asustarme de esta forma hum.

-No te queremos asustar ttebayo.- negó con la cabeza varias veces el Uzumaki.- Te estamos advirtiendo de la fuente de maldad y locura más grande de todo el universo ttebayo.

-Están locos.

-¡Ella esta loca ttebayo!

-Díganme una sola cosa que haya echo que demuestre que es una desquiciada.

-Quería violarme.- confesó Sasuke.

-Bien. Tiene mal gusto ¿Y eso qué?

-¡¿Cómo que mal gusto?!- saltaron Sasuke y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

-Por lo que me dicen, no tengo de qué preocuparme hum. Así que sigamos con nuestro asuntito, jinchuriki.

Deidara se acercó hacia el indefenso Naruto. Lo tomó bruscamente de sus cabellos dorados y lo obligó a dar algunos pasos.

-¡Camina!

El rubio obedeció al Akatsuki sin pensarlo demasiado. Habían perdido esa batalla desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-¡Espera, Naruto!- lo detuvo Sasuke cerrándoles el paso.- Aún no le hemos dicho ESO.

-¿ESO? Pero. . . ¡Sasuke! ¡Eso es demasiado!

-No tenemos otra opción, Naruto. Si no se lo decimos ahora. . . Te perderé para siempre.

-¡Pero no es necesario que lo sepa ttebayo! ¡Es demasiado horrible! Y de todos modos. . . Si muero, aún podrías vencer al líder de Akatsuki vos sólo. . .

-Esto no lo hago por mi, Naruto.

-Ok Terminemos con el pequeño teatro cursi hum. ¿Qué es exactamente ESO?

-Lo más horrible y demente que nos ha hecho Karin. . .

-Hasta ahora.- agregó Naruto.

-Es. . .- tomó aire.- Hacer una película yaoi con nosotros de protagonistas.

Silencio absoluto.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Deidara como quien no entiende nada.

-Nos ha estado filmando durante días enteros ¡A toda hora!

-Instala cámaras en todos lados ttebayo.

-¿Y qué pasa con la privacidad?

-¡No tenemos!- respondieron al unísono.

-Pero lo peor es que nos filma mientras tenemos sexo.

-¿Qué?

-¡Lo que escuchaste!- exclamó Sasuke.- Nos filma, nos grava y hasta nos interrumpe ¡Somos sus marionetas!

-Esta haciendo una película de nosotros ¡Y no nos paga ttebayo! Mi rana hace mucho que esta vacía.- se lamentaba el Uzumaki.

-¡Eso no es lo más importante, Naruto!- saltó Suigetsu Lo que pasa es que ella no tiene límites. ¡Continuó filmando hasta cuando ellos se estaban matando!

-Y quiere llevar la película a los cines.- murmuraba Sasuke.- Todos nuestros amigos y conocidos nos verían. . . ¡Escucharían mis frases cursis! ¡Y me verían mientras se la chupo a Naruto!

-¡Sasuke!

-¡¿Te imaginas la humillación?!

-. . .

-¿Deidara?

El rubio estaba en shock. Aún sujetaba con fuerza a Naruto pero no se movía en lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera parpadeaba. Y hasta parecía no estar respirando.

TIC TAC TIC TAC

Pasaron los segundos lentamente y finamente el ojiazul movió los labios un poco aunque de ellos no salió ningún sonidos hasta que. . .

-¿Los filmó mientras tenían sexo?

-Si.- respondieron ambos.

-¿Y va a mostrar ese video a toda Konoha?

-Espero que sea sólo a Konoha.- afirmó Sasuke.- Lo único que falta es que el mapache vea a mi kitsune desnudo.

-. . .- Naruto rojo como el pelo de Gaara.

-Pero. . . ¿Por qué no se defienden?

-¡Porque está loca!

-¡Tenemos miedo de que se ponga peor si la hacemos enojar ttebayo!

-Y si te llevas a su actor principal. . .- esta vez era Sasuke quien tenía la linterna debajo del rostro.- ¡Te va a pasar a vos también!

-No. . . Eso no. . . No sería capaz. . . ¿Verdad?

-Muy capaz.- respondieron los tres.

-Pero yo estaría a salvo en la guarida de Akatsuki a millones de kilómetros de aquí.- sonrisa triunfante.

-Ella puede localizar cualquier chacra independientemente de dónde esté.

-¡No hay forma de escapar!- gritaba el moreno.

-Y en cuanto se entere de lo tuyo con Itachi. . .

-¡¿Quién sabe de lo que sería capaz?!

-¿Me. . .? ¿Me filmaría a mí con Itachi. . .?- temblaba el Akatsuki.

-Piénsalo. Rubio de ojos celestes con carácter explosivo e incomprendido que repite todo el tiempo la misma palabra.

-¡Es cierto hum! ¡No me había dado cuenta!

-No nos parecemos tanto, Sasuke baka.- se cruzó de brazos Naruto.- Es como si me compararan con el Cuarto Hokage ¡Somos como el agua y el aceite ttebayo!

-. . .

-Itachi. . . ¡Itachi es igual a Sasuke!- saltó Deidara con los ojos bien abiertos totalmente sorprendido.

-Yo no tengo esas horribles ojeras de viejo pero supongo que tenemos un aire. . .

-No puede ser. . . ¡Si esa loca se entera que podría tener una película con escenas más fuertes. . .!

-¿Cómo que más fuertes? Nosotros somos muy fogosos en la cama.

-¡Sasuke!- lo mandó a callar el rubio completamente rojo.

-¡Jamás nos dejaría solos! ¡Y todos sabrían de nuestra relación! Y si el líder se entera. . . ¡Él no tolera las relaciones entre los miembros de la organización porque le parece poco profesional!

-No creo que el vea películas yaoi ttebayo.

-¿Crees que es sólo una película, Naruto?

-¿No lo es, Sasuke?

-Eso es sólo el comienzo.- habló con voz de ultratumba.- Primero habrá sólo algunos pocos fans que hablen de nosotros en algún foro. Pero pronto subirán fotos nuestras y videos también. Hablarán de nuestro amor como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo. Luego harán parodias, flashes, fan art, doujinshis y hasta fics.

-¿Qué es todo eso?

-¡Nos van a poner en situación totalmente imposibles en las que tengamos sexo sin razón alguna!

-¡¿Por qué harían eso?!

-¡Por que son todos unos pervertidos igual que Karin!

-¿Quieres decir que. . .? ¿Hay otros como ella?- preguntó asustado Deidara.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Todas las chicas con las que fui a la academia son así!

-Hinata no, Sasuke.

-Bueno. . . Había UNA chica normal. ¡Pero todas estaban locas! ¡Y estaban todo el día colgadas a mi hombro! ¡Y no me daban un segundo de soledad! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca!

-Estoy comenzando a pensar que ese es el motivo por el que te fuiste de la aldea ttebayo.

-¿Todos en esta aldea son así?

-Casi todos.

-Y hasta los hombres aquí son unos pervertidos. Siempre están leyendo el Icha Icha Paradise y. . .

-¡TENGO QUE ESCAPAAAAR!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Deidara dejó libre a Naruto, saltó por la ventana rompiendo el vidrio en mil pedazos, hizo aparecer un ave de arcilla y se alejó volando de ese lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

-. . .

-Eso fue rápido.

-Es que Karin realmente es aterradora.- habló Suigetsu con sabiduría y los otros dos sintieron con la cabeza sin poder apartar la mirada de la ventana por la que había salido el Akatsuki veloz como un rayo.

Continuará. . .

-¡Detesto a la autora!

-¿Porque no mató a Sakura chan como había prometido?

-Eso me molesta pero no. ¡Es por Deidara! Le dedicó todo un capitulo a él, hizo que me robara el papel de vengador, nos hizo ver como unos inútiles frente a él, hace que él resuelva todo el misterio y hasta que salga de la aldea completamente ileso! ¡Se supone que nosotros somos los protagonistas!

-Bueno bueno. . . No te pongas así, Sasuke.

-¡Pero es que tengo razón!

-Ne Sasuke ¿Me explicas una cosa?

-¿Todo lo que el brillante Deidara dijo acerca de los Uchihas y el sharingan y nii san? La verdad que todo eso está un poco confuso. . .

-¡Eso lo entendí perfectamente, teme! Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué Sakura chan quería matarme con un garrote gigante en vez de usar la droga que tenía Ino?

-Eso es muy simple ¡Es tan tonta que no entiende que usarndo esa droga, ni con una autopsia se sabría que ella te mató! ¡Y nadie sospecharía de ella en esta aldea excepto yo pero como soy un ninja renegado nadie me haría caso! ¡Y también. . .!

-¡Sasuke!

-¿Qué?

-¡Sos un ninja renegado!

-¿Y cuándo te diste cuenta?

-¡Los ninjas renegados son criminales ttebayo! ¡No te van a dejar vivir en Konoha conmigo porque se supone que rengaste de tu aldea y que sos malo ttebayo!

-Y de eso se tratará el próximo capitulo. Y esperemos que esta vez la autora si cumpla con su palabra ¡Y mate a la pelochicle de una puta vez!

-¿Y qué pasa con Itachi y Deidara?

-Nada porque esto es un SasuNaru y eso significa que ellos son una pareja SECUNDARIA. Nosotros somos los portagonistas, no ellos.

-Seguramente los nombramos o algo. . .

-Quizás. . .

-¡No se pierdan el próximo capitulo que se acerca el final ttebayo!

-Creemos que serán dos capitulos más y después. . .

-¡Se termina todo! *snif* *snif* ¡Pero al fin tendré mi final feliz!

-No se olviden de dejar reviews.

-¡Cuidense!

-Sayonara.

-¡Sayonaraaaa!


	24. Karin, súper heroína

N/A: Holaaaaa!!! Gente, les tengo que decir algo. . . ¡Los quiero muchísimo! *O* Lo que pasa es que últimamente me han llegado muchos reviews suyos que decían que mi fic estaba muy bueno, que todo el tiempo pasa algo, que tiene mucho humor, que mis lemons están para morírse, que es muy divertido y me pedían conti! Así que aquí se las traigo n_n Digamos que es su recompensa por mandarme tantos reviews hermosos ¡Me dan fuerza para seguir!

¡Tengo que aclarales un asuntito! Es algo chiquito y se los estoy diciendo un poco tarde pero en fin, se los tenía que decir en algún momento. Resulta que yo soy de Argentina (no sé si ya lo sabían) Y acá todos nos tratamos de "vos" y le cambiamos la entonación a las palabras. Y por más que quiera, no puedo modificar eso al hablar. Entonces cuando escribo fics, lo hago con esa pronunciación especial que le damos los argeninos a las palabras. Pero el tema es que yo leo mucho (los subs también cuentan XD ) y entonces se me mezclan las cosas!! Por eso es que a veces escribo como lo haría cualquier argentino (con el "vos" y demás) y otras; como lo haría cualquier otra persona que sepa español. Les pido disculpas a todos porque seguramente esto los confundió un poco pero no lo puedo controlar! Ya veré si logro arreglar mi pequeño problema para otro fic. Hasta entonces tendrán que soportarme de este modo :/

Y odio decirlo pero. . . ¡Se acaba el fic! T^T Si si. Me esucharon bien. El próximo capitulo se termina todo. . . Gracias por leerme hasta ahora y. . . ¡A leer la esperadísima muerte de Sakura! XD

Capitulo 24: Karin, súper heroína

Haruno Sakura corría apresuradamente por los pasillos del hotel haciendo caso omiso de las quejas de las demás enfermeras. Ella no tenía tiempo para seguir con las normas del establecimiento. Tan sólo quería poner sus manos en su preciado garrote gigante para cobrar venganza de una vez. Pero cuando finalmente llegó al sitio exacto donde había dejado su arma, su mundo se vino abajo.

-¡NO ESTAAAA!- gritó a todo pulmón.

No se lo podía creer. ¡Hasta para asesinar a un paciente era una total inútil!

-¡¿Quién fue?!- preguntó a nadie en particular girando la cabeza en todas direcciones.- ¡¿Quién fue el bastardo que se llevó mi garrote de vikingo?!

Pero sin importar lo mucho que se esforzaba, no obtenía respuesta alguna.

Al final se resignó. Y dejando escapar un largo suspiro comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección a la habitación de Naruto. Era cierto que se había estropeado su plan A pero aún no había perdido la guerra. Todavía podía hacer algo mientras Tsunade estaba fuera.

* * *

Después de lo que había sucedido con Deidara, Sasuke le había ordenado a Suigetsu que desinstalara todas las cámaras y micrófonos de su habitación mientras que Naruto se despedía del Uchiha para luego irse de regreso a su cuarto. No quería que Tsunade descubriera que se había fugado y que estuvo a punto de ser secuestrado por Akatsuki.

"¿Para qué preocuparla?"- pensaba intentando convencerse de que no decirle una palabra era lo mejor. A cierta edad. . . las sorpresas dejan de ser algo bueno.

Estaba a unos pocos pasos de llegar cuando escuchó la voz de alguien que lo llamaba a gritos. Se volteó y allí se encontró con la pelirrosa.

-¡Narutoooo!

-Hola Sakura chan.- le sonrió.

"Esto es malo. Muuuy malo. Si Sakura chan le dice a Tsunade obachan que me fui de la habitación y me encontré con Sasuke y que después apareció un Akatsuki. . . ¡¿Quién sabe lo que me hará obachan?! Aunque. . . pensándolo bien. . . Sakura chan no saben de donde vengo. . ."

-¡Por Kami sama, Naruto! ¡Estás horrible!

"Tan amable como siempre ttebayo. . ."

-Estoy bien, Sakura chan. En serio.

-Pero mirá todos estos vendajes y. . . ¿No deberías estar descansando en tu habitación?

-Etto. . .

-Te escapaste ¿Verdad?- lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Sólo quería ver a Sasuke por un momento!

Entonces el rubio se cubrió la boca con ambas manos rápidamente y abrió mucho los ojos en señal de sorpresa. Lo había dicho sin pensar. ¡Y precisamente a Sakura! Aquello iba de mal en peor. . . La pelirosa había estado perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke y aunque el Uzumaki ya le había hablado acerca de su relación, aún no estaba seguro de que pudiera hablarle de estas cosas con tanta naturalidad. . .

-¿Y cómo está?- le preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Etto. . . Está. . . Está muy bien.- dijo al fin.- Aunque sólo pude hablar con él por un par de minutos porque estaba muy cansado ttebayo.

-Ya veo.

"¡¿El maldito bastardo pudo hablar con él a la primera?! ¡Yo soy su enfermera! ¡Estoy todo el día con él y ni así conseguí verlo despierto un instante! ¡No es justo! ¡Kuso!"

-Pero no me cambies el tema, Naruto. Deberías estar en tu habitación durmiendo ahora mismo o no te recuperarás.

-Demo. . . Kyuubi ya está haciendo lo suyo y me siento realmente bien dattebayo.

"Si ese zorro me hizo esto ¡Al menos que lo arregle!"

-Pero Tsunade sama está haciendo lo mejor que puede para ayudarte. Se desveló dos noches seguidas por ti y no le estás correspondiendo muy bien que digamos desobedeciendo sus ordenes, Naruto.- lo reprochó como solía hacer siempre.

El ojiazul infló los mofletes haciendo un berrinche como un niño pequeño y finalmente se dejó conducir por la pelirrosa hasta su habitación. No le agradaba la idea de tener que pasarse días enteros recostado sobre una cama de hospital sin hacer nada pero a la vez le gustaba que Sakura lo tratara de esa forma, exactamente como solía hacer antes de que él se fuera de la aldea. . . antes de que ella supiera sus sentimientos por Sasuke.

"Temía que las cosas no pudieran volver a ser como eran antes pero parece ser que me equivoqué ttebayo."

* * *

Una vez en su cuarto, Sakura lo ayudó a subirse a la cama y luego le preguntó si podía hacerle compañía por un tiempo. A Naruto ni se le pasó por la cabeza negarse a ello. Puede que a Sasuke le había dicho que le molestaban muchos aspectos de Sakura, pero en realidad aún la consideraba su amiga. Sin embargo, desde su charla en aquel hotel, se había sentido inseguro acerca de su relación con la pelirosa. Por eso, tenerla junto a él en ese aburrido hospital era algo así como una señal de esperanza.

"Todo se solucionará tarde o temprano"

-Naruto. Dime ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Otra sábana? ¿Un vaso de agua?

"¿Una manzana envenenada?"

-¡Nada nada!

-¿En serio?

-¡Estoy bien, Sakura chan!

-Recuerda que aquí soy enfermera así que si necesitas algo, sólo pídemelo.

-Si pero no sos mi enfermera sino la de. . .

Naruto dejó la frase en el aire. ¿Cómo era posible que sin importar de que hablaran, Sasuke siempre aparecía en la conversación?

Hubo un incómodo silencio durante el cual ninguno de los dos tuvo el valor de mirar al otro a los ojos. Cada quien parecía demasiado interesado en contar cuantas ventanas había en esa habitación o qué tan rápido se movía el segundero del reloj. Cualquier cosa parecía mejor a enfrentar la realidad.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Sasuke kun?- preguntó al fin Sakura.

-Etto. . .

Naruto estaba todo rojo. No sabía que debía responderle a la pelirosa. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué lo amaba con locura? ¿Qué se moría por regresar a su habitación? ¿Qué se sentía en el cielo cada vez que Sasuke se apoderaba de su cuerpo?

"No no. . . Eso no. . . Ya se enterará por la película de Karin ttebayo. . ."

-Todo va bien.- resumió con una sonrisa sincera.

-Me alegro.- le dedicó su sonrisa falsa menos creíble de todas.

"Y yo que tenía la esperanza de que esos dos se hubieran peleado o algo ¡Kuso!"

-Arigato, Sakura chan.- De verdad significa mucho para mi que aceptes mi relación con Sasuke dattebayo. Antes creía que vos. . .

-Lo amaba, Naruto. Eso es un hecho y nada podrá cambiarlo. Pero el amor que sienten ustedes dos es mutuo y eso es lo que realmente importa.

-Jeje

-Aunque debo decir que me sorprendió mucho cuando me hablaste de esto en el hotel.

-Si. . . Bueno. . . Yo también me sorprendí bastante cuando Sasuke se confesó pero. . . Después entendí que yo sentía lo mismo por él dattebayo.

-Seguramente muchos dirán que es extraño que dos hombres estén juntos pero a mi lo que me resulta extraño es que Sasuke kun se haya enamorado de vos.

-Eso. . . ¿Te parece extraño?

-¡Mucho!

-Pero él siempre había ignorado a todas las chicas de la academia. Eso al menos demostraba que era gay.

-Eso demostraba que le gustaba hacerse el difícil, Naruto. Si lo pensas tiene mucho sentido. En los cuentos de hadas, el príncipe azul rechaza a todas las demás chicas del reino por años hasta que finalmente aparece su princesa.

"Bueno. . . Sasuke me dijo que era su reina ttebayo. .."

-Aún así no sé porque te sorprendió tanto. Quiero decir. . . Había muchas señales. . . Él compartió su almuerzo conmigo, me abrazó muchas veces, odio decirlo pero también me salvó en muchas ocasiones, también le pagó a ese chico de la academia para que me empujara y yo acabara besándolo ¡Aunque él no lo admita yo sé que eso fue lo que de verdad pasó dattebayo!

-¡Abrí los ojos, Naruto!- saltó de la nada Sakura dejando al pobre Naruto totalmente congelado del miedo.- Perdón pero. . .- dejó escapar un largo suspiro.- Supongo que tengo el deber de decirte esto como mejor amiga que soy. Naruto- hizo una pausa.- ¿Te acordas del día que conocimos a Kakashi sensei?

-¡Como olvidarlo! ¡Me comí seis platos de ramen ese día ttebayo!

-¡No me refiero a la comida, Naruto!- lo golpeó en la cabeza con su puño.- ¡Hablo de las preguntas que nos hizo Kakashi sensei!

-¡Ah! ¡Ya me acordé dattebayo! Nos preguntó nuestros nombres, las cosas que nos gustaban y nos disgustaban y cuáles eran nuestros sueños para el futuro dattebayo.

-¿Y recuerdas qué había respondido Sasuke kun?

-Etto. . . A ver. . . Creo que había dicho que había muchas que le disgustaban y que no le gustaba nada en particular. ¡Ah! Y también que su meta era asesinar a alguien. . . Y luego ese alguien resultó ser Itachi ttebayo.

-Te falta algo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

-Quería reestablecer su clan.

-Cierto. Se me había olvidado eso. ¡Pero es que fue hace mucho tiempo y es casi imposible que recuerde cada palabra que el teme dijo ttebayo!

-¡NARUTO!- lo mandó a callar poniendo una cara realmente aterradora.- ¿Tenes idea de lo que significa "reestablecer un clan"?

-No.- respondió con sinceridad.

-¡BAAAAAKAAAA!- lo golpeó varias veces en la cabeza.

-¡Gomen! ¡Gomen, Sakura chan!

-Cuando Sasuke dijo eso, quiso decir que en el futuro quería formar una familia.- dijo algo sonrojada como si en ese preciso momento estuviera imaginando ciertas cosas.

-¿Una familia?

-Entiende que todo el clan de Sasuke kun fue masacrado por culpa de Itachi. . .

-La verdad es que Itachi. . .

-¡No me interrumpas cuando estoy hablando!

-Gomen.

-Como estaba diciendo. . . Es natural que él desee formar una familia y tener un heredero que continuara con el apellido Uchiha y el Sharingan. ¿Lo entendes ahora?

-Estoy confundido, Sakura chan.- dijo con los ojos como espirales.

-¡Baka! Te lo explicaré de una forma tan sencilla que hasta un mono lo entendería.- se aclaró la garganta.- Sasuke quiere un hijo.

-. . .

-. . .

-¿Qué?

-Naruto, no es fácil para mí decirte esto. . .

"Jajajaja ¡Hubieras visto tu cara, Naruto baka!"

-. . . Pero a menos que Sasuke esté con una mujer, los Uchihas desaparecerán para siempre y con ellos; el Sharingan, uno de los dojutsus más poderosos que han existido jamás.

-Pero. . .

-No te estoy diciendo esto por la importancia del mundo de que los Uchihas sigan existiendo sino porque es el deseo de Sasuke kun de tener un bebé algún día. Él mismo lo dijo.

-Es cierto que él lo dijo ttebayo. . . Pero. . .

-No podés dárcelo.

-. . .

Naruto guardó silencio ante aquellas inminentes palabras. Y es que él sabía que la pelirosa tenía razón. No importaba cuánto amara a Sasuke, él era un hombre y los hombres no pueden quedar embarazados. Es la ley de la naturaleza y él no podía ir en su contra.

Derrotado, bajó la cabeza mientras la Haruno no podía evitar enseñar una brillante sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Había ganado.

* * *

Muy lejos de allí, Deidara volaba sobre una de sus aves de arcilla huyendo de Konoha a toda velocidad. Y así siguió por un largo tiempo hasta que finalmente llegó a su destino, el parque de diversiones donde recogería a su compañero para después seguir huyendo más y más.

Mientras caminaba apresuradamente entre los distintos juegos, vio la hora que marcaba el gran reloj del parque. Se había demorado demasiado.

Salio despedido como un cohete y no se detuvo hasta que llegó a la montaña rusa en la que había estado jugando Tobi por horas eternas. Esperaba encontrarse con un enmascarado temblando de miedo y gritando su nombre a los cuatro vientos a la vez que subía y bajaba a gran velocidad por las vías del juego. Pero cuando a medida que se acercaba más y más a la entrada, más y más sorprendido estaba. No sólo la montaña rusa ya funcionaba a la perfección sino que a un costado de la puerta de salida estaban Pain, Konan y Tobi. Éste último tiritaba de pies a cabeza.

-Ho. . . Hola Tobi.- lo saludó Deidara acercándose a los tres.

-Deidara.- lo fulminó con la mirada Pain.- ¡¿En qué estabas pensando al dejar a Tobi completamente solo allí arriba?!

-Yo. . . Creí que se estaba divirtiendo.

-Como su compañero, debías ayudarlo. ¿O acaso era demasiado complicado detener el carrito con tu arcilla?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Mi arte no tiene límites hum!

Y sin darse cuenta, había caído directamente en la trampa.

-Yo. . . Puedo explicarlo.

-No quiero escuchar tus excusas. Y sabemos que fuiste vos el que rompió el juego en primer lugar.

-Lo tuyo es imperdonable.- se sumó la peliazul.- Dejar a tu líder en semejantes condiciones. . .

-¡¿LÍDER?!

-¡Konan!- la mandó a callar Pain.- ¡Se suponía que era un secreto!

-Gomen.- se disculpó cabizbaja.

-¿Tobi es el líder de Akatsuki?- preguntó atónito el rubio.

-Creo que ya comprendes el lío en el que te metiste ¿No es así?

Deidara tragó saliva. Estaba en graves problemas. ¡Precisamente al líder de Akatsuki le había echo pasar por todo eso! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUEEE?! Y esto le tenía que suceder precisamente en ese momento. Se acababa de enterar que su vida corría peligro y lo único que quería hacer era huir lo más rápido posible.

"¡Y ahora resulta que mi vida también corre peligro en Akatsuki hum! Me pregunto si no hubiera sido mejor quedarme en Konoha con todo ese grupo de locas desquiciadas. . . ¡No! ¡Eso es mucho peor hum!"

El rubio no sabía que hacer. No tenía sentido escapar de esos tres y tampoco enfrentarlos puesto que estaba seguro de que perdería. Entonces simplemente bajó la cabeza y se disculpó por lo que había echo.

-Discúlpeme por favor, Tobi sama.

"Supongo que ahora que sé que él es el verdadero líder debería llamarlo de ese modo ¡Pero me siento tan raro haciendo esto! ¡Por Kami sama! ¡Es Tobi! ¡El mismo niño inmaduro de siempre que me vuelve loco! ¡Él debería mostrarme respeto a MI hum!"

-No te preocupes, Deidara.

El ojiazul se sorprendió al escuchar aquella voz. Era completamente diferente a la del Tobi al que estaba tan acostumbrado. Esta no era infantil en lo absoluto sino que infundía respeto y parecía pertenecerle a un hombre mucho mayor que él.

"Mejor lo sigo llamando Tobi sama."

-Parte de la culpa de que todo esto pasara es mía.- continuó hablando Tobi.- Debí haberte revelado quien era en realidad hace mucho tiempo. No lo hice porque te estaba probando. Antes de ser tu compañero, lo fui de todos los miembros de Akatsuki.

-¿De todos?

"Jajaja ¡Lo que daría por poder ver a Itachi lidiando con el insoportable de Tobi todos los días hum!"

-También lo iba a ser de Hidan ya que era el miembro más nuevo después de vos pero él ya no está con nosotros.

-Entonces. . . ¿No está enojado conmigo, Tobi sama?- preguntó el rubio cerrando sus ojos como quien espera su terrible castigo.

-En lo absoluto.

-¡¿Qué?!- saltaron Pain y Konan al mismo tiempo.

-Pero si estoy muy molesto contigo, Konan.- la fulminó con la mirada.- ¡¿Por qué crees que llevo esta máscara tan ridícula?! ¡¿Porque me gusta el carnaval?! ¡No! ¡Es porque quiero mantener mi identidad oculta!

-¡Subimasen, líder!- juntó ambas manos como si estuviera rezando.- ¡Perdóneme kudasai!

-¡Lo que hiciste no merece mi perdón! Pero si. . . ¡El peor de los castigos!

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Piedad! ¡Decile algo, Pain!- le imploró a su compañero poniendo ojitos brillantes.

-No me mires a mí. Vos te metiste en esto sola.

-¡Sos malo, Pain!

-¡Ya sé cuál es el castigo perfecto para vos!- hablaba seriamente Tobi.- Tu castigo será. . . -¡Subirte a esa montaña rusa del demonio!- exclamó señalando el juego en el que había estado atrapado por horas.

Silencio absoluto.

-¿Sólo tengo que subirme a eso y seré perdonada?

-Si. De esa forma podrás sentir el mismo odio que yo siento en este preciso instante.

-De acuerdo.- dijo como si nada mientras caminaba hacia aquel juego pero rápidamente una mano sobre su hombro la detuvo. Era Tobi.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!- negó la cabeza varias veces el enmascarado.- Esto está mal. . . No solucionaré nada aterrando a la gente de esta forma, obligándola a pasar por mi mismo sufrimiento. . . Eso sólo causa más y más dolor. . .

-Y hablando de dolor. . .- lo interrumpió Pain.- A Konan y a mí nos visitó nuestro antiguo sensei hace unos días. Y él resultó ser mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba. No pudimos acabar con él. Pero lo peor es que durante nuestra batalla, él descubrió como funciona mi rinengan y si se lo dice a todos en Konoha. . .

-Debemos invadir la aldea oculta de la hoja antes de que todos sus ninjas sepan el punto débil de Pain.- sintetizó la peliazul.

-¡Estaba a punto de decir eso!

-¡Pero te estabas tardado siglos en decir algo tan simple!

-¡Argh! ¡No me importa que hayamos sido amigos cuando éramos niños ¡ No quiero ser tu compañero!

-¡Y yo tampoco!

Ambos clavaron sus miradas cargadas de odio en Tobi como si esperaran que les diera su aprobación y los separara de una buena vez.

-¿De qué demonios está hablando ustedes dos? ¿Qué no ven que tenemos un verdadero problema frente a nosotros ahora?

Todos guardaron silencio por unos momentos hasta que el pelinaranja se animó a hablar.

-¿Qué está planeando hacer, líder?

Todas las miradas se posaron nuevamente en el sujeto enmascarado.

-¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Vamos a destruir todas estas máquinas de tortura conocidas como "montañas rusas"! ¡Buajajajaaja!

"Hasta tiene su propia risa de villano hum."

-Etto. . . ¿A partir de ahora Akatsuki destruirá montañas rusas?

-Y lo haremos por todo el mundo ¡Y acabaremos con sus creadores y con cualquiera que se interponga en nuestro camino! ¡Buajajaja!

-¿Y qué pasa con los Bijuus?- preguntó Konan.

-Si. . . Bueno. . . Ya me había cansado de estar buscándolos todos estos años ¡¿Tienen idea de cuántos años tengo?!

-No.- respondieron al unísono.

-¡Pues son muchos! ¡Y eso significa que no me queda mucha vida por delante! ¡Tengo que aprovechar el tiempo al máximo!

-¿Y quiere destruir montañas rusas por el resto de sus días?

-¡Si! ¿Qué acaso no te parecen un montón de máquinas malditas provenientes del mismo infierno?

-Etto. . . No sé si sea tan grave. . .- intentaba tranquilizarlo el pelinaranja.

-¡Eso es porque no te subiste a una de esas!

-Muy bien. Entonces subiré y. . .

-¡NO!- gritó Tobi abalanzándose sobre Pain impidiendo que él diera siquiera dos pasos.- ¡Te aprecio demasiado como para dejarte subir a esa cosa horrible!- decía reteniendo las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas inútilmente.

-De. . . De acuerdo. No subiré.

-¡Arigato, Pain!- lo abrazó con fuerza.

"En el fondo sigue siendo el mismo Tobi que conozco hum"- pensaba Deidara mientras veía la extraña escena desde una distancia segura.- "Itachi teme, te salvaste de ir destruyendo esta porquería de juegos por todo el mundo. . . ¡¿Por qué no me llevaste contiiiigooooo?!"

* * *

-Aceptalo, Naruto.- le decía Sakura sentada a su lado abrazándolo por el hombro.

-Demo. . . Sasuke. . . Yo lo amo ttebayo.- repetía una y otra vez el rubio.- ¡Y sé que él me ama a mi también!

-Si me lo preguntas, creo que se "enamoró"- hizo las comillas con las manos.- de vos porque sos su mejor amigo. Quiero decir. . . Pasaron mucho tiempo juntos y parece ser que vos lo entendes mejor que nadie y eso hizo que ambos se volvieran muy unidos. Pero ese "amor"- hizo las comillas de nuevo.- que siente por vos en realidad no es más que un muy fuete lazo de AMISTAD. ¿Entendes, Naruto? Lo que hay entre ustedes es sólo AMISTAD y no AMOR. Porque el AMOR surgue sólo entre un hombre y una mujer. ¡Piénsalo! ¡Lo que ustedes hacen va en contra del orden en que gira el mundo!

-¡¿Nani?! Sakura chan ¿Cómo podes decir que lo que yo siento por Sasuke no es amor?

-¿Realmente estás seguro de que eso es lo que sentís por él?

-¡Por supuesto que si dattebayo! ¿Estás dudando de mis sentimientos por él?

-Es sólo que él no te gustaba hasta que casualmente se te declaró ¿No es así?

-Ya te dije que creo que siempre me gustó pero que no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento dattebayo.

-En mi opinión, vos sólo te dejaste llevar por el momento. Aceptemos que sos muy impulsivo, Naruto.

-¡No lo amo por que me siento obligado a hacerlo dattebayo!

-¿A no? Y si en este momento aparece Hinata y te dice que te ama con todo su corazón y que no puede vivir sin vos ¿Le dirías que estás con Sasuke y que nunca jamás sentirás algo por ella más allá de simple sentimiento de amistad?

-Sólo para que sepas, Sakura chan, ella ya se me declaró y le dije que no la amaba.- dijo seriamente.- ¡Eso prueba que no me enamoro de cualquiera que se me declara dattebayo!

-¡Asi que por eso Hinata estaba tan triste aquella vez!

-¿Qué?

-Un día me la encontré cerca de la entrada a Konoha. Estaba en brazos de Kiba y lloraba a mares. . Nunca la había visto tan mal. . .

Naruto guardó silencio. No sabía que decir. Se sentía como si fuera la peor persona de todo el mundo. Y pensar que se había alegrado de que Hinata se lo tomara tan bien. . . Ella le había echo creer que estaba de acuerdo con todo eso para no preocuparlo. . . Para que le fuera fiel a sus verdaderos sentimientos, aunque estos no le correspondían a ella.

-¿Lo ves? ¡Hinata te amaba de verdad! Ella te fue a buscar por su cuenta y al regresar no nos dijo una palabra acerca de tu paradero para protegerte ¡Incluso cuando la rechazaste cruelmente! Ustedes dos deberían estar juntos. . .

-Claaaaro y vos con Sasuke ¿No?- la miró fijamente.

Naruto podía ser lento pero no un completo idiota y ya había entendido cuál era el juego de la pelirrosa. Ella intentaba moverlo del medio para poder clavarle sus afiladas garras al Uchiha. Sakura quería hacerlo sentir mal hasta el punto en que dejara a Sasuke por un simple sentimiento de culpa. . . Pero Uzumaki Naruto no iba a renunciar a su amado tan fácilmente.

-Si lo pensas unos momentos tiene sentido ¿Verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Ambas hemos estado esperando por ustedes por mucho tiempo. Merecemos que nuestros sentimientos finalmente sean correspondidos ¿No lo crees?

-¡Estás mal, Sakura!- se sobresaltó ante las palabras de la pelirrosa.- ¡Vos sos la que quiere que me enamore de alguien por lástima! ¡Y yo no soy así dattebayo! ¡Y Sasuke tampoco! Y si crees que alguno de los dos va a renunciar a sus verdaderos sentimientos porque simplemente vos lo querés así ¡Estás muy equivocada dattebayo!

Sakura estaba en shock luego de escuchar todo eso. Pero más que nada estaba sorprendida de que el rubio no agregara el "chan" después de su nombre como solía hacerlo siempre.

Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo de esa habitación rompiendo en lágrimas pero entonces recordó aquello que sin importar lo que dijera Naruto, nunca lograría cambiar una lógica tan simple y obvia.

-Aunque tus sentimientos por él sean verdaderos. Sos un hombre ¡Y eso ni todo el amor del mundo lo puede cambiar!

-¡¿Y qué si soy hombre?! ¡Sasuke me ama de todos modos dattebayo!

-Pero te estás olvidado de algo, Naruto. Él quiere un hijo.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo dattebayo. . . Puede que ahora haya cambiado de opinión. . .

-Eso te gustaría ¿No? Pero lo cierto es que cuando creces el deseo de tener hijos es más grande.

-¡Demo. . .! ¡Demo. . .!

El Uzumaki se le quedó mirando un largo rato con la boca abierta como si esperara que las palabras salieran de su boca por sí solas pero la verdad era que no tenía idea de cómo contraatacar.

-Admítelo, Naruto. Lo que Sasuke kun necesita es una mujer.- le dijo como si lo estuviera regañando.

-Pero. . . Sasuke es gay.- dijo al fin, convencido de que ni Sakura podría refutar eso.

-Ya te lo dije. Sasuke kun está confundido. Cree que te ama pero en realidad sólo te ve como su mejor amigo. Y aunque me parece lindo que tenga a alguien así, pienso que lo mejor para él es que te mantengas alejado por un tiempo.

-¿Qué me aleje de él?

-Si.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Para empezar, casi muere por tu culpa.- le dijo secamente.

Lo había conseguido. Finalmente le había dado donde más le dolía.

El rubio se le quedó mirando con la boca y los ojos abiertos por un largo rato como si quisiera decirle algo. Pero no encontraba las palabras. . . Quería decirle un millón de cosas a Sakura para que se callara y se retractara pero simplemente no se le ocurría nada. Pero debía responderle de alguna forma. . . Porque. . . Si permanecía en silencio por más tiempo. . . Significaría que ella le había ganado.

-Escucha.- continuó hablando Sakura como si nada.- Está claro que ya le hiciste suficiente daño a Sasuke por toda una vida y que yo soy quien debe ayudarlo a salir adelante. Es una señal que yo sea su enfermera. Precisamente yo soy la encargada de sanar sus heridas. ¿Eso no te dice algo?

-. . .

Naruto continuaba en silencio buscando las palabras exactas que lo ayudaran a salir adelante pero aquello parecía algo imposible de hacer. Si era cierto que Sasuke deseaba tener un niño, ni con todo el amor del mundo podría hacerlo feliz. Pero ¿Acaso eso significaba que debía dejarlo para siempre y pretender que entre ellos nunca hubo nada?

-Esto es lo que haremos.- siguió la pelirosa ignorando por completo a su amigo.- Cuando te hayas recuperado por completo, pedile a Tsunade sama que te asigne una misión al extranjero, una que te tome un buen tiempo realizarla. Después de terminarla, le pedís otra igual y así sucesivamente hasta que yo te avise que Sasuke se encuentra bien.

-¡¿Qué es lo qué querés lograr con todo esto, Sakura?!- le preguntó fulminándola con la mirada.- ¿Qué te diga que tenés razón y que yo sólo estoy lastimando a Sasuke? ¿Y que después me vaya de la aldea para siempre y te deje vía libra para que te vuelvas la señora Uchiha?

-Te lo pido como amiga, Naruto.

El rubio no podía creer que todas esas palabras hubieran salido de la boca de Sakura, a quien consideraba su mejor amiga a pesar de las innumerables veces que lo había tratado mal y lo había echo sentir aún peor. Pero Sakura en persona le había dicho todo eso y era obvio que se lo decía en serio. Pero el rubio simplemente no se lo podía creer. No quería creerlo.

Seguramente si se hubiera tratado de algún Akatsuki o uno de sus compañeros de la academia ninja, hubiera saltado sobre ella y la hubiera molido a golpes hasta que sus heridas se abrieran y su propia sangre se mezclara con la de Sakura. Pero no podía. . . No a ella, su primer amor. . .

-Naruto. Ambos queremos lo mejor para Sasuke kun ¿No es así? Entonces debes entender que lo mejor para todos es que te vayas por unos años. . .

"¿Qué me vaya? ¿Qué me separe de Sasuke una vez más después de todo lo que pasamos para estar finalmente juntos?"

-. . . Mientras tanto yo cuidaré de Sasuke kun ¿Si? Y cuando regreses, él ya estará totalmente recuperado y todo volverá a ser como era antes.- terminó con su mejor sonrisa.

-¿Qué es eso de "recuperado"?

-Bueno. Es obvio que irse con Orochimaru lo afectó un poco. Es la única explicación lógica a que se haya vuelto gay.

-¡¿Estás diciendo que ser gay es una enfermedad?!- le gritó casi saltando de su cama.

-Escucha. Si querés andar por ahí en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza y el orden lógico en el que gira el mundo, por mí está bien ¡Pero no arrastres a Sasuke kun a tu mundo retorcido, Naruto!

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Naruto ya no lo soportaba más. Aquello era demasiado. . . Simplemente demasiado. Y por un momento, un leve instante, se vio a él mismo atravesando el pecho de la pelirosa con su rasen shuriken. Se imaginó como el cuerpo de Sakura se retorcía de dolor y moría en sus brazos. Si, que muriera era lo mejor. . . Sólo así podría vivir en paz con Sasuke a su lado sin que nadie se interpusiera en su camino jamás. . .

Y como si un ángel del cielo le hubiera leído la mente, su deseo se cumplió.

De la nada una bala rompió una ventana, entró en la habitación y le dio a la pelirosa. Esta cayó estrepitosamente al suelo gritando de dolor mientras intentaba inútilmente evitar que su propia sangre saliera de su cuerpo. Todo eso sucedió en un segundo.

-Na. . . Naruto. Ayudame.- le rogaba la Haruno a la vez que sus manos se posaban en su garganta, donde la bala había penetrado destruyéndola casi por completo.

El rubio estaba en shock. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Acaso ¿Tenía algún poder oculto que hacía realidad cualquier pensamiento que tuviera? Aquello lo asustaba pero en ningún momento se le cruzó por la mente rescatar a su supuesta mejor amiga. Ella se merecía eso y mucho más.

-Naruto.- lo llamó Sakura en una voz casi inaudible.

Naruto se bajó de su cama y se acercó a ella para verla mejor. Estaba en un estado lamentable. Moriría en cuestión de segundos si no recibía atención médica pronto. Y la pelirosa sabía esto muy bien pero a penas si tenía fuerzas para hablar, mucho menos para curarse ella misma.

-Sakura.- la llamó el ojiazul al oído para que ella pudiera escucharlo a la perfección.- Grábate estas palabras. Yo amo a Sasuke ttebayo. Y él me ama a mi. Juntos pasamos por muchas cosas para que finalmente podamos estar juntos y nada ni nadie nos va a separa jamás.

La pelirosa lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. Despegó sus labios pero no pudo pronunciar una sola palabra. Naruto estaba seguro que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Y entonces se acercó aún más a su oído y allí le susurró. . .

-¿Y sabes una cosa? Antes de venir aquí Sasuke me lo hizo tan fuerte y duro. . . de una forma tan salvaje y apasionada que al día siguiente no pude ni caminar ttebayo. Dime, Sakura ¿Cuántas veces soñaste con que Sasuke te lo hicera de esa forma?

La ojiverde ya no se movía. Había muerto. Pero Naruto no soltaba ni una sola lágrima. En vez de llorar por la muerte de su amiga la miró con desprecio y le dedicó una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Estás enferma.

Ahora si había ganado. Sin embargo había algo que aún lo preocupaba. ¿Quién le había disparado a Sakura en primer lugar?

Fue hasta la ventana tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus piernas doloridas. Se asomó y. . .

-¡Naruto!

-¡AHHHHHHH!

Del susto, Naruto se echó para atrás y calló de espaldas contra el piso con fuerza.

-¡Karin!- exclamó sorprendido al ver a la pelirroja felizmente de pie frente a él vistiendo ropa de camuflaje de color verde y marrón. En sus manos traía un fusil casi tan grande como ella misma. Parecía recién salida de la guerra.

-¿Y bien? ¿Le dí o no le dí?- le preguntó tendiéndole la mano.

-¡¿Fuiste vos la que le disparó a Sakura?!- aceptó la ayuda de la pelirroja y se puso de pié rápidamente.

-¡Ella te estaba diciendo cosas horribles!

-¡Pero. . .! Un momento. . . ¿Cómo sabías lo que ella me estaba diciendo?

-Suigetsu no desinstaló toooodos los micrófonos de tu habitación.- mirada cómplice.- Y de todos modos ¡Se merecía que le metiera al menos diez balas en su frentezota! Pero el vendedor sólo me dio una el muy tacaño.

-¡Karin!

-¿Aún estás enojado conmigo?- ojitos de perrito.

-¡Para nada!- exclamó dándole un fuerte abrazo de oso y levantándola del suelo por unos centímetros.- ¡Es sólo que me hubiera gustado ser yo mismo quien la mandara al otro mundo ttebayo!

Continuará. . .

-¿Y se supone que vos sos el bueno?

-¡No molestes, Sasuke! Sakura me dijo muchas cosas horribles. . . ¡Es natural que quicera matarla en ese preciso momento ttebayo!

-Pero cuando yo quiero matarla soy un maldito asesino obsecionado con la venganza ¿No?

-Que bueno que entiendas como funciona el mundo, Sasuke baka.

-¡Usuratonkaichi!

-No te enojes, teme. Vos sabes que yo no pienso que seas malo.

-Y hablando de malos. . . Nos quedamos sin enemigos.

-¡Es verdad ttebayo!

-Akatsuki cambió de objetivo y la puta de Sakura ya murió.

-¡Y todo gracias a Karin ttebayo! Y vos decías que era un peón que sólo servía para levantarte el ego.

-Lo admito. Karin salvó nuestras vidas. ¡Pero también las arruinó con esa condenada pelicula!

-Al menos aún no se estrenó.

-¡Ahí está! Nuestro enemigo ahora es la película de Karin.

-Demo. . . No podemos pelear contra una cinta de video ttebayo.

-Supongo que no. . . Si lo hacemos probablemente Karin se pondrá peor.

-¡Y le devemos la vida ttebayo!

-¡Kuso! ¡No hay salida!

-Entonces. . . ¿Sabes de qué se va a tratar el próximo capitulo?

-Lo único que sé es que habrá una cisis. Y no estoy seguro de porque pero tengo un presentimiento de que la crisis es nuestra.

-¡¿Crisis?! ¡Yo no puedo tener crisis ttebayo! ¡Quiero mi final feliz!

-¡Y yo quiero que Akatsuki destruya cines en lugar de montañas rusas pero no todos tenemos lo que queremos, Naruto!

-Hay que despedirse, Sasuke.

-No se olviden de dejar reviews.

-¡Y no se pierdan el último capitulo!

-Sayonara.

-¡Sayonara!


	25. Final feliz

N/A: 150 REVIEWS!!!! Muchas muchas muchas pero muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes, mis queridos lectores, por dejarme tantos reviews :D Los quieeeeero! De verdad que me emociona todo esto y además. . . Este es el último capitulo!! Y llegó el momento de agradecerle a todos aquellos que dieron señal de vida XD (o sea, que los que jamás me dejaron un sólo mensaje, no reciven agadecimeintos ò_ó)

Little-ponny, .Yaoi, chiyo-san o i-love-sasunaru, sakuris, Nydga, kana-chan, Anjitzuh, lilium2708, Thalismandra, Asura no Yukiko, mitsuki-chan T-T, Ale-are, Alihoshina, Leesan, Alenfoxi, Liliumbipolar, neko-sasunaru, Nadeshiko2013, Yaoi-chan, natsu-miya, sxn-lady, Stereoman, natsu-miyamoto, kana-chan, Monika Hiwatari, Kizuna, Metherlence Reverie, Haliuzumaki, Anonimo, Pzykee Mel, ashita-marieluchis uchiha, Lucy Lucy, Sasuko-Uchiha, Halizumaki, cari-kun, Pandora, Nana Bizarre, LadyJune01, cool cat girl, kkshi-lover, KirinRyuu, flower2013, kaori, ddeiSmile, Anjitzuh, mirashi-uchiha-uzumaki, Asura no Yukiko, kuranieves jaganshi, hoshinautau, nar-chan, Medias tarot, Kurotsuki1, Neko-Naru-Uchiha, Anjitzuh, sasunarufan111010101, Thalismandra, Sapphir Kyuubi, judit-12, tsukino marin, Soledad-chan, Narusasu, naru-chan147, akari uzumaki, Laila-chan OwO, dark angel-loveless, YoruPrince, Kuranieves Jaganshi, aKi-kHL, Kyubi no Youko, The Sky Cries Again, uchihanaru7, Natsuhi-chan, conita18, honki, Hime-Sora, isa-yop, iwiishiss, anime-ttevayoxD, Aiko Echizen Li, akari uzumaki, Kumi-chan 925, Thalismandra, Alihoshina, Jery Hiwatary, MariBel123, marcia canija, leilani-z, Sarah, Kuroi Yukie, Estrela Polar y Dark-ekin.

O.O Cuantos!! OwO Este capitulo se los dedico a todos ustedes! Porque se lo merecen ttebayo! Una vez más. . . Gracias por leerme y espero nos reencontremos más adelante en otro fic n_n Y ahora. . . A leer el final!!

Capitulo 25: Final feliz

Después de la muerte de Sakura. . .

-Estoy cansada. . . Una hermosa mujer como yo no debería hacer estas cosas.

-No te quejes y seguí caminando, Karin.

-¿Por qué no la dejamos aquí y ya?

-¡¿Aquí?! ¡No podemos dejarla aquí tirada ttebayo!

-Tenés razón. . . Nadie se merece algo tan malo como tener que ver el cadáver putrefacto de esta bruja.

Naruto y Karin llevaban el cuerpo de la pelirosa de un lado a otro buscando donde podrían enterrarlo. La pelirroja se rehusó de inmediato a tocar algo tan repugnante. Pero el rubio le dijo que aunque continuaba muy enojado con ella, no era lo correcto dejar un cadáver en el piso de un hospital. Sakura al fin y al cabo era humana y merecía ser enterrada como tal.

-Lo que pasa es que sos demasiado bueno, Naruto.- le hablaba la pelirroja mientras recorrían lentamente el largo pasillo.- Después de todo lo que te dijo. . .

-Fue muy cruel, lo sé ttebayo. Pero. . . No puedo simplemente dejarla aquí y que alguien más la encuentre.

-Cierto. Se llevaría el susto de su vida al ver algo tan horrible.

-¡No lo decía por eso!

-¡Lo pensaste! ¡Admitilo!

-¡Que no ttebayo!

-¡Viene alguien!- exclamó Karin al ver que una enfermera se acercaba a ellos.

-¡¿Qué hacemos?! ¡¿Qué hacemos?!

-¡No sé! ¡Yo sólo soy un peón!

-¡No empeces con eso, Karin!

Tenía la mente en blanco. ¿Cómo no iban a ser descubiertos en una situación como esa?

Karin había matado a Sakura. Si, era una asesina. Y no una cualquiera. Una que antes trabajaba para Orochimaru. Eso significaba que tenía un pasado que no hablaba muy bien de ella. Naruto estaba seguro que si conversaba con Tsunade, todo eso podía ser borrado. Después de todo, la rubia siempre había sido muy comprensiva. Pero. . . no estaba seguro si ella podría ayudarlo en un momento así ya que el asesinato se había producido después de que dejara a Orochiamru.

Obviamente Naruto estaba de su lado. Sakura había sido muy mala con él por mucho tiempo y aquella vez se había pasado de la raya. Debería haber tenido una muerte incluso peor. Pero eso no lo ayudaría en nada. . .

Si descubrían el cadáver, a Karin se la llevarían los Anbus ¿Y quién sabe lo que le harían? Y todo por querer ayudarlo. . . Ella no se merecía eso.

Pero. . . ¡¿Qué podía hacer para evitarlo?! En su estado a penas podía caminar y mucho menos hacer un jutsu que los ocultara o algo parecido.

-¡¿Qué mierda hacemos, Karin?!

-Hola, Naruto kun, Karin chan y Sakura sempai.- los saludó a los tres la dulce enfermera como si nada.

La bella mujer vestida de blanco continuó caminando por los pasillos ocupada de sus propios asuntos. Esto sorprendió al ojiazul quien la seguía con la mirada hasta que esta se perdió de vista. Entonces se giró para ver mejor a Karin y allí comprendió como se habían salvado.

La pelirroja había tomado a Sakura de la cintura con una mano y del hombro con el otro. Y de esa forma, había conseguido que permaneciera de pié. Los ojos de la Haruno estaban muy abiertos y a la vez perdidos pero por fortuna, la enfermera no se había percatado de esto último.

-Jajaja

-¡Deja de reírte, Naruto y agarrale las piernas! ¡Argh! ¡No puedo creer que la abrazara de esa forma!

-Demo. . . Vos sos un ninja médico ¿No es así?

-¡Pero nunca tuve que tocar algo tan horrible!

-¡Jajajaja!

Siguieron en lo suyo sin más interrupciones y consiguieron salir del hospital fácilmente ya que los médicos estaban corriendo de un lado a otro sin parar debido a que se habían retrasado bastante en sus trabajos por el caso de Shikamaru.

Naruto y Karin no perdieron tiempo e inmediatamente fueron hacia un pequeño bosque no muy lejos de allí por donde las personas casi nunca pasaban. Ese lugar sería la tumba de Haruno Sakura.

-Aquí es.- dijo al fin el rubio deteniéndose entre tres árboles que crecían muy juntos.

-. . .

-¡¿Qué estás esperando?!

-¡Yo no la voy a enterrar!

-¡Estoy herido ttebayo! ¡No me puedo ni agachar con tantos vendajes!

-¡Era tu amiga! ¡Hacelo vos!

-¡Vos la mataste ttebayo!

-¡Eso quiere decir que ya hice la mitad del trabajo!

-¡Entonces terminalo!

-¡Ya la toqué una vez y no lo haré de nuevo!

-¡Si no lo haces, no tendré sexo con Sasuke nunca más!

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡No te pongas así! ¡Kuso!

El tiempo pasaba lentamente mientras Karin cavaba un poso profundo entre los tres árboles mientras Naruto la observaba con atención. En aquel momento sólo se escuchaba el sonido de la respiración agitada de la pelirroja mientras sacaba más y más tierra con una pala y la colocaba a un lado. Pero entonces oyeron el sonido de unas pisadas detrás de ellos.

El latir de sus corazones comenzó a hacerse más fuerte a medida que los pasos se acercaban más y más a ellos. Ambos se miraron. No tenían tiempo que perder. Y sin decir una palabra arrojaron a Sakura dentro del poso y rápidamente se pararon en cima de ella para obligarla a entrar en el reducido espacio.

-¡NARUTOOOOOO!

-¡Kakashi sensei!- se sorprendió al ver al jounin corriendo hacia a ellos velozmente.

-¡Naruto! ¡Tenemos una crisis! ¡Una crisis ENORME!

"No. Es imposible. ¡No puede ser que ya sepa que matamos a Sakura ttebayo!"

-¿Una crisis? ¿Qué crisis?

-Es horrible. . . Siento. . . Como si hubiera perdido una parte de mí. . .

"¡Kuso! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo ttebayo! Sabe demasiado pero ¡No puedo eliminar a mi sensei! "

-Pero. . . ¿Qué pasa, Kakashi sensei?

-Naruto. . . ¡Jiraiya perdió la inspiración!- exclamó con lágrimas en su único ojo visible.

-¿Nani?

-¡Es horrible! ¡Horribleeee!

-¡¿A eso le llamas "crisis"?!

-Pero si es un desastre, Naruto.- le dijo con aspecto cansado.- Lo que pasa es que se fue a investigar al líder de Akatsuki. . .

"¡¿Fue con Madara?!"

-. . . Entonces tuvo una experiencia muy cercana a la muerte por lo que ahora no hay forma de que vuelva a escribir otro Icha Icha Paradise ¡JAMÁS! ¡BUAAAAA!

-¡El líder de Akatsuki sigue vivo, Kakashi sensei! ¡Un tonto libro no es importante dattebayo!

-¡Lo es para mí!

-¿Qué es eso de Icha Icha Paradise?- preguntó la pelirroja.

Kakashi dejó de llorar y abrió mucho su ojo completamente atónito.

-¿Realmente no sabes que es Icha Icha Paradise?

Karin negó con la cabeza varias veces y Naruto comenzaba a imaginarse como acabaría todo eso.

-¡Por Kami sama! ¡¿Cómo pudiste vivir todos estos años sin saber siquiera de qué se trata Icha Icha Paradise?!

-Y. . . ¿Qué es?

-¡Es un verdadero regalo del cielo proveniente de las propias manos de Kami sama!

-¡Lo escribió un viejo verde dattebayo!

PAFF

-¡No insultes a Jiraiya sama!- le dijo a Naruto dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al estilo Sakura.- ¿En qué estaba? Ah, si. . . ¡Es lo más grandioso de todo el mundo y. . .!

-¡Ya entendí que es un jodido libro!- saltó Karin con una mega vena en la frente.- ¡Decime de un buena vez de qué mierda se trata!

-¡Es una novela plagada del más hermoso amor con la mejor trama y mucha acción! ¡Es simplemente lo único de valor en mi vida!

-¡No diga eso, Kakashi sensei! ¿Qué acaso no ama a sus seres queridos? ¿Qué hay de mi o de Iruka sensei?

-Verás Naruto. . . Yo los amo a los dos y mucho pero el amor que le tengo a este libro y a sus personajes. . . Es incomparable.- terminó con el ojo brillante por la emoción.

-Entonces. . . ¿Es un libro porno?- inquirió la pelirroja.

-Pues si.

-En ese caso. . . Creo que sé como ayudarte.- le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto que si.

-¡Nada de eso, Karin!- saltó Naruto interponiéndose en medio de ambos.- Sé lo que estás pensando ¡Y es muy mala idea dattebayo!

-Naruto. Tengo una crisis ¡Konoha tiene una crisis!- recalcó el jounin.- ¡Si ella puede ayudarnos de alguna manera, que lo haga!

-¡Deeeeemooo! ¡Kakashi sensei! ¡Yo sé lo que está planeando y no es nada bueno ttebayo!

-Será bueno si me ayuda. Quiero decir. . . Si ayuda a Jiraiya sama.

-¡Deeeeemooooo!

-¡Naruto!- captó su atención Karin.- Aunque sea tu amiga, soy de la aldea del sonido y trabajé para Orochimaru por mucho tiempo. Eso quiere decir que para todos en esta aldea. No. Para todos en el mundo. . . Soy escoria. ¡Pero quiero cambiar eso! Y aquí tengo la oportunidad perfecta para comenzar una nueva vida en Konoha sin que todos me vean como su enemigo. ¿Me entendes, Naruto?

El Uzumaki comprendía ese sentimiento a la perfección. Él mismo lo había sentido cientos de veces antes. Cuando aún era muy pequeño todos los aldeanos lo miraban con desprecio aunque él realmente no había echo nada malo. Él siempre había buscado su aceptación. . . Y lo mismo le ocurría ahora a Karin, quien quería cambiar para bien. ¿Cómo podría negárselo?

-Está bien. . .- dijo resignado.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó con el puño en alto.- Bien. Ahora. . . Kakashi sensei. . . ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Jiraiya?

-No te preocupes, yo mismo te llevo.- ojito feliz.

* * *

-¡¿Hiciste QUÉ?!

-¡Gomen!

-Pe. . . Pero. . . ¡¿En qué estabas pensando, usuratonkaichi?!

-¡Gomen!

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde el entierro de Saura y el encuentro entre Kakashi y Karin. En ese tiempo, Naruto y Sasuke se habían recuperado por completo y ahora vivían juntos en la casa del primero ya que éste temía que si se acercaban al barrio de los Uchihas podrían asaltarlos los fantasmas de los masacrados.

En ese momento el rubio le estaba ayudando al moreno a buscar sitio a las pertenencias del moreno mientras le revelaba accidentalmente el motivo por el cual no habían visto a Karin en mucho tiempo.

-¡Kuso! Karin y Jiraija juntos ¡¿Tenes idea de lo que esos dos pueden hacer?!

-Pero. . . ¿Qué se supone que le diría a Karin? Ella sólo quería ser aceptada en la aldea, igual que yo hace varios años. . .

-¡Le hubieras dicho cualquier cosa! ¡CUALQUIER COSA! Ahora ya nada nos salvará, Naruto.

-Pero Ero senin sólo ha escrito novelas de amor entre un hombre y una mujer.

-¡Aún así sigue siendo un pervertido como Karin! ¡Kuso! ¡Nos van a arruinar la vida, Naruto!

-¡No seas exagerado teme!

-Y precisamente ahora que creía que todos nuestros problemas habían acabado cuando Sakura murió y Akatsuki dejó de buscar bijuus.

Ambos se habían enterado de esto último por una carta que les había enviado Itachi hacía dos días. Esta estaba escrita de tal forma que nadie excepto Sasuke o Naruto podrían comprender su verdadero contenido. La carta decía:

_Ototo baka:_

_¿Cómo has estado? No nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo y detesto decirlo pero no creo que nos volvamos a ver nunca más. De esta forma, podrás continuar con tu vida y yo con la mía. Es lo mejor._

_Supe por la rubia que te enteraste de la verdad. Por cierto, perdona lo del truco de magia pero vos fuiste quien comprendió mal las cosas ya que yo nunca desee verte pelear contra aquel al que tanto amas. En verdad sos un baka. . ._

_Seguramente ahora tienes millones de preguntas que hacerme y yo quisiera poder respondértelas todas. Sin embargo, mantenernos en contacto no será posible. Esta es la primera y última carta que recibirás de mí. Espero que sepas entender porque creo que alejarnos es lo más indicado para que ninguno de los dos sufra más de lo que ya sufrió antes. Ambos merecemos ser felices ¿No lo crees así? _

_Siempre te tendré en mis pensamientos, como lo he hecho todos estos años. Porque nuestro lazo es tan fuerte es que aún separados estamos conectados. _

_¡Saludos al zorrito! ¡Y mucha suerte a los dos! _

_^/-\^_

_P.D. La rubia dice que los odia a morir ya que por su culpa (y en especial tuya, ototo baka) no tiene otra opción más que destruir montañas rusa todos los días junto con sus amigos. Y ya que estamos en el tema. . . La rubia y yo nos estamos viendo muy seguido y me atrevo a decir que ya somos novios. _

A Sasuke le dolía no poder ver a Itachi de nuevo y precisamente ahora que sabía la verdad detrás de la masacre de su clan. Después de todo lo que había sufrido su hermano por él, sólo quería abrazarlo con fuerza como solía hacerlo cuando era más pequeño. Pero comprendía muy bien que si lo buscaba o intentaba comunicarse con él, probablemente alguien lo descubriría y lo último que Sasuke quería era que atraparan a Itachi. Sería duro vivir de esa forma pero era lo mejor.

De repente se escuchó el teléfono sonando y Sasuke atendió la llamada.

-Hola.

-¿Sasuke?

-Ah. Ino ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Teme! ¡Y en cima tenés las agallas de preguntarme como estoy!

-¡A mi no me hables así, zorra!

-¡Hijo de tu puta madre! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura?!

Esto último lo dijo tan fuerte que Naruto consiguió captarlo y velozmente se apoderó del teléfono.

-¿Qué. . .? ¿Qué le pasó a Sakura?- preguntó el rubio intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

-¡No te hagas el que no sabe, Naruto! ¡Esta muerta!

-Mu. . . ¿Muerta ttebayo? ¿Estás segura?

-¡¿Cómo no estarlo?! ¡Encontré su cuerpo cuando estaba buscando algunas plantas para la florería!

-Ino.- tomó el control Sasuke.- Tu querida amiga le dijo cosas horribles a Naruto. Se merecía incluso una muerte peor.

-¡¿Cómo podés decir eso?! ¡Además vos tenés toda la culpa!

-¡¿Yo?! ¡Ella estaba totalmente loca!

-¡Pero vos la mataste!

-¡Yo no la maté!

Naruto le quitó el teléfono directamente de las manos.

-Ella quería que me fuera de la aldea para siempre para que no pudiera acercarme jamás a Sasuke de nuevo ttebayo.- le explicó con un hilo de voz.- Y también. . . Me dijo que sólo ella podía hacer feliz a Sasuke porque. .. Ella podía darle un hijo y yo no ttebayo.

Ino permaneció en silencio por unos instantes.

-No puedo creer que ella haya sido capaz de algo como eso. Es algo. . . Tan horrible. . .

-¡E intentó matarlo con un garrote de vikingo!- se escuchó una cuarta voz y todos se enmudecieron al instante.

-¡UN FANTASMA TTEBAYOOOO!- exclamó Naruto temblando de pies a cabeza totalmente pálido y con los ojos en blanco.

-No lo creo, usuratonkaichi.- habló el Uchiha con una mega gota bajándole por la cien mientras se acercaba con paso decidido al armario del rubio. Y de repente, al abrir la puerta, calló Suigetsu junto con una cámara de video.- ¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo en el armario?

-Yo. . . Yo. . .- tartamudeaba sonriente.- Tenés que entender que si no hago estas cosas Karin me mata.

-Ella no puede ni matar una mosca.

-¿Qué no te diste cuenta que los está vigilando las 24 horas del día los 7 días a la semana?

-. . .

-Yo no quiero que me haga eso a mí. Tengo secretos ¿Saben?

-¡¿Cuándo demonios van a terminar la cochina película?!

-No tengo idea. Ella es la directora. Yo sólo soy "Cámara 1".- dijo en el tono más deprimente que hay.

-Pobre Suigetsu.- se compadeció de él Naruto.

-¡Nada de pobre Suigetsu! ¡Te vas en este instante!

-¡Demo! ¡Karin va a. . .!

-¡Me importa un carajo lo que te haga esa bruja! ¡Quiero privacidad!

Y diciendo esto tomó a Suigetsu del cabello y lo sacó a la calle casi con desprecio mientras el ojiazul lo miraba un tanto asustado.

-No me mires así, dobe. Él se lo buscó.- se cruzó de brazos.

-Necesitas calmarte, Sasuke.

-Etto. . . Sigo aquí.- se escuchó la voz de Ino por el teléfono.

-¡Cierto! Gomen, Ino.- se disculpó el rubio.

-No, Naruto. Yo soy quien tiene que disculparse. No tenía idea de que Sakura fuera capaz de todo eso. Y no puedo evitar sentirme algo culpable porque la alenté un poco en eso de la venganza y recuperar a Sasuke.

-¡Perra!- le gritó el moreno.

-¡No le digas así, Sasuke teme!

-Él tiene razón, Naruto. Pero es que. . . Era mi amiga ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? Tenía que decirle que no podía simplemente ceder a su príncipe azul sino que debía pelear por él. ¡Pero jamás creí que sería capaz de asesinarte, Naruto!

-Y entonces ¡¿Para qué se lo dijiste, zorra?!- otra vez Sasuke.

-Pensé que si luchaba un poco más entendería de una buena vez que sin importar lo que hiciera, Sasuke estaba fuera de su alcance. Quería que se diera por venida. Yo lo hice.

-Entiendo, Ino. No te preocupes ttebayo.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Naru, sos un sol!

-Jeje

-Mejor te dejo ahora. Seguramente tenés muchas cosas que hacer con tu noviecito Jeje

-¡Ino!- salto todo rojo.- ¡Estamos haciendo la limpieza ttebayo! ¡Nosotros no. . .!

Pero no pudo seguir ya que el mismísimo Uchiha Sasuke lo obligó a cortar la llamada. Naruto sabía exactamente lo que pasaría ahora. Sasuke lo tumbaría en la cama y lo haría suyo tal y como lo había echo decenas de veces antes. Y aunque la idea no le parecía del todo mala. . . Al día siguiente tenía una misión. Era la primera que le encomendaban desde que se había ido de Konoha y quería, al menos, poder caminar.

Pero Sasuke no hizo nada de eso. Tan sólo se le quedó mirando muy seriamente hasta que finalmente despegó sus labios para decirle. . .

-¿Cuándo pensabas contarme que Sakura te dijo eso?

-¿Decirme qué?

-Lo del niño.

Y fue entonces que Naruto calló en la cuenta de que le había hablado a Ino acerca de su discusión con Sakura y Sasuke lo había escuchado todo. No estaba listo para preguntárselo. . . Y tampoco quería que se enterara de esa forma. Pero lo echo, echo está.

-Sasuke. Quiero saber la verdad. Vos. . . ¿Querés un hijo?

Sasuke se quedó en silencio un largo rato sin apartar sus ojos de los de Naruto ni por un solo instante. Y sin previo aviso, el moreno le sonrió de lado y comenzó a reírse de tal forma que parecía nos ser capaz de detenerse.

-¡¿De que te reís, Sasuke teme?!

-Jajajajaaja ¡¿Un hijo?! ¡¿Eso es lo que tanto te preocupa?! Jajajaja

-¡Pues claro! Yo no. . . Yo no puedo tener hijos ttebayo entonces. . . ¡Deja de reírte!

-Jajajaja ¡No puedo evitarlo! Jajaja Es sólo que. . . Sos un completo dobe.- le dijo revolviéndole el cabello de una forma muy tierna.- Me enamoré de vos hace mucho, Naruto. Eso quiere decir que me enamoré de todo lo que sos y no quiero que cambies jamás, usuratonkaichi. Me gustas así, siendo hombre y un completo dobe.

-Pero. . . Dijiste que querías reestablecer tu clan ¿No?

-Eso fue hace mucho, Naruto.

-¡Pero Sakura chan dijo. . .!

-Por una vez, escuchá lo que yo te digo.

-Sasuke. . .

-Naruto. Después de andar por ahí con Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo como mis subordinados, no quiero tener ni un perro.

-Jajajajaja

-¡Cada uno de ellos son insoportables!

-Jajajaja

-Así que. . . No tenés de qué preocuparte ¿Si?

-Hi.- le respondió con una sonrisa zorruna.

Entonces Sasuke se acercó a él y se apoderó de sus labios fugazmente. Introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca del rubio y la entrelazó con lujuria a la suya. Al mismo tiempo lo abrazó con fuerza al Uzumaki estrechando sus cuerpos. Sus manos rápidamente bajaron hasta el trasero prieto del rubio y lo tomó posesivamente sin dejar de besarlo de esa forma apasionada tan característica de él. Todos sus besos eran así. Tan voraces. . . Tan cargados de amor. Tan. . .

-¡Sasuke!- le gritó Naruto apartándose de el ojinegro.- ¡No tenemos tiempo para estas cosas! Mañana tengo una misión y quiero dejar este sitio en condiciones dattebayo.

-Pero precisamente porque mañana te vas de la aldea por unos días es que quiero tenerte en mis brazos esta noche, mi adorado kitsune.

-¡Ser meloso no te va a ayudar en nada ttebayo!

Naruto ni siquiera lo miró mientras tomaba una buena cantidad de ropa fregada en el piso y la llevaba hasta el armario. Luego tomó una prenda, la dobló y la guardó en un cajón para después repetir el proceso con la otra.

-¡No te quede ahí parado y ayudame, Uchiha teme!

-¿Esto es en serio?

-Si.

-¿Preferís ordenar mi ropa en lugar de tener sexo conmigo?

-Ya te lo dije, Sasuke. Mañana tengo una misión y quisiera poder caminar, gracias.

-Pero. . . – lo abrazó por detrás dejando caer su peso sobre el rubio.- Desde que tuvimos aquella pelea no hemos podido hacerlo ya que estuvimos en el hospital y en habitaciones muy alejadas la una de la otra y Tusnade siempre te estaba vigilando.- le besó el cuello.

-¡BAKAAAAA!- le gritó dándole una patada en el estómago para que éste lo dejara libre.- ¡Si digo que no, es no!

-Usuratonkaichi.- lo insultó por lo bajo abrazándose el dolorido estómago.

-Eso te pasa por no escuchar, Sasuke baka. Cuando vuelva podremos hacerlo ttebayo.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada mientras que Naruto continuaba con sus labores como si nada. Ya ni siquiera le pedía ayuda.

-Y. . . ¿Naruto?- lo llamó mientras abandonaba esa habitación y entraba a la que estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa, teme?

-Siempre quisiste ser Hokage ¿Verdad?

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE, SASUKE?! ¡HABLÁ MÁS FUERTE QUE NO TE ESCUCHO TTEBAYO!

-¡TE PREGUNTÉ QUE SI SIEMPRE QUICISTE SER HOKAGE!

-¡SI DATTEBAYO! ¡SIEMPRE! ¡DESDE QUE ERA ASÍ DE CHIQUITO!- puso su mano a la altura de la rodilla.

-¡¿SABES?! ¡YO TAMBIÉN TENÍA UN SUEÑO CUANDO EL CLAN AÚN VIVÍA!

-¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡¿CUÁL ERA?!

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!

-¡¡QUE CUÁL ERA!!

-¡¿NO LO ADIVINAS?!

-¡NO!

-¿QUÉ?

-¡¡QUE NO TTEBAYO!

El Uzumaki ya estaba harto de tener que hablar a los gritos para que el teme lo escuchara así que se volteó para gritarle por última vez que si tanto quería hablar con él, que regresara a esa habitación. Pero en cuanto se giró se quedó sin habla.

-Quería ser policía- le dijo el Uchiha sonriendo de la forma más pervertida posible.

El teme traía puesto una gorra de policía en la cabeza, un chaleco abierto que dejaba ver su bien formado cuerpo a la perfección, una cachiporra de goma en una mano y un par de esposas de metal en la otra. Y para terminar, una diminuta tanga que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Naruto no podía respirar ni articular ningún músculo.

-Ne Naruto- se le acercó con paso sinuoso sin que el rubio pudiera apartar la mirada de él.- ¿Por qué te detuviste si hasta hace un segundo no dejabas de decirme que tenías cosas que hacer?

-Sa. . . Sabes muy bien porque lo hice.- respondió con algo de dificultad al principio.

-No, no lo sé.

-¡Si lo sabes!- le gritó enojado dándole la espalda. No era bueno para sus ojos verlo en ese estado.

-Lo que pasa es que soy un baka, Naruto. Tendrás que explicármelo mejor. Acaso. . . ¿Te estoy distrayendo?- le preguntó abrazándolo con fuerza por detrás.

-¡Soltame pervertido! ¡Mañana tengo una misión ttebayo!

-Hum Como si no te gustara que me vistiera así para vos.- le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Sasuke. . . Dejame. . . Hablo en serio ttebayo.

-Naruto ¿Sabes qué hacen los policías?

-¡Y yo que voy a saber!- respondió abruptamente intentando zafarse de aquel abrazo sin éxito.

-Les dan a los criminales su merecido.

-¡Si tanto queres ser policía, entonces decile a la Hokage y. . .!- dejó la frase en el aire cuando sintió la mano del Uchiha bajar por su estómago hasta su entrepierna para luego rozarla por sobre la ropa.

-¿Y? ¿No te has dado cuenta aún?

-De. . . ¿De qué?

-Te fuiste de la aldea sin el permiso de la Hokage, Naruto. Por como lo veo yo, sos un verdadero criminal, usuratonkaichi.

Y cuando terminó esa frase, le mordió la oreja al mismo tiempo que metía su mano por debajo de los boxers de Naruto y apretaba con fuerza el miembro de este provocando que todo el cuerpo del rubio se estremeciera ante aquel contacto y estuvo a punto de caerse.

-Cuidado.- le susurró al oído.- No queremos que te lastimes antes de que te de tu merecido, usuratonkaichi.

-¡Basta de juegos, Sasuke! Tengo que prepararme para la misión de mañana y no puedo pasar la noche en vela ttebayo.

-Mmm. . . No dijiste "por favor"- lo reprendió mordiéndole el cuello seductoramente.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso duele, teme!

-No te lastimaría si aprendieras a comportarte.

-Tsk- chasqueó la lengua.- Soltame. . . por favor.

-Veo que estás aprendiendo.- le sonrió a la vez que lo dejaba libre.

De inmediato Naruto se volteó listo para correr lo más rápido posible y huir de ese Sasuke policía pero no pudo dar siquiera dos pasos puesto que algo se lo impidió.

-¡¿Qué mierda es esto?!- exclamó al ver que una de sus muñecas y una de las de Sasuke tenían puestas un par de argollas de metal unidas por una cadena.

-Esposas. Para atrapar a los criminales que intentan escaparse antes de que hayan pagado por los males que han hecho.

-¡Yo no le hice ningún mal a nadie ttebayo!

Naruto quería salir de esa habitación lo antes posible y Sasuke se percató de esto. Él sabía que era cierto lo de la misión del día siguiente pero era precisamente por eso que había preparado lo del policía. Quería tenerlo para él sólo esa noche porque sabía que no lo volvería a tener en varios días. Separase del rubio no era bueno para él. Lo extrañaría demasiado.

Entonces Sasuke rápidamente lo tomó por los hombros y lo estampó contra el condenado armario y lo besó de una forma salvaje y apasionada. Con su lengua escurridiza recorrió la boca de Naruto mientras la de este lo envolvía en su saliva y lo volvía cada vez más ansioso. Quería más pero sentía que le faltaba el aire por lo que tuvo que romper aquel beso increíble. Sin embargo sólo se separó de Naruto lo suficiente para que ambos pudieran respirar. Sus rostros estaban muy juntos y sus miradas; deseosas de más.

-A menos que cambies el tono en el que me hablas, no continuaré.- mirada maliciosa.

-Demo. . . Señor policía. . . –hablaba Naruto con una voz dulce y a la vez seductora.- Mañana tengo una misión y no pudo desvelarme toda la noche.

-Hubieras pensado en eso antes de venir a mi, mi lindo zorrito.

Y diciendo esto, el Uchiha lo volvió a besar hambriento. Sintió como Naruto gemía de placer dentro de su boca mientras él le apretaba el trasero con una de sus manos al mismo tiempo que con la otra acariciaba el miembro del ojiazul sintiéndolo palpitar.

Naruto ya no se quejaba sino que le seguía el juego dejándose llevar por los encantos del moreno.

-Sasuke. . .

-"Señor policía" si no te molesta.

-Señor policía. . . A los criminales se les da un último deseo ¿No?

-¿Esto no te basta?

-¡Yo te sigo el juego y vos seguime el mío, teme!- lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Muy bien.- dijo resignado.- ¿Un último deseo?

-Dejame prepararte.

Sasuke lo miró sorprendido ya que había sido el Uzumaki quien se había resistido al comienzo pero Naruto hablaba en serio. Bajó directamente hasta donde se encontraba el pene de Sasuke tan apretujado en esa tanga ajustada. Se relamió los labios cuando lo sintió palpitar debajo de la tela y un leve gemido salió de los labios del moreno.

Naruto dejó escapar una dulce risita cuando, al bajar la tanga, el miembro de Sasuke se levantó de inmediato.

-Ne Señor policía- lo llamó al mismo tiempo que su mano recorría la longitud del ojinegro de arriba abajo haciendo presión en los lugares precisos que volvían loco al Uchiha.- ¿Qué debería hacer para que no me llevara a prisión?

-Tienes que. . . Ahhh. . . Tienes que ser un chico bueno y hacer lo que se te dice.

-Y. . . ¿Qué hacen los chicos buenos en situaciones como esta?- besó la cabeza.

-¡Ah!- arqueó la espalda de placer.- Eso. . . Hazlo de nuevo, Naruto.

-¿Esto?

El rubio posó sus labios sobre la punta del miembro del moreno como había echo antes pero esa vez las cosas fueron diferentes. Sasuke, impaciente, colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Naruto indicándole que quería que se la engullera en la boca.

El ojiazul obedeció de inmediato y lo devoró. Enroscó su lengua alrededor del miembro y lo recorrió de arriba abajo y hasta la punta. Bajó la cabeza lo más que pudo devorándose el pene de Sasuke para después sacarlo casi por completo sólo para volver a empezar de nuevo.

-Seguí, Naruto. Aaaa. . . ¡Ah! ¡Más!

Con la mano sobre Naruto, le mostró el ritmo veloz al que deseaba ir con tantas ansias. Y Naruto sólo se dejó conducir. Él también disfrutaba aquello. Escuchar los gemidos de Sasuke clamando por más y sentir su miembro erecto dentro de su boca y envuelto en su saliva lo volvía loco y simplemente le era imposible detenerse.

-Na. . . Naruto. . .Creo. . . Creo que voy a. . .

Pero no pudo terminar la oración sin que antes se descargara dentro de la boca del rubio. Éste tragó el semen hasta la última gota. Y luego lamió con gusto el miembro de Sasuke ahora algo manchado por aquel líquido blanco.

-Señor policía ¿Soy un chico bueno ahora?

-Todavía te falta mucho, usuratonkaichi.

El moreno se acercó a Naruto, lo tomó del mentón y selló sus labios con los suyos. Fue un beso muy dulce y diferente a los otros. El rubio se dejó llevar una vez más por aquellos sentimientos que llenaban su corazón mientras Sasuke lo recostaba sobre el suelo colocándose él en cuatro patas sobre el ojiazul. Cuando aquel beso llegó a su fin, Sasuke se acercó a su oído y lo lamió con lujuria.

-Con que me haya venido una vez no es suficiente usuratonkaichi.

Entonces comenzó a besar el cuello del Uzumaki consiguiendo que este se encendiera rápidamente. Con sus manos abrió el buzo de Naruto y subió su remera negra dejando a la vista el cuerpo que tanto deseaba poseer.

-¡Sasuke!- gimió al sentir que uno de sus pezones era retorcido por los dedos del moreno. Éste los movía a su alrededor y por sobre él provocando que este se endureciera por el íntimo contacto.

-¿Lo olvidaste? Esta noche soy "señor policía", Naruto.

-Señor policía. . . El otro. .. por favor. . .

-Recordaste el "por favor". Muy bien. Te mereces un premio, zorrito.

Y diciendo esto, sus manos rápidamente se apoderaron de su miembro una vez más. Entonces Sasuke comenzó a mover su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo en un ritmo endemoniadamente lento. Quería que Naruto se desesperara y le rogara por más.

-Por favor. . . Más. . . Más. . .- le pedía el rubio con la vista nublada por el placer.

Pero Sasuke no cambió el ritmo en lo absoluto.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en los azules de su novio que lo miraban con deseo. Una sonrisa curva se formó en el rostro del moreno. Sabía que había ganado.

-¡Sasuke teme! ¡No aguanto más ese ritmo tan lento ttebayo! ¡Si no te apuras no te voy a permitir ser seme nunca más!!

Aquello fue demasiado.

-¡Eso ni hablar, dobe!

Sasuke no se hizo rogar más y empezó a masturbar a su rubio a un ritmo acelerado que volvía loco al ojiazul quien no dejaba de gemir ansioso por que continuara. Y el moreno no se detuvo allí sino que llevó uno de sus dedos a la entrada de Naruto y lo penetró sin previo aviso.

-Aaaa. . . Sasuke. . . Seguí. . . Por favor, no te detengas. . .

Entonces Sasuke introdujo en su interior otros dos dedos y comenzó a moverlos a todos al mismo tiempo dilatando la entrada más y más para que estuviese lista para él.

-En cuatro patas, Naruto.- le ordenó.

-¿Los chicos buenos hacen eso, señor policía?

-¡Basta de juegos, Naruto! ¡Sólo hacé lo que te digo, usuratonkaichi!

-¡Vos fuiste el que empezó con todo esto del policía, teme!

-¡Y ya lo terminé!- le dijo quitándose lo que le quedaba del uniforme.

-¡Bien! Entonces sacame esta porquería.- le dijo seriamente refiriéndose a las esposas que los mantenían unidos.

-No lo haré a menos que te pongas en cuatro patas.- le sonrió maliciosamente.

Naruto infló los cachetes como haciendo un berrinche pero finalmente obedeció. Se subió a la cama y allí se colocó en la posición pedida.

-¡Ya está! Ahora quiero que. . . ¡Ah!- gimió al sentir algo alargado y grueso entrando en su interior de una sola embestida.- ¡¿Qué mierda. . .?! ¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh! ¡Sasuke!

-¿Te gusta este pequeño juguete, Naruto?

-¡¿Juguete?!

-Es la cachiporra que venía con el disfraz de policía.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ahhhh! Me. . . ¡¿Me estás pendiendo esa cosa en el. . .?! ¡Ahhhhh!

-Si y por como se oyen tus gemidos, deduzco que te pone a mil, usuratonkaichi.

-No es. . . No es verdad. . .

-Si claro. ¿Por qué te mentís a vos mismo, Naruto?

-No es una mentira. . . Ahhh. . . Tu pene es el único que me pone a mil, Sasuke. . . Ahhh

Sasuke se quedó en shock al escuchar que esas palabras habían salido directamente de la boca del infantil rubio.

-¿Qué dijiste, Naruto?

-¡Quiero que me metas tu pene lo más profundo que puedas, temeeeee!

Aquel grito cargado de deseo fue suficiente para que Sasuke obedeciera las demandas de su novio al instante. Y sin más apartó el juguete de Naruto y lo penetró de una sola embestida.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!- gimió de dolor y placer ante la brusca penetración.- Sasuke. . . Más. . . Más. . .

-¿Queres más, Naruto?

-Más. . . Mucho más. . .

Entonces el Uchiha comenzó a moverse en el interior del rubio cada vez más rápido. Tomando las caderas de su novio con fuerza, entraba hasta lo más profundo y salía casi por completo de él a gran velocidad.

El ojiazul no paraba de gemir de una forma enloquecida. Aquellos gritos reflejaban el dolor pero también el inmenso placer que sentía recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Sus brazos comenzaban a flaquear ya algo cansados de sostener el peso del rubio. Por ello acabó por dejarse caer sobre la cama aún con el trasero siendo levantado por Sasuke. Y de esa forma, sus brazos se recuperaban lentamente pero también su entrada estaba más expuesta y el pene del Uchiha conseguía penetrarlo aún más dándole más y más placer.

-Ne, Naruto. Se me ocurrió algo ¿Te gustaría intentarlo?

-¿Qué es?

Y sin decir una palabra, Sasuke hizo aparecer un bunjin igual a él justo en frente de Naruto. Éste miraba al rubio con esa sonrisa maliciosa típica del verdadero Uchiha.

-Naruto- le habló el bunshin tomándolo por el mentón.- Quiero que repitas lo que hiciste hace un momento.

El rubio no tenía que preguntar. Sabía perfectamente bien a qué se refería el pervertido bunshin. Entonces acercó sus labios al miembro de este y comenzó a darle pequeños besos por toda su longitud.

-Eso es. . . Más, Naruto. . . Mucho más. . .

El rubio, obediente, se llevó a la boca el miembro del moreno lo más profundo que pudo al mismo tiempo que sentía como Sasuke reanudaba las embestidas.

-¡Seguí, Naruto! ¡No te detengas!- decían al unísono los dos Sasukes.

La entrada del rubio estaba muy húmeda para ese momento por lo que Sasuke entraba y salía de él con mucha facilidad. Naruto ya no sentía dolor, sólo mil sensaciones increíbles y diferentes que lo recorrían internamente.

-¡Ahhh!- gimió el bunshin en el momento en que Naruto mordisqueó su pene. Pero luego el rubio le dio un tierno beso en la herida para después lamerla de arriba abajo con lujuria como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

La técnica de Naruto estaba volviendo loco al bunshin quien no estaba tan seguro de poder continuar hasta que el original acabara. Aquello era demasiado. . .

Mientras tanto, el verdadero Sasuke continuaba moviendo la cadera a un ritmo casi hipnotizante penetrando una y otra vez a su kitsune. Y además, el ver al rubio saboreando su miembro con deleite lo ponía a mil. Había pasado varias noches en el hospital sin aquel placer pero su larga espera había sido recompensada. En ese instante, Sasuke se sentía en la gloria.

El ojiazul tenía calor. . . Su cuerpo estaba en llamas pero no podía detenerse. El placer que sentía era demasiado grande para detenerse y además los gemidos roncos de Sasuke lograban encenderlo aún más. ¿Dónde había quedado el Naruto responsable que sólo quería prepararse para su próxima misión?

-¡Sasuke!- exclamó cuando sintió como su boca se llenaba de semen de un momento a otro. Ya era la segunda vez que Sasuke se corría dentro de su boca pero eso parecía no ser suficiente para el moreno.

-Ahhh. . . Naru. . . to. . . Estas tan estrecho. . . Me estás estrujando, usuratonkaichi. . .

-Sasuke. . . No. . . No creo que pueda. . .

-Sólo un poco más, Naruto. . .

-Ahhh. . . Sasuke. . . Te amo ttebayo. . .

-Yo también, dobe.

-¡Y yo los amo a los dos!

Silencio absoluto. Todo permaneció estático.

Sasuke y Naruto giraron la cabeza en la dirección de la cual provenía aquel grito. Y allí. . . en la ventana. . . estaba. . .

-¡KARIIIIIN!

-¡Hola, chicos!- saludó como si nada con la mano.

La sola imagen de Karin observándolos desde la ventana en plena acción fue más que suficiente para que ambos dejaran lo que estaban haciendo para buscar algo con que cubrirse y desaparecer el bunshin en el acto. Pero lo peor de todo el asunto era que la pelirroja no estaba sola.

-E. . . ¡¿Ero senin?!- exclamó Naruto al reconocer al sanin al lado de la pelirroja.

-Si. . . Etto. . . ¿Cómo puedo explicarte todo esto. . .?- tartamudeaba rascándose la cabeza con disimulo.

-Verás, Naru. ¿Te acordás que Jiraiya sama se había quedado sin inspiración para sus novelas eróticas?

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno. Yo quise ayudarlo con su problema hablándole de mi más grande descubrimiento y la razón de mi vida: ¡¡El yaoi!!

Y como quien sabe para donde va la cosa. . . Sasuke se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Pero él no me creía lo lindo y sexy que pueden ser una relación de amor entre dos hombres. . .- explicaba Karin.- ¡Entonces lo traje aquí!

-¡Maldición, Karin! ¡¿Y por qué no le mostraste uno de tus condenados videos?!

-No seas tonto, Sasuke. ¡Es mucho mejor verlos en vivo!

-¡Zorra!

-Bueno bueno. No peleen.- intentaba calmar la situación Jiraiya un tanto sonrojado.- De cualquier forma. . . Karin chan sólo quería ayudarme y debo decir que. . . ¡Me he inspirado de nuevo!

-¡¿QUÉ?!- saltaron Naruto y Sasuke al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿De verdad?!- preguntó la pelirroja con los ojitos en forma de corazón.

-¡Si! Gracias a tu ayuda, ahora tengo muchas nuevas ideas para mi nuevo libro. Se llamará algo así como. . . Icha Icha Paradise Versión Yaoi o algo como eso. . .

-¡Kyaaaaa!

-¡Ero senin!- se quejó Naruto como quien no se cree la cosa.

-Y si tiene éxito puede que haga una secuela.- decía con aire pensativo.

-Jiraiya sama. Usted tiene mucha experiencia en este ámbito ¿Verdad?- preguntaba Karin tomándolo de las manos.

-Jo jo jo Pues si. ¡Nadie puede superar al gran Jiraiya sama!

-¡Entonces! ¡Entonces! ¡¿Me permitiría trabajar con usted?!

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Para mi sería un honor que una chica tan linda como vos trabajara junto a mi!

-¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Lo amo, Jiraiya sama!

-Sasuke. . .- murmuraba Naruto viendo la aterradora imagen de Karin y Jiraiya tomados de las manos y dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad.- Tengo miedo ttebayo. . . ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué te sucede?

Al voltearse vio que Sasuke estaba sentado en la esquina de la habitación con un aura oscura y deprimente a su alrededor. El Uchiha se abraza sus rodillas y se mecía lentamente mientras parecía estar hablando con sigo mismo.

-Nii san. . . Salvame por favor. . .

Fin

-¡Más! ¡Sasuke, dame más! ¡Mucho más ttebayo!

-¿No se te olvida algo, dobe?

-¡Por favor, Sasuke! ¡Quiero más! ¡Sólo vos me podes dar tanto placer!

-Si me lo pedís de esa forma. . . No me puedo rehusar, usuratonkaichi.

-¡Arigato, Sasuke!

-Pero te va a hacer mal comer tanto ramen.

-¡El ramen no es malo, Sasuke teme! Y además. . . ¡Tenemos que festejar porque llegó mi ansiado final feliz ttebayo!

-Ya era hora de que nuestra tortura terminara.

-No te podes quejar ttebayo. Karin nos estubo acosando por mucho tiempo pero al menos nunca sabremos como reaccionarían nuestros amigos al ver la pelicula ¿Te lo imaginas?

-Hubiera sido horrible. . .

-*SNIF SNIF*

-¿Naruto? ¿Estas llorando?

-¡No!

-¡Estas llorando, dobe! ¡A mi no me engañas! ¿Qué te pasa?

-Es que. . . ¡Se acabó, Sasuke! ¡Realmente se acabó ttebayo!

-¿Estás trsite porque se terminó el fic? Bueno. . . En cierta forma yo me siento igual porque hace mucho tiempo que estamos juntos en esto pero todos sabíamos que este día llegaría tarde o temprano. Pero ten en mente que el final de algo sólo significa el comienzo de otra cosa. Habrá otros fics en el futuro y. . .

-¡Eso no, Sauske baka! ¡Estaba llorando porque se acabó el ramen ttebayo!

-. . .

-¡El ramen! *SNIF SNIF* ¡Mi precioso ramen!

-Usuratonkaichi.

-Ne Sasuke ¿Vas a comprar más?

-. . .

-Onegai, señor policía.

-Bien. . . Iré ¡Pero sólo si los lectores dejan muchos reviews!

-¡Eso no se vale, Sauke!

-Ku Ku Ku

-¡Dejen reviews! ¡TODOS USTEDES! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Quiero mi rameeeeen!

-Ya es hora de despedirnos, dobe.

-¡¿Tan pronto?! Pero. . . ¡Quiero mi ramen ttebayo!

-Gracias por seguir el fic hasta el final. Esperamos que les haya gustado. Sayonara.

-¡Sayonaraaaaa!


End file.
